Saints Row 2 And A Half
by DJWriter
Summary: This story is based on the between the Aftermath of Saints Row 2 and the Beginning of Saints Row the Third...Can't wait for the released of it, but anyways...THIS IS A MUST READ STORY! Its rated M for Intense Langange, Sexual Content, and Violence...
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts off between the two games **_**Saints Row 2**_** and **_**Saints Row the Third**_**, **

**I can't wait for the released of it, but everyone still wants a story of their favorite game. Anyways the story goes on after "The Boss" defeated Dane Vogel and the Ultor Unlimited Corporation. He now has the power to take control of Stillwater. There's a OC's but people normally calls him "The Boss"...**

** Just a note (It's a guy, because normally who ever plays the game, plays as a guy, people normally put a girl just to see how it'll be like, so enjoy)**

* * *

><p>The boss lay asleep in his master suite bedroom;<p>

Gat, Shaundi, and Pierce is the boss's office of the hideout playing blackjack...

"Hit me" said Gat…

Shaundi pass a Ace...

"Hit me" said Pierce…

Shaundi passes a King,

Pierce smiled noticing he got 19.

"Well, you bitches better pay me back all my money I loss, because I ain't losin this hand" said Pierce,"

Hit me" said Shaundi…

"You're the fucking dealer Shaundi, why are you asking us?"…said Gat…

"No, give me a hit of that Cigar yours, I need a smoke …said Shaundi...

Gat passes his Cigar to Shaundi...

Everyone look at their cards seeing if they have a winning hand…

"So is everyone alright with the cards they have…" said Shaundi…

"I'm good," said Gat…

"Ha! I'm stayin with this winnin hand…" said Pierce…

"Alrighty boys, who's the bitch this time…" said Shaundi.

"19, now ainty with my money…" said Pierce…

"Now hold the fuck up… you may have your King and a Nine…but my Queen loves my Ace in her hole…21…" said Gat

Pierce look stupidly surprised at Gat's cards…

"Looks like you're the bitch again…" said Gat as he laugh…

"Not so fast Gat...your Queen may love your Ace, but my King knows I gotta bigger Ace than you…" said Shaundi as she reveals to have a 21 also…

"So…What the fuck does that mean…?" said Pierce…

"It means Gat and I are sharing your profits, and it looks like your gonna have to work for your money on a street corner…after all…you are our bitch…" said Shaundi…

They both laugh while they split the cash…

"Man, fuck this cheatin ass game!" yelled Pierce…

Pierce pull out his pistol and shot rounds into the table…

The boss is awaked when he heard gun shots, he grab his .44 Shepherd off his night stand and went into the room…

"Who the fuck woke me up!"…said the Boss…

Gat pointed to Pierce as Shaundi wave to the Boss…

"Well Boss nice underwear…if I would have know this would be strip poker, I would have grab my lucky thong… " said Shaundi as she laugh…

"How many times do I have to tell you dumbasses…No shootin up the goddamn place…We just had the place built…Your going to replace that table Pierce…" said The Boss…

"They cheated me!...How in the hell am I supposed to buy anything when they got all my money…" complain Pierce…

"That's your fault…You know if you would have play another hand you would lose your fucking money…So don't go bitchin now…" said Gat…

"I'll give you a 20 if you strip that underwear of yours Boss…." Said Shaundi making in fun of the boss…

The boss put away his gun…

The other Saints members ran to the office with their pistols ready…

"Are you alright Boss…we heard a gunshot…" said one of the members…

"Ooooh…Are you guys playing strip poker?...I want in!...said a Asian girl member….

The Boss look at everyone…

"Look, we have a long day tomorrow…Right now all I want to do is get some rest…if anyone has any brains, they know not to disturb me…" said The Boss…

All the saints look at each other…

"In dumbasses terms...I'll rage fucking hell up in here if I'm awake again…Is that clear!…" yelled the Boss…

Everyone nodded….

"Now you three…stop acting like Jackasses!...and you Pierce…stop acting like a bitch!..." yelled the Boss….

"He can't…because he knows he can't win at nothing…" said Gat…

Pierce look at Gat annoyed...

The Boss came back to his room trying to go back to bed…

The Saints went to the bar on the lower floor…Shaundi leap over the counter and look for a drink…

"Past me a 40 Shaundi…" said Gat…

Shaundi past Gat a drink…Pierce came beside Gat…

"You know what would be good…is if he had our own drink…" said Pierce…

"Yea…but we ain't no food company…we kill for a living…" said Gat as he takes a drink…

"Yea, but what if we had our own shit that had our faces on it…like T Shirts…Drinks…Trick out trucks…and even our own TV show…" said Pierce…

"That's not a bad idea…I could use one of those dating shows…" said Shaundi…

"Why the fuck do you need a TV show?…You fuck too many dudes already…" said Pierce…

"Yea…but think about it…I think it'll be fun if we had merchandise and spotlights shows…We can…I don't know…be famous celebrities…" said Shaundi…

A saint member over heard them and came over by them…

"You know what will be really cool, is if we gave autographs to fans who love the saints…We could be fucking legends!"…said the Saint Member…

"Yea…and even the fine bitches won't be able to keep their hands out off me…Just think…Fine ass Bitch number 37 the right of me…and Sexy Bitch number 85 the left of me…I'll be the true Pimp of Stilwaters" said Pierce…

"Yea…as long as if you can win a game of Blackjack bitch…" said Gat…

Pierce look at Gat…

"What the fuck is your problem Gat…I don't see you coming up with any ideas on makin it big…" said Pierce…

"Well for one thing, I don't need know fucking dating show or being a writer to my own picture…All I want to do is to show people who the fuck is Gat and who needs to respect me…because if you don't…."

Gat smashes his 40 on the counter…

"I'll shove my foot up their asses and take them out of this world…" said Gat….

"That's what being famous is all about Gat…Respect…Power…Money…and Bitches…We have respect, we have power, and we have the money…but all what we're doing is hiding who we are…All were doin is takin out rich person by rich person so they won't stand in our way…but it's our time now to show the world who we are!" said Pierce…

One of the Saint Members stand on the Bar counter to address all the other members…

"Yo! Third Street Saints!...How is it that we're not famous!...How is it we don't have our logos on our clothes!..."How is it that we take control but people just walk away from us…Is that all what we want?...Do we just take control and call it a day?...Its time for the Saints to become the main group it's time we have our name on this city…or state…or country…or even the whole world!...

"YEAAAA!" yelled the other Saints…

"Lets show the fucking world who's baddest gang ever…"said a mexican member…

Its time we be the celebrities…Its time that we show how we live it up…Its time we become stars!..." said another member…

Pierce then got on the counter with the Saint member…

"For all thoses who like this say…Third Street Saints!"…yelled Pierce

"**THIRD STREET SAINTS**!" yelled the Saints…

"For all those who ain't afraid to shine say…The Saints are fucking legends!" yelled Pierce…

"**THE SAINTS ARE FUCKING LEGNEDS**!"… yelled the Saints…

"For all of those who are want a cap in their asses say…"I do!"….yelled a voice…

"**I DO_…wait…what_**?" said one of the Saint members…

The rest of the Saint members look confused and look around to see who said that….

but look at the staircase reveal to be The Boss in a purple diamond robe…holding a tombstone shotgun this time…

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss can't get no sleep due to the Saints yelling...but is anyone afraid to tell the boss what they think...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"So can anyone be the first to tell me who the fuck I gotta cap!"...yelled the Boss as click his shotgun...<p>

All Saint Members pointed to Pierce, even the one he was right by on the bar counter...

Pierce look at the group...

"All ya are a bunch of snitches!"...yelled Pierce...

The Boss shot right next by Pierce head, making him flitch a bit...

"Now Pierce, remember what I said early...about how I'm gonna cap the dumbass that disturb me..." said The Boss...

"Now give me a reason why you jackasses are keeping me up all night..."

Pierce got down off the bar counter...

"Look...Sorry for disturbin your beauty sleep...but we all fuckin tired of hiding ourselves..."said Pierce...

"What the fuck are you talking about Pierce?...We own Stilwater...There's nothing that's stopping us..." said The Boss...

"Yea...but why aren't we showing we own it...Because all I see is muthafuckas comin up on are block thinkin we're nothin compare to Superstars who are makin it big out there!..." yelled Pierce

"Pierce can't you remember what I said...This is our city!...We can do what the fuck we wanna do!...If you wanna be a fuckin superstar...you be a fuckin superstar...but remember who's the Top dogg around these parks..." said The Boss...

"That's the plan then..." said Pierce...

He got up on the staircase right next by The Boss to address the Saints...

"Alright!...Here's the deal...while these days go by...we gotta be makin a name for the Saints...We are gonna be the ballas poppin our collars, while our fans pull out they dollars...As we grow taller...in this business!..." yelled Pierce...

The Saints all cheer Pierce on...

as they do The Boss shot a warning shot in the air...Everyone got quiet...

"That's all nice, but don't let this shit get to you...We still gotta keep fuckers out of our terroritory or any people who threats the Saints...Fame is nice, but we can't let our guard down to nobody...Now, I'm going back to bed...but if there be any more shit waking me up, I'm pullin the plug on this deal...got it!"...yelled The Boss...

The Saints cheer on the Boss and Pierce...

Pierce put his hand on The Boss's shoulder...

"Hey...This is my gig...I got this bitch in the bag...all you have to do is go with it..." said Pierce...

"Yea...that reminds me...if something happens, I'm going to put a bitch in a bag and make sure its dump in the Stilwater river not to be ever seen again...That means you Pierce..." said The Boss...

"Don't worry...I got this..." said Pierce...

The Boss headed back to his room and went back to bed...

"You really know how to make a scene Pierce..." said Shaundi...

"Whatever...We all gonna be makin billions soon, and bitches will be all over us..." said Pierce...

Pierce, Shaundi, and Gat all drank and talk about the plan they need to get the Saints started...

The next morning...(_**Unless you put in a cheat on the phone to contiuned the night...lol naw were gonna contiuned**_)

The boss awoke to the sound of his alarm clock playin the song..."_Take On Me by A Ha_"...

The Boss shut off the alarm clock...

"That song is really addicting..." said the Boss...

He got up and jump into his hot tub next by his bed...

"Ohh yyeeaa...I needed this..." said the Boss as he relax in the tub...

He close his eyes and slept for a bit...

but awoke moments later to find a camera crew came into his room...

"...Wha...What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK!..." said The Boss...

He grab his .44 Shepherd and pointed at them...dropping their equipment in terror...

"You got 10 seconds to get the hell out of here...or I'll make sure you'll get some raw footage of your cameras rammed so far up your ass..." yelled The Boss...

"We...We...were...sup...supp...suppose too...OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" yelled one of the camera assistances...

"Who the fuck told you to come in here..." yelled The Boss...

"P...P...P...Pierce...sir..." said a scared a camera lady...

The Boss had a smudge look on his face...He got out the hot tube and look around the hide out...He found out there are camera people all over the hideout places cameras...

"What the fuck is going on here!"...yelled the Boss...

The Boss came over to a guy with a clipboard...

"Sorry for not telling you sooner...Mr...Mr..." the guy waited on The Boss to say his name...

"I'm Mr. shootya...as in I'm going to shoot ya if you don't explain to me why the fuck are you here in my hideout!" yelled the Boss...

"Sorry again, but we're setting up for Shaundi dating reality show...and this spot is clearly needed sir..." said the clipboard guy...

"I don't know who is paying you, but I want these camera's out of my fucking sight now!" yelled the Boss...

"Oh sorry sir...We can't do that...you gotta talk Pierce...He's the one who pulls the plug on this operation..." said the clipboard guy...

"I'm sorry...I could have sworn you told me to-"...

The clipboard guy interrupted him...

"Sir...I have a busy schedule, would you please talk to my assistance...thank you...have a good day" said the clipboard guy...

"Where the fuck is Pierce?..." the Boss said to himself...

He got out his cellphone and called up Pierce, Shaundi, and Gat...

Pierce was at a music studio working with a popular group on a song...

"Okay look...I know you want to name it _Party Rock Anthem_...but I think the name _The Saints Poppin Anthem _sounds a bit better...and as a bonus...you get to be part of The Third Street Saints...but only as our DJ's..." said Pierce

...His cellphone started to go off with the ringtone "_Closer by Ne-Yo_...

"Hold on one sec...Who da fuck is this"...said Pierce...

"You better get these people the fuck out of here...I told you to do what the fuck you wanna do, but your takin this a little too fucking far Pierce...now you get over here or so help me..."

"I think we're breakin up...I...ca...un...stand...yo..." said Pierce faking to hang out...

"I'm sorry about that...You know how a weed man can get..."said Pierce contiuning the conversation...

The Boss then dial Shaundi, she was at a hair parlor getting her hair redone by a hair stylist...

"Don't worry darling, once we get through we this, it won't be this no more honey...It'll be the new that..." said the stylist...

"Thanks, I need a change...I think the pot has been going to my head...I feel like I'm missin out on being a chick once in a while" said Shaundi...

"Well darlin, you gonna be a sexy chick once I get through with you...The sexy men will be cravin you honey..." said the Stylist...

Shaundi phone began to ring with "_Jammin by Bob Marley_"...

"This better be fucking good...I'm gettin my look redefined..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi!...We have a problem...We have all these Camera men all over the hideout...saying your doing some time of dating show?..." said The Boss...

"Hey Boss...I gotta go...because I'm gonna be dip in water...you know its been a while since I wash my hair...so see ya"...said Shaundi...

"Wait Wait..."said The Boss as Shaundi hung up on her...

The Boss then dial Gat...

but some reason he didn't answer...

Gat was getting a massage at a parlor...

his phone rang with Lolipop by Lil Wayne...

"Sir your phone is ringing..." said the Massage lady...

"Fuck it, let it ring...I need this...I been hittin fucking brick walls with cars, bar fights...I need a day off..." said Gat...

"Do you want a happy ending..." said the Massage lady...

Gat then smile...

The Boss gave up on calling them...

"Fucking idiots..." said The Boss...

He look around and found no Saint member around...

"Fuck this...I'm going for a ride..." said The Boss...

**The Boss is having a tough time with the Saints wanting a chance at fame...but will this effect cause more **

**problems for The Boss...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The Boss grabs his Purple Venom car and took off in the city…<p>

"No time for me to sit around waiting for fame…I got a city to control…" said The Boss…

The Boss stop at a Italian restaurant in the city…

He look around inside the restaurant…

He was stop by a little boy…and from the looks of it he seems very surprised to see The Boss…

"Hey you're the guy who blew up the bad guy who hurt my Mommy…" said the little boy…

The Boss didn't know what to say at this point…

He killed many people, but can't never remember…

but the little boy pull out a tiny notebook and a pen…

"Can I get your autograph mister…" said the little boy.

"Uhh…Sure…" said The Boss…

He then sign his name and the little boy jump with joy as he gave back his tiny notebook…

"My mom is gonna be so happy…" said the Little Boy…

The Boss then continued to look around…

but the boy had one thing to say…

"Hey mister…

my mom also said something about…any time you want to tam her ass…just give her a ring?…What does that mean mister?..." said The confused little boy…

The Boss look at him with a confused look…

"It means if your mommy wants me, I'll be playing hard to get for her…now go say hi to your mom for me…" said The Boss…

The little boy nodded and ran out the restaurant…

The Boss took a seat across a man in a hoodie not showing his face.

"I remember when kids used to ask me for an autograph…Now they look and run" said the hooded man…

"Don't worry…its just one of those moments where you kill a few muthafuckas, either bad or worse you get people to back you up…" said The Boss…

"I remember those days where I had someone to back me up…but now those days are over…Right now I'm on my own" said the hooded man…

"Look, enough with the sob story...I'm still recruitin members man…and with a guy with your strength and luchador skills…The Saints will become more stronger…" said The Boss…

A waitress came over with a menu…

"Can I get you boys anything…" said The Waitress….

"Yea…can you give us some privacy and maybe with a soda on the side…if you would be so kind…" said The Boss…

The Waitress look at the Boss and recognized him…

"Aren't you the guy who took out that drug addicted green reggae group?" said The Waitress…

"Yeeaa?…now could you plea-"

She interrupted...

"I love what you did…Those fuckers always try to kill me with those creepy voodoo spells because I own money for that lou dust...Thank goodness they're gone...Thank you! Thank you! for what you did!..." Said the Waitress in a scream of Joy...

She came closer to the boss face...

"If you have anything you want I'll give it to you…and let me say…._I'll give it to you_…" said the Waitress as she licks her red lipstick lips…"

The Boss just sat staring into space…

She was a attractive blonde, but he haven't had the time to flirt…

"Okay?...Now can you please…." Said The Boss….

She wink at the boss and took off…

"I'm really jealous of you…you takin over the city…Everyone loves you and what you done…your like a mafia boss now…" said the hoodie man…

"Yea…but I can't let things like that fuck up my game…The Saints are under my leadership…If I start fucking around now…I'll let people come up on my block and try to take control…and that ain't fucking happening…" said The Boss…

"You are quite the leader….so tell me…what do your organization do besides kill bad people?" said the hoodie man…

"All we want its to take over and do things our way…make sure we rule things right…by all means necessary…We ain't gonna let no other muthafuckers take what is are…" said the Boss…

The hoodie man hold out his hand…

"What are you doing?..." said The Boss…

"It's a deal then…I'll join your gang…if you can help me out one day reclaim what is mine…" said the hoodie man…

"And what's that?..." said The Boss…

"You'll know one day…but right now…I need a place to stay…my old comrades took out my place…they shame me and ran me out of my town so I have to find a place to stay or I'll be homeless and helpless to help…" said the hoodie man…

"You can stay at the hideout til I find you a place…that's if the spot can't be raided with reporters or more people with cameras..." said The Boss...

The Boss and the hoodie man got up and went out the restaurant…

but before the Boss got out the door he was stop by the Waitress…

She pull him up to her with a kiss and put her number in his pocket…

"Give me a call if you want to have a good time…" said the Waitress…

The Waitress gave him a spank on his butt before he left…

In the back of the Mexican restaurant…a man was listening on the conversation The Saints Boss had with the hoodie man…

He got out his phone to make a call…

"Ay Boss…I think we may have a problem…" said the unknown man…

On the other line a older Italian man was on his master bed getting a foot massage…

"Diego…this better be good…you disturb me on my quiet day…Non vedi che sto cercando di rilassarsi..." (**Can't you see I'm trying to relax**) said the old Italian man…

"Yea Boss…but I think the Saints could be a problem…I just heard a conversation that they are the ones on top of the city so far…and stopping anyone who gets in their way…They just recruited a luchador from Steelport…If the Third Street Saints keep this up, we will have to move our business else where boss…" said Diego…

"Is this a Scherzo (**joke**) Diego?…I don't even know who they are…They're probably some Lavarsi (**Wash up**) gang who thinks they got what it takes in these streets or businesses we owned…" said the old Italian man…

He turn on his T.V. to find a commercial starring Johnny Gat…

"_Tonight!...Get a special preview of Third Street Saints's own Johnny Gat!...The police camera crew picks up raw footage of him destroying a Trailer Park…"**WOW!**"…Taking out pedestrians at a local club…"**TOTALLY INSANE!**"…and Even him being on the tonight show, where he execute a death row inmate his way and his style!..."**HE'S THE MAN!**"The Third Street Saints are taking over…All on the Stilwaters Late Night Tonight Show at 11!..."_

"Che cazzo è questa spazzatura!" (**What the fuck is this garbage!**) said The old Italian man as he threw a glass he was drinking at the wall of his bedroom…

"Boss…are you still there?...Is there something wrong?" said Diego on the phone…

"I don't know what or who the fuck the Third Street Saints!…but I know the Dire Mafia isn't going to move some place else because some Fortunato (**Lucky**) badass thinks he's the tough cope around here…The Dire Mafia have stay quiet for too long in Stilwater…Its time we start making the Saints know who really is in charge here!...Get everyone here tonight Diego… ed è meglio non scopare questo in su!..." (**and you better not fuck this up**) said the old Italian man…

He hung up the phone and threw it at his massager…

" Si può fare un lavoro migliore di quello cazzo! ... Massaggi i miei piedi e farlo cazzo giusto!" (**You can do a fucking better job than that!...Massage my feet and do it fucking right!**)…said the Italian Boss...

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like there's a Mafia gang doesn't like how the Saints came comfortable ruling <strong>

**Stilwaters…**

**Will this Mafia gang succeed on taking out the Saints?**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Another Note...**

**I just realized there's another story in the FanFiction Universe under the same name as this one...**

**I guess I'm not the only one who wants a in between story of Saints Row 2 and Saints Row The Third...**

* * *

><p>The Boss drove his new recruit back the hideout,<p>

but was amazed at what he saw in the parking lot...

"Who the fuck are all these people?" said the Boss...

He saw a group of people with Cameras, Third Street Saint Signs, and Newspaper Most Wanted Pictures of Pierce, Shaundi, Gat, and The Boss...

The Boss rolled down his Tinted windows...

"Hey!...Get the fuck out of here...this is a private property!..." yelled the Boss...

The Saint Fans saw the Boss and became excited with joy...

"Oh My God!...ITS HIM!..." yelled a Fan Girl...

The Boss rolled back up his window as The Fans ran over to the car...

The Boss had Fanatics all over his car...making him unable to get out...

Some of the fans girls even press their naked breasts up upon his windows...

"This is fucking great!...Goddamn it Pierce!..." as the Boss said to himself...

He try to back up his car...

"What the fuck are you doing!...You can't just kill those people!..." yelled the hooded man...

"I can do whatever the fuck I want...I don't give a fuck!..." yelled the Boss

**(If you were playing the game right now...you would run over the people in the back of you and drive like a madman...and maybe fail the mission from blowing up the car...You know you would!...)**

"Can you just go one fucking day without sheding blood?...especially people who are your fans jackass!"...yelled the hooded man...

Some of the fans grab bricks and try to smash in the window...The windows can take a brick hit, but not for long...

"How are we supposed to get out here?...We're sitting ducks in a shark pond!" said the Boss...

The Hooded Man try to think of a plan fast before the Fans got into the car...

"Don't worry I got a plan..." said The Hooded man...

The Boss opened his ceiling car window...and stood up inside his car out the window to address the Fans...

"Hey...Listen the fuck up Saints Fanatics...If you could draw your attention to the right of you...look at that old man with the cane...He's my grandpa...He likes it if you guys would say hi to him for 5 seconds...and maybe take 10 seconds to give him hugs...Once you guys do...I'll get out my car to sign your pictures...So if your a true Saint Fan...Go give him a hug...for your true leader!..." yelled the Boss...

The Fans race over to the old guy...which he is deaf...

The old man look up and saw a racing crowd of fans coming up closer to him...

"Wha...Wha...WHAT THE HELL!"...yelled the old guy...

The Saint Fans trampled over the old guy while The Boss makes his escape...

The hooded man look out the back window and saw the old man being mash in the mob...

"What the fuck...did you really had to let that old man suffer like that?..." said the hooded man...

"Don't worry...That old basterd deserves it...he snitch me out everytime he sees me..." said The Boss...

"I feel sorry for the ol geezer...anyways...do you have another place that I can stay...maybe without the fans and without being in a mosh pit!..." said the hooded man...

"Don't worry, I own half of the shit in this town...I can get you your own place with no problem..." said The Boss...

The hooded man and the Boss race into town to find the hooded man a home...

"I'll drop you off at one of my safe houses...but make sure you stay the hell out of my hot tube...Got that Hulk" said The Boss...

The hooded man look confused at the Boss...

later that night...

there was a meeting downstairs of the old italian man's mansion...

8 business italian men sat as they waited on their boss...

"Diego...Why are we here?...I thought we already took care of that jackass that kept stealing our money..." said one of the business men...

"The Boss will be in soon...He'll explain everything to you...and trust me this is some important shit to discuss..." said Diego...

The Dire Mafia boss came into the meeting room smoking a cigar pacing back and forth...

Everyone look at each other wondering what was going on...

"Hey Capo...Cosa sta succedendo on?... perché siamo here? (**What's Going On...Why are we here**?)...I have a two bitches at my place ready from some Naughty azione!" (**Action**) said one of the 8 business men...

The eight business men laugh together...making the Dire Mafia boss even angier as he pace...

"How long...?" said the Italian Mafia Boss...

Everyone look at each other again now getting suspious of what is going on...

"Che cosa state parlando boss?... Cosa si intende come long?..."(**What are you talking about boss?...What you mean how long?...**) said one of the business men...

"Tell me...Do anyone here knows anything about what a Third Street Saint is?...Did anyone even try to inform me of what these purple Fottuto dumbasses are doing!" yelled the Mafia Boss...

The whole group became silent...

The Mafia boss flick his cigar on the floor and kept pacing back and forth...

"After all these years of trying to run things...I see that we have been hiding ourselves from our threats...We like fucking cockroaches in a hole...We been letting our competition get the better of me and the Dire Mafia...Nobody hasn't said anything and no one didn't realized it!...We been doing nothin, but wasting fucking time!..." yelled the Boss...

He got on the phone and try to get into connections with people they might know that'll help them against The Saints...

he put the phone on speaker for the whole group to here...

"Hello, this is your operator, how may I help..." said the operator...

"Get me Hector and Angelo Lopez leaders of Los Carnales..." said The Dire Mafia Boss...

There was a awkward pause...

"I'm sorry sir, but those people have been dead for years now...The Saints got rid of them years ago..." said the operator...

The Dire Mafia Boss slam his fist...

"What about Joseph Price and William Sharp of the Westside Rollerz?..." said The Dire Mafia Boss...

There was a laugh in the background of the operator side...

"Sir, if your playing a joke...your not funny...they also been dead for years ago too...Which the Saints also got rid of years ago..." said the Operator...

This made the Dire Mafia Boss slam his fist twice...

"Hey what about that Ronin gang...I bet Kazuo Akuji still goin..." said one of the business members...

"Is this guy fucking serious!...said a person on the operator side laughing even harder...

"Sir...you have to be really retarted to know that they also been dead...but not years...just months ago..." said the Operator...

The business men sat with a angry face...not knowing this sooner...

"One more...what about Dane Vogel...I know for a weakling like him he didn't go anywhere...He still own those little Ultor stores in Stilwater..." said The Dire Mafia Boss...

There were more people laughing in the background of the operator side...

"Sir, he owned one of the biggest corperation in Stilwater...that is until the Saints came along and destoryed it...The Leader of the Saints killed Dane Vogel..." said Operator...

The Dire Mafia Boss with his head down in a upset manner... he turn his head..."That'll be all...thank you..." said the Dire Mafia Boss...

"Pleasure helping you sir...but if your wondering sir, there is a special coming on the Stilwater Late Night Tonight Show with the Saints-"...

The Mafia Boss grab the phone and threw it to the wall...

He pull out his pistol and shot at it 8 times...

He look at the 8 business men...

"You see...thats what I been talking about!...We been letting these fucking Saints take what is suppose to be ours!...We are the ones who are supposed to be in control of this city...Not them!...We're are the ones who supposed to be on those T.V. and on late shows showing our rage!...

No more of us doing little business under what is really happening!...Tomorrow we're gonna do what ever it takes to bring these fucking cockroaches down!...And this first thing we're gonna do is find out more about the Saints...and then track down where they live, what they do, and how they play...and then...we throw them all into the fucking meat grinder...where that basterd went when he stole from me!"...yelled the Dire Mafia Boss...

"Now if there's anyone who wants to reject...Please do so...because I'll make sure my dog enjoy eating out your insides..."

Everyone stay silent...

"Boss..." said Diego standing up...

"I'll make sure that the Saints died!...After what they did to my brothers Hector and Angelo!...yelled Diego

...The Dire Mafia stood up shooting their guns in the ceiling and cheering on the boss...

"My name is Adriano Zefiro, I'm the boss of the Dire Mafia...and I will not rest til I see that those faggot ass purple bastards are dead!...yelled Adriano...

As he grab his Pistol and shot in the air out...

* * *

><p><strong>The Dire Mafia is ready to take out the Saints...but are the Saints prepared for what to come?...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Later that night,<p>

The Boss went to his safehouse at the University Loft **(If you buy the safe house on the Westside of Stilwaters you would know what it is)**…

He sat on his couch playing _Zombie Uprising _trying to beat Shaundi's High Score…

Normally there would be other Saints there either eating or drinking in the kitchen, playing pool, or just hanging out…They all went to go see Gat at the Stilwater's Late Night Tonight Show…

As he continued to play there was a knock his door…

The Boss didn't answer…

Again there was a knock…

"Damn it...Who the fuck is it!"…said The Boss…

"Its Shaundi…Open the door I gotta show you something…" said Shaundi…

The Boss continued to play the game…

"Can you wait hour?...Gotta beat this high score…" said The Boss…

"Wha…What the fuck?...Open the goddam door…Its cold and its raining hard out here…" said Shaundi…

The Boss still continued to play the game…

Shaundi then bang on the door…

"Get off that goddamn game and let me in already!..." yelled Shaundi

The boss came close to beating Shaundi's high score…

until he shot a rocket launcher too close to a zombie killing his game character along with the zombie…

"Shit...Fuck!" yelled The Boss as he threw the game controller on the ground…

The Boss look at the ground upset that he wasn't able to beat Shaundi high score…

Shaundi…

Still outside The Boss's door…

Kick the door a couple times to get his attention…

"Will you knock that shit off!...Its getting fucking annoying!...There's a key under the mat…" yelled The Boss…

Shaundi let herself...

but it wasn't the same Shaundi as it was before…

"Look up…" said Shaundi…

"If you're here to bug the shit out of -"…

The Boss stop as he look up…

he was shock to see that Shaundi has redone her whole appearance…**(This appearance of Shaundi is based off of newer version of Saints Row The Third)**…

The Boss got up slowly and still shock at her look…

She walk over to him…Close up to his face…

"If you would have told me where the fucking key was…We wouldn't be having this problem…" said Shaundi…

The Boss and Shaundi stare eye to eye to each other not saying anything…

He shook his head bringing himself back to normal…

"Uhh….Okay…Shaundi…What the fuck happened to you?" said The Boss…

Shaundi walk over to the refrigerator to take a left over beer…

"Do you like it?..." said Shaundi…

"Well….uhh…Its…uhh…" The Boss at the point was clueless of what to say…

"Its okay Boss…I'll take your staggering as a compliment…I came over to hit up a few drinks with you…" said Shaundi…

"That's real nice of you…but I think it'll be better if I chill for a bit…you know…where I can be alone and sleep peacefully without Pierce complaining or Gat shooting up homeless people…" said The Boss….

Shaundi walk over with the beer and sat on the couch…

"Did you not hear me?...Shaundi?..." said The Boss…

Shaundi click on the Stilwater's Late Night Tonight Show…

"I think you really need someone to hang out with…and if you…you know…chill with a friend maybe you can learn to lighten up a bit…" said Shaundi…

The Boss sigh for a bit…

but he sat on the couch right next to Shaundi…

They were watching Gat be interview by the Late Night Host Lenny Deans…

"So Mr. Gat….I see that you are a high roller now…you're one of the main branches to your gang…You fight anything that comes in your path…you destroy anything that even serve a little threat…but the audience wants to know…what makes you Gat now and forever?..." said Lenny Deans…

"Well for starters…I just don't give a fuck about anyone or anything…I just do what I do to show people who's the big muthafucka to put you in a hole…Remember…you only get one life…So I make the best I can it if you know what I mean…" said Gat as the crowd and the saints applause and cheer for him…

"Another question Mr. Gat…I heard you were with Aisha…one of the world's most famous R & B artists…and I was wondering…if it ever occurred to you…That Aisha have poor singing skills?" said Lenny Deans…

"I suggest you shut the ***Beep*** up…or I'll make sure that you have poor talking skills when I rip that tongue of yours out of that thing you call a ***Beep***ing mouth!..." yelled Gat…

Lenny Deans laugh a bit…but the crowd wasn't laughing along with him…

"Oh come on…Gat's a funny guy…you know I was just kidding home dawg…" said Lenny Deans as he hold out his fist waiting for a fist pound from Gat…

"Here's how I show my appreciation…" said Gat as he stood up pulling out a pistol, almost shooting Lenny Deans in the head…

The crowd cheer and applauded more for Gat…

"Got any more funny jokes?...I'll be sure you'll be a laughing your ***Beep*** off when its blown off…" said Gat…

The crowd and the Saints cheer Gat on…while Lenny Deans was a bit frighten…

"Oh..Okay….N..Ne..Nee…Next…up…Umm…Mr….Gat…here…Will be showing…us how he executed his enemies…by executing a death row member…" said a frighten Lenny Deans as he introdued the Death Row inmate happy and in joy to be on T.V…

"Now if you would excused me…I have to go change my underwear…While Mr. Gat here shows his way and his style…" said Lenny Deans…

"Are you sure you wanna miss out on this Lenny?...I mean its only showing what I can do to people who piss me off…" said Gat as the crowd laugh with him…

"When it comes to a special occasion like this to watch…A million diamond bong must be brought out…" said Shaundi while she was excited…

"Do you still have my bong don't you?...I loaned it to you last week...remember?..." said Shaundi…

"Its in the closet…" said The Boss…

Shaundi went to the closet up stairs and search for the bong…

when she did she knock over a few things to retrieve it out of the closet…

Once she got her bong out…a picture fell to the bottom of her feet…

"What's this?..." said Shaundi…

She examined it to find it was a asian looking woman with a heart symbol message painted on the picture in purple saying…

"_To the one man who can treat this ride like no other…with luv from yours truely…Lin"…_

Shaundi had a smudge look on her face…

She came downstairs, seeing The Boss enjoying Gat and the other Saints on T.V….

Shaundi stood in front of the T.V. setting the bong on the coffee table…

"Hey Shaundi can you move the fuck out of the way…Gat's gonna do his ultra chicken wing neck breaker…" said The Boss…

Shaundi grab the remote and shut off the T.V…

The Boss look confused of what was going on…

"What the fuck!...What the fuck are you doing Shaundi!..." yelled The Boss….

Shaundi stood in front of the boss with still a smudge look…

She pull out the picture of Lin…

"Who this fuck is?..." said Shaundi…

The Boss look at the photo…

He got up and took it from her…

"Where did you get this?" said The Boss…

"It was in your closet...Who the fuck is Lin?..." said Shaundi…

The Boss took the picture and put it back upstairs in the closet…

"Get back down here and answer me..." said Shaundi...

He came back downstairs and confronted her…

"Look Shaundi…I like you…I do…but there is limits where you don't go through my shit and start questioning me about them!" yelled The Boss…

"No…I wanna know who the fuck is Lin?"…said Shaundi…

"Why does it matter to you Shaundi?...Keep your goddamn ponytail head out of my stuff!" yelled The Boss…

"You don't have the nerve to talk you goddamn psycho…" said Shaundi….

"I suggest you leave now Shaundi…I'm not one of your ex boyfriends who are nothing but shit…I was doing well before you got here!" yelled The Boss…

"I'm not going anywhere!" yelled Shaundi…

"Fuck you say!" yelled The Boss…

"You heard me!...What the fuck has been your problem?...All you ever do is care about yourself and your stupid point of gaining power!...You been nothing but a pain to everyone…including yourself!" yelled Shaundi…

"That's all I wanna do!...I want to gain what I to gain…And if you have a problem with that…You can drop your flags now and leave…" yelled The Boss…

"Your not the Boss of me!..." yelled Shaundi…

"Did you not hear me!...Drop your flags now and leave…bitch!" yelled The Boss…

Shaundi was about to burst into tears...

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way you fucking psycho!...I don't need you…I never needed you to become what I am today!...Your nothing but a fake ass ruler who wants power and no fame but to only to blow a good time for everyone else!…" yelled Shaundi…

"You know what…I don't need to listen to anymore of your stupid bullshit!" yelled The Boss…

The Boss grab his keys off the kitchen table...

"I'm heading out!..."

Shaundi stood in front of The Boss…

"Your not fucking leaving til we settle shit now!..." yelled Shaundi…

"Watch me…" said The Boss as he was headed to the front door…

Shaundi race to the front door and stop The Boss from leaving…

"Move the fuck out my way!..." yelled The Boss…

"Your not leaving til you give me a answer!" yelled Shaundi…

"Move out the fucking way Shaundi!…" yelled The Boss...

No!" yelled Shaundi...

The Boss try to get out the front door...

but Shaundi grab the Boss arms while he did the same...

Holding each other tightly...

"Your not leaving til..."

Shaundi couldn't contiuned...

They both stared each other eye to eye...

but the anger they had turn into something...

The Boss started to rub Shaundi arms...

as she rub the Boss shoulder...

They Both rush in for a kiss...

The Boss grab Shaundi while they kiss...moving up and down on the walls...

They contiuned to kiss until they came upstairs on the bed...

The Boss took off her jacket while she took off his shirt...

He then took off her pink short shirt...

she unbutton his jeans and he unbutton her bra and then her tight pants...

He grab on her ass tightly as Shaundi went on top of the Boss thrusting on him over and over again...

She moaned and kept moaning as she thrust on The Boss harder and faster than ever...

giving him sex she never gave to no boyfriend...

Sharing a romantic exotic night...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss and Shaundi is having a happy ending tonight...while Gat served up the crowd right...<strong>

**but the Dire Mafia isn't enjoying the Saints in their sight...**

**What will happened next when they plan to take out the member who has the mouth from the south...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning…<p>

Pierce went to a place called "Shot ya' image productions studios" he had a appointment for a photo shoot thinking of ways he can prop up his imaged…

He walk inside wanting someone to give him directions on what to do…

"Hey…Can a brotha get some help…" said Pierce…

Pierce got a little impatience...

He look at women as they pass by him…

"Daaammmnn!….Those some nice assets to have," said Pierce….

A man notice Pierce and was happy to see him…

"Aw!…The Third Street Saints very own…it's a pleasure on helping you and The Saints…I can't tell you how much I am a fan of yours" said The Camera Man…

He shook Pierce hand as he was very excited working with him…

"Uhh…Yea…So…I was hoping maybe you can help me out…you know boost my imaged…hook a playa up…make him feel like bitches should be bowing down to him?" said Pierce…

The Camera man circle around Pierce…

"Oh yea…I can work with this…" said The Camera man as he try to figure out Pierce imaged…

"So…tell me what you think do you think I got it goin'?" said Pierce….

The Camera man continued to circle around Pierce…

Pierce got more impatience and creep out…

"How long is this gonna take…Cuz your creepin me the hell out…" said Pierce…

"I'm trying to see what we can do…working with someone with a very unique personality is a hard image to come by….We have to redo that whole gangster sports look…maybe we can….no…..how about we….no…..wait!…I got the solution!" said The Camera Man….

He clap his hands to call his assistance Jennifer…

She came over with a make up kit…

"Yes sir…Mr. Sling sir…What do you need sir?" said Jennifer…

"Oh Jennifer dear…Would you take our friend to the Super Slick Dressing Room…I think we are gonna make this one special…It will be my best project since Tanya Winters…" said Mr. Sling…

"Certainly sir…Please this way Mr…?" said Jennifer….

"Pierce…Pierce "Pimpin" Washington…" said Pierce…

Jennifer guided Pierce to the dressing room where his look was about to be redone…

"You better not dress me as no clown or no fancy new age type shit..." said Pierce

"Don't worry sir...when we are through with you...you gonna be presenting the new age type shit..." said Jennifer

A Hour has pass…

The Camera crew got all set up for Pierce photo shoot…ready to take Pierce pictures…

Mr. Sling kept pacing back and forth waiting for Pierce make over to be done…

Mr. Sling got impatient so he came to the dressing and knock on the door…

"Jennifer darling…is our special project almost done?" said Mr. Sling…

"One more minute sir…Just making sure everything is in tact and ready go…" said Jennifer…

"Meet me out in the photo shoot…and Jennifer I want to be amazed!…I want to see this man become my money maker…" said Mr. Sling…

"I won't let you down sir…" said Jennifer…

A minute has passed and Mr. Sling and his camera crew were ready to go…

He grab his Megaphone and announce to everyone he's ready…

"Okay people…Lets get this show on the road…Jennifer please bring out our guy" said Mr. Sling

Jennifer stood in front of the whole crew to announce Pierce appearance…

Jennifer cleared her throat…

"Presenting…The new look for a lieutenant of The Third Street Saints…I give you...

Mr. Pierce "Pimpin" Washington…

Pierce came out to the photo shoot with a new look that never been seen before…(**This newer look of Pierce is based off his look from Saints Row The Third)…**

"Am I ready to fuck shit up or what?" said Pierce…

Mr. Sling was impressed and gave out a big clap to Jennifer...

"Jennifer…What would I do without you…" said Mr. Sling….

Jennifer blush a bit…

"Okay people…lets get this started…Pierce if you would be so kind...please stand and model for me" said Mr. Sling…

"_Flashing Lights by Kanye West" _started to play in the background…

"Action!" yelled Mr. Sling…

Pierce did poses while the crew took pictures…

The camera crew took pictures, angle their cameras while flashing their cameras…

Pierce enjoy the posing much…

He had a pokerface look…

The redefined gangsta look

a brush off shoulder look…

and even a playa playa look…

"Pierce…give me a pimp look…like you own the women in this town…They are cravin you and want you tonight…" said Mr. Sling…

Pierce put his shoulder down and did a pimp walk…

"How about this pimp walk…I walk the pimp walk I call "_Washingtion Pimp Walk_"..." said Pierce…

While the photoshoot was going on…

A purple Hollywood car showed up outside the studio…

full of a purple clothed gang…

They each had a long bag full of heavy equipment…

They got out the car and walk up the entrance of the studio…

The security guard look and stop them from entering…

"I'm sorry boys…but one of your friends in the studio wants this to be a private session so I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to-…"

One of the gang took out a Vice .9 and shot the security guard in the head…

They continued to walk in through a hall leading to the photoshoot…

As they did they unloaded their bags…

revealing AS14 Hammers shotguns in their possessions…

One of the members had a purple scarf being in front to take charge…

They barge in the door to the room where Pierce was taking his photos…

Everyone stop and look…

Pierce was confused on why Saints would come to his photoshoot…

because he never told anyone he was taking pictures…

"Gentlemen…This is a private sessions…Your friend Mr. Washington will be available shortly…please come back within a hour or two…" said Mr. Sling through the megaphone…

The gang click their shotguns and aim it at Pierce and the crew…

Pierce look surprised at what was to come…

"Take that bitch out!" yelled the gang member with the scarf…

A huge shoot out came out…

shooting up the set and killing many of the camera crew…

Some of the camera crew try to hide or run out the exit doors all over the photoshoot studio, but were shot in a instant…

Mr. Sling hid underneath a table cover himself while he call on his cell phone the Stilwaters Police Department…

Pierce ran as he dodge the rounds to the Super Slick Dressing Room to recover his cell phone…

but was stop when a member came in front of the door, trying to shoot him…

Pierce jump out of the way running as fast as he could to dodge the rounds and the members…

he layed low away from the members to spot him…

he hid behind suitcases in a dark area not to be seen by them…

The members shot up the area looking for Pierce…

"Dove cazzo è che bitch!" **(Where the fuck is bitch!) **said one of the members…

"Continuare a cercare ... Egli non poteva essere ottenuto molto**(Keep searching…He couldn't have gotten far)…**Make sure no one escape to bring cops in here uomo" **(Man)**…said the Lead member…

The Lead member spotted Mr. Sling…

Mr. Sling was frighten, he try to run out main door, but was caught by a member…

The member grab Mr. Sling and toss him to the lead member…

"What do you want with me?…If you want money its all yours…just….just please don't kill me…" said Mr. Sling as he cried…

The lead member look at Mr. Sling with a angry look…

"Listen hai paura piccola cagna**(You scared little bitch)**…

I'm only looking for that guy you were just taking pictures of…be a good boy…and tell me…where is he…" said the Lead Member…

Mr. Sling look around…but didn't know where Pierce was…

"I don't know where he is…Maybe he escape…" said Mr. Sling…

The lead member shot a round in Mr. Sling's foot…

Mr. Sling screamed in pain as blood was rushing out of his foot…

"Everyone died when they came to those doors…You're the only one left…So if you can tell me where that fellow you were taking pictures of…I'll let you go…" said the Lead member…

"I'm telling you the truth!...I don't know where he is!" yelled Mr. Sling

"Hey uomo **(Man) **check this out…" said one of the member…

The lead member and look and saw of the members grab Jennifer by the hair who was hiding behind boxes…

"Jen…Jen…Jennifer!…" yelled Mr. Sling…

The member toss Jennifer over to the lead member…

He grab her by her hair as she cries…

"Please don't hurt Jennifer!…Please! No!…You can do whatever you want with me…just not her…" yelled Mr. Sling…

"Aww…it looks like this Cagna **(bitch) **is your little girlfriend…So tell me…how will it be to sleep at night…when her blood is shed before your very eyes…" said The Lead member with a sinster laugh…

"What do you want!…" yelled Mr. Sling…

"I want to know where he is!…and if you don't tell me I'm gonna cap this bitch myself!…So where the fuck is he?" yelled Mr. Sling…

"Please…I really don't know…Just let her go!…I don't know where the fuck is he!…" yelled Mr. Sling…

"Well now…your no help to me…but fine I'll let you both go…No need to shed blood all over my new kicks" said the Lead member…

as Mr. Sling try to get up…his cellphone slip out of his pocket, still in contact with the police…

"That pussy called the cops!…Hey!…We gotta man!" yelled one of the members…

"Why you fucking sneaky little basterd…" said the lead member…

"Time to die…Jennifer…" Jennifer screamed as she was shot in the head blowing off half of it…

"NOOO!" cried out Mr. Sling…

The lead member drop Jennifer's body…

"Andiamo dai coglioni!" **(Lets get the fuck outta here)** said Lead member...

he and the members escape before the cops came…

Mr. Sling slowly in pain...crawl over to Jennifer's body crying…

Pierce finally came out when the close was clear…

He saw Mr. Sling crying over Jennifer's body…

He was confused and upset thinking that the Boss wanted to take Pierce out...

"Hey…Listen…I'm terribly sorry…but that wasn't…I think that wasn't…that couldn't have been…"

Mr. Sling threw his camera at Pierce…

"There's your photos…when the police come I hope they do worst of what happened to Jennifer!…." yelled Mr. Sling…

The S.W.A.T came through the doors and gun down Pierce…

"Hey you!…Lay on the gound! Lay on the fucking ground scumbag!" yelled a S.W.A.T…

"I didn't do this!" yelled Pierce…

"Lay on the fucking ground now!" yelled the member as he hit Pierce with his shotgun…

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used in the fucking court of law..." yelled one of the S.W.A.T members…

"You gotta believe me!…I was set up!…That couldn't have been Saints doing this!…You gotta believe me!" yelled Pierce…

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce is now taken into custody while the Dire Mafia think hard on which member set next…<strong>

**Will the Saints find out who the Dire Mafia are…Or will each member fall one by one?…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon…<p>

At the Boss's safe house at the University Loft…

Both Shaundi and The Boss laid asleep in the bed naked…

They both hold unto each other tighly…

The boss awoke seeing Shaundi on him, he smiled as Shaundi began to wake up too…

"That was some night we had…I never had sex like that before…" said Shaundi…

They both stared at each other and began to share a long kiss…

"How about we go for round 3?" said Shaundi…

The Boss smiled…

"Why don't we just have a day of sex?" said The Boss…

They both laugh and share another kiss…

They began to have sex again,

but interrupted when The Boss's cellphone went off…

The boss look at his cellphone as it went off…

"Shaundi, paused for a moment…" said The Boss…

Shaundi kept going but even thrusting faster …

The Boss was trying to fight the urge to stop, but he couldn't…

"That's right baby…Keep going…" said The Boss…

The phone kept ringing…

The Boss needed to go see what it was…

"Sha…Sha…Shaundi…Wait for a moment…" said The Boss…

Shaundi stop for the moment,

she hold the Boss tightly as he look at the caller I.D. to reveal its Gat calling…

He answered…

"Gat…what is it…your bothering me when I was doing something…" said The Boss…

"Hey…I'm not a something…" said Shaundi as she laugh…

"Turn on the fucking news!…This is serious!" yelled Gat…

The Boss got out of bed and put on his robe…

"Boss?…Boss what's wrong?" said Shaundi as she layed in the bed concerned…

He went downstairs and switch on the T.V. to the news…

It was Jane Valdarama reporting a incident that happened early at "Shot ya' image productions studios"…

"Good afternoon I'm Jane Valdarama of channel 6 news…Today seems like tragic as the Third Street Saints shot up the production studios lead by the Lieutenant Pierce Washington…" said Jane Valdarama…

"What the fuck?…" said The Boss…

Shaundi came downstairs in a robe…

she stood by the Boss leaning on him…

"Witnesses say that Pierce Washington fake a photoshoot, and started up a gang riot, killing everyone inside, including Mr. Sling assistance Jennifer Golly…Mr. Sling survived, but only with a foot that's in a serious condition …" said Jane Valdarama…

"Pierce?…" said Shaundi….

The Boss look at Shaundi in a concerned way…

They turn back to the T.V….

"That lowlife fake pimp!…He killed my Jennifer!…No…The Saints killed my Jennifer!…They should all be put behind bars and get the chair!…They all deserved to die!" yelled Mr. Sling as he was getting interview…

"This is not gonna look go for us…" said Shaundi…

"Pierce Washington is held in custody at the Stilwater Police Department to see whether he was actually behind it…Find out more later on…This has been Jane Valdarama of Channel 6"…

The Boss turn out the T.V. and headed up stairs to put on some clothes…

Shaundi follow…

"Do you think Pierce actually did that?…Do you think he took charge of a plan like that?" said Shaundi….

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out…" said The Boss….

The Boss and Shaundi got dress…

They went outside and got into the Black Venom and took off to the Police Station…

The Boss called up Gat….

"Gat…Meet me at the police station…We need to see what's the fuck is going on" said The Boss…

"I'm already ahead of you…" said Gat…

They both hung up and continued to drive…

Shaundi, in the passenger seat…Look at the Boss worry...

"Boss…I wanna say...I'm sorry about-…"

The Boss interrupted her…

"Theres no need Shaundi…We both had a misunderstanding last night…I'm sorry also…" said The Boss…

She smiled at the Boss…

She grab and hold his hand…

He didn't really mind…

They continued to the Police Department…

They stop at the front Entrance and saw Gat learning up on the wall…

They got out the car…

"Have you heard anything?…Did you find out about Pierce" said Shaundi…

"Nope…I just got here" said Gat…

They all continued inside the station…

they talk to the lady in the front of the desk…

"I'm here to go see Pierce…" said The Boss…

"Aren't you the Leader of the Saints?" said the Lady at the Desk…

"What the fuck that got to do with anything?" said The Boss…

She got onto her phone…

"Code Blue!…We have a Code Blue!…said The Lady at the Desk…

Police officers and S.W.A.T members surrounded Gat, Shaundi and The Boss with pistols and armed assault rifles…

Gat pulled out a AK-47 and pointed at the officers…

"Well, Well, Well long time no see…and Gat I see that you haven't changed…" said a familiar voice…

Troy Bradshaw came into the room…

"I see we need to discuss a few things…Come into my office, leave your crew outside…" said Troy…

"Fuck that!…If the Boss go we go…" said Gat…

"Leave your crew outside or you won't be seeing Pierce…you choose" said Troy…

"Don't worry Johnny…Let me handle this…" said The Boss…

"No…Fuck that…I know your game Troy…If you think your gonna bring your police force on us…then do it….so when we fuck them up…I'm gonna fuck you up…" said Gat…

"Spare me Johnny…This is not about how I wanna take down the Saints…Its about something else…but I need your Boss…not you or no one else…is that clear?" said Troy…

"Hang out side for a minute…This will be quick Gat…I'll make sure nothing happens to the Saints…" said The Boss….

As the boss was about to leave with Troy…Shaundi had one more thing to say before he left…

"Please be careful…" said Shaundi…

She gave the boss a hug…Comforting him…

"I will Shaundi…Now stay down here with Gat…" said The Boss...

He and Troy left upstairs to Troy's office while Gat and Shaundi stay outside with other Saints showing up…

Troy sat in his seat lighting a cigarette…

"What's this all about Troy…Why is Pierce in Jail?" said The Boss…

"I'm gonna cut to the chase…Pierce was set up…someone else try to frame the Saints…" said Troy…

The Boss look concern of why Troy knows this…

"How the fuck do you know this?" said The Boss…

Troy pull out a cigar with the initials D.M to it…

"What the fuck is this?…I don't wanna smoke right now…" said The Boss…

"Do you see the initials D.M. on the side of it…" said Troy…

The Boss look and saw it, but he didn't have a clue what it meant…

"That was found in the parking lot of the studio…If it wasn't for that…Pierce would have already been sent away…and a S.W.A.T would have been all over the Saints asses…Have you ever heard of the Dire Mafia?" said Troy…

"Who the fuck is the Dire Mafia?" said The Boss….

"The Dire Mafia is a Italian Mafia organization that works under Adriano Zefiro…back then when I was working for the Saints, Me and Julius both knew about the gang, but we never went after them…They didn't pose a threat to know one…" said Troy…

"So when I was first in the Saints…you or Julius never mentioned another gang who would be a threat to the saints!…" yelled The Boss…

"They didn't do nothing, they remain hidden and remain no threat to no one…that is until today…" said Troy…

"You wanna tell me any other gangs hidden around Stilwater…because right now I see that the crew I used to roll with was nothing, but fucking punks!…" yelled The Boss…

"You listen!…it's a goddamn reason why I didn't tell you or the other Saints…All the Saints did was gang violence, waste time with drugs and kill no matter how dangerous or how much of a threat a gang would be…Julius wanted the best for the Saints…" said Troy…

"Fuck Julius and his goddamn morals!…I smoke his ass couple weeks ago!…He shouldn't of came after me…and soon I'll be coming for Dex too!…I'm not gonna let those muthafuckers pull that shit on me!" said The Boss….

"You see right there…That's why your gonna lead the Saints into a path of destruction!…You were more of a danger to the Saints than the Saints themselves…your goddamn power hungry!…Your gonna lead ever yone you know into a fucking grave!…" yelled Troy…"

I can do whatever the fuck I want Troy…and right now I don't give a shit about you being in charge…and I don't give a shit of what happens to no one…I'll be the leader who's not afraid to take bullets or be a fucking sellout!…" yelled The Boss…

"That's where your wrong…

I have a little gift for you…

since the Saints are growing and you becoming a threat to others and yourself I hire someone to be part of your gang that's working under me…" said Troy…

Troy tap a button on his phone…

"Would you send in Kinsey Kensington please…" said Troy…

"Yes, Chief…" said the lady on the other line…

A lady comes in wearing a FBI jacket and glasses…

"Meet FBI agent Kinsey Kensington…She'll be my replacement of what I once was…" said Troy…

"it's a pleasure to meet you…" said Kinsey as she hold out her hand for a handshake…

The Boss reject the Handshake…

"Is this a joke!…I don't need a fucking babysitter!…I'm not letting your people in my gang Troy…If she wants to be part of the Saints…She gots to earn it!…" said The Boss…

"You don't have a choice…either Ms. Kensington join your gang or Pierce will stay here for trial…and trust me, after what happened in the morning I'm sure he'll be getting out when he is about 70...so what its gonna be?…" said Troy

The Boss thought for a moment…

he didn't want Troy people spying on him…but he didn't want to lose Pierce and send him to Jail…

"Fuck it...Fine Troy…I'll let her…but I'm still calling the shots you got that!" yelled The Boss….

"Fine by me…you can see yourself out the door" said The Boss…

The Boss and Kinsey walk out Troy's office…

Kinsey look at the Boss noticing he's very upset...

"I know this must be hard for you…but…"

The Boss look at her…

"I don't care what Troy says…if you fuck around and get my friends hurt…I'll be gladly to fuck you up myself…you got that…" said The Boss…

He continued to walk with her…as they went to go see Pierce…

**The Saints get a new member…but will she be able to help?…**

**and Will The Boss take out the Dire Mafia before they take out the Saints?…**

**Find out Next time…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The Boss and Kinsey went to the front of the entrance to go see Pierce…<p>

Pierce look mad when he saw the Boss…

"I have a few words for you bitch!" yelled Pierce…

"You were set up Pierce…end of story…" said The Boss as he continued to walk to the exit…

"What the fuck you mean I was set up!" yelled Pierce…

"I got no time for this Pierce…Lets talk about this when we get to the hideout…" said The Boss…

As Pierce, The Boss, and Kinsey exit…The Saints cheer to see Pierce is okay…

Reporters came up to Pierce…one by one with a question…

"Is it true that you been set up?" …

"Are the Saints not yet done with gang violence?…"

…"Is it true that you had sex with Jennifer's body before the cops came?"…

Pierce didn't have time for questions…

and was weird out about the last question…

The Saints got into their car and drove off back to the hideout…

The Boss and Shaundi came to the car…

but Kinsey didn't have a ride…

"Hey…do you mind if you can give me ride?" said Kinsey…

Shaundi slam the door not getting in yet…wonder who was Kinsey…

She walk up to the Boss…

"Who's this…and why is she wearing a F.B.I jacket?…" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…this is Kinsey Kensington…She'll be joining the Saints to make sure Troy isn't pissed about me controlling the city…" said The Boss…

"Fuck Troy…We don't need her…and your gonna let this chick join us?" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…get in the car…We will talk about this when we get a back to the hideout…" said The Boss…

"Okay…but I'm still sitting in the front…" said Shaundi…

Kinsey sat in the back…

The Boss and the other Saints drove back to the hideout…

The Boss was happy to see the Parking Lot clear of the Fans…

"Finally…I can get in…" said The Boss…

"Yea, but don't be mad of what I done to the place…" said Shaundi…

The Boss look at her concerned…but didn't worry him…

He went into the hideout and find that there's pictures of Shaundi all over the place…

his bedroom turn into a exotic sexual theme…

and the stripper poles were gone, instead replace with cameras…

"What the fuck happened to the hideout!"…yelled The Boss….

"Sorry Boss…but the show needed some stuff to spice this place up…" said Shaundi…

"Fuck it…I need a drink…" said The Boss…

He leap over the counter and went for a drink…

"So this is where you Saints live?…" said Kinsey…

"Its not much of a mansion…but it sure is one place I like…" said The Boss…

"Its pretty nice if I do say so myself…Did you design this yourself?" said Kinsey…

"I did, but this shit didn't come cheap to put in if you know what I mean…" said The Boss

…Kinsey enjoy talking to the Boss, which made Shaundi a little mad…

She leap over the counter and held the Boss close to her…

She try to reach in for a kiss…but The Boss denied it…

"What the fuck are you doing?…" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…not around the other Saints okay…" said The Boss…

"Why the fuck not?…Gat and Pierce will find out soon enough…" said Shaundi…

Gat and Pierce went downstairs,

The Boss departed from Shaundi and leap over the counter with drinks for Gat and Pierce…

"What the fuck happened to this place?…All I see now is Shaundi…" said Gat…

"I see Shaundi loves getting around…no matter if its fucking or seeing her face…" said Pierce…

The Boss pass drinks to Pierce and Gat…

"We all need to talk…meet me upstairs in the office…that is if its un touch…" said The Boss as he look at Shaundi…

"Don't worry, the crew didn't do the office…yet…" said Shaundi…

The Boss went upstairs…

Gat, Shaundi, and Pierce stay downstairs for a drink…

The Boss was upstairs, looking at the cigar…

He wonder if The Dire Mafia will be a more bigger threat than the gangs he took in the past…

Kinsey came into the office room…

"Sorry for bothering you…but if we're gonna get along we need to talk…" said Kinsey…

"Look…Your in the Saints…you should be lucky you didn't get Canonized like the rest of us…" said The Boss…

"Yea, but I want you to treat me like a human being rather than a spy…" said Kinsey…

"Look…Your working under Troy and his police department…If you want my respect, you gonna have to act like a true Saint…instead of being a agent…" said The Boss…

"Fine…I'll play by your game…"Boss"…but I don't want to be left out the loop…I want to help as much as possible…just give me a chance…I know I may seem like police help…but I always wanted the chance to help the Saints and be a member…So please…" said Kinsey…

She walk over to the boss and held out her hand…

She waited for the Boss to shake her hand…

"If I agree with you…you promised to be a true Saint and not a cop or a FBI agent towards me…?" said The Boss…

"I promised…" said Kinsey…

The Boss and Kinsey shook hands…

but Shaundi watch and went over to smack his hand away…

"What the fuck Shaundi…" said The Boss…

"Sit down…" said Shaundi…

Shaundi lay on the Boss's lap…

"So Shaundi…Your quite the lady around the Saints…judging by all the pictures around the area…" said Kinsey…

"Yea…you can say that I'm like around the Saints…" said Shaundi…

She stared into the Boss's eyes…

They both reach in for a make out kiss…

as the Boss heard Gat and Pierce come up the stairs…

he departed from her…and stood up…

"Yo…So who's the muthafuckas that set me up?…I was getting my swag on with those pictures…" said Pierce…

"Yea…but look what your fucking fame got you…since you were took overtaken with pictures…you didn't know that a gang was after you…" said The Boss…

"So who the fuck we're dealing with now?…said Gat…

The Boss pull out a cigar with the Initials D.M….

"Looks like a Mafia gang wants a turn at the Saints…They think by ambushing one member they have the upper advantage…" said The Boss…

"We got lucky this time…but the more we let these bitches run up and shoot at us…we're gonna look like pussies runnin from a fucking dog…" said Gat…

"I think it'll be best to understand more about who we are dealing with…" said Kinsey

…Gat and Pierce look at Kinsey wondering who she was…

"Who the fuck is this?…You hire a fucking babysitter to keep you in check?…" said Gat…

"Its not like that Gat…Kinsey is just another new member trying to be a true Saint…" said The Boss…

"It looks to me you like those F.B.I bitches…she does have nice tits…" said Pierce…

Kinsey punch Pierce in the stomach…

"Your big mouth is gonna land you in a world of hurt!" said Kinsey…

"Can we even trust this nerdy bitch?…She even have F.B.I written on her Jacket…" said Gat…

"We need to recruit members as much as possible…As long as she follows my rules and act like a Saint then its all good…" said The Boss…

"Okay…but if anything happens…I'm not responsible of who I kill or who I fuck up…" said Gat…

"Okay…back to business…The Dire Mafia is a group lead by a man called Adriano Zefiro…

I don't know who the fuck he is or how he does business…but he pick the wrong gang to fuck with…So I'm gonna all of us to find out information about him and his gang…the more information we get…the more chances we got to fuck him up!…" said The Boss…

"Yea…about that…" said Pierce…

"Pierce…you better not have no fucking excused to get yourself out of this…" said The Boss….

"Look…I know I fuck up when one of those members try to kill me, but I can't let that stop me!…Today I just got a call…Mr. Sling and I had a agreement to go on the Stilwater Late Night Tonight show tomorrow to review what happened today in the morning…" said Pierce….

"Pierce this is important!…If you go on that show it's a chance you'll be repeating what the fuck happened to you…" said The Boss…

"You know it actually could be a good idea…" said Kinsey…

"How the fuck its gonna be a good idea…" said The Boss…

"If Pierce went on the show, it's a possible chance that the Dire Mafia gang will show up again to finish the job…and if that be the case-"…

Gat click his gun…

"Then we cap their asses, kidnapped a mafia bitch to tells what he know, and kill the muthafucka…" said Gat…

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" said The Boss…

"Well I'm glad it all work out…Now I gotta go wash this blood off me…and I'm fucking mad that nobody notices my new look…" said Pierce…

"It doesn't fucking matter…your now stuck up more than the average bitch…" said Gat…

"Hey…if people look at the Boss and see he has a new haircut, why they can't look at me and say I got a ballin look goin…" said Pierce…

"Its because you have much of a bigger ego than your small dick…" said Kinsey…

Everyone laugh while Pierce got embarrassed and Shaundi being jealous…

"Well we continued this tomorrow…Everyone…get some sleep…we will meet up tomorrow back here…" said The Boss

…Gat look at his phone…

"Yea I gotta go…I need to go visit Aisha grave to put more flowers on it…" said Gat…

"She already has enough flowers…how much does a dead woman need?" said Pierce…

"A least she's more famous than you even when she's dead…you stuck up wanna be bitch…" said Gat as he left…

"Whatever Gat…your jealous because your not me…said Pierce as he left…

"Well I gotta go back home and look up more about this gang…I'll talk to you later….boss…" said Kinsey as she wave to the boss and left…

He wave back to her, but Shaundi got jealous again...

While all of them left…

Shaundi went up to the Boss…

They both stared at each other eye to eye…

The Boss grab Shaundi's ass tightly…

"Lets get out of here…We need another talk…" said The Boss…

"This time when we talk…I'll be wearing my lucky thong to make sure their be no more interruptions…" said Shaundi…

They both reach in for a kiss and left also…

* * *

><p><strong>The Saints set up a plan to backfire the Dire Mafia…but will they be able to succeed?…<strong>

**And will Kinsey Kensington be a good asset to the boss needs?…**

**Find out next time…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Try not to ruin your keyboard!)**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning at the University Safe House Loft…<p>

The Boss awoke with a serious case of a cold….

Shaundi wasn't there by his bed side…

yet there was a note on his night stand…

He read it…

_Dear Boss, _

_Last night was another moment that was precious to me, _

_Can't wait to do it all again, anyways when I was sleeping on you I felt your body was very hot and you were sweating, _

_I realized it couldn't be you banging me, you were sick…_

_So I went to the drug store to find some medicine and went to a local drug store for some pot to smoke tonight…_

_Well I better wrap this up before you awoke…_

_I'll be back to help, with love from yours truly…_

_Shaundi_

_P.S. Buy more condoms…_

"Well I see that Shaundi is quite the nurse…I gotta remind myself to get her a kinky nurse outfit when the time comes…" said the Boss…

The Boss cellphone rings…

He look at the caller I.D. realizing its Gat…

He pick up the phone and answer…

"What's the word…" said The Boss…

"When are you coming to the hideout?…We are all here waiting on you and Shaundi…" said Gat…

"Right now Gat, I got a serious case of Saints Row sickness…and I'm not 100%…" said The Boss….

"So…when did that ever stop you?" said Gat…

"I'll be there in a while…Just gotta wait for Shaundi to get back…I'm not driving in my condition…" said The Boss…

"You better hurry the fuck up…I got to go make a deal in a couple of hours…" said Gat…

"Hold your fucking horses man…I'll be there…I'm not about to kill myself driving**…**

**(There has been many times you killed The Boss when driving…Trust me whoever read this has done it! YOU CRUEL SAINTS ROW FAN!)**

but in the mean time stall for a little bit…" said The Boss…

"Alright…then see ya…" said Gat…

They both hung up and The Boss laid in bed for a while…

He sneezed and cough for a bit…

Shaundi came back when some medicine and some pot…

She went upstairs to go see the Boss…

"Hey…I got a little surprised for you…" said Shaundi as she hold some medicine in her hand…

"Great…Now get your sweet ass over here and give me some…" said The Boss…

Shaundi came over with the medicine…

The Boss sat up on his bed…

Shaundi drank the medicine and swirled it in her mouth…

she then kiss the Boss making the medicine go in his mouth…

They shared a long kiss,

but interrupted when Shaundi's cellphone went off…

"Fuck!…Can't people see I'm busy!" yelled Shaundi…

"She look at the caller I.D. and saw it was Pierce…She answered…

"What the fuck you want Pierce…I'm busy…" said Shaundi…

The Boss started to put hicky marks on Shaundi's neck…

"When are you and The Boss getting here?…We're waiting on your lazy asses…" said Pierce…

"We're gonna be there in a little bit…just give us a hour…" said Shaundi…

The Boss started to cough and sneezed on the side of Shaundi…

The Boss layed back on his bed…

"Wait…who's that in the background?" said Pierce…

"it's the Boss Pierce…We will be there shortly…" said Shaundi…

"Well hurry the fuck up…I got places to be" said Pierce…

they both hung up…

Shaundi started to kiss on the Boss neck leaving him hicky marks…

The Boss enjoy it…

but soon stop Shaundi for the moment because The Boss kept coughing…

"What's wrong?" said Shaundi…

"We have to go…I feel like shit right now…" said The Boss….

"Okay…but I want to continued this when we're alone alright?" said Shaundi…

"Alright…but right now…lets get done with the meeting…" said The Boss…

The Boss got out of bed to go put some clothes on while Shaundi waited downstairs watching T.V…

after that…They both headed out the door…

"Shaundi take the wheel…If I drive I'll be leading you to your grave…literally…I might end up crashing into a cemetery…" said The Boss…

Shaundi gave him a kiss and agreed…

they got into The Boss's black Bulldog **(Which is a hummer of course)…**

drove off to the hideout…

Few minutes later…

they met up with the gang in the office…

The Boss walk in, but now starting to lose his sight to see…

He trip and fell…

Shaundi and Gat help him up…

"What the fuck wrong with him?…Is he drunk?" said Pierce…

"He's sick Pierce…He's not feeling to good…" said Shaundi…

The Boss sat down in a chair as the group got other chairs sat around him…

The Boss cough and sneezed…

"Alright…have anyone found out about the Dire Mafia gang?…" said The Boss…

"I got message from one of the people I used to know back in prison…They are a Mafia gang that deals with good connections in order to gain power…" said Gat…

"I heard that these muthafuckas are full of sneaky basterds…They are always two steps ahead than your average street gang…" said Pierce…

"I need information to stop them…not this bullshit on how tough they are!…" yelled The Boss…

"You said to get information that'll help...This is info to give you a heads up..." said Pierce...

The Boss cough and sneezed louder this time…

"I can't work like this!…If the man is sick then we can handle this ourselves!…I'm not about to get sick like a damn dog…I got a show to do tonight…" said Pierce…

Kinsey came in…

"Oh my god…Gat was right…" said Kinsey…

She came running towards the Boss…

She felt his head to see his condition…

"What are you doing?…" said Shaundi…

"I bought some medicine for him…To take care of his cold…" said Kinsey…

"But…I already gave him medicine…so there's no need for anymore…" said Shaundi…

While Shaundi look mad at Kinsey giving the Boss medicine…

Pierce started to study Shaundi's neck…

"Where you get those marks?" said Pierce…

"What Marks?" said Shaundi…

"Those kissing marks…did you fuck someone early in this morning?" said Shaundi…

She felt on her neck…

"Mind your own fucking business Pierce…I fuck whoever I want when I want…" said Shaundi…

Kinsey also study the boss neck trying to give him medicine…

Gat spotted The Boss neck full of marks too…

"Wait hold up…Why the fuck do you have marks on your neck!" said Gat…

The Boss look up at the ceiling exhausted losing much energy to talk…

Pierce look at both Shaundi and The Boss and now figure what was going on…

"Wait…did you…two fuck this morning?" said Pierce…

Shaundi look at Pierce angry as Pierce started to laugh…

"Why don't you Shut the fuck up Pierce!…" yelled Pierce…

"Hey…I can see why he's is sick now…You must of transfer some type of new disease to him…dude…you better go get yourself check quick!" said Pierce as he laughed…

Shaundi pull out a pistol on Pierce…

"You better shut your fucking mouth Pierce!…He's not fucking sick because me!" yelled Shaundi…

"Hey…I wonder if he's on your show…you'll probably be sleeping with him more than the guys on your show for benefits…HA!" said Pierce…

Shaundi click her gun pointed at Pierce head…

Gat stood up…

"Will you two knock this shit off!…You both are acting like fucking babies…I don't care if Shaundi was fucking the whole world for all I care…I just wanna know how we're gonna take this Mafia basterd out!" yelled Gat…

"We're gonna have to leave the Boss here…He's unable to come to the studio in this condition…" said Kinsey…

"Well…leave him here…We can take out this bastered ourselves…" said Gat…

"If we leave him here then who's gonna protect him?" said Shaundi…

"I can take care…..of….myself…" said The Boss….

"But Boss…we can just…"

The Boss pull out his latest gun **(THE KOBRA! Which is like a badass pistol of the game)…**

"If you…make anyone stay here…and protect me…I'll…kill…whoever…is doing…it….I'm…not…a…scared…bitch!" said The Boss…

"Well that's fine by me…" said Gat leaving the room to get prepared…

"Well…I'm with Gat…Hey Shaundi…better make your soon to be ex some soup to help his cold" said Pierce as he laugh and left…

"Fuck off Pierce!…" yelled Shaundi…

"Lets leave him with his head down on the desk…with some rest he can regain his energy…" said Kinsey as she left…

Shaund look at the Boss who now feel asleep…

she gave him a kiss and left…

Later that night…

The Boss was left at the hideout alone at his office asleep with his head down on his desk…

Shaundi came back to the hideout into the office to wake him…

"Shaundi?…Oh hey Shaundi…You know you're the coolest Saint ever" said The Boss…

She realized the cold is taking a serious effect to his head…

"Boss get up for the moment…" said Shaundi…

"Hey Shaundi…did you know your voice changed?…Back then you sound like a hippy and now your all like…fucking cool…" said The Boss…

**(Different voice actors for Shaundi…lol)…**

She got the Boss up…

"Where we going Shaundi…Are we going to go get bake?…I love baking….Especially with those brownies…" said The Boss…

"Well…not exactly…We're heading back to your old bedroom for a moment…" said Shaundi…

"Are we gonna go watch the T.V. show?…I love watching T.V. with you…You're a awesome friend to Watch T.V. with…Do you still got that bong?" said The Boss….

She push open the door and layed the Boss on the bed…

"I guess its night time for me…Good night Shaundi…" said The Boss…

"Your not going to bed yet…We still got unfinished business…" said Shaundi…

She grab the Boss's pants and started to unbuckle them…

"Are you helping me get ready for bed Shaundi?…That so sweet of you…" said The Boss…

She took off her Jacket and her shirt…then she undid her purple bra revealing her naked breasts**…**

**(They did actually gotten bigger from Saints Row 2)**…

"You have awesome boobs Shaundi…they gotten bigger since we first me…" said The Boss as he laugh…

"Yea…and your about to get a closer experience with them…" said Shaundi…

She took off the boss's underwear…

and started to give him a blowjob…

"WOW!…Hey Shaundi…is it me or is my body feeling strange?…said The Boss…

The Boss move his hands down to where he felt Shaundi head moving up and down…

"Hey Shaundi…Where you get that popsicle?…Did the ice cream man came by?" said The Boss…

"This is your popsicle Boss…it's a good long popsicle too…and I'm trying to get that white crème feeling to come out of your popsicle…said Shaundi as she continued…

"That's good…Ice Cream is good for you…You think I can have some of your Ice Cream…" said The Boss….

"Yea after my breast have some too…" said Shaundi…

She then press her breasts around the Boss's "Popsicle"…

"Shaundi your boobs are hogging the popsicle…You won't get no more once they eat it all…" said The Boss…

She kept moving her tits against the Boss's "popsicle" up and down faster and faster….

"Hey Shaundi…Are you getting the feelling of exploding?…I get a feeling that I'm gonna exploded…Boom…hahaha like a bomb…" said The Boss…

As Shaundi kept moving faster and faster up and down squeezing her breast…

until her phone rang…

She grab the phone and answer…

as she continued giving the boss a boobjob…

"Hello?…" said Shaundi…

"Where the fuck are you?…The show is about to start?" said Gat…

"I'm trying to get the boss to come…so far he's not coming…" said Shaundi…

"Will you hurry up and fuck come already!" yelled Gat…

"I'm almost there!…" said Shaundi as she hung up…

As she pressed her breast harder and faster moving up and down…

The Boss exploded…

"Boom!" yelled The Boss…

He look up and saw Shaundi face and laugh at her…

"You ask for too much white crème feeling…but man…that was a great shake…This bed is awesome at making a guy feel good…" said The Boss…

Shaundi wipe her face and put her clothes back on…

"Where your going Shaundi?…You don't wanna hang no more?" said The Boss…

She put covers over the Boss…

"You need your rest first…I'll be back her to give you some of my ice cream…but right now I have to go take out bad man…" said Shaundi…

"You got get em Shaundi…" said The Boss…

She kiss the Boss and left…

He fell asleep…

Shaundi went into the parking lot…got into her car and left to the show…

but across the street a limo was watching the Saints hideout…

Diego was watching through binoculars...

"She took off Cope…there's no other Saint member left…" said Diego…

"Nice job Diego…now…why don't we pay our little friend a visit…make sure we make a warm welcome for him…

Diego ... parcheggiare nel parcheggio ... e assicurarsi che le uscite sono cover "…**(Diego...park in the parking lot...and make sure the exits are cover…)…**said Adriano Zefiro

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss is left unguard at the Hideout...<strong>

**Did the Saints know that The Mafia is at the hideout rather than the show...**

**Will the boss be taken out in his condition...find out next time... **

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The Boss was opening his eyes…<p>

His sight was trying to get back to normal…

He found his arms unable to move, and found he was in his office…

handcuff to the only stripper pole left**…**

**(If you would look into the office area…you will find one stripper pole in there…lol The Boss wants entertainment of his own)…**

"What the fuck…" said The Boss…

He try moving his arms…

"What the fuck!…WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled The Boss…

He try harder into moving his arms, still no good…

A man with a scarf came in the office and struck the Boss in the head with a tombstone shotgun…

"GODDAMN IT!…

...You wanna try that again you dumb son of a bitch!" yelled The Boss…

"Lil Joker…Is that anyway to treat the host of our party?"…said Adriano Zefiro…

"Basta fare in modo ho messo a dormire, così da poter morire senza dolore **…(Just making sure I put him to sleep, so he can die without pain…) **said Lil Joker…

"Non preoccupatevi di lui ... La morte per mano della mafia Dire è un dono …" **(Don't worry about him...Death by the hands of the Dire Mafia is a gift…) **said Adriano Zefiro…

"I don't know what the fuck your saying…but when I get out of here I'll make sure-"…

"Lo ha colpito di nuovo…" **(Hit him again…) **said Adriano…

Lil Joker struck the Boss again…

making him cough up blood…

"You see il mio amico **(my friend) **you won't be getting out of here anytime soon…This is your final resting place…" said Adriano…

The Boss sneezed on Adriano…

"Sorry…I'm allergic to bullshit…" said The Boss…

"Lil Joker…" said Adriano…

Lil Joker stuck the boss twice but harder…

"You see…you keep that up è falso bastardo culo **(you fake ass badass) **and your face won't be recognizable once they scrap your corpse up…" said Adriano…

"Wait til my crew get here…"

Adriano laugh as he look down…

"Your crew?…You make me laugh ingannare **(you fool)**

…As I can recall you sent your crew to ambush my crew at a talk show…" said Adriano…

The Boss was shock to see that Adriano knew that…

"How the fuck did you know that…" said The Boss…

Adriano smiled…

"You Saints aren't really that smart…and your dumb enough to leave yourself unguarded…you see you may have your territories, your own products, and rising fame…but your never smart to doubt your own crew to see who's true and who's the traitor…" said Adriano…

"What the fuck…Who sold me out this time!" yelled The Boss…

"No one…but you should know…try remembering some of the Saints you roll with…it could be your Saints or my Saints…all you have to do is wear the colors…isn't that right…Lil Joker…" said Adriano as he look at Lil Joker…

"Yes Boss…I'll get that scared bitch who snitch me out to the cops…right before I grind that wanna playboy of yours into a meat grinder…" said Lil Joker as he laugh…

The Boss look down at the ground upset…

"Whats wrong amico…Now realizing that I put Lil Joker as a Saint in your crew…you gotta admit though…he's one of the best when it comes to spying and taking someone out in a psychotic way…you should be happy to have him amico…

Well let me introduced you to the rest of my crew…

after all you want live long enough to see them again" said Adriano…

Adriano snap his fingers…

Lil Joker called the crew in…

"Yo ... Il Boss chiama il servizio **…(Yo ...The Boss calls your service…) **said Lil Joker…

The rest of the crew came in…

"Let introduced you the Dire Mafia…

This is Cheyo Telrea…

the man who knows the whereabouts of things or people…and A man who knows knows the connections and good with business in club…

The Yogo Brothers…Cho Cho and Bo Bo Yogo…

The crew who can handle the business and take care of evidence, they also love Yogos and how to killed with them…

Rya Jewels…

The Dire Mafia's pimp…

Big Hozel and Small Hozel…

the crew to take out the competition…they are the ones that are going to take out running lieutenants…

of course you met Lil Joker…

The main Dire Mafia member who's the spy and the psycho of the group…

Last but not least…

Diego Lopez….

my right hand man…" said Adriano….

"Diego Lopez?…" said The Boss….

"That's right you muthafucker morti **(dead muthafucker)…**you killed my brothers Hector and Angelo!…yelled Diego…

"They were Hispanic…your Italian though…" said The Boss…

"I'm half Hispanic and Italian merda testa **(Shit head)…**our mom found someone else after she shot their father for cheating…that's where I came into the picture…" said Diego…

"Diego…luce mi un sigaro…**(light me up a cigar…) **" said Adriano…

Diego pull out a Dire Mafia Cigar and light it…

"Don't you remember our Cigars…

I know your friend Pierce would have been dead without it…such of a amazing taste and a stress released smoke…

Well now you met all the members…and you already know me of course…the man that's truly running things in Stilwater…and the man that's gonna take the Third Street Saints down…" said Adriano…

The Boss struggle again trying to get out of the handcuffs…but still no good…

"There's no need to struggle…This will be all over soon…" said Adriano…

The Boss cellphone rang on his desk…

"Yo Boss ... Il suo cellulare squilla …" said Cho Cho…

"Bring me his cellphone Cho Cho" said Adriano...

Adriano answered the phone...

"There's something wrong...we didn't see no Mafia muthafucker anywhere...We even accidently shot the camera man in the leg thinkin he had a gun in the camera lens...We did got the crowd pump though..." said Gat...

"Mr. Gat...I'm sorry to say, but you and the rest of the Saints you roll with are finished..." said Adriano...

"Wait minute, hold up...who the fuck is?" said Gat...

"Mr. Gat...in less than 10 minutes your Capo will be under rubbish screaming for the pain to stop, I suggest you call the fire department now while you got the chance to save him..." said Adriano...

"Capo?...Is this the muthafucka who's runnin the Dire Mafia?..." said Gat...

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding...That's right Mr. Gat!...you deserved a fucking medal for finding out just now…

and right now you wasted 10 seconds of the 10 minutes...

so I won't hold you up into your weak efforts of saving your leader...so goodbye Mr. Gat..." said Adriano...

Adriano hung up the phone and threw on the ground breaking it…

"Cho Cho e Bo Bo ... Assicurarsi che le bombe si trovano in luoghi ... Hozel Grandi e Piccoli Hozel gas ... il luogo ... e Joker ... Lil nastro la bocca chiusa ... Un leader deve morire con onore ... così non sarà emettendo un grido di pietà..."

**(Cho Cho and Bo Bo...Make sure the bombs are in places...Big Hozel and Small Hozel...gas the place...and Lil Joker...tape his mouth shut...A leader should die with honor...so he won't be letting out a scream for mercy...) **

...As the crew did what they did…

Big Hozel and Small Hozel put gasoline all over the area…

while Cho Cho and Bo Bo made sure the bombs are set and ready to go off…

they were timer bombs set for 2mins…

they left to the elevator Adriano look back...

"Such a nice place to go to waste..." said Adriano...

**(You can imagine this part in slow motion...)**

Adriano flick his cigar on the floor and the red carpet slowly lit on fire...

The Boss look and saw outside the office fire burning on the carpet heading to the office and onto the rest of the hideout…

The Boss struggle as hard as he can…but still no good…

even small drips of blood came out of his wrists as he struggle to escape…

The Dire Mafia gang went up the elevator...

"Diego...give me the remote..." said Adriano...

Diego handed Adriano a remote control...

as the crew left the elevator...

Adriano took a few steps away...

pushing the button...

he blew up both entrances to the hideout...The elevator and the door…

Adriano and the rest of the crew went to their limo and took off leaving The Boss to die…

The rest of the Saints showed up 12 minutes later…

They all got out their cars and rush to the building…

as they did…

it exploded!…

Sending the Saints flying back…

They layed on the ground as they look and saw that what they used to hang out at was falling apart and up in flames…

Gat got up and ran up to the building,

but some of the Saints, Pierce, and Kinsey held Gat back from the burning building…

"Get the fuck off me!...We can't just leave him in there!...yelled Gat…

"Enough Gat!...He's dead!...There's nothing else you could do!..." yelled Kinsey…

"Fuck that!...I'm not gonna leave him in there!" yelled Gat…

Pierce push Gat to the ground…making Gat more angry…

"Gat!...Will sit the fuck down!...Get it in your fucking head!...There's nothing you can do…" said Pierce…

Shaundi showed to find the Saint hideout set up in flames…

She ran over to Pierce, Gat, and Kinsey…

"Where is he?...Where the Boss?..." said Shaundi…

Pierce stared at the ground…while Gat look at the burning building…

"Where the fuck is he!...Tell me!" yelled Shaundi…

"Shaundi…I'm sorry…but…"

Pierce couldn't continue…

Shaundi pull out a pistol…

"Tell me where is he!" yelled Shaundi as tears started to come into her eyes…

"He's dead Shaundi…We came too late…" said Gat…

"Don't say that Gat!...The Boss survived even worst…if we just look gotta go look for him…he's in there alive…we just gotta…"

…"He's fucking dead Shaundi!...Theses bastered out witted us…We let our fame get the better of us…" said Gat…

Shaundi shot the building as it was burning up in flames…

She threw the gun into it…

She drop on the ground shedding tears…

"So what are we gonna do now?" said Kinsey…

Gat look at the building while it collapse…

"I don't know about you…but I'm done with this shit…" said Gat…

"Gat?...Are you serious?..." said Pierce…

"Lin died…Carlos died…Aisha died…and now the one person who gave me the chance to be something and my best friend is dead…this whole thing has brought nothing but shit…" said Gat…

Shaundi got in her car and drove off…

Kinsey look at the building burning…

"I guess the Dire Mafia wins…" said Kinsey…

"We can't just give up…We have to get these muthafuckas…Gat!" yelled Pierce…

Gat got up off the ground and left…

"Wait…what are you doing?...Where are you going?" said Pierce…

Gat stop for the moment…

"I'm going to go get some rest…then after that…I'm going to go get me a plane ticket…I'm leaving Stilwater…" said Gat as he left…

"Wait come on…" said Pierce…

The rest of the Saints got the idea and took off also…

"What the fuck!...We can still do something…come on ya'll we can't let these basterds win!...We gotta go fuck them up!" said Pierce…

As all the Saints left he look at Kinsey…

"I'm going to get fired…My main mission was to help the Saints…and so far…I didn't do nothing…" said Kinsey…

She went to her car and left…

Pierce took one last look at the hideout…

"Why must everything good that happens for me must come to a fucking end…" said Pierce…

he got into his car and left….

Back at the Dire Mafia mansion…

Adriano was asleep in his master suite bed…

He opened his eyes slowly,

but freakout to see Lil Joker watching him…

"Che cazzo Lil Joker! ... L'intero piano è finito ... Tornate a casa vostra! **...(What the fuck Lil Joker!...The whole plan is over...Go back to your home!...)...**You come into my fucking house while I sleep!...Sei fottuto pazzo! **(Are you fucking insane!) **yelled Adriano…

"I'm sorry Capo…forgive me but I got something for you to see…this will take a moment…just give me a moment of your time sir…" said Lil Joker…

Adriano got up and put on his robe…

they walk down the hall to the downstairs to the meeting room…

"This better be fucking good Lil Joker…I never must be awoke from my sleep! " yelled Adriano…

In the meeting room…

He saw nothing, but one of the main chairs at the end of the table was facing the back and instead of the front…

"Lil Joker there's nothing down here!...We already had a fucking meeting two days ago!…We can talk about what our next plan tomorrow…but right now I need some fucking sleep…Si ottiene così! ...**(You get that!)…**" yelled Adriano…

Lil Joker went to the end of the table where the chair was facing the other way…

"Capo…I want to show you something…but don't freak out…I spotted out something by the old church…" said Lil Joker…

"Well…Tell me Lil Joker what is it that's worth waking me!..." yelled Adriano…

Lil Joker turn the chair to reveal something that's out of this world that made Adriano take a few steps back with a scared face…

he reveal it to be…

_**Zombie Lin**_…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" said Adriano as he fell to the ground…

"_Bbbbrrraaainns_!" said Zombie Lin…

"Lil Joker I commanded to kill that fucking thing!...I don't know what the hell is it!" yelled Adriano…

Zombie Lin was tied to the chair…

but keep struggling to move…

"Don't worry Capo…She won't hurt you…She's tied up…but I can't kill her she's important to what I have plan…" said Lil Joker…

"What the fuck you have plan with a goddamn zombie!...I swear…If you're trying to turn against me I'll…"

…"Capo…I would never betray you…I would die in honor of serving you…but I'm going to bring her back to life…to tell us about the Saints…and how they gain their power…In the past she was a Saint member…" said Lil Joker…

"Lil Joker this is fucking impossible!…Once something is fucking dead…its fucking dead!...I don't know how the fuck your gonna do that!...And Your creepy me out and I want this fucking thing gone on of my fucking mansion!" yelled Adriano…

"Don't worry…Once she's back to life…She won't be a threat…" said Lil Joker…

He brought up a green book with a skull on it…

"What the fuck is that Lil Joker!...Because right now your scaring me!" yelled Adriano…

"It's a Voodoo spell book…I found it from the meat packing plant…It came from one of the members of the Sons of Samedi…

With this…We can bring her back to life…" said Lil Joker…

Adriano was getting creep out…

"Look Lil Joker…do what you gotta do…but I swear…if your planning anything…"

Lil Joker opened the book and began to chant a spell…

_"SHHOOOUUULLHHNNNNDDDDOOO….DOOOOOOVVVVVOOOOOOOO…._

_Bring me life…_

_Bring me the ghost of this dead one…_

_Bring me the one who was brought to this land…_

_Show me the way if you can!_

_...SSSHHHHOOOUUULLLHHNNNDDOOO…DOOOVVVOOOOO…._

yelled Lil Joker…

He repeated the verse over and over louder and louder…

Thunder and lightning appeared in the room **(Which is impossible!) **shaking the mansion…

Adriano hid underneath the far end of the table away from Lil Joker…

Zombie Lin screamed as glowing green fog surrounding her…

The Fog consumed over the body of Zombie Lin…

returning flesh and organs to her body…

Then a lighting strike from the sky broke through the mansion into the basement…

It strike Lin in the heart…

As the electrical charged went through Lin…

Her whole being was returned back to life…

As the whole ritual stop…Adriano look up…

"Is it over…Lil Joker?...Is she gone?" said Adriano…

"No…but she's quite the beauty…" said Lil Joker…

He turn the chair to reveal Lin is asleep…

"Lil Joker…Don't pull that shit again!...You scared the shit out of me!" yelled Adriano…

"My apologizes Capo…I will alert you next time...so now what do you want to do with her…" said Lil Joker…

Adriano look at her…

"Bring her upstairs and tie her down in a chair…The first thing I want to see is the 9th member of the Dire Mafia…

She's very beautiful and might end up being my queen…once I rule this city…" said Adriano…

"Sì Boss ..." said Lil Joker…

He grab Lin and put her over his shoulder and took her upstairs…He tied her to the chair as she laid asleep…

"Will you need anything is Capo?" said Lil Joker…

"Nothing more…Just next time give me a fucking heads up when you want to play with witch craft!" yelled Adriano…

Lil Joker bowed, as Adriano got into his bed...

As Lil Joker left and Adriano asleep

…Lin slowly awoke…

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie Lin is now Lin…<strong>

**The Boss is dead?...**

**Can that be true?...**

**Are the Saints Over?...**

**What will happen next…**

**Find out next time…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lets recap for the moment…The Dire Mafia came into your place…punch you in the face…and try to make you be erased…<strong>

**Did they succeed?…**

**Because really…****You see your Boss in Saints Row The Third…so let's rewind a bit back to see what really happen…so enjoy)**

* * *

><p>"Such a nice place to go to waste..." said Adriano...<p>

**(You can imagine this part in slow motion...)**

Adriano flick his cigar on the floor and the red carpet slowly lit on fire...

The Boss look and saw outside the office fire burning on the carpet heading to the office and onto the rest of the hideout…

The Boss struggle as hard as he can…

but still no good…even small drips of blood came out of his wrists as he struggle to escape…

The Dire Mafia gang went up the elevator**…**

**(Aww here we are)…**

As the fire started to consume the place…

the Boss noticed the ceiling was giving away where the stripper pole was…

It was his chance to break free, but also he had to dodge the ceiling pieces that were falling…

He struggle as hard as he can as the stripper pole was giving away…

He pull as more blood came out his wrists…

As he gave one final pull…

the stripper pole fell off the ceiling…

The Boss move out the way of the stripper pole…

he move to the tip of the pole to released himself…

He untapped his mouth…

"Fuck that stings!" yelled The Boss as he feel his mouth…

He look around and then at the elevator door and the alternative door…

he saw both of his exits have been destroyed…

As the fire grew bigger…

The Boss jump out the fish tank way as the office blew up…

He fell to the lower floor of the hideout…

"Pierce!…Gat!…Shaundi!…" yelled The Boss…

He didn't hear no one...He realized that there's no way that they know he's in danger...

He look and saw one of the bombs realizing he had 40 seconds left before the bombs set off…

He leap over and dodge debris and jump over fires…

He saw there was a large piece of debris in the way of the entrance to the underground city…

He also saw that a large piece of ceiling was about to fall and block his only way out…

"This is my only chance!" yelled The Boss…

He jump out the door, pushing it open before the large piece fell onto the Boss…

He saw that he survived the whole hideout fire…

"You basterds haven't got me yet!" yelled The Boss…

but the Dire Mafia not only bombs in the hideout…

but also on all the pillars and the old buildings also…

He look at the bombs seeing they had 5 seconds left…

"Oh shit…"said The Boss…

As the bombs went off…

the whole underground city started to collapse…

The Boss quickly ran under something as the whole place gave away…

In the morning of the Dire Mafia house…

Adriano slowly awoke of the sunlight…

"What a beautiful morning…" said Adriano…

he put on his slippers…

"Do you think it's a beautiful morning my sweet angel…" said Adriano as he look at Lin…

**(Here's when things get messed up)…**

He look and saw Lin wasn't tied up or she wasn't there for that matter…

Lin used the dresser corner to cut the rope…and she escaped out his window…

"Quello che il fu ... è scappata! …" **(What the fu…She Escaped!…) **yelled Adriano…

Diego barged into the room…

"Boss!…We have a problem!…But I'm happy at the same time!…" yelled Diego…

"How many times I told you Diego!…

I don't like to be disturbed in the fucking morning!…Do you see my schiava del sesso **(sex slave)…**is fucking gone!…I spent a good night trying to bring a bitch back to life to work for me…and this is what she gives me…

and wipe that fucking smiled off your face!…"yelled Adriano…

"But Cape…Okay…Look…Ho una notizia Freaky merda e una notizia terrible…" **…(I have some freaky shit news and some terrible news…) **said Diego…

"Tell me the terrible news first Diego…" said Adriano…

"Well…two of the Saints here stole one of your fastest cars and your lowrider…" said Diego…

Adriano look confused…

"Two?…I thought Lil Joker only revived one?…" said Adriano…

"Well also sir…La signora pulcino **(The lady chick)** killed Big Hozel and Small Hozel…She sliced their throat…" said Diego…

Adriano grab the chair and threw it at the wall…

"What the fuck do you mean!…Why should you be happy still!...She killed my two of my top men!" yelled Adriano…

"Sì ...but onto to the freaking shit news…Lil Joker was experimenting with that Voodoo book…" said Diego…

"What the fuck do you mean!…I told him not to fucking do witchcraft without my fucking permisson!...Why is everything getting fuck up when I don't ask for it!..." yelled Adriano…

"Yea…but Capo…you must come with me!…He'll bring back Small Hozel and Big Hozel as soon as you get downstairs…but you must see this!…" yelled Diego cheerfully…

Diego ran out of the room excited…

"He'll be right down!…Sono così eccitata!…**(****I'm so excited!…)** yelled Diego…

As Adriano got dressed…

he grab his cigar and head downstairs to the meeting room…

Diego was at the door waiting on the boss…

"Luce il mio sigaro…**(Light my cigar) **Diego…" said Adriano…

Diego lit Adriano cigar…

"Now what is so important that you must show me…and I swear if it's using sporco **(filthy)** hookers to gain people's respect…I'm not doing it…si capisce** (you understand)** " said Adriano…

"Ho capito ...**(I understand…) **what I'm about to show you…is the best thing that ever happened!..." said Diego…

Diego opened the door for Adriano…

As Adriano walk in…

His mouth drop with a shocked look on his face as his cigar hit the floor…

He saw in chairs and standing up….

**Los Carnales (Hector, Angelo, and Victor Rodriguez),**

**The Brotherhood (Maero, Matt, and Jessica),**

**Westside Rollerz (William Sharp and Joseph Price),**

**Sons of Samedi (The General, Mr. Sunshine, and Veteran Child),**

**Vice Kings (Tanya Winters, Warren 'EZ Money' Williams, and Anthony "Tony" Green),**

**The Ronin (Kazuo Akuji, Jyunichi, and Shogo Akuji,),**

**Julius,**

and a man who turn his chair to face Adriano…

**Dane Vogel**…

"Well…It's a pleasure to meet the man that kindly gave me, let me repharse that "us" a second chances, and trust me…second chances are hard to get in life" said Dane Vogel...

Adriano walk over and hit Lil Joker who was standing by in the face…

"You Fucking MORON! ... I Told You per ottenere il mio permesso di fare questa merda! ... Ti avevo detto di FARE CIO 'CHE HO DETTO ... NON SAPER ASCOLTARE PSICOTICI FUCK YOU! ... ADESSO I WANT YOU sbarazzarsi di queste persone! ... VOGLIO questa gente nelle loro tombe SCOPATA da dove sono venuti ... HAI CAPITO! ...

** (YOU FUCKING MORON!...I TOLD YOU TO GET MY PERMISSION TO DO THIS SHIT!...I TOLD YOU TO DO WHAT I SAID…YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN YOU PSYCHOTIC FUCKER!...NOW I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF THESE PEOPLE!...I WANT THESE PEOPLE BACK INTO THEIR FUCKING GRAVES WHERE THEY CAME FROM…YOU UNDERSTAND!...)** yelled Adriano…

At the airport…

Gat was ready to board his plane…

He put his head down upset as he sat until his plane was called…

"Do you think sitting down is gonna help your sorry ass…" said a strange voice by Gat…

"Wait hold up…Who the fuck you think you-…

Gat look and was shocked to find Lin sitting by him…

Gat face frozen up and couldn't move…

he body was frozen seeing if that was truly Lin…

"Lin?...Lin?...Is that you…" said Gat….

Lin pull out a cigarette and lit it…

"Yea…" said Lin as she blow smoke into Gat's face…

Gat was still shocked…

looking at Lin…

he couldn't figure if he was dreaming or knowing if it was reality…

"I must be fucking dreaming…I think I drank too much last night…Now I'm fucking seeing things…" said Gat…

"Well what you're seeing now has real tits and what's real is what's gonna hurt you for damaging my rims on my car… and why the hell are you at this airport?" said Lin…

Gat shook his head thinking his mind is playing with him…

"Wait…hold the fuck up…your supposed to be dead…William Sharp killed you while the Boss got out the truck…" said Gat…

"The Boss?...Do you mean…How did he become a boss?..." said Lin….

"Well I'm not gonna explain it here…we better head to a quiet area…this is way too fuck up…" said Gat…

Gat and Lin was heading to Gat's car…

Gat stop a man that was walking by…

"Hey hold up…do you see a chinese looking bitch smoking right next by me?" said Gat…

"Yes?…Sir she's not invisible…are you trying to avoid her?...If you are you're not doing a good job…" said The Man…

The man walk away and Gat knew he wasn't losing his mind…

Back at the hideout…

The Boss found a way out through a hole…

He stopped for the moment to catch his breath…

"Okay…That's the last time I leave my self alone while I'm sick…Whew!" said The Boss…

as he walk around the town he caught channel 6 news on T.V.s at a local electronic store…

"Good evening and welcome Channel 6 news…I'm Jane Valdarama…Yesterday was very tragic…very very tragic…The leader of the Third Street Saints died yesterday in a huge bombing…destroying the Saints hideout…and destroying the Saints themselves…without the leader in charge the Saints, the group spilt and went their separate ways…Fans and many more grieve and sorrow over the loss of the leader…they left many memories and flowers at the sight of the hideout…"

The Boss look down and realized the Dire Mafia is too big of a threat…

He went back to the hideout of what was left…

He saw in the parking lot of the hideout…destroyed and burnt and no longer standing hideout...

He look down in sadness…

all of a sudden a lowrider showed up and park by him…

He found it was a Dire Mafia's car…

He pulled out a knife…

The only thing he can carried…

"Okay…you fuck my crew…you fuck my home…and you try to fuck me over…now I see you bitches just want to finished the job…Well I won't let…"

The driver pulled out the car…

The Boss drop the knife as his eyes wide…

"No fucking way…" said The Boss…

It revealed to be…

**Carlos Mendoza**…

The Boss was frozen…

because the last time he saw Carlos was The Boss shooting him in the head to released him from the pain he was suffering from…

**(That and if you used Eye for an Eye for Zombie Carlos)…**

Carlos?...Carlos? Is that really you…" said The Boss….

"Yea…I know this seem freaky and it's a bad timing…but we gotta go…the place I broke out of…I think the people are tracking me…so we gotta go…" said Carlo…

Carlos raced to the car…

but the Boss was still frozen…

Carlos opened the door for the Boss…

"Boss we gotta go…we can discussed this shit later!...We have to go…" said Carlos…

The Boss shook his head to get out of a trance…

He got into the car and took off…

He look and saw Carlos driving still in shocked that he's alive…

"Is this is even real…am I actually seeing a person I killed driving me…" said The Boss…

"Look I got no time to discussed this…used that phone on the side of you to find where the other Saints are…" said Carlos…

"Carlos your supposed to be fucking dead!...I killed you!..." yelled The Boss…

"I'll explain everything to you later…Right now we gotta find someplace to go and we gotta ditch this car before they find us…" said Carlos…

The Boss reach for the phone…

he dialed Gat…

Gat answered…

"Gat…Gat…Its me…You're not gonna believed who's driving me!" yelled The Boss…

"Now Who the fuck is this! Yelled Gat…

"It's your cleaning lady Gat and we have a special…Our special today is where the fuck are you!…and on a 10% discount we have You're not gonna believed who's driving me!" yelled The Boss…

"Boss?...Your supposed to be fucking dead!...Those Mafia bitches killed you!...I'm gonna fuck up that guy you gave me that drink last night!" yelled Gat…

"Look Gat…I survived the explosion and got no time to explain myself…but right now some freaky shit is going on! Yelled The Boss…

"You're not fucking kidding!...Meet me at Aisha's house!...We gotta talk…Seriously!" yelled Gat…

"Okay…" said The Boss…

They both hung up…

"Okay Carlos…were heading to Aisha's house!...You still know where that is right?" said The Boss…

"Yea..." said Carlos…

As Carlos drove to Aisha house he laid his head back thinking he was dreaming…

As the car stop The Boss awoke…

"Am I back at hideout?" said The Boss…

"No…you just feel asleep…" said Carlos…

The Boss still look at Carlos thinking he was losing his mind…

"Are you gonna get out the car?" said Carlos….

"Yea just give me a moment…" said The Boss….

"Look…I know seeing me must really have you going…but if we don't hurry and ditch this car…they're gonna find us…" said Carlos…

"Okay…Just give me a fucking moment…it's not easy seeing someone you just killed…and who's are you talking about...who's trying to find us?" said The Boss….

Carlos got out the car…

Followed by the Boss...

They went up to the door and knock…

Johnny Gat answerd the door…

"You're not gonna fucking believe who-…"

He stopped to find Carlos alive as well…

"What the fuck!...Carlos is alive too!..." yelled Gat…

"This is a sign of showing I should stop drinking…" said Gat…

"Hold the fuck up Gat…what you mean too?..." said The Boss…

"Come on in…and wait on the couch…I'll tell ya" said Gat…

Carlos and the Boss waited on the couch while Gat with into the kitchen…

"Anyone want beer?..." said Gat…

The Boss denied it, thinking he had enough…

Carlos denied it, not wanting a drink right now…

"Me neither…" said Gat as he threw the drinks…

"Can you not throw fucking drinks...My head still fucking hurts!" yelled the Boss

"So Gat…what you mean…is there someone else alive…" said The Boss…

"Look behind you…" said Gat...

The Boss look behind him, yet saw nothing…

"I don't see nothing Gat…you better not be fucking with me!...I'm not in the mood to be fuck with!...Alright…" said The Boss…

"Look harder…" said Gat…

The Boss got up and look at the stairs…

a woman was coming downstairs…

The Boss frozen…

He couldn't move…

He saw Lin on the stairway smoking a cigarette…

"Lin?" said The Boss…

"Can we please stop with this bullshit already…I'm alive okay?" said Lin…

The Boss look at her…

She then jump from the stairs and stared at the Boss…

They both stared at each other for a while…

"So you're the new big muthafucker of the Saints…even better for being my man" said Lin as she blew smoke…

The Boss stared off into space confused…

She got impatient…

She grab him by his head and push him to her for a kiss…

Gat and Carlos look suprised at the both of them while they kiss…

"You need to stop fucking stalling…That shit is getting annoying …" said Lin…

She grab him close and grab on his pants…

She blew smoke and flick the cigarette…

"We're gonna spend some time together…You been keeping me waiting for too long…" said Lin as she stares into the Boss's eyes…

"What the fuck Lin…I don't throw cigarettes at your place…so you don't need to at mind…" said Gat…

"Go fuck yourself Johnny…" said Lin as she flick Gat off…

"Why don't You go fuck yourself first…" said Gat…

"I don't need too…The Boss is gonna fuck me later on anyways…" said Lin…

"You don't need to share that shit out loud…I want to sleep without the fucking nightmares in my head…" said Gat…

"Aleast he has a bigger dick than you…" said Lin...

"What the fuck ever…" said Gat…

"Don't mind Gat…I'm glad I'm back…so now we can start doing what we plan in the first place…us being together…" whisper Lin into the Boss's ear…

"I didn't know you did love Lin…" said Gat as he laugh…

Lin flick Johnny off…

* * *

><p><strong>Lil Joker went too far when he brought back the past…<strong>

**Will this be a cause and effect and... **

**will the Saints be able to pull themselves together to face a threat that they haven't face in a while…**

**Find out next time…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>At the Dire Mansion, Adriano hit Lil Joker in the face and yelled at him for practicing Voodoo without his permission…<p>

"Ease off him chico **(man)**…without out him we wouldn't be alive to get a second chance in life. " said Hector…

"Ease off him?…Who the fuck you think you are telling me what to do?" said Adriano…

"I suggest you watch who are talking to chico…" said Victor Rodriguez…

"I suggest you sit there and shut the fuck up…" said Adriano…

"Why don't you shut the fuck up perra **(bitch)**…Don't talk to Victor like that!" yelled Angelo…

"Angelo contento ... No es gran cosa ..." **(****Angelo pleased...Its not a big deal...)** said Diego...

"Why don't you sit your narrow scarface lookin ass down…You won't do shit!" said Warren…

"Mantenerse al margen de esto, Muthafucker Vice Rey! …" **(Stay out of this you Vice King Muthafucker!…)**…yelled Angelo…

What the fuck you said bitch!" yelled Warren…

Matt stood up…

"Will everyone chill the fuck out…you guys are acting like a bunch of whiny bitches right now…" said Matt…

"Oh I'm sorry…maybe the punk 80's Mohawk lookin muthafucka want to shed some light on problem…" said Warren…

Maero slam his fists on the table…

"Don't you fucking talk to my friend like that bitch…" said Maero…

"And what will slamming your fist solve bold one?" said Kazuo…"Because right now your not solving anything, but realizing how much your ego isn't doing you much good…" said Kazuo…

"Why don't you sit that shut the fuck up old man and meditate" said Maero…

Jyunichi pulled out his sword to Maero's neck…

"If you talk to Mr. Akuji like that again…I'll cut that ego of yours off…" said Jyunichi…

Shogo got up and also pull his sword of Maero…

"Don't worry father…I won't let no one talk shit on you!" yelled Shogo…

Tanya got up…

"Why don't you all of you put your dicks in your mouth and shut the fuck up!" yelled Tanya…

"All of you don't have no goddamn sense into this bullshit!" yelled Tanya…

"All?…" said Jessica…

"Honey…there is no all in this bullshit…I'm just sitting back while you all fight like dumb asses…" said Jessica…

"Honey?…bitch do you know who the fuck your talking too…" said Tanya…

"I know for a fact…that a skank who dress like that seen a lot of dicks in her time am I right?…" said Jessica…

"Why don't you shut the fuck up you country ass hoe!" yelled Anthony…

"And here's my warning to you too bitch…" said Maero as he pick up a chair and throws it at Anthony as he dodge…

"You talk to my girlfriend like that I'll be sending you back to the fucking crossroads you got that!" yelled Maero…

"Yeaa! This is just too good!" said Joseph as he laugh and stood up…

"I agree with this big muthafucker…You Vice King talk a lot of shit…and you Carnales got no goddamn sense…and you new yellow samurai muthafukers…Why don't you go back to hong kong where you came from…and leave this shit to us Americans okay?" said Joseph…

"Why don't you sit down little boy…your not even worth my time…" said Kazuo…

"Worth your time?…you listen to me you old fuck…"

Jyunichi pull his sword on Joseph…

"And you better learn your place little boy…before you find yourself without a head to talk with…" said Jyunichi…

"You better get that fucking sword out of my face…before I ram it so far up your ass you'll be cutting hairs through your fucking nose…" said Joseph…

As everyone argue amongst each other…

The General, Mr. Sunshine, Veteran Child, Mr. Sharp, Dane Vogel, and Julius watched…

"Children…nothing but horse play do agree…" said Mr. Sharp…

"Oh I agree…I see why gang violence has been up in the past years…" said Dane Vogel…

Veteran Child worried a bit…

"Shouldn't we….you know…do something about this crazy insane shit?…" said Veteran Child…

The General pulled out a cigar, Mr. Sunshine conger up fire and lit it as The General smoked it…

"Veteran Child…its not right to interfere with nonsense…it waste time and waste a person's thought into trying to prove a point when the point already has been proven…" said The General…

Julius sat up against the wall quiet not talking…

Adriano kept arguing with the Carnales

**(I'm not gonna say the Los Carnales when Los means the word "the"…lol Saints Row moment) **

Adriano got fed up and pull out his gun and shot a few rounds in the air…

Everyone became quiet looking at Adriano…

"I want you all of you to shut the fuck up before I get my crew to put you all back into caskets where you people belong!" yelled Adriano…

"You people?…" said Warren…

Adriano shot next by Warren, making him flinch a bit…

"Especially you!…Now all of you…you all are gonna give me some fucking respect…You all had your chances and you all had your time!…but now its my fucking chance and my fucking time!…" yelled Adriano…

He put his gun away and apologized to Lil Joker…

"I'm sorry for yelling Lil Joker…but stop doing fucking witchcraft without my word!" yelled Adriano…

Lil Joker slowly bowed before Adriano…

"I'm sorry Capo…I just want to make you proud…" said Lil Joker…

Adriano look impatient and frustrated…

"Okay look…this is too much for me to handle…you can all make yourself at home…but meet back here in this meeting room in the evening…I'm going to go get a massage…" said Adriano…

"Assicurarsi che nessuno lascia qui ... Non voglio che nessun popolo andando contro di me!"(**Make sure no one leaves here…I don't want no people going up against me!**) said Adriano as he whisper to Lil Joker as he took off…

"Wait what do you mean make yourself at home!…Hey Wait!" yelled Joseph…

He couldn't get Adriano to answer as he took off…

Diego went to Joseph with his hand out…

"Welcome to the Dire Mafia amico…" said Diego…

"The Dire Mafia?…" said Joseph…

"Yep…this is now your new headquarters…we are all working together…so make yourself at home…" said Diego cheefully…

Back at Aisha house…

The Boss kept pacing back and forth behind Gat and Carlos…

Lin sat on the other couch smoking a cigarette…

She look at the Boss while he pace…

Carlos and Gat were just talking silently about making a Spanish album of Aisha's new album…

She flick the cigarette…

"Will you stop fucking moving around so much…Your gonna fucking stress yourself out…" said Lin…

"Like I fucking said before Lin…quit throwing fucking cigarettes on the fucking floor!…Do you want this place to look like a fucking crack house!" yelled Gat…

"Shut up Johnny…" said Lin…

"Lin I can't…I'm still wondering about what just happened, wondering why are you and Carlos are alive, and what we're gonna do now…I'm just so fucking stressed…I just can't stop thinking about his…" said The Boss….

Lin look at the Boss…

She got up and went over to him…

She grab his hand…

"Come with me…" said Lin…

"Lin where are we going?" said The Boss…

Lin walk up the stairs holding his hand…

They reach the top of the stairs…She reach into his pocket…

"Lin what are you doing?…" said The Boss…

She grab his wallet…

She turn away from him for the moment and look in it…

She pulled out a condom…

"Lin?…" said The Boss…

She grab his hand again hiding the condom away from him…

they went to a door…

She turn the knob opening it to a bedroom…

"Well go in…" said Lin…

The Boss look inside the bedroom wondering what Lin was up too…

"What are you talking about?…" said Lin…

Lin pull out a pistol and pointed it at the Boss's head…

"Stop asking all the fucking questions and get your ass in there!" yelled Lin…

"Lin…what the fuck are you up too…" said The Boss…

She look down at the boss pants with a sinster smile and grab The Boss crotch and squeezed it…

The Boss got a little surprised…"Lin?…" said The Boss…

She move the Boss slowly into the room while she was grabbing his crotch…

She shut the door behind her and lock it…

Back downstairs Carlos and Gat were still talking…

"So what your telling me is that you came back to life by the Dire Mafia…Why would the fuck they wanna bring people back to life?" said Gat…

"I don't know…I don't believe this stuff myself…" said Carlos…

"All I remember is waking up in a room lying on the floor…I was surrounded by all the members of gangs lying on the floor asleep that you and The Boss faced in the past and a few months ago…

I thought for a moment it was a dream…I thought me being alive and the gangs that were killed by you and The Boss was all part of my dream…until a man with a scarf came in…" said Carlos…

"Well…what the fuck did he wanted?…" said Gat…

"He walk over to me and said he needed my help…He wanted to know more about the Saints and more about The Boss…" said Carlos…

"Did you give him anything…" said Gat…

"No…I told him I didn't know anything, nothing but being shot in the head by The Boss…because I was fuck over by the Brotherhood…a man behind him told him to finish me off…saying I would be worthless to the whole plan…but luckily he let me go…

When I walk to the garage, I saw Lin…She sliced two of the Dire Mafia's in the throat, and stole of one the fastest car they had…and took off…

I knew by that time I would be fucking dead if I didn't take a car and left…so I took a lowrider and took off…" said Carlos…

"How you know you weren't followed and how you knew where the Boss was…?" said Gat…

"I knew when that the Dire Mafia would come looking for me…but I had to know where the Boss was…So was hide the car in a old abandon garage lot…I hide there for 2 hours seeing if I was followed…after that I went to the hideout to go see if the Saints were there…

All I saw was the Boss and the hideout burnt and destroyed…I knew this would be my chance if I didn't do nothing, so I grab the Boss and here we are…" said Carlos…

"So did ever find out how you brought back here?…" said Gat…

"All I remember when I was there at the mansion, I heard the scarf man said something about experimenting with a green book with a skull on it…I knew for a chance it had to belong to the Son of Samedi…I think they used some type of spell to bring back all the people The Boss and you killed and anyone to get revenge on the Third Street Saints…" said Carlos…

"Well that's the next plan then…" said Gat…

"What do you mean?…" said Carlos….

"We go into their fucking place…killed the muthafuckers that were once dead to be dead again…and steal the fucking voodoo book…" said Gat…

"Why do you need the book?…" said Carlos…

"What the fuck you think…To bring back Aisha…She didn't deserved to die…and she didn't needed to die...not now anways..." said Gat…

Carlos put his head down…

"All I know is I'm bringing back my baby…and no one isn't gonna fuckin stop me from doing it…" said Gat…

As Gat laid back a piece of the ceiling fell on him…

"What the fuck!…" said Gat…

He look up and saw the ceiling cracking…

He can hear loud thumps and Lin moaning…

"Oh hell naw!…" yelled Gat…

Gat got up and raced up stairs…

He went to a bedroom where he can hear rampaging thumping noises and Lin moaning louder and louder…

He bang on the door…

"Hey!…You fucking love birds…Get the fuck out of the room!…I just changed those bed sheets…" yelled Gat…

They couldn't hear Gat over their loud sounds…

while he got a little frustrated so he just let it go…

"Fuck it…If you two crash through the fucking ceiling it'll be on you!….and your paying for the fucking damages!" yelled Gat as he walk back downstairs…

"What's going on?…Is Lin and The Boss okay?…" said Carlos….

"Yea they're making a Special Fucking Soup…you want any?…" said Gat…

"I'll passed…" said Carlos as he put his hand out to denied it…

"I'm surprised the ceiling is fucking breaking…I never did that while I fuck Aisha…It must be getting old…Well anyways…They'll be done soon…The Boss can't never last long when it comes to sex…" said Gat….

**(Three Hours Later)**

…Lin gave a hard thrust one more time before collapsing on the Boss…

They both breathe heavily as they stared at each other eye to eye before sharing a long kiss…

"That was fucking amazing…" said Lin…

"Yea…" said The Boss….

Lin reach over to a nightstand to grab her lighter to light another cigarette…

The Boss hold her tight in the bed as she smoked…

"Lin…there's something I been meaning to say to you…" said The Boss…

"Are you for real…You want to say "I love you" now?…This is happening so fast…" said Lin…

"No Lin…its not that…there's something you should know…"

…"Its okay…I don't give a fuck about this gang shit…You told me before…as long as we got each other we're gonna be okay…" said Lin….

"I know Lin…but there's something you should really know…"

…"Will you stop it already…We're gonna be together and that's fucking final…I don't want nothing to separate us….okay…now get up…We have to plan our next move…" said Lin…

As the Boss and Lin got dressed…

they headed downstairs holding hands…

They saw Carlos and Gat eating Chinese food watching T.V. with the volume on maximum…

"Will you turn that shit down!…You'll blow your fucking ears up Johnny!" yelled Lin…

He turn the volume down…

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe you should have turn your volume down of you moanin, yellin, and screaming up there like its your first time having sex and I would have turn down my T.V.…." said Gat…

"What the fuck happened to the ceiling?…" said The Boss….

"Maybe if Lin and you didn't fuck that hard in the bed my ceiling wouldn't be breaking…" said Gat…

"Fuck off Johnny…" said Lin…

"And by the way…who the fuck last 3 hours having sex…I mean…Who the fuck does that?" said Gat…

"Those 3 hours of The Boss giving it to me like no man has ever gave… said Lin…

"Do you really need to go there Lin!" yelled Gat…

"Enough already you two…We have to set up our next plan…We got to call up Pierce, Shaundi, and the rest of the Saints…We will all meet back here…but I think it'll be better if me and Gat go…its already enough people think I'm dead, if they see two Saints that were once dead back to life they will go fucking crazy…" said The Boss…

"I'm gonna go grab a beer from the kitchen…" said Carlos…

"Gat get up…We have to get moving…" said The Boss…

"Okay…but I'm surprised that you can still walk let alone drive after all that…" said Gat…

Lin smack Gat in the back of the head…

Lin came over and kissed the Boss before he left…

"You be careful, I don't wanna have to take care of you myself if anything happens to you…" said Lin…

As The Boss and Gat was heading out the door…

The ceiling gave away crashing the bed to the floor level…

Gat look shocked as his ceiling and his bed was destroyed…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Gat…

Carlos came in…

but drop the beer on the floor as he was shock the bed crash through the ceiling…

"Your fucking paying for that!" yelled Gat…

Gat and The Boss left out the door to go recruit the other Saints…

"I wonder if there's any more beds to fuck on and crash down…" said Lin as she went upstairs to a new room…

Carlos grab another beer from the kitchen and sat on the couch to watch T.V. while the bed was in front of him…

"These days are really fuck up now…" said Carlos as he drank his beer…

* * *

><p><strong>The Dire Mafia now has recruited the leaders and members of the past and present…<strong>

**Lin and The Boss share a bond but would his other bond with Shaundi will disconnected…**

**and will The Boss ever pay back Gat for destroying his ceiling and his bed…**

**Find out next time….**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Gat and The Boss went to Gat's car…<p>

The Boss noticed The Dire Mafia's car wasn't in the parking space…

just Gat's car…

"What happened to the Dire Mafia's car?…Carlos didn't get rid of it yet…" said The Boss…

"Don't worry…while you were busy fucking Lin I had some of the boys pick up the car and threw it into a demolition derby…" said Gat…

The Boss look surprised, but satisfied…

Gat and The Boss got into the car…

Gat went on his cellphone while the Boss drove…

**(Normally you would always drive someone…)**

Gat dialed up Pierce…

He was at a concert backstage with the same popular group performing "_The Saints Poppin Anthem…"_

As Pierce watch the group performed his cellphone rang…

"Gat?…" said Pierce as he look at his caller I.D.

He answerd the phone…

"Why are you calling?…" said Pierce…

"Listen…the Boss survived the explosion…we're calling to tell the Saints to meet up at Aisha house…We all need to talk to plan our next move…" said Pierce…

Suddenly a gun was put to Pierce head…

"Hand me the phone playboy…" said Cheyo Telrea…

Pierce slowly handed Cheyo the phone…

"Piece…Pierce are you there?…" said Gat…

"Mr. Gat…it's a pleasure hearing from you again…Come to the concert with your Capo and the rest of the Third Street Saints …Its time we settle this…and if you don't, the only thing that will be poppin is me poppin my gun into your friend's head…Hai capito il signor Gat…**( Do you understand Mr. Gat…)**said Cheyo…

"Wait…Who the fuck is this?…" said Gat…

"Give me the phone Gat…" said The Boss…

Gat handed The Boss the phone…

"What do you want?…" said The Boss…

"Well what do you know…It seems your quite the guy when it comes to cheating death il mio amico**(my friend)…**now you listen…and you listen good…your friend Pierce and his so called group FALMO or whatever the name is...

they will be here while the audience see what I'm going to do…and if you and your Saints don't show up in less than 11 minutes…they'll be playing a funeral song for your friend Pierce…so you better hurry…time is running out…" said Cheyo as he hung up…

The Boss gave the phone back to Gat…

"We have to hurry…I gotta round up Shaundi, Kinzie, and Angel…but call the rest of the Saints when we get there Gat!" said The Boss…

Cheyo snap his fingers to his Dire Mafia crew…

"Prendete questo playboy qui e fargli vedere i riflettori sul palco ..." **(Take this playboy here and show him the spotlight on stage…) **said Cheyo…

"Che dire di quel gruppo sul palco? ... Abbiamo sbarazzarsi di loro?" **(What about that group on stage?...Do we get rid of them?)** said one of the Dire Mafia members…

"No…We don't want to shed blood….yet…You can take out that fake ass group LFAMO…but take out the Saints first…make sure you have the exits block off…" said Cheyo…

"You have no taste in music…and they're called LMFA-"

…Cheyo pistol whip Pierce…

"Non mi cazzo cura! ... Prendi il cazzo sul palco adesso!"** (I don't fucking care!...Get the fuck on stage now!)**…

As Cheyo and his guards push Pierce on stage…

The group stop singing for the moment thinking it was part of the act…

The crowd were confused on what was going on…

Cheyo went into the middle of the stage and shot his pistol in the air…

The crowd scream in terror as the group try to run off stage…

but stop by the guards…

Cheyo pointed his gun at the group

"Tenerli e non li lascia fuori dalla tua vista…" **(Hold them and don't let them out of your sight…) **said Cheyo…

The guards held the group with guns pointed to their heads…

"Hey Redfoo?…" said Skyblu…

"Yea Skyblu…" said Redfoo…

"I don't think they're fans of are…" said Skyblu…

"I think they want to kill us…rather than party rock dude…" said Redfoo…

"You think he'll let us drink one more glass of champagne?…" said Skyblu…

"I…I…I think he should let us have shots off a fine bitch…" said Redfoo…

"Silent you idiots!" yelled Cheyo…

He went to the center of the stage…

He tap on the microphone to see if it was working…

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen…I'll be your host for the remaining of the evening if you may…Now I know that all of you…"

He was cut off when the fans were booing…

"Hello….Can I get your attention…" said Cheyo…

but the fans Boo louder…

"Excused me can I get your…"

The Fans kept booing…

Cheyo grab his two pistols out and shot in the air…

The crowd got scared and quiet down…

"Now you fucking listen to me you freaks!...

The Saints are coming…once they come here…The Dire Mafia will ambush them, take them out, then take out your Party Rock idiots, you cry, you boo hoo, we go home, end of story!...

Was that too fast for you or do I have to shoot a few of you for you to see…" said Cheyo…

The crowd got quiet and scared…

Gat and The Boss already pick up Angel…

They drove fast all the way down the road…

**(If you actually play this part you would crash the hell out of cars…maybe you might put in the Car Mass cheat)…**

"Can you slow it down!...I feel like getting sick…" said Angel…

Gat look back…

"You better not in this car…If I can handle it, a big muthafucker like you can then…" said Gat…

"I get car sick very easy…" said Angel…

"And he's the luchador you hire…" said Gat…

"Yea…he may have his flaws, but he's one hell of abrute…" said The Boss…

As they drove on…

they stop at the café where Kinzie had her head down with coffee by her…

Gat, Angel, and The Boss barged in the café…

They all ran over to Kinzie to wake her…

"Kinzie wake up…We gotta go get Pierce…He's in trouble…" said The Boss…

As Kinzie woke and saw the Boss…

she freaked out and grab her coffee attempted to throw it on the Boss, but threw it on a old man

**(The same old man from the beginning)…**

The old man screamed in pain…

"Oh my god!...I'm so sorry sir!" said Kinzie…

"What's wrong with you, you crazy bitch!" yelled the old man…

"Boss?...Is that really you?..." said Kinzie as she felt on his face…

"Yea Kinzie, but I got no time to waste explaining!...We gotta hurry!...Pierce is in trouble!" yelled The Boss…

"Hey Boss…look…" said Angel as he pointed to the T.V….

The Boss look and saw Pierce on a news channel on T.V. with a gun to his head…

"Breaking news!...A member of a new gang called The Dira Mafia, are holding a musical group and a ex Third Street Saint member Pierce Washington hostage…The rest of the members are outside, killing off Stilwaters police officers who try to come between the two…And all wanting the remaining of the Saints to come to the concert so they can settle their argument once and for all…" said the T.V. reporter…

"We're wasting time!...Let's go!" yelled The Boss….

Back at the concert…

Cheyo pace around the stage as the crowd look quietly at him…

"Hey…you know you could do a song while we wait…" said Pierce…

Cheyo look at him with a wondering look…

"Sing?...I don't sing playboy…I handle business in clubs…So why don't you just sit there and zip that fucking mouth of yours!" said Cheyo…

"Maybe it would be nice to hear a song before we die…" said Redfoo…

"Yea…maybe show off some shuffling skills…" said Skyblu…

"Shuffling?..." said Cheyo…

"Yea…you know…dancing…moving and grooving your feet…you know shuffling…" said Redfoo…

Cheyo thought to himself…

"I never heard of this…"shuffling"…you speak of…" said Cheyo…

"You never heard of shuffling?...Have you ever heard the song?...The catchphrase…Everyday I'm shufflin?..." said Redfoo…

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about you fool…" said Cheyo…

"Well…Can you give us a minute to show you then…you know…something to do for fun before we die…you know dude…" said Skyblu…

Cheyo look at them…but he accepted…

"Rilasciato loro ..."**(Released them…) **said Cheyo as he snap his fingers…

The guards released the group to show Cheyo how to shuffle…

**(Really crazy…do u agree)…**

Back at Gat and The Boss…

they raced to a 5 star hotel to find Shaundi…

They went in the front entrance to the front desk where a man stood…

"I'm here to pick up a woman name Shaundi!...Please hurry and tell me where she is!" yelled The Boss…

"Sir…I'm afraid you must wait til we get the owner of the room permission…" said the man…

"Permission?..." said Gat pointed his gun to the man…

"Now I want you to give me the fucking keys so we can get our girl…so we can get the fuck out of here…is that too hard to understand?..." said Gat…

The frighten man handed the Boss the keys…

They went into the hall pushing people and bagboys out the way…

Gat pointed to the elevator…

"Quick!..."yelled The Boss…

They push people out of the elevator as the enter…

They push the button to the floor suite and waited…

As Gat and The Boss waited elevator music started to play…

They waited as the elevator went up…

As they waited they look around**…**

**(You would have awkward moments on an elevator…)**

"I'm going to fuck that mafia bitch up!" yelled The Boss…

Gat thought for a moment…

"…Hope you don't get S.…" said Gat as he left the elevator…

"What?..." said The Boss…

Shaundi was in her room in the dark listening to music…

she cried over a picture of her and the Boss…

The Boss and Gat race to her room and knock on the door…

"Shaundi!...Shaundi…Open the door!...We gotta go!" yelled Gat…

he got up and wipe her eyes…

"In a moment Gat…" said Shaundi…

Gat kept knocking…

"Come on Shaundi no one isn't that fucking slow!..." yelled Gat…

Shaundi walk up to the door…

"Hold the fuck up Gat…" said Shaundi…

She open the door…

"Can't you see I'm…"

Shaundi look and stared at The Boss…

"You…Your…Your…alive?..." said Shaundi as she felt the Boss face…

"Shaundi come on!...We got no time to waste!...I got 3 minutes before Pierce find himself in a hole…now come on!" yelled The Boss…

Back at the concert the group were showing Cheyo how to shuffle…

"Now you do the "kid and play" and shuffle at the end and that's the whole dance…"said Skyblu…

"Hey blu I think this guy has it now…" said Redfoo…

"You really think so?..." said Cheyo…

"Yea…Why don't you go show the crowd what you got man…" said Skyblu…

"Yea…Show them that magic that the Dire Mafia been hiding…" said Pierce…

Cheyo look at the crowd as they cheer him on…

The song _The Saints Poppin Anthem_

**(You know the originally title and the whole song )…**

As the song play Cheyo began to dance off the moves that the group showed him…

When the moment came to do the whole dance…

"Everyday I'm shufflin'"…

came up…as Cheyo began to do the routine dance…

He was doing alright…

til he messed up on the last part which he slip and fell…

The Pierce, his crew, the group, and the whole crowd laugh at him…

Cheyo got angry…

he took out his guns and shot in the air…

Fearing the crowd again…

"You dare make a fool out of me!" yelled Cheyo…

The guards grab the group and pointed guns at their heads again…

"Not only am I going to kill you guys...but you playboy have wasted your last breath!...So its time to pay!" yelled Cheyo…

"Wait…hold up…I still got 1 minute left!" yelled Pierce…

"You know…what I don't fucking care…so I'll give you to the count of three to say your last words….1…...2…...thre…"

Someone shot the gun out of the Cheyo hand…

"Che cazzo!" **(What the fuck!) **yelled Cheyo…

He look over and saw it was the Boss, Gat, Kinzie, and Angel…

"I guess your time is up bitch!…" yelled The Boss

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like The Boss made it in time…<strong>

**but they are about to see the true meaning of an action theme…**

**Will they stop Cheyo in time…**

**Find out next time…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Cheyo look and saw the Boss and his lieutenants…<p>

"So you're here to be the man to take me out!…You need the fucking S.W.A.T team if you're gonna take me!" yelled Cheyo…

A huge gun fight broke out on stage,

Pierce ran over to The Boss and Gat…

The Boss threw Pierce a pistol…

the crowd watched but took cover around the area…

Gat used a AK-47, Shaundi used a Tombstone…

while The Boss used both of his KOBRA's pistols,

Kinzie, and Angel hid upon the raptures to watching the gun fight above…

Meanwhile…Back at Aisha house,

Lin was sitting down on the other couch…

While Carlos was on the other browsing through the channels on T.V….

Lin got frustrated at Carlos because he couldn't pick a channel to watch…

"Pick a Channel and stick with it already!" yelled Lin….

"Sorry, but there's nothing on…" said Carlos…

Carlos passed the Channel where the Boss was having a gun fight with Cheyo…

"Hold up!…Go back a channel!" yelled Lin…

Carlos turn back the news channel to see the breaking news unfold …

"It seems that the Third Street Saint Leader didn't died in the explosion, and is now taking on the Lieutenant of the Dire Mafia, Let me tell ya folks, this gunfight has really gotta serious!…" yelled the reporter…

Lin and Carlos worry as they watch the gunfight on T.V….

Back at the concert the Boss, Pierce, and Gat continued to shoot the Dire Mafia crew…

"Gat!…where's the rest of the Saints…" said The Boss…

"Don't worry…they're heading here now…or they could be dead already…" said Gat…

The Boss look at Gat with a angry look…

but continued to shoot…

The music group was still held by the Dire Mafia guards…

Angel saw guards…

"Kinzie wait here!…I'm going to help those guys out!" yelled Angel…

"Be careful!…The gunfight under us has bullets everywhere!…" yelled Kinzie…

Angel rush down to the side of the stage and clothesline both the guards holding the group…

The group took their chance and ran up to the raptures to safety…

Angel took on the guards…

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" yelled Angel…

Gat and The Boss continued to shoot Cheyo…

As Cheyo shot thinking he was dominating…

started to noticed that his crew has been getting killed one by one, shorting his efforts of escaping…

He went to a area and hide while the last of his crew shot at Gat and The Boss…

Cheyo got on his walkie talkie to call his back up from the parking lot…

"Ho bisogno di eseguire il backup di cazzo! ... Venite allo stadio ora!" **(I need fucking back up!...Come to the stage now! )**…said Cheyo

"Don't worry…We're coming for ya!" yelled the crew on the other line…

"Thank you…" said Cheyo…

"No…you misunderstood!…The Saints are coming for you bitch!" yelled a Saint member…

He realized that his back up crew was dead…

noticing the Saint's are going to kill him soon…

Cheyo look and saw his guards fighting Angel…

Angel dodge a punch of one of the guards,

he counters by grabbing his neck, lifting the guard, and chokeslamming him into a spotlight under him…

Cheyo pull out his gun on Angel…

but Angel grab the remaining guard and used him as he human shield…

Angel snap the guard's neck in a 180 degree angle…

He put the guard between his legs, left him up, and power bomb him into electrical cords under him…

"Oh merda!" **(Oh Shit!)** said Cheyo…

The rest of the Saints came out the back entrance and behind Angel…

"Devo fare qualcosa di veloce! ... Non voglio morire così!" **(I gotta do something quick!...I won't die like this!)**…yelled Cheyo…

As Gat killed off the last of Cheyo's crew…

He accidentally bump into Shaundi…

She fell over and slipped out a tiny heart locket to the center of the stage…

"My locket…" said Shaundi…

She ran over to the center of the stage to retrieve it…

"Shaundi!…Shaundi don't!…" yelled The Boss…

Cheyo saw this and thought of a plan…

He ran over to Shaundi as the Saints behind Angel began to shoot at him…

One of them shot him in the leg,

but kept going and grab Shaundi and took her hostage…

"Shaundi!…" yelled The Boss…

He pointed his gun around the Saints as he hold Shaundi…

The Saints pointed their guns at Cheyo and Shaundi…

"HA!…You fucking Saints thought you had me!…But now I see the tables have turn!' yelled Cheyo as he laugh…

"It's over Cheyo…Let her go…Your good as dead…you're not walking out of here alive…" said The Boss…

Cheyo pointed his gun at the Boss…

"That's where your wrong bitch!…You see…I am getting out of here…I am getting out alive…and I am going to come back with a bigger crew and take you Saints out!…and if you don't like it…YOU CAN KISS THIS BITCH GOODBYE!" yelled Cheyo…

As the music group and Kinzie watch from above…

they didn't want Shaundi killed…

"We gotta do something Foo!" said Skyblu…

"What the fuck can we do Blu…The bitch is already dead…The muthafucker is holding her hostage…" said Redfoo…

"Maybe that nerd bitch knows something…" said Skyblu…

"You know I have a name…and I'm not a nerd!…" said Kinzie…

"Whatever…Your still a Third Street Saint…You can't let one of your own die…" said Redfoo…

Kinzie thought of something…

as she look at the stage…

there was a stepping button that released fireworks on stage…

and under the rapture there was a spotlight under Cheyo and Shaundi…

"I got an idea…" said Kinzie…

She look at the Boss…

"Pssss…" said Kinzie…

He look up and saw her…

She pointed to the Stepping Button and pointed to the spotlight…

She winks at him,

He then realized what to do to help Shaundi…

"Okay Cheyo…you win…" said The Boss….

Cheyo and Shaundi look at him…

"What the fuck do you mean he wins!" yelled Shaundi…

"What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Gat…

"That's right…I can't win against a man who's bigger and better than me…" said The Boss…

"That's right you Third Street cockroach!…I'm fucking Cheyo Telrea!" yelled Cheyo…

The Boss slowly walk over to the stepping button…

"Yea…You have someone I care about…and I don't want a pretty face like that dying at the hands of someone tough…" said The Boss….

"Do you really care that much about me…" said Shaundi…

"Don't worry…You can have her back…Once I fuck her up!" yelled Cheyo…

"That's where we come to agree and disagree il mio amico" **(my friend) **said The Boss…

"What the fuck do you mean!" yelled Cheyo…

The Boss step on the button as it released the fireworks…

Shaundi cover her face in time as the fireworks blew into Cheyo's face…

The Boss raced over and punch Cheyo in the face and grab Shaundi…

Cheyo fell to the floor…

"Shaundi…you okay?" said The Boss…

She hug him in a sign of relief…

Cheyo got up slowly in pain…

"You…You…Saints….I'm…Not….Done….With…you…Yet….This…This…fight is…far…from over!" yelled Cheyo…

as he stood up he pointed his gun at the Boss…

"Ay…Yo bitch!" yelled Redfoo…

He look over and saw the musical group…

"You idiots made a fool of me for the last time!" yelled Cheyo…

Redfoo and Skyblu stood as they rap some lyrics to him….

_"Here we are to make a stand, _

_You got nothing on this band, _

_The Saints are comin to shoot up your block, _

_and we are here to Party Rock…_

_We are here to make some noise, _

_for all the fine bitches and are boys, _

_We want to say dude what is up, _

_but we can't…_

_cause look the fuck up…"_

Cheyo look up and saw Kinzie unloosing a spotlight under him…

She waved and said…

"You are the weakest link…goodbye…"

The spotlight came down and smashes down on Cheyo head,

killing him instantly…

The Saints came out on stage…

Pierce stood over his body…

"You ain't so tough now…are you bitch?" said Pierce

…The crowd applauded and cheer the Saints and the music group…

Redfoo got on the microphone…

"Give it up the Third Street Saints!" yelled Redfoo…

The crowd kept cheering and chanted "Third Street Saint"…

Back at Aisha house…

Lin and Carlos stood and cheer as the Saints dominated Cheyo Telra…

"Damn that was a close one…Thought Shaundi would have been dead for sure…" said Carlos…

"I knew my man had a trick up his sleeve…That's why I'm going to fuck him up tonight…but even harder and longer…" said Lin…

Carlos look with his head down…

then back on the T.V.

"As you seen before me, the Third Street Saints have save music group, the concert, and gave a bow to the audience as it shows that are beloved gang has come out the rumble and took down the threat that caused harm for tonight…" said Jane of Channel 6 News…

As the whole group was celebrating,

Shaundi went over to the Boss…

She stared eye to eye to him…

Lin look and saw what was happening…

"What the fuck is that bitch doing looking at my man for!..." yelled Lin…

Shaundi then grab the Boss in for a long kiss…

The crowd and the Saints went wild and clap for The Boss and Shaundi…

Carlos look at Lin…

who was frozed for the moment…

"Lin?...Lin are you okay?..." said Carlos…

"Will you look at that…It seems love is in the air for the leader of the Third Street Saints…even with him shooting his enemies, he shoots love hearts as well…may this night come out to be a happy ending for the Saints and the fans…" said Jane...

The concert resumed on as The Saints and the music group danced on stage…

Lin grab the remote,

she turn off the T.V. and threw the remote at the wall, making it break into pieces…

Carlos look surprised and scared a little…

She grab her lighter and smoke a cigarette…

She sat back on the couch upset…

Carlos look at her,

but slowly walk up and went outside, not wanting Lin to hurt him in her condition…

Back at the Dire Mafia meeting room…

They witness on the Plasma screen…Cheyo Telra death…

Adriano turned off the T.V. and sat back down in his chair with his head down upset…

There was a moment of silence…

"Well that was fuck up on your end…" said Warren…

"Your top man underestimated the Saints… he deserved what he had coming to him…" said Jyunichi…

"Deserved what he got?...So what…You samurai muthafukers think he deserved to die…why don't you go team up and help kill what we bring to the Saints because right now you're not helping one goddamn bit!" yelled Joseph…

"He's right bald one…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Bald one?...You muthafuckers are going too goddam far saying I'm dumb and shit…Call me bald…dumb, or even little again and I'm going to show you my slow dumb little shotgun and blow a cap in your asses!" yelled Joseph…

"You my friend need some restrains on anger…That is probably why you haven't succeeded into killing the Saints…"said Mr. Sunshine…

"Oh yea…I don't see you wearing no fucking medal on you saying you're the man, when it comes to making the Saints pay!" yelled Joseph…

"They will soon enough…but right now all we can do is wait and think of something…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"How about instead of thinkin…We got down to where the Saints are and cap all their asses, every last one of them!" yelled Warren…

"Do you really think we can just go in a place and just shoot bullet by bullet…It's a waste of time, and a waste of men…" said Mr. Sharp...

"I agree with Mr. Sharp…You gang leaders and Lieutenants have thought of nothing, but only how to kill, what you need to do is build…" said Dane Vogel…

"I agree with Mr. Vogel…because we all wasted too much time into making the Saints pay, that we never focused on us building our empire…" said Mr. Sharp…

"Building an empire?...I build my empire through muscle and strength…I didn't need no fucking connections or big top business men to help show who the brotherhood were!" yelled Maero…

"You see!...Why can't all of you be like this big muthafucker right here…the dude is talking sense!" yelled Joseph…

They once again argue amongst each other…

while Adriano went upstairs back to his bedroom…

Diego followed…

"Capo…whats wrong…" said Diego…

"Diego…my empire is falling apart…" said Adriano…

"No its not…We have my brothers and the rest of the leaders from the past to get back at the Saints…" said Diego…

"Do you really think I would count those fucking rejects as my gang…Diego…open your eyes…The Saints are making a fool of me and you and…sooner or later…my empire will be lost to the Saints…I'm not gonna let that happened because those fucking freaks want to get back at the Saints!" yelled Adriano…

He continued to walk to his bedroom with Diego looking at him with a upset look while he walk…

Back at Aisha house Carlos waited outside against the wall…

He saw Gat's car…Gat pulled up in the parking lot…

Kinzie, Angel, Pierce, Shaundi, Gat, and The Boss got out…

Shaundi and The Boss were holding hands yelling and cheering as they killed Cheyo…

"Boss…you have a serious problem…" said Carlos…

"Carlos what could be the problem…We all killed Cheyo and its time we celebrated…The Saints way!"….yelled The Boss

"I know…but Boss I wouldn't go in there if I was you…" said Carlos…

"What's wrong…did Lin fuck up my place?..." said Gat…

"Lin?..." said Shaundi…

"Oh shit…did I say too much…" said Gat…

The Boss remember and realized…

"Oh shit...I'm fucking dead..." The Boss thought to himself…

"What the fuck are you talking about…and is Lin here!" said Shaundi…

Shaundi turn to the Boss…

"Look me in the eyes…Is Lin in there!..." said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…There's something I should tell you…"

Get the fuck in the house!" yelled Shaundi as she grab the Boss ear…

"Fuck Shaundi!...Let go of my fucking ear!...Your nails are piecing in it!" yelled The Boss…

" What you think we should do…" said Carlos…

"Well I don't know about you…but I' m turning my couch, drinking a beer, while watching the Boss get his assed chewed…" said Gat…

"I'm with Gat…This is some crazy shit you wouldn't see on Pay Per View…" said Pierce…

"I'm staying out here where I'm not involved…" said Kinzie…

"I'm with the chick…" said Angel…

Carlos decided to see what would happened…

As Shaundi tossed the Boss in the house…Shaundi look around…

"Where the fuck is she!..." said Shaundi as she slap the Boss…

Gat turned the couch to Shaundi and the Boss…

He sat on the couch with Pierce drinking a beer with him…

"Take it easy Shaundi!...I'm sure that she's somewhere…" said Shaundi…

Lin came out of the kitchen with a pistol…

"Step away from my man or I'm going to put a bullet in that pretty head of yours…" said Lin…

Shaundi then pull out a pistol…

"You get the fuck out of here…" said Shaundi…

"What the fuck happened to the ceiling and the bed?..." said Pierce…

"Oh…that…Well…me and The Boss here had a special moment…A nice special fucking moment…and I guess we over did it...for 3 hours…" said Lin…

Shaundi turn to the Boss…

"You fuck her!..." yelled Shaundi…

"Shaundi…it's not what you think…"

Shaundi smack the Boss in the head with her gun…

"Who the fuck you think you hittin bitch!" yelled Lin…

"I'm hitting on my man!...So take a step bitch…" said Lin…

Just then Lin came over to Shaundi….

She smack Shaundi, and Shaundi pull on Lin's hair…

They both fought as the Boss try to break it up…

"Oh shit! Catfight!..."yelled Pierce…

Just then the phone rang…

"Fuck!...Carlos get that!...I don't wanna miss this shit!…" said Gat…

Kinzie and Angel were outside watching through the window...

Carlos got off the wall he was laying on and answer the phone…

"Hello…" said Carlos…

"Put your Boss on the phone…This is important…" said the man on the other line…

"Boss…This is for you…it's an important call…" said Carlos…

The Boss grab both Shaundi and Lin and tossed them on the couch…

"Now both of need to chill the fuck out…I'll figure this shit out once I get off the phone!" yelled The Boss…

Lin and Shaundi try to fix themselves up while they both remain piss off at each other…

"Who the fuck dat?..." said Gat…

Carlos didn't know, but he handed the phone to the Boss…

Kinzie and Angel came in once everything was alright…

"Put it on speaker" said Gat…

The Boss put the phone on speaker…

"Hello…" said The Boss…

"I hope your proud of yourself…

My men were at that concert tonight, they weren't supposed to be at that concert…" said Adriano…

"Well…I don't know what to tell ya, your men have problems…Cheyo was a piece of shit…So I cancelled his fucking contract for being that…" said The Boss…

"My men and I are pissed off…" said Adriano…

"Be pissed off all you want…It's not a big deal…Try planning something better next time when you wanna take on my crew…" said The Boss…

"No…It was a big deal to me!...The police found where I lived…Now I got security surrounded around my empire and up my ass!...And the heat is going to come down hard on me and my men…

There's not going to be a next time for you, you dumb fucking cocksucker!..." yelled Adriano…

"Hey, calm the fuck down when you're talking to me!..." yelled the Boss…

"I told you a long time you fucking fake ass gang banger not to fuck around with me!" yelled Adriano…

At that moment the Boss had a huge anger outburst…

"Hey! Hey! HEY!...Who the fuck you think you talking too!" yelled The Boss…

Adriano hung up the phone…

The Boss move and toss the phone angrily around…

The gang held the Boss back and try to calm him down…

"Who the fuck you think I am!...A scared bitch!" yelled The Boss…

"Boss calm down!..." yelled Kinzie…

"Boss take it easy!" yelled Carlos…

"You wanna go to war?...We will take you on then bitch!...Hey bitch you there!..." yelled The Boss…

"He hung up…" said Pierce…

"Calm down..." said Shaundi...

"Fuck this…I'm going for a drink!" yelled The Boss…

"Wait! Hold the fuck up…We need to finish this!" said Lin…

The Boss headed out the door…

He grab Gat's car and took off…

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of stuff is going to pop off soon...<strong>

**Adriano is pissed and now want to rid the Saints as quick as possible!...**

**Lin and Shaundi are now wanting the Boss, but who will be the one to get him...**

**Find out next time...**

**IN THE MOST EPIC SAINTS ROW STORY YET!...lol**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>_

"**That punk kid is Matt?..." said The Boss…."Hahaha!...That punk kid is the Cyber God that just crash your helicopter!" said Matt Miller…**

* * *

><p>Back at the Dire Mafia mansion,<p>

Diego sat next by the pool looking at his reflection…

He was upset that he wasn't helping Adriano at all…

Rather making things worse…

"Por qué estás aquí, que parece que tengo la mierda de golpe de ti ..." **(Why are you here looking like you got the shit knock out of you?...) **said Anglo as he came behind Diego…

"Angelo…Its nothing, mi hermano **(my brother)**..." said Diego…

Angelo sat next to Diego…

"Diego, I thought me and Hector made it clear…you wasn't gonna do none of this gang banger shit…" said Angelo…

"But Angelo…"

"Diego…Didn't we made it clear?…We wanted you to do something better in your life…Nuestra madre **(Our mother) **wanted the best for you…" said Angelo…

"I know…but I wanted to prove to our father that I would make our family proud…After you and Hector died…I thought that I was good enough to make the family name be recognized…" said Diego…

"Diego…Our mama is the one that wanted you to go somewhere in life…Not our Nuestro Padre **(Our father)**, He wanted me and Hector to run the family business after his passing Diego…" said Angelo…

"Yes…but I just want to make our family proud…I don't want to be the one to let our family down…" said Diego…

Angelo place both his hand on Diego's shoulders…

"Your not letting our family down…Our mama would be proud of you Diego…" said Angelo…

A tear came down Diego's eye…

"You really think so?..." said Diego…

"Si…Now your gonna have to promised me, if me and Hector tell you to stop rolling with the gang your rolling with….your going to do something else with your life…Es que entender?** (Is that understood?)**…You're my brother…and I love you…I won't let you die because you want something that someone else want…" said Angelo…

they both went in for a hug…

Angelo look at Diego…

"Now come on Diego…Hector says he needs you to help him plotting…" said Angelo…

"Plotting for what?..." said Diego…

"We are getting out of here and being Los Carnales that we are…fuck being a Dire Mafia…" said Angelo…

"Wait Angelo….I got a plan…I'll go tell the others and Hector to meet me downstairs…maybe we can all make this work…" said Diego…

"I hope you know what your doing Diego...because right now, I'm fucking tired of that Capo of yours..." said Angelo

After the Boss had a drink…

He headed to one safehouse that wasn't being spy on by the cops or the Dire Mafia…

The Red Light apartment…

He went in and sat the keys on the kitchen counter…

He didn't check his phone after he left Aisha's house…

He check and saw there's 167 messages and 247 voicemails from Lin and Shaundi…

He look and put the phone right next by him as he lays in the bed while he listens to the voicemails…

"You have Two hundred…and forty seven…voicemails…

first unheard message…" said the phone…

LIN: "Listen…I know I over reacted…if you would come back and let me talk-…"

Messaged Deleted…

Second unheard message….

SHAUNDI: "I'm sorry how I acted…I knew I shouldn't have hit you like that…Please if you would just…"

Messaged Deleted...

LIN: "You better answer your fucking phone!...Or I swear...when I find you…"

Messaged Deleted…

SHAUNDI: "Talk to me damn it!...Your making me cry again!...You was the first guy I ever…"

Messaged deleted…

**243 messages later…**

The Boss laid on his bed asleep…

Trying to escape all the madness that is happening to him…

There was a knock on the door…

The Boss awoke...

"Whoever is it…I don't want to talk to you!" yelled The Boss….

"Hey….Hey…..Could you let me in….You have a cool door…" said the person on the outside…

"Shaundi is that you?...Shaundi…You can't blame me for you getting high…I'm depressed just as you, you know…" said The Boss….

He open the door to see Kinzie…

but somehow she wasn't her self…

"Kinzie?...What the fuck are you doing here…and how the hell did you find me…" said The Boss….

She drank the .40 that was in her hand…

"You know…It's a good thing that I had a taxi to follow you guy…(She hiccups)…I wouldn't never find you…and tell you that….your a big….jer…jer….jerky…" said Kinzie…

"Oh my god Kinzie…Are you drunk?..." said The Boss…

"Hey…me being drank isn't the issue Pierce…" said Kinzie…

She walk over tumbling…and tumble onto the bed…

"I'm not Pierce Kinzie….I'm….

Nevermind…

You should really get some sleep…not here anyways" said The Boss…

"Hey big man…You should know how to treat a lady…..because….because…because your stupid!" yelled Kinzie…

"Okay yea…I'm stupid….two chicks who are care about are fighting over me…The Dire Mafia won't get off my back…and worst of all…I don't even know what to do and I'm the leader…" said The Boss….

"You know…you should….you should…umm…you….hey…..did you know I like you…." Said Kinzie….

"Yea Kinzie…I like you too….your a good member to the team…"said The Boss….

"No…No….as in….I really….really…..(hiccups) really…..REALLY…..like you…." Said Kinzie…

The Boss look confused at Kinzie…

"Okay Kinzie I think you drank a little bit too much…." Said The Boss….

"I like you….when….your Shaundi laid on your lap…..she kiss you and felt on you…..I was like….really….really jealous…." Said Kinzie…

"That's nice Kinzie but I think you should go now…."said The Boss….

"Hey…..I didn't…..I didn't…..I didn't know you had a pole…." Said Kinzie….

She went over to it….

"Do you think if I….If I…..If I….took off my clothes….and….and strip….for you….you would…you would…fuck me…." Said Kinzie….

"Kinzie?...I wouldn't fuck you….your drunk and your not my type…." Said The Boss…

Kinzie stared to move around the pole…

"I been….I been….a bad girl Boss….I haven't met my….my….deadline….how can I make up for it….." said Kinzie…

"You can make up for it by getting off the pole and letting me sleep…" said The Boss…

She turn around and smack her ass in front of him…

"You know….You know you want this Boss…Why don't you come get it…" said Kinzie…

"What I want is some fucking sleep…I'll come get from Shaundi or Lin!..." said The Boss…

"Boss Boss Boss…Do you want me to put my fucking Boss to bed…Then we can both sleep…after we have sex" said Kinzie…

"This fucking Boss…is started to get fucking pissed off if you don't get off that pole and go home!" yelled The Boss…

She grab on your boobs and move them around…

"Do you like them…They say property of The Boss…I think its time for you to show my boobs some fun…" said Kinzie…

"The only thing I like is for you to get the hell out of my fucking place!..." said yelled The Boss…

"Will you like it if I play a little on your pole…" said Kinzie….

As Kinzie spun around on the pole…

she fell and hit her hit on the wall…

"Ow…" said Kinzie as she lays on the floor…

"Kinzie!..."yelled The Boss….

He ran over to her….

"Kinzie!...Kinzie are you alright?..." said The Boss….

"Yea….

but I'll feel much better when we get those pants off…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie will you knock this shit off…I'm not fucking you…so you can just go already…" said Kinzie…

Kinzie look at the Boss upset…

"Why?...Why don't you want to have sex with me!...Am I unattractive!...Am I not good enough like Shaundi or Lin!...Am I a nerd!…maybe a ugly bitch to you!…" said Kinzie as she started to cry…

She went on the Boss bed and started to cry on it…

"Kinzie…" said the Boss….

She continued to cry….

He went over to her…

"Kinzie….Kinzie get up…Your making a damn fool out of yourself…" said The Boss….

She continued on crying…

"Okay look Kinzie….If I cuddle up with you for about 10 mins…will you promised to leave my place?" said The Boss….

Kinzie look up and wipe the tears from her eyes….

"Well…Okay then…." Said Kinzie….

The Boss laid in bed holding her from behind…

Kinzie smiled as she hold onto the Boss's hands…

"Kinzie can I ask you something…." said The Boss…

"You can ask me anything you want…." Said Kinzie….

"Why do you want to have sex with me so badly?..." said The Boss…

She look a bit upset….

"If I tell you something….you promised to keep it a secret…" said Kinzie…

"I promised Kinzie…." Said The Boss….

"Back when I was in high school I wasn't the popular girl on the block, I would normally pick last for a lot of things and people would pick on me a lot…" said Kinzie….

"Well why didn't you fight back?..." said The Boss…

"I didn't have that courage to take a stand for myself….not like how Shaundi or Lin does…" said Kinzie….

"So…what does that have to do with anything…" said The Boss…

"I'm getting to that….anyways…when I was in high school…I never actually had a boyfriend before, not even my first kiss….or even having someone to say I love you too…so I'm a virgin" said Kinzie…

"That's it?..." said The Boss….

"That's it?...I never felt how it feels to be loved….only men who look and want me for my body and useless sex….I want someone who is sweet and protective…I want someone who can show what's it like to be loved…Like how you do with Shaundi or Lin…" said Kinzie….

The Boss thought for a moment…

The Boss turn Kinzie over to her back side…

"What are you doing Boss?..." said Kinzie….

"Kinzie…what I'm about to do, is show you how much of a member you are to me…." Said The Boss….

He gently slide his hands down her stomach and then to her pants…

"Wait!...I take it back...maybe this is bad timing…" said Kinzie…

."Shhhhh….Kinzie…just lay back as you are…and let me do what I do best…" said The Boss…

He unbuckles her belt, unzip her pants, and slowly slid them off…

"Wait!...I think I don't want this yet!...Maybe another time!..." said Kinzie….

She slid off her panties…

He put his head down to lower body...

Wait!...Wait!…No!...No!...NO! NOOO!...Ohhhhhh!" yelled Kinzie…

She breathe heavily and grip on his bed tightly…

Her eyes slowly rolled back and moan as she felt his tongue inside of her…

Moments later he took off his clothes…

Kinzie remained laid back…

He removed her jacket, then her pick shirt, and undid her bra…

"Wait…What are you going to do now?..." said Kinzie….

He then went up to her breast and suck on them…

"Ohhhh…Oh….Yes….Yes….Ohhh…." said Kinzie…

She loved what the Boss was doing…

He then set her up as he thrust inside of her…

"Oh yes! Oh no! Oh No!...Oh No!...OH NO!...Oh!...Oh yes!...Ohh Yes!...OHH YES!...OOOOHHH YEESSS!..." yelled Kinzie…

He did all types of positions on Kinzie, as she rolled her eyes back moaning like crazy laying there taking it…

**3 Hours laters….**

Kinzie lay on top of the Boss...

He hold her tight….

"I'm so happy that you were my first Boss…" said Kinzie…

"I'm happy to know that you were the girl that made me happy again…" said The Boss…

"You know….do you think there could be a us?" said Kinzie…

The Boss look and stared off into space…

**(Really I don't know if there will be a moment of Kinzie and The Boss in Saints Row The Third…**

**but you never know til you play it…Nov.15) **

Back at the Dire Mafia place….

Veteran Child was in the hall ways…

He saw Tanya going from Tony's room to Warren's room…

"Uh…What the fuck are you doing?..." said Veteran Child…

"I'm getting what I want…is that a fucking problem to you?..." said Tanya…

"Hey No problem….that is….if you want to sleep your to sleep…" said Veteran Child…

"Hey kid…mind your own fucking business…I'm stressed out, I just need something to take a load off…" said Tanya…

"Well you came to the right guy…" said Veteran Child…

He pull out a huge bag of pot…

"What the fuck is that…" said Tanya…

"This my friend is Veteran's specialty…I call it, the blue grass…" said Veteran Child…

"The Blue Grass?...How much have you been smoking?..." said Tanya…

"Well, if you like, you can come back to my room and smoke this bad boy with me…and trust me, this shit right here can take a load off instead of sucking dick by dick…" said Veteran Child…

Tanya look down and thought of Veteran Child offer…

"Is that shit going to get me sick or anything?..." said Tanya…

"No, but you'll be seeing weird shit, that might get you sick, that's if you smoke the whole bag…That's why we're gonna split it…" said Veteran Child…

Tanya smiled…

"Okay,

but don't try anything funny kid…or I'll have Tony come and fuck you up…" said Tanya…

"Don't worry, I just need someone to smoke pot with…If I need pussy...I can just go get a hooker off the street corner" said Veteran Child…

Tanya and Veteran Child went to Veteran's room to smoke the blue grass…

Diego, was slipping a note under everyone's room to meet him downstairs in 3 hours…

* * *

><p><strong>Diego really wants to see his Capo proud of him,<strong>

** but will Angelo and Hector let Diego put his life on the line to help,**

** will The Boss ever try to reason things with Lin and Shaundi…**

**and what the fuck is Blue Grass….**

**Find out next time…**

**IN THE MOST EPIC SAINTS ROW STORY EVER TOLD!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

"**You're robbing a bank dress as yourself…." said Josh Birk…"Hell yea, who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat…" said Gat…**

* * *

><p>In the morning,<p>

Diego was all over the place looking for the Dire Mafia crew…

all of them weren't seen in the mansion…even Julius was missing for some reason…

While Diego was searching he bump into his other brother Hector…

"Hector…" said Diego…

"Diego…Angelo told me you had a plan to try to make the Dire Mafia a lot better…" said Hector…

"Si…What I'm trying to do is show my Capo that we all can do something about the Saints…and the city…" said Diego…

"Diego…I'm not too happy about this…I don't like that Capo of yours…He seems to be a little bit sneaky and un trust worthy to trust Diego…" said Hector…

"Not to worry Hector...I have every carefully plotted out..." said Diego

"I know how these things work Diego...Me and Angelo are worry about you...I don't like how your Capo has been treating you...Both me and Angelo were thinking about taking care of this...and him..." said Hector

"No te preocupes, hermano ... Yo quiero que mi plan tenga éxito, no caer por las dudas …"**(Don't worry, brother...I want my plan to succeed, not fall because of doubts…) **said Diego….

"Incluso si la cosa más pequeña caída fuera de lugar, te dejan de servir para el Capo ... ¿Se entiende Diego …" **(Even if the smallest thing fall out of place, you'll stop serving for your Capo...Is that understood Diego…) **said Hector…

"I understand brother…" said Diego…

He gave his brother a hug…

"Now Diego…You said you want all of us to meet downstairs in that meeting room later in the evening right?…" said Hector….

"Si….but I can't find my Capo or the crew anywhere…I want them to see what I'm capable of…" said Diego….

"Trust me Diego…Your crew will be proud to see that the Capo's right hand man has the skills to do what he can…This is your chance…" said Hector….

Later in the Mansion, Maero, Matt, and Jessica were in their rooms…

Matt was against the wall listening to Rock music through earphones,

Jessica was putting make up on…

While Maero was doing push ups…

There was a knock at their door…

"Who the fuck is it?…" said Maero…

"Your bank account guy…so far I see that your money is clear out because you were dead…" said the strange voice…

Maero got up and went to the door…

"Who the fuck….What the fuck are you trying to pull…" said Maero…

He opened it and saw Joseph…

"Hey…Mind if I come in…I need to discussed some things…just between you and me…the dude and the chick…" said Joseph…

Maero had a suspicious look to Joseph, but let him in anways…

"What do you want?…." said Maero….

"Okay look…I'm just gonna cut to the chase…Between us…I don't like it as much as you do how these mafia bitches are keeping us cope up in this place…We're like fucking zoo animals….so what I was thinking…tonight…we make our escape…" said Joseph….

"Escape?….Hmm…..What do you have in mind?…" said Maero…

"Okay…here's what we do…I know with both our badass look…we are like fucking bulldozers…so all we do is grab the toughest car they have…Smash it through anything that's blocking us…and were home free…" said Joseph…

"What a Good plan that'll probably get us killed…but what about the guards?…They have guards watching this whole place from top to bottom…" said Jessica…

"I got that cover too…Check this out…" said Joseph…

He pulled out a old century Knight sword…

"What the fuck?…" said Mat…

"Yea…Pretty nice isn't it…I took it off the wall in the living room…anyone we encounter…we can slice those bitches opened one by one…this shit is heavier than my old engine…" said Joseph…

"So let me get this straight…you want us to work with you….kill anyone that gets in our way and smash up the place like there's no fucking tomorrow?…" said Maero…

"Sounds like a plan to me…" said Joseph…

"And The best one yet…" said Maero…

They both greet each other…

"Maero's the name…

On the side of me is…That's Matt…

and right over there is my girlfriend…" said Maero…

"I'm Jessica…" said Jessica as she went over to shake Joseph hand…

"Joseph Price…nice to meet you guys…" said Joseph…

"So why you want to work with us?…" said Matt…

"Because you muthafuckers are the only one's who aren't being a bitch to say or do things that's on your mind…and plus I need to go see my friend Donnie…" said Joseph…

"Donnie?…Donnie who?…" said Maero…

"I used to work with this guy who's good with cars…If you knew him…He's alright guy and a good friend…" said Joseph…

"I know who your talking about…

Didn't know he was part of the Westside Rollerz…especially people who know good qualities in trucks when he sees it…" said Maero…

"Okay…After we bust out of here…We go get Donnie…and then take back what is ours…and kill each and everyone of those fucking Third Street Saints..." said Joseph…

"Alright!...I can't wait to go back rockin again!" yelled Matt…

"No freakin way!...You play?..." said Joseph…

"Yep…and with me being alive and not crippled in the hand…the fucking feed dogs are reborn again!..." yelled Matt…

"Yea!...High Fucking Five on that part man!" yelled Joseph as he gave Matt a high five…

As time flew by,

Mr. Sharp and Dane Vogel were outside at a table discussing what they wanted to do…

"So if everything goes according to plan…We will be on top of the food chain…while the gangs be at the bottom?" said Mr. Sharp…

"Don't worry…When it comes to business…I'm the guy who knows a lot about connections…and tonight…Our business is going to be out in Stilwater and not in this absurd place…" said Dane Vogel…

"And just how do you know that we're getting out of here?..." said Mr. Sharp…

"While the Dire Mafia were asleep…I snuck into the leader's room…I made a few calls and a few arrangements…tonight a helicopter will becoming to get me…Soon we both will be drop off at my mansion, So we both can decide on how we're going to take back "Our" city…" said Dane Vogel…

"Good work Mr. Vogel…Let me tell you…Your more to work with than my idiot nephew Joseph…He let friendship and his ego get the better of him…He must know to make it in this world…you must put business before your idiot schemes…" said Mr. Sharp…

They both tap glasses and agreed…

Back at Veteran Child's room…

He was asleep naked in his bed…

As he awoke…

he was shock at the moment to found that Tanya was also right by him…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Veteran Child…

Tanya awoke and was also shocked…

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" yelled Tanya…

"Your bed!...You mean my bed!...Did you even leave last night!" yelled Veteran Child…

Tanya stood up with the covers wrap on her…

and with a gun pointed at Veteran Child…

"You probably put me to sleep with that shit and did what you wanted to me!" yelled Tanya…

"Hey!...My Blue Grass doesn't even do that…It relaxed your nerves…..and maybe let you forget what you did after you take one puff of it…" said Veteran Child…

"I don't fucking care!...Your going to keep quiet about this shit…or I'll have my man Tony kick your hippy ass up and down this place!...Tonight...my crew is leaving this fucking place...and I don't ever want to see your hippy ass again!" yelled Tanya…

"What the fuck ever I don't fucking care!…Now can you please leave my room!" yelled Veteran Child…

Tanya put on her clothes as she was still pointed the gun at him…

She went to the door and went out…

"What the fuck happened last night…" said Veteran Child as he rub his head…

There was a knock at his door…

"Look if you're here to threaten me I have a bullet with your name on it…" said Veteran Child…

"Its best you open this door Veteran Child…before I have a curse put upon you…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Oh shit!...Hold on…" said Veteran Child as he put on his clothes…

He opened the door and saw The General and Mr. Sunshine…

"Please come in…just make sure you don't fuck up the place…I just had it skanklized because of my special pot…" said Veteran Child…

"We are getting out of this place tonight Veteran Child…and your going to help us…" said The General…

"Okay…let me get a RPG and a bag of chips…I can't fucking do anything…Why don't you get your Voodoo guy here and make fucking magic…Make him disappear somewhere or do some shit…I don't know…" said Veteran Child…

"Don't worry…your going to help us…but you're the one who's going to be disappearing somewhere…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Veteran Child started to get worry…

"What the fuck is he talking about me disappearing somewhere?..." said Veteran Child…

Later that evening…

The Boss and Kinzie returned to Aisha housed…

but Kinzie had a bad hangover…

The Boss got out of the car…

He slam the door…

"Can you not slam your door…My head still hurts…" said Kinzie…

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink, before seeing me…" said The Boss…

"Yea…but it was worth it…" said Kinzie…

The Boss stop Kinzie before they went in…

"Now Kinzie…I want you to promised me you won't say shit to Gat or Pierce…If you do this…I promised to go on one date with you…is that understood…" said The Boss…

Kinzie hop up and down in joy, but stop due to her hangover…

"Okay…Bossy…" said Kinzie…

The Boss look annoyed…

As they went in…

Pierce was laying on the bed asleep that Lin and The Boss crash down with a .40 ounce in his hand…

Gat and Carlos was asleep up stairs in guest rooms…

Lin and Shaundi wasn't there…

"Well aleast without the mello drama shit…We can try to find out where those bitches live…til then we have to try and plan our next move…" said The Boss

"I need to go lie down…I feel like the world is spinning…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie…We have no time to sleep…night time is almost here…We need to make our move now!" yelled The Boss…

"Yea…but I need some rest…I don't feel too good…" said Kinzie…

"Okay…Go up stairs and take 5…but I want to see you back down here Kinzie…ASAP…" said The Boss…

"Okay…" said Kinzie…

Kinzie went up stairs to rest…

The Boss grab out his pistols and shot into the ceiling…

Pierce woke up, he fell out the bed and look around…

"What the fuck?...Who shooting!..." yelled Pierce…

He turn and saw The Boss…

"Oh…it's only you…thought for min…"

"You thought I was going to wipe that sorry look off your face?..." said The Boss…

"Why you gotta be like that…" said Pierce….

Gat and Carlos came running down the stairs with their guns…

Gat look up and saw 4 bullet holes into his ceiling….

"Oh what the fuck!..." yelled Gat…

"Its only the Boss…" said Carlos…

"Your going to repay for all these fucking damages you know!" yelled Gat…

"You can put it on my tab…but right now we gotta make our move!...Go call up all the rest of the Saints…We got the Dire Mafia to take out…" said the Boss…

Back at the mansion…

Mr. Akuji was on top of the roof of the mansion,

sitting with his legs criss cross meditating with his sword.

Shogo was about to go on the roof to talk to his father,

but Jyunichi block him from seeing him…

"You're not to disturb Mr. Akuji…while he's in his land of peace…" said Jyunichi…

"Move out the way Jyunichi…I'm here to speak with my father…We can't stay lock up in the place any longer…" said Shogo…

"There won't be no need…" said Jyunichi…

"What do you mean Jyunichi?…" said Shogo…

"We are breaking out of here tonight…So there will be no need for you to go talk to him…" said Jyunichi…

"I still need to know what we are going to do…My father expects me to…"-

"Your father expects you to stay out the way Shogo…You are going to have to face facts…

You shame the name you carry…

You let people destroy your father's empire…

You lag on destroying your enemy…

and what worst…you were buried alive by the enemy…Which is even greater shame to hold….

After we escape…he expects you to disown your Ronin colors and walk away and never come back…" said Jyunichi…

"No….No….That's not true!….That's my father!…He can't just disown me because I'm not half the man you are!…I'm his son!…I was the one who supposed to make him proud!…Not you!…" yelled Shogo…

"This conversation is over Shogo…now leave…and prepared for your final day as a Ronin…" said Jyunichi….

Shogo look down upset…

He slowly walk away…

"One more thing Shogo…If you dare come back…after we escape…I have direct order from Mr. Akuji himself…to kill you myself…" said Jyunichi…

"We will see about that Jyunichi…I will make my father proud…even if its not being Ronin no more…" said Shogo…

He walk away as Mr. Akuji continued his training…

The General, Veteran Child, and Mr. Sunshine was downstairs in the basement…

The basement look more like a dungen,

bloody skeletons were seen and rats everywhere…

"What the fuck did they do down here?..." said Veteran Child…

"This spot is perfect…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"You know...we do have a meeting to get to upstairs…" said Veteran Child…

"I know…but Mr. Sunshine needs you to go somewhere for us…before we go to that meeting" said The General…

"Listen…I don't know what you or Mr. Voodoo killer there want with me…but I'm not doing none of this ritual shit!" yelled Veteran Child…

"You either do this…or we kill you right here and right now…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Do what you can bitch…but I'm not being your fucking lackey in this…" said Veteran Child…

Mr. Sunshine grab some white powder and blew it in his face…

"What the fuck!" yelled Veteran Child…

"That my friend is the Creeptoe Lou Dust…It's the same drug we make…but specialty about it that makes it so special to not sell…

it makes whatever you see reality…" said Mr. Sunshine as he put on a evil smile…

Veteran Child try to wipe his face of the powder…

"Whatever I see…" said Veteran Child…

As he look around…

He heard growling…

He look up he saw what was impossible…

huge venom spider above him…

"The fuck is that!..." yelled Veteran Child…

The large Spider pick Veteran Child up by his legs…

but in reality…

He's being lifted off the floor by a nothing, but a invisible force…

The Spider grab Veteran child and slowly to his mouth to try and eat Veteran Child's head…

Veteran Child struggle, but no good…

"Alright!...Alright!...I'll do it!...Just please!...Let this fucking bug let me go!..." yelled Veteran Child…

Mr. Sunshine smiled and splash water on Veteran Child…

His visions were gone…

and drop to the ground…

"Now…be a good boy…and splash this black paint on the wall…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Veteran Child was frighten and shaking….

He got off the floor…

He grab the paint and splash it on the wall…

"There…What are you trying to do with this…Because right now…I see that you are one scary muthafucker to mess with" said Veteran Child…

"What I'm trying to do child…Is cross reality world with the dream world…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Veteran Child look at Mr. Sunshine like he was crazy…

"What the fuck?...What…Now your some type of dream killer…" said Veteran Child…

"What I want you to do is…enter the dream world…I'll do the rest of the procedures …and once I get done…you'll be on the outside of this place…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"What the…Is…Is this even possible!…What will happened!…What will happened to me!…" yelled Veteran Child…

"You will not die Veteran Child…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Gentlemen if you please…the time before us is making our efforts small into what we have plan…so please Mr. Sunshine…If we can hurry this…"said The General…

"Of Course General…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Mr. Sunshine pointed to a spot…

"Please stand here Veteran Child…and don't move no where else…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Veteran Child stood,

but was trembling all over…

"Stop moving Veteran Child…this will only take a moment…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Yea…a moment for you…and a freaky voodoo trip for me…" said Veteran Child…

Mr. Sunshine placed candles around the black area of paint and around Veteran Child…

He started to Chant a spell…

_"OOOOOLLLLLEEEEHHHH….EEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOCCCC OOOOOOOTTTTTT EEEEEEEMMMMMMM HANDS OF THE DEAD….EEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOCCCC OOOOOOOTTTTTT EEEEEEEMMMMMMM…THE DREAM WORLD DO YOU HEAR WHAT I SAY!..." _

yelled Mr. Sunshine...

He chatted louder and louder, as he did the whole area started to shake...

People all around the mansion look around thinking it was a earthquake...

suddenly stop...

Veteran Child look around and saw nothing happening...

"That's it?...Nothing didn't even"-

Suddenly the black paint...it turn into a portal...

A loud demon scream can be heard on the other side...

Veteran Child was stun and couldn't move at all...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Veteran Child...

All of a sudden...

A large demon hand grab Veteran Child...

"THE FUCK!..."yelled Veteran Child...

He screamed as the giant demon hand drag him in...

The portal returned back as paint and the candle fires on the candles blew out all at once...

Back at Aisha house in a bedroom where Kenzie was laying...

She slowly awoken, happy to know that her hangover is gone...

She look around...

She notices that the whole place was quiet...

"Hello Kenzie..." said The Boss who was standing by the door looking at her...

"Boss?...Hey...My nap is over...I feel alot much better...I'm ready to be part of the plan...What you want me to do..." said Kinzie...

"The only plan I want you to be part of...Is me and you Kinzie..." said The Boss...

Kinzie look at the Boss for the moment...

"What do you mean?..." said Kinzie...

I'm saying I want to be with you Kinzie...for always and ever..." said The Boss...

He went up to her and held her tight to him...

Kinzie blush all over her face...

The Boss stared at Kinzie eye to eye...

"Umm...What...What about Lin and Shaundi?...What about them?...Don't you wanna be with one of them?..." said Kinzie...

"No Kinzie...All I want is you...Will you marry me Kinzie..." said The Boss...

She started to smile...

"Oh yes!...Of Course I'll marry you Boss!...You I first laid eyes on you...I knew you were the one to make me happy...even if we had sex on the first date..." said Kinzie...

"Kiss me Kinzie...I want to feel those sexy lips pressed up against mine..." said The Boss...

"Oh hell to the fucking yea!" yelled Kinzie...

As Kinzie closed her eyes and reach in for a kiss...

She opened them in horror...

And saw the Boss eyes turn fully black...

"Boss!..." yelled Kinzie...

He open his mouth wide...

As a tiny black snake jump straight into Kinzie mouth...

Kinzie jump back and started to choke on the ground...

The Boss let out a sinster laugh and then turn to ashes...

As she was choking...

She was losing control of her body...

She try getting up...but kept falling...

All of a suddened Kinzie couldn't move at all...

She fell to the ground as Her eyes turned white...

As everything faded white around her...

Kinzie awoke from the same bed she was in...

"Woah..." said Kinzie...

She look at her hands...

"What the fuck happened to me?..." said Kinzie...

She look around and felt around room...

"What the hell did that Voodoo nut case did to me..." said Kinzie...

At that moment Veteran Child found himself inside Kinzie's body...

"Dude!...I'm a fucking chick..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

He look in the mirror at himself...

"I got some nice tits..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

Veteran Child put his hands all over Kinzie's body...

"I know what my plans are tonight..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

As he look around the room...

He found a Doll on the floor...

"What the fuck?..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

He pick it up and saw it resembled Kinzie...

"Why this fucking Doll is here..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

"Veteran Child...Veteran Child..." said a strange voice...

As Veteran Child look around the room...

there was no one there...

"Where the fuck are you now, you Voodoo Creep?..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

"I'm inside your mind child..." said Mr. Sunshine...

"Inside my mind...What is this...Mind gaming or something?..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

"What I want you to do is get information on the Saints while your in disguised...The Saints won't suspected you...As you do...keep the Doll hidden..."said Mr. Sunshine...

"Keep the doll hidden?...Its a fucking doll that resembled this bitch...Is it another Voodoo Doll of yours?...If it is then I need to lock it up..." said Veteran Child...

"Its not a Voodoo Doll Veteran Child...That doll has the soul of person you taken control of...That is your only way to get back your normal body..." said Mr. Sunshine...

"What the fuck?...Did you trade my my body or something?..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

"No...but if you would remove the tiny black snake inside of it and destroy it...then the person you control will get their body back and so will you..." said Mr. Sunshine...

"Well this won't take long...All I have to do is get information from the Third Street Saints...get the information to you...and everyone goes home happy...Simple!" said Veteran Child...

Veteran Child walk to the door...

"A fair warning to you Veteran Child...

if the doll be destroyed or you don't do what you supposed to do in less than 24 hours...

then you will remain in that body for the rest of your eternal life...Never getting back your regular body..." said Mr. Sunshine...

"Are you kidding...I can fuck myself tonight...This is the best thing that ever happened to me..." said Veteran Child/Kinzie...

The facial expression on the Kinzie doll turn from a normal expression to being worry...

"Do not goof off Veteran Child...you can on your time...but not the General's time...Meet us back at the General's Mansion once your task is complete..." said Mr. Sunshine...

"Okay...but I'll surely used this body on my own time...if you know what I mean..." said Veteran Child as he walk out the bedroom door...

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone has plan to leave the Dire Mansion with their own surprises...<strong>

**Where did The Dire Mafia Crew and Julius went...**

**and Will Kinzie retrieve her body back...or will it be own to Veteran Child...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST THRILLING ACTION PACK SAINTS ROW STORY TOLD!...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hint: You the Saints Row Fan: You'll be given a choice at the end of the Sons of Samedi saga...Of sparing Veteran's Child life...You the reader must tell me...should Veteran Child have a second life?...Or he should rot in the grave with the rest of his Sons of Samedi gang? YOU CHOOSE...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quotes From The Third: <strong>_

"**Listen you French fuck…" said The Boss…."Please…I am Belgium…" said ****Phillipe Loren…"So make yourself a fucking waffle…We're done here…" said Gat…**

* * *

><p>At the Dire Mafia mansion…<p>

The whole gangs were at the meeting waiting on it to be over so they could escape…

excluding Julius and the Dire Mafia themselves…

Diego was searching for his Capo and the rest of the crew…

He still had no luck into find them…

His cellphone went off…On the caller I.D. it says "Unknown"

"Ciao…"**(Hello…) **said Diego…

"Il relativo Adriano, Diego ... lo incontra parte esterna che voglio avergli una parola con…"**(Its Adriano, Diego...Meet me outside I want to have a word with you...) **said Adriano…

"Good Capo…I wish to have a word with you also...I want to make sure that-"…

Adriano hung up on Diego…

"He must not be in a good mood…I'll go outside and see what I can do…" said Diego…

The rest of the gangs downstairs got impatient…

"Where the fuck is this guy!..." said Joseph…

"Don't rush my brother…He's doing all what he can do…" said Hector…

"Well…your fucking brother is a slow ass bitch…" said Warren…

Angelo stood up with a gun pointed at Warren…

"When this is over you Vice King fuck…You're gonna wish you didn't insult my Familia…" said Angelo…

"When this is over…your gonna be wishin for doctor after I put my foot up your ass!..." said Warren…

"Please gentlemen…you have all the time in the world to fight like children…please if you can…Just be patient…Just wait til this meeting is over…" said Dane Vogel…

Mr. Sharp phone vibrated…

Dane Vogel loan Mr. Sharp the phone he stole so no one will suspect him of anything…

He look and saw a text message alert…

It read…

_**"Your plane is 1 minute before reaching its location…"**_

Mr. Sharp knew it was time for him and Dane to leave…

"Mr. Vogel...If you would be so kind…I have some medical pills I need to search for…Can you help me search for them…" said Mr. Sharp…

"Certainly…after all…its my duty to help out any citizen in need...ladies and gentlemen…this will only take a minute…We will be back…" said Dane Vogel…

As Mr. Sharp and Dane Vogel left the meeting…

They ran out the back of the mansion without being scene…

They saw the helicopter they called and got in…

"Mr. Vogel I am impressed…" said Mr. Sharp…

"Thank you…I have to do say so myself…it's a pleasure working with someone who knows good connections also…" said Mr. Sharp…

As the helicopter took off…

Adriano and the rest of the Dire Mafia were at the entrance of the gates to the mansion…

he look up and saw the helicopter…

He had a angry look upon his face seeing that the gangs are already escaping…

"Lil Joker…call up the Dire Mafia guards!...Block any path those freaks can get out of!" yelled Adriano…

"Yes Capo…" said Lil Joker…

As Lil Joker did what he was told to do…

Adriano saw Diego running towards him…

Diego reach to Adriano happy as he could be…

"Capo…I'm so glad I found you!" said Diego…

"Really?...Because I'm not fucking glad I found you Diego…" said Adriano…

Diego smiled went away…

"What do you mean?..." said Diego…

"Diego…tell me this…if I told you had to pick either between me or your Los Carnalos brothers…which one would you pick?..." said Adriano…

Diego look at Adriano with a confused look…

"What are you talking about Capo…I have the rest of the gangs waiting on you…" said Diego…

"Diego…my patients are wearing thin…I'm not going to let those freaks into my gang so…you must make a choice…either me or your brothers…" said Adriano…

"Capo?...I don't know what your doing…but if your saying my brothers ain't good enough for you…then you can go fuck off!...I won't leave my familia!...I love them and I won't leave them like I did before..." yelled Diego…

"Lil Joker…Mr. Jewels…" said Adriano…

They both grab Diego…

Diego struggled to break free but no good…

"Adriano what is this!...I been good to you!...Why are you turning on me!" yelled Diego…

Adriano went up to him and slap him across the face…

"Good to me?...Good to me!...Diego!...

Its already bad enough that Lil Joker brought back those fucking freaks!...

Its bad enough I can't revive my gang because someone stole that spell book!...

and its bad enough you think I should let those fucking rejects join me!…and what's even worst….

you're brothers with the gang that killed my family….so I'm going to have to kill you for your disobedience…" said Adriano…

"Please!...No!...Capo!...I just wanted to make you proud!...Please! Don't kill me!" cried Diego…

"Diego…I already chop off two of Lil Jokers fingers for disobeying me…and when you made a choice of choosing those freaks you call brothers over me and tell me to fuck off…that's when something has to go…and that's you Diego!..." yelled Adriano…

"But Capo!...There's something you should know about Lil Joker!...He's trying to…"-

Lil Joker struck Diego in the face 12 times…

Diego cried out of mercy…

"Lil Joker…take this traitor to the behind the Limo…and make a example of him when you try to fuck around with me…and try not to get blood on my limo…I just had it clean a hour ago…" said Adriano

"Yes Capo…" said Lil Joker…

Rya Jewels and Lil Joker took Diego behind the Limo and torture him…

"Cho Cho and Bo Bo…plant bombs around the place…and make sure everything is gone…" said Adriano…

Cho Cho and Bo Bo started to plant Satchels all around the mansion…

The Dire Mafia guards left the place…

while the rest of the gangs were still at the meeting…

Hector and Angelo worried about their little brother…

"Angelo…I'm starting to get worried…Diego should have been here 10 minutes ago…" said Hector…

"Me too…I think we should go search for me…I can't sit here no longer…I'm getting a bad feeling…" said Angelo…

Hector, Angelo, and Victor got up and left and search for Diego…

While the others gangs knew that it was their chance to escape…

"Enough waiting around…Jyunichi…come with me…The yacht is on its way…" said Mr. Akuji…

"Father…What about me?..." said Shogo…

"Shogo…I will do this last thing for you…once after this…I want you to leave me be for the rest of your days!...I hope you would understand…other wise I'll have Jyunichi kill you to solve my problem…" said Mr. Akuji…

As Mr. Akuji and Jyunich took their leave…

Shogo ran with them upset…

"Well…It was nice meeting you Vice Kings…but me and this big muthafucker here…We have a date with destiny…" said Joseph…

"Wait…What about your uncle?..." said Jessica…

"My uncle?...He left already with that other business dude…Do you think I know for a fact that he's nothing but a traitor…Fuck my uncle…We need to get the fuck out of here now!" yelled Joseph as they gang took off…

The General and Mr. Sunshine didn't come to the meeting at all…

The General and Mr. Sunshine left before the meeting even started…

He's in his limo smoking a cigar…

"Nice plan you had Mr. Sunshine…" said The General…

"I told you…Never mock the Voodoo skills I can do…but not to worry General…once we are back at your place…we can work on how we can take back what was stolen from us in the first place…" said Mr. Sunshine…

The Vice Kings and the Carnales were the only ones left…

The Vice Kings left the meeting…

Tanya stop the Vice Kings for the moment as they were in a hurry to leave…

"Wait!...I forgot my heels!" yelled Tanya…

"Who gives a fuck about heels!...We're almost out of this fucking place!…" yelled Warren…

"I'm not leaving my heels!...Warren you can't leave without the me…because I know connections that'll ensure us our money back!" yelled Tanya…

"Fuck!...Fine…but we better be smoking some dope when this is over…" said Warren…

Warren, Tony, and Tanya ran up their stairs into Tanya room to help her look for her heels…

Maero, Joseph, Matt, and Jessica went to the garage…

they found a black bulldog…

They got in and smashed the garaged door and smash the side gates leading them to their escaped…

"WOOOO!...That was fucking awesome!" yelled Joseph…

Angelo look room to room, but still couldn't find Diego…

He spotted the Vice Kings in Tanya's room…

He thought of a plan to ensure they weren't leaving…

He grab a chair that was sitting in the hall…

He shut their door and put the chair on the knob…

Tony bang and stomp on the door…

but no good…

Angelo laugh as he continued his search…

"What the fuck is going on Tony!" yelled Tanya…

Tony continued to bang on the door…

"The fucking door is lock!...Someone lock us in!" yelled Tony…

"Well isn't that fucking great!...Your fucking heels is about to make us dead all over again!...Damn I should of listen to my moms…She knew you were nothing but fucking trouble…" said Warren...

"Shut the fuck up Warren…Tony can open the door…" said Tanya…

Angelo, Victor, and Hector kept searching…

Victor look out a window and saw that the Dire Mafia were planting bombs around the place…

"Hector!..." yelled Victor…

Victor came over to him…

Victor pointed to the Dire Mafia crew…

Hector saw this and alerted Angelo…

"Angelo…We gotta go!...The fucking Mafia are planting bombs…We gotta go now!" yelled Hector…

"Hector!...We can't leave Diego!...We can't leave our baby brother!" yelled Angelo…

"Angelo!...We can't stay here…Diego knows when something goes wrong…He probably outside now!...We gotta get out of here!" yelled Hector…

Angelo thought for a moment and agreed…

Angelo, Hector and Victor ran out the place in the nick of time…

before The Dire Mafia sealed the doors with metal plates eliminating any chances of escaping…

Tony finally kick the door down…

"About fucking time!" yelled Warren...

"Shut the fuck up Warren!..." yelled Tony…

"Will you both shut the fuck up!...I got my heels now lets go!" yelled Tanya...

Tony, Warren, and Tanya ran downstairs to the entrance…

but got angry when they found a metal door in front of the way…

"What the fuck!..." yelled Warren…

They look all over the mansion finding more and more doors block…

They kept looking all over the mansion…

Back at the entrance gate…

Adriano was look at his home which will soon be destroyed…

"Lil Joker are you about done?..." said Adriano…

Lil Joker came from the back of the Limo with large amount of blood on his clothes…

"Yes Capo…the deed is done…but he's still alive…" said Lil Joker…

"Don't kill him just yet…I'll let someone else finish the job…" said Adriano…

"What do you want me to do?..." said Lil Joker….

"Hand me the remote…" said Adriano…

Lil Joker handed Adriano a remote to the charges…

Angelo, Victor, and Hector saw from the distance The Dire Mafia…

but couldn't see Diego by them…

Back in the mansion…

Tony, Warren, and Tanya were the only ones left…

They kept looking but found that they cant' escape…

"Well that's fucking great…and they say fucking you wouldn't be a great pleasure…" said Warren…

"Shut the fuck up Warren!...Before I knock that tiny ass head of yours off…" said Tony…

"Be my guess bitch!..." yelled Warren as he pulls out a gun on Tony…

"Put the fucking gun away Warren…you know your not man enough to shoot no one…Not even King himself…" said Tanya…

"Shut the fuck up about King…He was nothing but a pussy ass no good ass fake ass son of a" -….

Adriano push the button…

Exploding the whole mansion killing Tanya, Warren, and Tony…

Hector, Angelo, and Victor jump back as the Mansion came up in firey smoke…

Adriano smoked one last cigar…

he flick in on the ground and step on it…

"Come on…Lets go get some fucking beer…" said Adriano…

As the Dire Mafia crew got in the limo…

They back up the car…

Angelo, Hector, and Victor saw their little brother Diego on the ground…

Beaten brutally and loss too much blood…

Diego try to stand up…

but both his legs were broken…

The Dire Mafia turn the limo to Diego…

They back up the car farther away from Diego…

Angelo, Hector, and Victor look and saw was what the Dire Mafia were going to do…

They forward their car to full speed towards Diego…

Angelo ran to Diego…

"Angelo!...No!" yelled Hector…

As the car went in a high speed…

the limo hit Diego…

Twisting his whole body…breaking his bones in weird angles…

running him over…

Angelo and Hector saw their baby brother turn into road kill…

The limo back up again and ran him over again…and left…

Angelo ran over to Diego's body…

He fell to the grounds on his knees…

He felt all over Diego's body…

Angelo look at his hand as they had the blood of his baby brother…

"No Diego!...Diego no!...No!...NO!...NOOOOO!" yelled Angelo as he stomp his fists to the ground…

Hector came behind Angelo as he cried out his eyes…

Tears came out of Hectors eyes as well…

"Those bitches are going to pay for what they did to our brother!...I'll make sure of it!" yelled Angelo…

"We will get those who hurt our brother Angelo…" said Hector as he comfort Angelo…

Victor look down at the ground upset…

but hear sirens appoarching...

"Hector…Angelo…We gotta go…The cops are coming we got to go!" yelled Vector…

Victor thought ran to go get the last car that was available in the Dire Mafia garaged…

Victor got in and drove the car to Hector and Angelo…

"Get it the car!...The cops are coming!...Get it!...We can't stay here!" yelled Victor…

Hector got in the front seat weeping out his eyes…

Victor got out the car and grab Angelo as he struggle with Victor to let him go…

Victor pull Angelo in the back seat and drove off…

Leaving Diego's body on the pavement…

The Stilwater Police Department investigated the whole scene…

On the yacht...

One of Jyunchi's men was driving the boat...

Mr. Akuji was looking at the river as the boat went on...

Shogo showed up behind his father...

"Father I want to say...I'm glad of that you brung this yacht to the bottom of the mansion to come save us all...you quite the warrior..." said Shogo...

"You shouldn't thank me...Jyunchi is the one who made this all possible...and that...I thank him...like if he was my own son..." said Mr. Akuji...

"Father...I would have got us out of the mansion...You should learn to trust your own son...not your bodyguard..." said Shogo...

"Shogo I want you to come with me..." said Mr. Akuji...

"Yes father...but where are we"-...

"Don't worry Shogo...I just want you to come with me..." said Mr. Akuji...

They both went to the back of the yacht...

"Could you stand here Shogo..." said Mr. Akuji...

Shogo was standing by the entrance of the boat...

"Why do you want me here father?..." said Shogo...

"I would like to give you this..." said Mr. Akuji...

He handed Shogo a vest with the Ronin logo on it...

"Father...Do you really mean it?...Do you want me to be your right hand man?...Father...you don't know how much this means to me..." said Shogo as he cheerfully accepts...

"You have no idea how this means to me...Why don't you go put it on..." said Mr. Akuji...

Shogo put on the vest...

"What you think father?..." said Shogo...

"It looks perfect for someone like you..." said Mr. Akuji...

Shogo noticed there was a string attached to his vest...

"Father there's a strange sting here with hoop on the end of it?...Did someone make this vest wrong?" said Shogo...

"No Shogo...Its a vest made for someone like you...why don't you pull on the string...It'll activate something" said Mr. Akuji...

Shogo pull on the string...

The vest bloated up like a life jacket vest...

"Father...this vest is like a life jacket?...Are you sure you got the right vest?..."said Shogo...

"Yes...because you need it to swim..." said Mr. Akuji...

"Swim?...Why do I need a vest to swim?..." said Shogo...

"You are even dumber than you look and I disown you as my son!...Don't come back to me ever again Shogo and burn that vest and the colors that you wear..." said Mr. Akuji...

"Father!...What are you saying!..." yelled Shogo...

Jyunchi came out in front of Mr. Akuji...

"It means its time to take a swim..." said Jyunchi as he pushed Shogo off the Yacht...into the river...

Shogo floated in the river as the Yacht drove away...

"Father?...Father!...FATHER!" yelled Shogo as the yacht went away from him...

* * *

><p><strong>(This is the one chapter that doesn't involve the Third Street Saints…)<strong>

**The Dire Mafia has killed off their very own…**

**The gangs have escaped, but R.I.P to the Vice Kings…**

**Will Angelo and Hector get their revenged for killing off their brother…**

**Will the Dire Mafia take out the gangs that stand in their way?...**

**Find out next time…**

**IN THE MOST ACTION EPIC STORY EVA TOOOLLLDDD….**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>_

"**Losing his mask is the ultimate shame a luchador can feel…I can't steal it back I need to earn it…" said Angel…"Alright…How are we gonna do that…" said The Boss…"We hurt a lot of people…" said Angel…**

* * *

><p>KinzieVeteran Child came down the stairs to greet the others while they were on the couch watching the news…

"Alrighty…so what's the plan bossman…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Saints, Gat, Carlos, and Pierce continued to look on the T.V….

Kinzie/Veteran Child look up and saw on Channel 6 news on the Dire Mansion destroyed…

_"Hello, I'm Jane Velderama and we have late breaking news…After police found and Infiltrator the Dire Mafia mansion for a period of time, the Dire Mafa found out and destroyed their headquators, destroying evidence or any information leading where are going next or their plans…."_ Said Jane…

"Oh Shit…I wonder if The General got out in time?..." said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss turn around and look at Kinzie…

"What?...The General?...Why are you worry about the General?...Kinzie were trying make sure these bitches are dead…I don't want no more weird shit happening…" said The Boss…

Kinzie/Veteran Child nodded…

"Yes sir bossman sir…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss look at Kinzie with a strange look…

He turn back to the T.V….

_"More breaking and wierd news to follow…While searching the damaged mansion…investgaters found the body of 4 and have been identifed…Three of them appeared to be Tanya Winters, Warren 'EZ Money' Williams, and Anthony "Tony" Green of the Vice Kings…We all knew that the Third Street Saint's leader killed all three, yet their bodies were found at this compound, leaving questions unknown of why these bodies have been found here…and last, but not least Diego Lopez the right hand man of the Dire Mafia, was found beaten brutally and what appears to have been ran over a couple times by a car…"_

the Boss turned off the T.V….

"What the fuck…don't you wanna know more about that shit?..." said Gat…

"Gat we already know enough…The Dire Mafia are gonna be hidden for a while…they won't be a problem unless we get rid of those other dead muthafuckers first….no one knows nothing about them….and our past has came back to haunt us…" said The Boss….

"Well….what a fucking way to do it…The Vice Kings already got fuck up before things even happened and now I gotta go fuck up the Ronin again…maybe I should dump all those muthafucka's into a grave and bury them…" said Gat…

"You do whatever Gat…but if everyone I killed came back…then we are gonna have to work fast at cutting their chances of a second life..." said The Boss….

"Do you want me to go after the Brotherhood again?..." said Carlos…

"No Carlos…I think its best if you sit this one out…the brotherhood fuck you up and I won't let that happen again…" said Carlos…

"Boss…it was a mistake…I won't let that shit happen again…" said Carlos….

"No…I'm not losing you again Carlos…your going to have to sit this one out…" said the Boss…

"How about I go with him…" said Lin who was standing by the front door smoking a cigarette…

"Lin?...Since when the fuck did you get here?..." said Gat…

"I got here when I got here…Is that a fucking problem to you Gat…" said Lin as she flick the cigarette on the floor…

"It's going to be a fucking problem if you keep flicking your pot everything…" said Gat…

"Its not pot dumbass…" said Lin…

"Who you callin a dumbass hoe!" yelled Gat…

Lin came over to Gat,

but the Boss grab her…

"Lin…I got no time for this shit…We need to discuss some things….you both can kick each other's ass later…but right now I need both of you to chill the fuck out…" said The Boss…

Lin look at Gat…

but she grab the Boss hand,

The Boss sat down as Lin laid on his lap…

She pull his head up to her lips to share another long kiss…

Everyone was looking at them, but didn't care….

"Well anyways…I know by a fact that the Ronin know where Aisha house is….So I think it'll be best if we take them out first before we become homeless…What you think Boss?" said Pierce…

The Boss and Lin continued to kiss…

"Well I think we should go after the Brotherhood first…I even heard a rumor down south of Stilwater that Maero and Joseph Price are teaming up…Those muthafuckers are the toughest to handle…and even behind the wheel…so I think the brotherhood should be our first priority…" said Carlos…

The Boss and Lin continued to kiss…

but Lin look up and got annoyed to see Kinzie/Veteran Child was watching them…

They stop kissing for the moment…

"Excused me…but this isn't a nerd convention…so why don't you stare those fucking eye glasses somewhere else, before I break those things into those pretty eyes of yours…" said Lin….

"Sorry, but I never knew you were working with the Saints, they hired a real Chinese cutie…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"What the fuck?...If your thinking I'm gay…then you have another thing coming bitch…." Said Lin….

"I don't…but if you like…maybe the dudes here want to some lesbian action…you know..." said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"The Saints cheered Lin and Kinzie/Veteran Child to kiss…

"That'll be fucking awesome!...Lin you should totally do it!" yelled a member…

"You think I can get in that…" said a girl member…

"Will you all shut the fuck up…I don't roll that way…alright….and you miss virgin of the year…If you dare look or talk to me like that again…I'll be shoving your super computer so far up your ass you'll be thinking my man here is giving you anal…now go play with your anime cards or something…" said Lin…

"I'm a virgin?..." said Kinzie/Veteran Child….

The Boss look at Kinzie with a weird look…

"I don't fucking know…its your body…not mine…" said Lin...

"Yea…but this body need some lady comfort…maybe Shaundi will cuddle with me later on…if she isn't stone again…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Can we get back to fucking business or we gonna talk about Kinzie lonely sex life…" said Gat…

"I'll go with Carlos taking on Price and Maero…and I promised that these tough muthafuckers aren't going to put us back into a grave again…" said Lin…

"What about the Los Carnales…" said Gat…

"The Los Carnales?...Los means the word "the" in spanish…why are you say the Los Carnales…are you fucking brain dead or something…" said Pierce…

"Yea…the more I talk to you the more my brain cells dies…so shut the fuck up so before you killed everyone in the room…" said Gat…

"Fuck off Gat!" yelled Pierce…

Gat stood up….

"Will you whiny bitches calm down already….Angel, your taking on The Carnales …Gat, you and Pierce are taking on the Ronin again…Shaundi and Kinzie got the Sons of Samedi…" said The Boss...

Kinzie/Veteran Child look at the Boss with a worry look…

"I can't do that Boss guy…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Fuck you say?..." said The Boss…

"I can't do it…they're gonna try some freaky voodoo shit on me or maybe even turn me into stone or some crazy shit…I can't do something like that…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The front door open to reveal its Shaundi…

"Shaundi you made it…" said The Boss….

Kinzie/Veteran Child look at Shaundi…

Noticing her hippy look was gone and Shaundi new look attracted him…

"Shaundi?...Shaundi is that really you?..." said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Kinzie…You seen me a dozen times…I been looking like this for a long time now…" said Shaundi…

She walk over to the Boss and sat on his lap next to Lin…

They both stared eye to eye with one another…

"Hey…Shaundi…The Boss dude here said we're gonna be working together…isn't that something…I mean you really have a new sexy look going…you think maybe we can spend some time together…" said Shaundi…

"What the fuck are you talking about Kinzie…I fuck the Boss every now and then…I don't roll that way…" said Shaundi…

"Okay…so everyone now know what to do…so tomorrow everyone go do what they do best…Its our time now and forever…so lets get this shit started!" yelled The Boss….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sons of Samedi Saga…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Street Saints are ready to take out their competition….<strong>_**again**_**…**

**Will they succeed and will Kinzie be returned back to normal…**

**and what happen to Shogo?...**

**He fell into the river…I wonder if that sea monster (Which is a easter egg) got to him…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

_**Sons Of Samedi Saga…**_

_**Quotes from the Third:**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Johnny were about to jump…" said Shaundi as she contact Gat on a speakerphone…Gat beats up and kill some of The Syndicate members…"Right on…I'll see you in Stil-" a gunfire was heard in the background, cutting off Gat…"Johnny?" said Shaundi as she worries…<strong>

* * *

><p>The mission starts at a Italian Restaurant...<p>

**(Normally you'll see the green floating logo)…**

The Boss walk in the greet Shaundi and Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Shaundi was eating on Spaghetti and Meatballs, while Kinzie/Veteran Child look at her while she's eats…

"You could have pick a different spot rather than this place…" said The Boss as he sat across from them…

"I like Spaghetti…do you want some?…" said Shaundi…

"Yes! Please…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

She pick up a fork and ate off Shaundi's plate…

Shaundi look at Kinzie with annoying look…

"That was for my man Kinzie…I wanted to share a romantic dinner…" said Shaundi…

Kinzie/Veteran Child stop eating for the moment…

"Yea…but…you can't share with a nerd hottie like me and a …fine….sexy…lookin bitch like you…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Kinzie what the hell are you talking about!" yelled Shaundi…

"Forget it Shaundi…do you have any information on the General?…" said The Boss…

Shaundi was slurping up Spaghetti noodles…then stop for the moment…

"I heard that the General want to gain back customers off the Lou Dust he used to sell…but this time they want to add something called "Flyo" to the drug…" said Shaundi…

"Flyo?…What the hell is Flyo?…" said The Boss…

"Flyo!…Oh man…that shit is crazy stuff…It actually drug up your mind where you can talk to ghost, see the impossible, have sex with someone you always wanted to, any other type shit…Better than the original Lou Dust…They didn't want to sell this shit before…because it was too valuable to handle…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss look at Kinzie with a weird look…

"Kinzie…How in the hell do you know this?" said The Boss…

"I…uh….uh…..got it from my weed man…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Okay?….So here's the deal…we grab a sample of that shit off one of the local drug dealers…we see what's in it…and try to use it for our own gain…" said The Boss…

"Alright…" said Shaundi as she slurp on a noodle…

but at the same time Kinzie/Veteran Child grab the same one Shaundi had in her mouth…

the two slurp on the one noodle until they both realized…

Kinzie/Veteran Child contiuned to slurp in for a kiss…

but Shaundi bit off the noodle…and storm off with the Boss…

"What?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

**(Normally this is the part you actually do the mission…but really…I'm not about to describe you driving to the part where you find the dude…Because there are different ways on how someone can do a mission…But I'll show the conversations in the car…)**

"Hey Boss….do you think your free tonight…" said Shaundi…

"I don't know Shaundi…my plate has been busy…" said The Boss…

"What about me Shaundi?…We can have a girl's night out…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Uh…thanks…but I think the Boss will be free tonight…I'll make it happened…" said Shaundi…

"If you both start ripping each other clothes off….can I watch?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"What?…" said Shaundi and The Boss…

"Nevermind…just listen to the radio…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child….

**(You made it to a local place that the General used use as a drug place…)**

"I'm going to stay in the car…just to make sure no ones run off with it…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss grab out a Heat seeker RPG…

pointed at the car that Kinzie/Veteran Child is in…

The Boss shot a missile…blowing up the car…

killing Kinzie/Veteran Child…

**(Mission Failed…Kinzie didn't make it…Would you like to continued…Press A(Xbox 360), X(Ps3) to continued or B(Xbox 360), O(Ps3) to exit the mission… ) **

**Lol…It would be something anyone would do…Back to the checkpoint where you are…**

"I'm going to stay in the car…just to make sure no ones run off with it…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss and Shaundi ran into the local drug place and shot anyone who stood in their way…

Shaundi had a AK 47 and the Boss still had his Kobra's…

They shot around the area while people shout out to them…

"No one is going to stop The General!"…

"Mr. Sunshine is going to make a soup out of you!"….

"Veteran Child under your noses…and you Saints are fools of not knowing!…"

"I can't believe they still wear green?...Do you think we will run into any more gangs that wear green?..." said Shaundi

"I don't know...but its best if we take them out while we still can!...Worry about the colors later!..." said The Boss

"I got a question...Why is Kinzie acting wierd?..." said Shaundi...

"I don't know...you know how it is when you first get into a gang...you were stone when I first met..." said The Boss

"Hey!...I was young!..." yelled Shaundi...

After they got done shooting up the floor they were on...

They went up further on the floors…

shooting any members stopping them or anyone coming up to them…

Shaundi and The Boss came into a room where the drug dealer bust out the window with the drug…

"Damn!" yelled Shaundi….

The came to the window and look out…

"No one isn't going to run from me!" yelled The Boss….

The Boss jump out and chased the drug dealer down…

They ran down the street…

The Boss shot as the drug dealer ran…

The drug dealer ran to a random car and kick the driver out and took off…

"Shit!…" yelled The Boss…

Shaundi came behind the Boss with another random car…

"Get it!…When can still head him off!' yelled Shaundi…

The Boss got it and drove…

He drove and caught up to the drug dealer…

He kept shouting out the window…

"You Saints don't know who your dealing with!" yelled the Drug Dealer…

The Boss and Shaundi shot out their window…

They shot until the car was on fire…

**(Cut scene plays)…**

The drug Dealer car was about to exploded…

With the Boss and Shaundi on his trail…

they were about to succeed…

thats when...

Kinzie/Veteran Child came with the other car out of no where and smash the drug dealer car into a local river by the street they were on…

The drug dealer car exploded, destroying him and the drugs he had on him…

The Boss got out the car and look in the river…

"What the fuck?…" said The Boss….

He slam his fists on the car hood…

He look at Kinzie/Veteran Child as she got out the car…

The Boss angrily went over to Kinzie…

"Why the fuck did you do that!…We almost had the drug…and you slam the fucking car into the river!" yelled The Boss…

"I'm so sorry Boss man…but there was no way of you getting the drugs…He was going into the river anyways…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Your fucking brain must be screwed up because he was trying to get away…not take a dip to cool off!…you fucking messed this whole thing up…It'll be a fucking challenged looking for another drug dealer with the whole crew knowing what were after!" yelled The Boss…

"There's no need Boss…" said Shaundi as she got out the car…

She went behind the Boss waddling with a bad full of the Flyo…

"Where the fuck did you get that!…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Oh its simple really…he drop it right before he leaped out the window…" said Shaundi…

The Boss look at Shaundi with a confused look…

"And you didn't tell this right away?…" said The Boss…

She reach in for a kiss…

"Because…being with you and shooting off your gun…is the best thing when it comes to fun…" said Shaundi…

They both stared at each other eye to eye…

"Wanna go get some Ice Cream…" said The Boss…

"Alright…but Ice Cream now…and eating some of your Banana Spilt later…" said Shaundi…

They both walk to the car holding each other…

Kinzie/Veteran Child had a mad look upon his/her face…

"Fuck!…If I let them get further I"m screwed!…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child to him/herself….

"Are you walking or driving with us Kinzie?…"said The Boss…

Kinzie/Veteran Child got into the car and drove off with the Boss and Shaundi...

* * *

><p><strong>KinzieVeteran Child failed to stop the Saints at getting the drug…**

**but will he succeed at failing their next plan…**

**will The Saints ever find out who Kinzie really is….**

**and will anyone ever discovered the Kinzie doll?…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT MISSION…**

**AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST EPIC IN SANE STORY!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Sons Of Samedi Saga:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

"**Ready to fuck things up in Virtual Reality?…" said Pierce…" "Safer than being shot at…" said The Boss**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at a production studio…<p>

The Boss walk in as he came looking for Shaundi and Kinzie…

He saw a lot of guys there, but couldn't tell where Shaundi or Kinzie were…

He ask one of the guys in the area…

"Hey…do you know where Shaundi is?…" said The Boss…

"Back off buddy…Shaundi is sexy and all…and I won't tell so you can get a head start off on her…" said The random guy…

"What?…Shaundi is already my girl…if your thinking about putting the moves on her, then I'll make a dead example out of you…" said The Boss…

"Sure dude…you and the rest of the single guys here already have her…look dude…why don't you try to find her yourself…but chances of you having her is slim my friend…slim…" said the random guy….

The random guy left laughing…

The Boss look confused wondering what was going on…

He saw the clipboard guy from before about Shaundi's show…

"Hey you…do you know where Shaundi is?…" said The Boss…

"You again?…Sir…Shaundi is in her dressing room…she said no visitors or lonely virgins…she made it clear that no one disturb her…" said the clipboard guy…

"Okay listen…I'm Shaundi's boyfriend already…I don't know what the fuck is going on…but you better tell all these virgins to back the fuck off…" said The Boss…

"Sir…you don't scare me…if you want to be on "I wanna sleep with Shaundi"…then your going to have to fill out some paper work…" said the clipboard guy as he handed the Boss a clipboard…

The Boss flick the clipboard out of the man's hand and storm off the Shaundi's dressing room…

"Sir!…Do you have manners…or your were born a jackass?" yelled The Clipboard guy…

The Boss went to Shaundi's dressing room…

Shaundi was getting a massage by Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Ohhhh….to the left…oh yea!…that's the stuff…you know you massage just like my ex boyfriend…" said Shaundi…

Kinze/Veteran Child thought for the moment and continued on…

"So...How was this ex boyfriend of yours to you?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"He was a total douche…He try to get me kill…but other than that he was a alright guy…me and him used to do a lot…smoke weed, smoke pot…all types of insane shit…I really really like him…" said Shaundi…

"If you and your ex boyfriend didn't break up…you think you would be together still?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Shaundi thought for a moment…

"Well…If we didn't break up…I wouldn't be a Saint member right now…He was working for the Sons of Samedi…" said Shaundi…

"Well Shaundi…you know what they say…there's always 2nd chances in this world…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Shaundi turn around to Kinzie…

"What the fuck are you talking about?…My ex boyfriend is dead…There's no second chance for him…" said Shaundi…

"But…Shaundi"...

The Boss got to Shaundi door and bang on the door…

"Shaundi!…Open this fucking door!" yelled The Boss…

"I told you guys before…wait til the show starts…Your not getting none of this til I know who's really want it…" said Shaundi…

"I want Shaundi to open this door and if you don't open this fucking door now…or I'll blast this fucking door to pieces!" yelled The Boss….

"Wait…Boss?" said Shaundi…

"No its your mailman…What the fuck you think!…" said The Boss…

Shaundi got up to open the door…

and The Boss came in upset…

"What the fuck is the matter?…" said Shaundi…

"Oh I'm sorry…Didn't mean to come on the show "I wanna sleep with Shaundi"…Maybe I should come back after you fuck all the dudes here!…" yelled The Boss…

"Boss…Its not like that…You know what me, Pierce, and Gat are trying to do…Rise the Saints to fame…" said Shaundi…

The Boss look at Kinzie…

"Kinzie leave for the moment…" said The Boss…

"What?…Wait why?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Leave and shut the fucking door…" said The Boss…

"I'm not leaving Shaundi…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss grab Kinzie/Veteran Child and push her out the door…

He shut the door and lock it…

Kinzie/Veteran Child was outside the door listening as the Boss was arguing with Shaundi…

**1**** hour later…**

Kinzie/Veteran Child was laying up against the wall smoking pot…

The room got quiet…

The Boss came out the room with his head down upset…

"Boss dude…Did you and Shaundi made up?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss look at Kinzie/Veteran Child with a sad look…

"Lets go Kinzie…I have to go talk to Laura about the Flyo drug…I got no time for this shit…" said The Boss…

"Flyo?…Wait…what about Shaundi?…isn't she coming?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Lets go Kinzie!…I have no time to discuss this…" said The Boss…

As the Boss left…

Kinzie/Veteran Child, look in the room…

He saw Shaundi on her dressing room table with her head down crying…

"Sha…Shaundi?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Shaundi look at Kinzie…

"Shut the fucking door!…GET OUT!" yelled Shaundi as she continued to cry…

Kinze/Veteran Child shut the door…

but wonder for the moment…

"Lets go Kinzie!…I'm not going to ask you again!" yelled The Boss…

The Boss and Kinzie/Veteran Child left out the studio…

**(Once again this is the part where you drive to the destination…Not going to describe you driving or crashing into people as they fly up like ragdolls …just the conversations in the car…)**

"What the hell did you do to Shaundi!" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Look!…I'm trying to run a gang…when bullshit like that get in the way…I'm not taking no chances…" said The Boss…

"Bullshit?…Your calling my ex bullshit!…" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"What the fuck are you talking about?…You dated Shaundi, Kinzie!…" said The Boss…

"Shit…uh…I mean…maybe…for like one night…uh…I was high…That's not the point!…What the fuck did you do to her you asshole!" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"I broke up with Shaundi…what do you think!…I can't deal with this romance shit no more!…" said The Boss…

"You know what…She deserves better anyways…your nothing but a power hungry jackass!" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"You know what you deserved…How about I open your door and kick your ass out while I'm driving…if you don't shut the fuck up!" yelled The Boss…

"Don't talk to me like that…You hurt Shaundi!…For that I'm not helping you out with this one…Your own your own…douchebag!" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"What the fuck ever…I can care less…" said The Boss…

"Watch the fucking road…I can care less about you too…Boss" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

**(You made it to your destination…it could be your FINAL destination, if your ready for what Veteran Child has plan for you…)**

The Boss got out the car…

"Let me guess...your going to wait here right?…" said The Boss…

"Yea…try making this one good…I'll bet you'll fail…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss walk up to Laura and Tobias's house…

He knock on the door…

The door open…

"Its you!…Oh my stars in heaven…how you been?…" said Laura…

"I been good Laura…I need to ask you a favor…" said The Boss…

"Who's that at the door babe…" said Tobias in the background…

"Toby…your not going to believe who's here…" said Laura…

Tobias came to the door…

"What the fuck…What is up my man…" said Tobias as he greeted The Boss…

"Not much…just a lot of insane shit on my hands…" said The Boss…

"Don't we all have insane shit on our hands…" said Tobias…

"You always have me in your hands Toby…" said Laura…

"You got that right babe…" said Tobias as they share a kiss…

"Can you two please stop smooching for the moment…I need something that needs to be look at…" said The Boss…

"Whats your problem bro…I'm just givin the wife some sugar…My baby loves my sugar, even if its from my lips or from my stash…" said Tobias…

"That's all good…but…"

The Boss heard some noises behind him…

He turned around and saw green lowriders and cars approaching fast to the house…

"What the fuck?…How they know I be here!" yelled The Boss…

"Were you followed?…" said Tobias…

"No!…No one was fucking behind me!" yelled The Boss…

"Laura!…Take the kids downstairs!…I got some people to fuck up…" said Tobias…

"Okay…Toby be careful…" said Laura…

"You know me babe…" said Tobias as they share a kiss…

Laura went inside the house…

Tobias pulled out a huge mini gun while the Boss pull out his Kobra pistols…

"Lets fuck shit up…" said Tobias…

As the cars and lowriders approach the Samedi gang pull out there guns and a huge gun fight went off…

The Boss stay shot all around the Samedi gang…

while Tobias move his mini gun around as the cars lit on fire…

"Yea!…Take that you fucking pussies!…No one step on my land and take a shot on Tobias!" yelled Tobias…

"Take it easy with that shit!…You can kill me if your not careful!" yelled The Boss…

As they shot up the gang…

more cars approached…

"How in the hell do they keep coming!…I didn't even tell anyone I would be here!" yelled The Boss…

"I don't know man…but if I die…I die smoking…" said Tobias as he pulls out a blunt as he smokes…

As they kept shooting up the gang…

Kinzie/Veteran Child was still in the car…

The Boss saw Kinzie/Veteran Child talking to herself…

"Kinzie get out the fucking car!…This is no time for you to talk to your invisible boyfriend!" yelled The Boss…

Kinzie/Veteran Child didn't hear…

"Hold on…Let me get that nerdy bitch attention…" said Tobias as she shot the car where Kinzie/Veteran Child was…

Kinzie/Veteran Child got out…

"What the fuck is your problem!" yelled Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Kinzie! Get by me!…This bitches are coming all over!" yelled The Boss…

They shot up the gang that was still coming…

**155 gang members later…**

The Boss and Tobias look around…

they saw there were no more gangs approaching…

"You think we got them all?…" said Tobias…

"I don't know…but there's something I'm not knowing…I'll find out soon enough..." said The Boss…

Kinzie/Veteran Child worried a bit…

Tobias smoked a blunt…

"You wanna hit?…I always smoke a hit after a job well done…" said Tobias…

"I'm good…" said The Boss…

"I'll have some of that…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

As Kinzie/Veteran Child smoked the joint…

Laura came out the house and ran over to Tobias to hug him…

"Toby!…" yelled Laura…

"See…what I tell ya babe…when someone tries to fuck around with me…I'll make sure I smoke their asses…" said Tobias…

"Hey Laura…catch…" said The Boss as he pass the Flyo sample to Laura…

"Ooooh…Whats this?…" said Laura…

"it's a new drug from the Samedi…do what you do best and find out whats in it…and bring some snickers doodles to the crib when you can…I can really go for a snack" said The Boss…

"Sure thing hun…" said Laura…

"Make sure you share some of that shit when you start making it…" said Tobias…

"You can count on it…Come on Kinzie…Lets get back to the crib…" said The Boss…

"What about Shaundi?…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"That'll have to wait…right now I have to worry about taking out The General…" said The Boss as he walk to the car…

"Fuck!…This dude is fucking unstoppable!…My planning isn't nothing but shit…" as Kinzie/Veteran Child said to him/herself…

"Come on Kinzie…We got planning to do…" said The Boss…

* * *

><p><strong>Shaundi and The Boss are no more, sad isn't it?…<strong>

**but the Boss is taking out Veteran Child's plans piece by piece…**

**Will the next plan he has will work…**

**or will a certain someone find the Kinzie Doll in the next chapter…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME…**

**IN THE MOST DRAMATIC STORY TOLD!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Sons Of Samedi Saga:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

**"Alright…You should be seeing a visual representation of the Decker's user net. now…" said Kinzie…"You know what I see Kinzie?…I'm a fucking toilet!…That's what…" said The Boss… "Oops…sorry about that…Let me load up another…"said Kinzie…"I thought you knew what you were doing…" said The Boss… "I haven't finished your avatar yet…That one is just temporary…" said Kinzie… "I don't have arms!…" yelled The Boss…"Just start moving through the data, I'll sort it out soon…" said Kinzie…She then turn the Boss into a blow up doll…"This isn't much better!…Are you trying to tell me something Kenzie!…" said The Boss..."Quit complaining you big baby!…" said Kinzie…**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at Aisha's house…<p>

Gat, Pierce, Carlos, and The Boss were on the couch and was talking about his recent break up with Shaundi…

"So you really fuck Shaundi over like that?…" said Gat…

"I didn't fuck her over Gat…I just can't handle this relationship shit no more…The goddamn superstar stardom is already getting on my nerves and if I add one more thing to worry about I'm going to lose it…" said The Boss…

"I already told you Boss…I got this shit cover…you worry about taking out the competition…and I'll worry about getting us the shit we deserved…" said Pierce…

"If I need shit Pierce…I can steal it…I don't need to work for it…" said The Boss…

"That's your problem…how are you supposed to have loyal fans if you keep on taking and not winnin like a O.G…" said Pierce…

"I don't need this shit Pierce…right now all I'm worry about is taking out these bitches and finding out how they keep fucking me over…" said The Boss…

"So where the fuck is Shaundi and Kinzie?…" said Gat…

"They're back at the Shaundi's room at the hotel…She can be mad at me all she wants…I really don't give a shit no more…" said The Boss…

"Hey Boss…I know you're a badass and all…but you have to put the gang first before your needs…because that's what keep a gang strong…we stick together…you know…" said Carlos…

"I got no time for that shit either…" said The Boss…

"Well…even though…I say you should still talk to Shaundi…A least have a heart to do that…This whole leadership thing is starting to make you a little un edge…" said The Boss…

"Fine Carlos…I'll go talk to Shaundi…but that's it…" said The Boss…

The Boss got up and left out the door…

"In the mean time…I'll be watchin the game…" said Gat…

"You still need to move this fucking bed…I still see the Boss love stain on it!" yelled Pierce…

"Hey…since you're the goddamn diva…why don't you take care of it?…" said Gat…

"What the fuck ever…You ain't gonna get me to clean shit…" said Pierce…

**(Another driving mission…Since you don't have no one in the car to talk too…Lets call Eye for a Eye for ZOMBIE DIEGO! To keep you company…A hint: Zombie Diego isn't going to be in the whole story…because really…the dude is dead…I'll just put a few extra conversations in the car though…)**

After the Boss call Eye for a Eye…

Zombie Diego showed up in a Scary Mafia Hearse…

Zombie Diego step out the car…

"….ahahah ah aH" **(Ha ha hahahah!…)** said Zombie Diego…

He was covered in tire track markings…

his suit clothes were torn and rip…

and he had a happy sinster smile…

and everything he said was in backwards…

The Boss got into the Hearse as Zombie Diego joined…

The Boss headed to Shaundi's hotel…

"So….How was it like working with the Dire Mafia?…" said The Boss…

"em ekasrof uoy yhw…oniairdA"**("Adriano...Why you forsake me!")**…said Zombie Diego…

"Okay…I don't know what the fuck you are saying…but you better not think about biting me…" said The Boss…

"….ooonnnaaaiiirrrdddddaaA" **(Aaadddddrrriiiaaannnooo….)** said Zombie Diego…

"Keep that shit up…and I'll send you back to the grave where you came!…" said The Boss…

Zombie Diego moaned backwards…

As the Boss was half way there…

Shaundi and Kinzie/Veteran Child was at the hotel…

Kinzie/Veteran Child was comforting Shaundi as she cry her eyes out…

"I can't believe that fucking asshole!…I loved him…I really…really…loved him…I treated him….like…he was my love…and he just threw it away just like that!…" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…forget about that fucking asshole…you deserves better than that….remember you always have your girl Kinzie here…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Thank you Kinzie…you know…who needs that jerk…or all the guys I dated…who needs them…all they want is one thing…to hit it and quit it…" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…Why don't you find a man who wants to….I don't know…Hit it and stick with it…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child as she/he laugh a little…

Shaundi wipe her eyes and her nose with a tissue…

"You know Kinzie…even though you're a nerd…I think you're a really good friend…" said Shaundi…

"Shaundi…do you know what can be way better than friends…if we can take that to a different level…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

The Boss made it to the hotel and went inside the entrance as Zombie Diego followed…

Back at Aisha's house…

Gat, Carlos, and Pierce were still watching the game…

"I got 20 on the team that has the winnin score…" said Pierce…

"Fuck that…you think just because they're 4 points ahead they can win…anything can fucking happen…" said Gat…

"Yea, but there's only 10 minutes left of the game…" said Pierce…

"Hey…do you have a blanket or something…its kinda chilly down here…" said Carlos…

"What?…Did Lin fuck up my A/C too?…" said Gat…

"No…I just get cold easy…" said Carlos…

"Upstairs to the 2nd room on the right…and make sure you don't fuck that bed up too…" said Carlos…

"I think that's Kinzie's room…I'll just go get a fluffy blanket or something…" said Carlos…

Carlos went up stairs to Kinzie's room…

He open the door and began to search...

"There's gotta be a blanket around here somewhere…" said Carlos…

He check around the place…

He check the closet, but only to find Kinzie's laptop…

"Nothin in here…" said Carlos…

He check under her bed…

but no quilts…

He look in the dresser…He check to top dresser first…

only to find a picture of the Boss and a message to it drawn around a purple heart…

Carlos pick up the picture…

It read…

_"Thank you for being my first my love…"_

"The Boss really has his work cut out for him…" said Carlos…

He put the picture back…

He check the second dresser drawer to find a video tape…

He look at the cover and it read…

_"Kinzie's been naughty, Boss put her in check…"_

Carlos had a weird look on his face…

"I'm getting the feelin that this chick has a thing for the Boss…better yet…maybe even a stalker…" said Carlos…

He put the tape back…

He check the last dresser drawer…

Carlos finally found the woolen sheets…

"Finally…" said Carlos…

As he began pulling the sheets out the drawer…

The Kinzie Doll fell out the sheets…

Carlos look down and saw it…

He had another concern look on his face…

He pick up the doll…as he did…it constantly kept changing facial expressions, from being sad to happy and mad to worry,

and it began to leak tears from the eyes…

"Okay…This shit is freaky as hell…" said Carlos…

Back at the hotel…

Kinzie/Veteran Child stared eye to eye at Shaundi…

"What are you talking about Kinzie?…You know I'm not like that…" said Shaundi…

"I know…but aren't you tired of dudes just treating you like your nothing but pussy to them…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Yea…but…"

"But what Shaundi…you know as well as I do…that you need a true person to hold you and tell you that they care so much about you…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Kinzie/Veteran Child put his hand upon Shaundi's cheeks and stare at her as she/he got closer…

The Boss came to the elevator with Zombie Diego…

**(Normally whenever you have a Zombie homie by you…no one doesn't noticed it…oh well…)**

They went to the top floor where Shaundi's room was…

Back at Aisha's house…

Pierce and Gat were still watching the game…

Carlos came down stairs with the Kinzie doll…

"Hey…did you guys ever make Third Street dolls?…" said Carlos…

Pierce and Gat look behind them…

"Third Street Dolls?…That's a good idea!…We can make fucking toys of us…We'll look like role models for the youngins..." said Pierce…

"Hey…you know it would be nice to be on one of those bobble head toys…I love the Aisha one they made…I still have it on my car dashboard…" said Gat…

"So you guys never actually made toys of the Saints?…" said Carlos…

"No…we never got to the whole merchandise shit yet…I'm working on trying to get on commercials though…" said Pierce…

"Well…I found this creepy doll that look like Kinzie…It's fucking creepy as hell…It keeps changing its face, and what worst…it cries out tears…" said Carlos…

Gat got up and look at it…

"What the fuck?…Is Kinzie trying out some Voodoo type shit on us?…" said Gat…

Pierce got up and look at it…

"Maybe Kinzie made one of those dolls where it pissed it self…maybe she got the one that cries…" said Pierce…

"I don't think Kinzie would make a doll like this…" said Gat…

As they turn the doll to the back…

there was a small opening closed up…

"Maybe the batteries need changing?…" said Pierce…

As Gat open the doll backside…

As Gat opened it…

a tiny black snake flew out…

"THE FUCK!…" yelled Gat…

Gat drop the doll as the tiny black snake slither across the floor…

Pierce and Gat pulled out their pistols and tried to shoot it…

Back at the hotel…

Shaundi was getting weird out…

but somehow turn on by Kinzie/Veteran Child…

"Kiss me Shaundi…I'll always be here for you…" said Kinzie/Veteran Child…

Shaundi closed her eyes and reach in for a kiss…

The Boss made it to the floor Shaundi was on…

The front door man gave the Boss the key to Shaundi's room, because he was afraid the Boss might kill him…

The Boss and Zombie Diego came up to the room…

"I hope Shaundi's alright…" said The Boss…

Shaundi and Kinzie/Veteran Child shared a long romantic kiss…

As the Boss unlocked the door…

Gat and Pierce was shooting up the place…

Carlos found the tiny black snake coming to him…

Carlos took the chance and smash and killed the tiny black snake…

"What the fuck…did you really had to go and spoil the fun…" said Gat…

Carlos look at his shoes and was disgusted by the smash snake on his shoes…

"Your going to have to buy some new sneaks…you should try out the Saints Runners…They're still in the testing zone…but I bet they can have a cool swag on ya dawg…ya feel me…" said Pierce as he wave a high five in the air…

Carlos look at the Kinzie doll as it started to shake…

"Look!…" said Carlos as he pointed to the Kinzie doll…

The doll started to spin in a hyper speed way with a green glow around it...

The Kinzie doll disappeared…

As Kinzie/Veteran Child shared a kiss with Shaundi…

Kinzie/Veteran Child started to get a feeling throughout his/her body…

The Boss unlocked the door…

As he did he was shocked to see Kinzie kissing Shaundi…

just when things didn't get weird or worst…

Veteran Child flew straight out of Kinzie's body and fell back to the floor…

As Shaundi and Kinzie eyes open…

Kinzie saw her kissing on Shaundi…

Kinzie pulled her head back fast and shocked of what she did…

"Oh my god!…Oh my god!…I just…I…Oh….I think I'm going to be sick!" yelled Kinzie…

Kinzie ran to the bathroom throwing up…

The Boss was shock but then got angry to see Veteran Child…

Shaundi look and was shocked also to see Veteran Child…

"Veteran Child?…" said Shaundi…

"So…you're the muthafucker that was fucking me over!…You try a fucking spell to hide yourself!…" yelled the Boss as he came closer…

"Wait!…Let me explain!…Please!" yelled Veteran Child…

"You said and please enough bitch!…now its time to erased your hippy ass!" said The Boss…

As the Boss pointed his gun to Veteran Child…

Shaundi push the Boss gun away making him miss a shot at Veteran Child…

Veteran Child took his chance…

he pused the Boss out of his way and ran out the room…

The Boss ran after Veteran Child…

**(Finally!…This is where you play the chase…lol)**

The Boss ran after Veteran Child as he ran down the steps

…He kept firing of his Kobra pistols at him…

but couldn't get a shot at him…

Zombie Diego followed with a RPG…

"liL rekoJ…uoy rof gnimoc m'I…ahahahaha!" **(Lil Joker!…I'm coming for you…hahahahah!)** said Diego with a sinster laugh…

As they raced down the stair way shooting Veteran Child…

Veteran Child exit the stairway and ran out the entrance of the door…

The Boss and Zombie Diego followed behind him…

Veteran Child stole a random car from the parking lot and drove off…

The Boss and Zombie Diego grab a random car and pursuit after Veteran Child…

As they shot out their window at him he shouted out something to the Boss…

"Please!…I wanna talk to you!…I don't want to fight anymore!" yelled Veteran Child…

As they shot…

Zombie Diego blasted the rocket laucher…

Veteran Child jumped out the speeding car…

**(Fell like a rag doll on the street…lol you gotta love the ragdoll effect...)**

before the car exploded…

Zombie Diego let out a backward sinister laugh…

**(Cutscene plays…)**

Veteran Child was on the ground…

but the Boss pointed a gun at him…

"Please!…Don't shoot me!…I'm sorry okay!…I don't wanna do this shit no more!" yelled Veteran Child…

"Don't give me that mercy shit!…Have a nice trip back to the grave where you belong…" said The Boss…

Before the Boss can pull the trigger…

Shaundi came out of no where with a car…

Almost hitting the Boss…

She ran over to Veteran Child…

"Are you okay?…" said Shaundi…

The Boss got up on his feet…but was shocked and questioned at was what happening before his eyes…

"Shaundi!…You almost ran me over with a fucking car!…You should have ran over this piece of shit!...He fuck with all of our heads!" yelled The Boss…

"This piece of shit!…This piece of shit filled me with compassion again…and this piece of shit and I are dating again….bitch…" said Shaundi as she guards Veteran Child…

The Boss storm over to her…

"Get the fuck out the way Shaundi?…Your acting crazy now!...If your high then I understand...so...You either get out the way…or I kill you myself!…" yelled the Boss…

"Alright then asshole then do it!…Fucking shoot me!…You already did what you wanted to me…now shoot me!" yelled Shaundi…

The Boss kept his gun on Shaundi…

They both lock on each other with a hated look…

As the Boss look down for the moment…

he couldn't shoot Shaundi…

The Boss lower his gun slowly…

As he did…

Shaundi tended to Veteran Child's wounds…

"I don't fucking believe this!…Shaundi…I can't believe you would date this fucker again!...Do you really think I didn't care!...I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did!...I wanted to tell you, I cared about you!...even when I'm a asshole...but now...I don't care who you date…and I don't care what you do…but you cross the line when you want to save someone who try to fuck the Saints over!" yelled The Boss…

"You know what…fuck you and the goddamn Saints!…I don't need this shit in my life!" yelled Shaundi…

"If you really feel that way…then drop your flags…and drop your Saint morals…and don't you ever come back to the Saints again…" said The Boss…

"Fuck you!…You never liked me!…After all I did for you!…Fuck you and the Saints!…Fuck you all!…" yelled Shaundi…

The Boss turn around and went to the car…

Shaundi pick up Veteran Child and help and carried him to the hospital…

The Boss got in his car and drove back to the hotel to go pick up Kinzie…

The Boss got on his phone and left a message for Kinzie…

"Kinzie…meet me outside…we need to meet back up at Aisha's house…" said The Boss…

As the Boss made it back to the hotel into the parking lot…

he got on the passenger side and waited on Kinzie…

Kinzie made to the car, but couldn't figure out why the Boss wasn't driving…

She got into the driver side…

"You want me to drive Boss?…" said Kinzie…

"Please…I just want to rest my head for the moment…" said the Boss as he rest his head on the window…

"I want to thank you for helping me get rid of that jerk who was abusing my body…that jerk should totally die for what he did while he was possessing me!…and trust me…being lock up in a dresser was enough for me to handle…but thank you Bossy…your always my number one guy…" said Kinzie…

As Kinzie started up the car…

She looked at the Boss…

She shocked to notice a tear coming out of his right eye…

"Boss?…Are you okay?…What's wrong?…" said Kinzie...

The Boss didn't answer...

"You know if you start crying…then I'm going to start crying too…I don't want to see you like this…" said Kinzie…

"Just drive Kinzie…Please…I don't wanna talk right now…" said The Boss…

Kinzie worried and got upset a little,

but started up the car and headed towards Aisha's house…

* * *

><p><strong>Good news: Kinzie got her body back…and Zombie Carlos is unlocked…<strong>

**Bad news: Shaundi is no longer a Third Street Saint member…Veteran Child is now dating her…again…and what will be the Saints plan next…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST DRAMATIC STORY EVER TOLD!…..**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**Sons of Samedi Saga:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

"**Do you have any idea who your fucking with here…" said The Boss…"Of course…" said Phillipe Loren** **as he taps on a Gat bobblehead toy…"A remarkable likeness…These visions (I don't know exactly what he said) are Viola and Kiki…and I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multinational organization called The Syndicate…" said Phillipe…**

* * *

><p>The mission starts at a Café…<p>

The Boss takes a seat and was waiting for a person to arrival…

As he does, people pass by him whispering about Shaundi and The Boss recent break up…

"What the hell…" the Boss said to himself…

He wonder why do other people know about his break up with Shaundi…

A person in a beige raincoat showed up…

"Are you the guy?…" said the mysterious person…

"I'm the leader of the Saints…are you the one they call…"**Saint**"…" said the Boss…

The person reveals themselves…

"Yes!…You can call me **Saint**…I'm a real big fan of the Third Street Saints…" said **Saint**…

"Yea…you and the rest of these people that know too much…" said the Boss…

"Yea…I'm sorry about what happen to you and Shaundi…Please get back to together soon…You and Shaundi were the best couple of the Third Street Saints…" said **Saint**…

"Huh?…How do you know this?…I haven't even told anyone…Everyone here is babbling on and on about it..." said The Boss…

"Its all in the news…" said **Saint **as he pulls out a tiny T.V. on the Entertainment channel…

"_As you all heard, the Leader of the Saints and Shaundi had a fight and most devastating break up!…Many fans are crushed to see their favorite leader leaving Shaundi in the hands of a hippy…"_ said the reporter…

_"We came up to many fans about these comments…but we will use code names for them, not to be recognized by the viewers…_

"Why Shaundi and the Boss broke up!…That's a insane twist to anything!…I hope they will get back together really REALLY QUICK!…You hear this Shaundi!…YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" yelled **Crazykidd99**...

"Not cool dude!…and Shaundi…You're a bitch if you don't get back with the Boss!…You a idiot for getting with Veteran Child…I HATE YOU! And I LOVE YOU Shaundi!…YOU ARE TOO SEXY!…GET WITH ME SHAUNDI!…" said **Nukawin**…

"Best Saints Row couple ever!…I died a little when this happen…and when The Boss never autograph my Saints Row game…Autograph my game Boss guy!…I MADE YOU TO WHO YOU ARE TODAY!" said **kael159**...

"Veteran Child should die!…Along with Vogel!…and Dex…if they can find him…and maybe Troy…wait…can you cut that part!…I don't want the Stilwater 5-0 after me!…" said **cathal107**...

"Shaundi fucking Veteran Child is like putting one guy and one screw driver on the web…Please get back together…Veteran Child is a asshole to begin with!…" said **qweenseeker**…

"I blame the Dire Mafia...they are very stupid at bringing back people from the dead...I hope the Boss kills them quick and get it over with..." said **lovu**

"Alright turn it off I think I seen enough for one day…and who are those people?…" said The Boss…

"Forget it…Its too hard to understand for you…anyways…I got some information for you Boss…" said **Saint**…

"Alright…but please don't"-

A woman ran up to the Boss…

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh!…Its him!…I can't believe its you!…You are soooo cool…and I was wondering can you sign my breasts…" said the woman…

She was a attractive woman…but the Boss denied…

"Look I would love too…and trust me I would and give you my number…but right now I just want to get some shit out of the way…and plus I gotta go…" said The Boss…

"Awww…Plllleeeassseee!…" said the woman as she pulls out a pin…

"Fine!…" said The Boss….

he sign her breasts,

all of a sudden she jump on him and made out with him…

"Oh god!…**Saint** help me out here!…" yelled The Boss…

"Are you kidding?…This is like a free movie…" said **Saint**…

The Boss push the lady off him…

but he saw from a distance other women coming up to the Boss to do the same thing…

"**Saint**…Lets get the fuck out of here!" yelled the Boss…

"Aw…really?…" said **Saint**…

The Boss grab **Saint** and headed to the car…

They drove off while women and fans ran after the Boss…

**(Just conversations in the car again…)**

"Your such a killjoy you know that…" said **Saint**…

"Look…Pierce is setting up too much publicity for me to handle…" said The Boss…

"You're the celebrity…just wait til later on in the year…You'll be the Boss of the town and maybe another town too…" said **Saint**…

"Huh?…What?…What's gonna happen later on in the year?…And what town are you talking about?…" said The Boss…

"Well…Just remember this…Be careful when your robbing a bank…" said **Saint**…

"Why?…I robbed a lot of banks…the people just let me do it cheering me on…what's the worst that could happen?…" said The Boss…

"Trust me…You have to be careful…You have no clue of what you'll be going up against later on in the year…" said **Saint**…

"Okay?…Listen…If anyone wants to try to fuck with me…I can destroy and kill their asses…" said The Boss…

"Okay…I warned you…" said **Saint**…

"Enough with these crazy predictions already…What do you have for me?…" said The Boss…

"What I have for you is information about the General…He wants to sell the Flyo Lou Dust as soon as possible…and to do that…he bought buildings to make the drug…So I figure we take out the buildings before he can be able too…" said **Saint**…

"Alright…just tell me the way…and we'll crush, kill, and destroyed…" said The Boss…

"Just keep going straight and keep the right path…" said **Saint**…

"Okay…I got one question…How in the hell do you know all this…" said The Boss…

"Lets just say…a lot of people have experience this shit in your shoes…we just change up the look for our own point of view…" said **Saint**…

"I'm going to just stop here…because right now…your making my brain hurt…" said the Boss…

**(You made it to the building…)**

"Okay so what to do now?…" said the Boss…

"We plant these bombs inside the building…" said **Saint**…

The Boss look and was surprised of the Bomb…

"What the fuck!…Where did you get this?…This bomb is like some high tech shit…" said The Boss…

"Wait til later on in the year…You'll probably get better bombs than that…" said **Saint**…

As the Boss and **Saint** went into the building they killed Samedi gangs that stood in their way…

"WOO!…Take that you Samedi basterds!…" yelled **Saint**…

As they kept killing they ran down stairs to the basement…the Boss plant the bomb and ran out the building with **Saint**…

They got into the car and drove off…

as the Samedi gang kept shooting from the site…the explosion went off…

"Okay…next building…" said the Boss…

"Head straight and take a left…" said **Saint**…

They came to the other building…

They went inside killing Samedi gangs again…

"YEA!…You know Boss…I could be your partner in crime…" said **Saint**…

"Right now…lets focus on killing these fuckers first…" said the Boss…

They came to the basement and activated the bomb…

They ran outside and got into the car and drove off while the place exploded…

Alright…is that it?" said The Boss…

"Alright…one more building…then you can go home happy…well maybe not happy…since…well you know…" said **Saint**…

"Once again…I'm not upset over that bullshit…Shaundi can do whatever she wants…I'm not going to go crazy because she's dating that jackass…" said The Boss…

"Later on in the year…Maybe you and Shaundi will date again…just think…" said **Saint**…

"Right now…I just want this job to be done with okay…" said The Boss…

As they came to the last building, they shot in the place…

they came to the basement, but something was different about it…

They saw a lot of white fog around the basement…

"What's up with the fog?…Are they trying to scare us?…" said **Saint**…

"If they are…it's a pretty stupid attempted…" said The Boss…

As the Boss step in the fog…

He notices there was something strange about it…

"Why does this feel like Lou Dust to me…" said The Boss…

**Saint** stayed back away from the fog…

As he walk further to put the bomb in place…

He saw something in the mist…

He pointed his gun to the person…

"Whoever you are…You're a real shit head for coming up with a plan like this!…" said The Boss…

Out of the mist it was Shaundi…

"Shaundi?…Shaundi is that you?…Why are you down here?…" said The Boss…

**Saint** look and saw nothing…

"Hey Boss…who are you talking too?…" said **Saint**…

"It's Shaundi…I can't believe she's here…Okay Shaundi…I think its time for you to leave before I actually shoot you this time…"said The Boss….

Somehow Shaundi was just looking at the Boss and not speaking, while **Saint** looking and not seeing Shaundi no where…

but she put on a hockey mask and activated a chainsaw that suddenly came into her hands…

"Shaundi!…" said the Boss…

Shaundi came closer to the Boss…

"Don't come any closer Shaundi!…I'm warning you!…I will shoot you this time!…" yelled the Boss…

Shaundi came closer with the chainsaw…

"Okay Shaundi!…I warned you!" yelled The Boss…

He shot at Shaundi but the bullets kept going through her…

She came up to the Boss and try to swipe him…

but missed…

**Saint** look and saw the Boss was fighting nothing…

"Oh no!…I think that fog is Creeptoe Lou Dust!…" yelled **Saint**…

"Creeptoe Lou Dust?….What the fuck is Creeptoe Lou Dust!…" said the Boss as he fought Shaundi with the chainsaw…

"It's a special drug that'll make you see become reality…So if you do see Shaundi you can't hurt her….but she can hurt you!…" yelled **Saint**…

"Well…get down here and help me!" yelled The Boss…

"I can't…if I do…then we will both be seeing freaky shit…Just plant the bomb and get out of there!…" said **Saint**…

The Boss work quickly into putting the bomb in place while dodging Shaundi…

**(If this was a true moment in the Saints Row the Third…She would be actually like the Chainsaw sisters from Resident Evil 4...THAT"LL BE A TOUGH CHALLENGED! Plus in a small area with no where to run too...)**

The Boss planted the Bomb before Shaundi swipe his neck off…

**Saint** and the Boss ran out of the place while Shaundi chase them…

They got into the car and drove off as the place exploded…

"Wooo! That was fucking awesome!…Best Saint Row mission!…Workin with the Boss is awesome…and Shaundi with a chainsaw reminds me of a movie…" said **Saint**…

"Okay…this day is already fuck up enough…I need a drink…" said the Boss…

"You can drop me off at the subway…and I think fucking Kinzie will take the edge off…" said **Saint**…

"Okay…I'm not going to fuck Kinzie…how do you know Kinzie…and do you know something about me and Kinzie?…" said the Boss

"Well…Lets just say I know stuff…I know that you and Kinzie had a one nighter…" said **Saint**…

"Did Kinzie tell you something?…You really know too much shit…even when its not on T.V…Your not working with the Dire Mafia are you?" said The Boss…

"I'm just one of those people who adore the Saints…don't worry your secrets are safe with me…" said **Saint**…

"If your working for someone…Then I'm going to have to do something about it!…" said the Boss…

"Hey…you know you really need take a chill pill…because later on in the year…you'll make choices that'll lead to a path that's chosen for the Saints, your friends, and yourself…" said **Saint**…

"Okay?…How about this…I have to the choice to kick you out of the car that'll lead me to being happy or If you stop with the whole future prediction thing we can go home happy…" said the Boss…

"You're a asshole…but a fun guy to hang with…" said **Saint**…

They made it to the subway…

as the Boss and **Saint** made it to the subway cart,

**Saint** gave the Boss something…

"Here give this to Shaundi when you two make up…" said **Saint**…

He gave the Boss a pair of diamond ear rings…

"Woah!…Where the fuck did you get shit?…" said the Boss…

"From Steelport…You might see more of that place in due time…anyways I gotta go…so enjoy the rest of your day Boss…and if you need anything…if give me a ring…" said **Saint**….

The Boss look at the ear rings as **Saint **left…

The Boss thought for a moment...

"I'll try to get you back Shaundi…I really do miss you..." As the Boss said to himself…

* * *

><p><strong>Destroying Property is the Boss's way of saying YOU CAN"T FUCK WITH THE SAINTS!…<strong>

**Will Sons of Samedi will get even with the Saints…**

**or will they end up being crush…**

**and Mr. Sunshine is the next target on The Boss list…**

**So FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST CRAZIEST STORY EVA TOLD!…**

**and a special shout out to "Saint"**

** and shout out to CrazyKidd99, cathal107, Nukawin, kael159, lovu, and qweenseeker **

**Thank you for reviewing...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

_**Sons Of Samedi Saga:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

"**When these hands are crushing your throat…Your dying breath won't be an appeal to god…It'll be…Thank you Killbane…" said Killbane…**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at a local gas station, but the cut scene starts at the General's mansion…<p>

The General was sitting down with Adriano and Mr. Sunshine…He smokes a cigar…

"Adriano…do you have a reason why you're here?…" said The General…

"Of course…I see that you are failing of dealing with your issue…of getting rid of the Third Street Saints…" said Adriano…

"Yes I am, but I blame Veteran Child for not giving me the right information I need…" said The General…

"Don't worry General…When I find Veteran Child…He'll regret that he cross you and he'll be ashes once I get through with him…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Look…They stop your operation at getting your drug labs started again, they even killed half your men, and even turn a member against you…so what you need to do is get your toughest counterpart and get rid of the leader yourself…" said Adriano…

The General smoke and stare at the ceiling…

"Without the leader of the Saints, they will fall apart…giving us the chance to strike" said General…

"Let me do this General…Even though I fail you before…it won't happen again…this time I won't use a simple Voodoo doll….this time I'll use his love ones to control the outcome…" said Mr. Sunshine…

"Well that settles it…Mr. Sunshine will take out the leader…" said The General…

"That's your best man?…and how will you do it?…He's a pelle e ossa weirdo…**(scrawny weirdo…) **what the hell he can do?" said Adriano…

Mr. Sunshine stood up…

"Don't doubt what I can do…I have a power that no one can handle…" said Mr. Sunshine…

His eyes rolled back as green fog circle around him…

Adriano was shocked to see Mr. Sunshine flying up and spinning…

He faded and then disappeared…

Adriano look around the room…

"Where the fuck did he go?…" said Adriano…

"He's out to kill again…" said The General…

At the Gas Station the Boss was standing waiting for someone…

He look and saw Kinzie showing up…

"Kinzie?…What are you doing here?…" said the Boss…

"Listen!…We got big trouble!…Back at Aisha's house, when I came up to the house…I look in the window to see if there was anyone there before I went in…but I saw that all the Saints were freeze frame at the moment…all of them couldn't move…but then they all got up and chanted something…Their eyes were green and they had movements like a stale zombie!…" said Kinize…

"Wait?…Where are they now!…" yelled the Boss…

"After I saw what I saw…Gat spotted me…He look and tried to run after me…I got into my car in time…while Gat got on the windshield and bang on it…I shook him off as I back out the drive way…then that's when I spotted you here…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie!…Do you know where the fuck are they!" yelled the Boss…

"I don't know…I don't know!…I was scared…and I didn't' want to become a doll again…I'm scared…Please forgive me…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie get in the car…I'll drive back to Aisha's house and see what's going on…" said The Boss…

"Yes Boss…but be careful…they look like mad people!…they will attack anything!…" yelled Kinzie…

"The Sons of Samedi have gotten tough…but I'll kill their asses for messing with my gang…" said the Boss…

As they drove to Aisha's house…

The Saints were gone…none of them weren't seen…

"What the fuck?…Where did they go?…" said the Boss…

As they look,

Kinzie saw there was something wrong with the T.V….

"Boss look!…" yelled Kinzie…

The Boss look and saw the T.V. was showing off some type of negative energy…

"I think I know what happen to everyone Kinzie…Kinzie?…" said the Boss…

As he look he saw Kinzie was in a strange trace…

"Kinzie?…Kinzie do you hear me!…" yelled the Boss…

Kinzie look quick at the Boss and tried to attack him…

"Kinzie…what the fuck are you doing!…" yelled the Boss...

**(Whenever you fight anyone they fall around like rag dolls…)**

As the Boss try to fight Kinzie off him…

He ran out outside and rid behind Gat's trash bin…

Kinzie look around, but didn't spot the Boss…

She then ran into the street and grab a random stranger out their car and took it…

"Here's my chance!…" yelled the Boss…

He got into his car and follow Kinzie…

"Where ever Kinzie is going…that's where I'll find the other Saints…" said The Boss…

As they reach the destination…

He the Boss found himself at the old Stilwater Cemetery…

"What the fuck?…" said the Boss

he found the other Saint there…

"What the fuck is going on?…and why is there fucking green fog around the place?…" said the Boss…

He look and hide behind a tombstone while the possessed Saints were around a large hole…

Mr. Sunshine appeared…

"Aww…The Saints are here…but the leader isn't…I guess Loko will have more souls to bargain for…" said Mr. Sunshine…

Mr. Sunshine conjure up a spell…

all of a sudden…

a large demon hand appeared out the ground…

"YES!….LOKO!…I HAVE SOULS FOR YOU!…HERE ARE SOME FOUL UP WORMS THAT'LL YOU"LL FIND…REFRESHING!…" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

"AND THE FIRST I OFFER IS THIS DEAR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!…" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

The Boss got surprised when he offer Lin to the Demon Hand…

"GRAB HER NOW AND BE SATISFIED!…"yelled Mr. Sunshine…

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled The Boss…

He shot at the hand while it reach for Lin…

The hand back away…

"Well now…I see that the leader wants to prove his worth…Care to show your gang on how well you can fight…When dealing with Voodoo!.." yelled Mr. Sunshine…

The Saints gang pulled out guns and attack the Boss…

The Boss had to defend himself…

but he couldn't kill any of his gang…

"Shit!…How am I supposed to kill when its one of my own!…" yelled the Boss…

The Boss shot at Mr. Sunshine…

but somehow his bullets don't effect him…

"What the fuck!…" yelled the Boss…

Mr. Sunshine laughed…

"You can't hurt me!…I'm protected under the power!…but me and your pals can!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

The Boss kept dodging bullets while he hide under tombstone after tombstone…

"What can be problem!…No bullets can kill this fucker…and I can't harm my gang!…what can be the fucking problem!" yelled the Boss…

He look around and noticed the giant demon hand…

"Maybe that giant hand could be the problem…" said the Boss…

The Boss got up from the Tombstone and shot at the Hand…

it ached in pain…

Mr. Sunshine also felt a pain…

"I see that hand of yours is fucking you over!…But in the wrong way!…" yelled The Boss…

Mr. Sunshine was weak...but regain energy and laugh...

"So...You have jokes my friend…but I wonder if your pretty little flower can laugh once she's in the underworld!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

Lin offered herself to the Demon hand….

The Giant Hand reach for Lin…

as The Boss tried to shoot the hand again…

but ran out of bullets…

"No!" yelled the Boss…

The Giant Hand grab Lin…

The Boss ran over to Lin while the Saints shot at him…

Carlos shot the Boss in the leg…

he hurt a bit…

but continued…

as the hand was about to drag Lin underneath…

He jump on the hand and pulled out a knife to stab it…

The Demon hand screamed and let go…

"Lin!…" yelled the Boss as he grab onto Lin…

They fell to the ground…

The Demon Hand tried to grab them again…

but the Boss quickly dodge while holding Lin…

The Boss noticed a chainsaw from the distance…

The Boss placed Lin under a tombstone and ran over while the Saints kept shooting…

The Boss grab the Chainsaw and turn it on…

"I hope you have fucking Band-Aids, because that Demon Hand is about to become chop liver!" yelled the Boss…

Mr. Sunshine was shocked…

"Do what you can!…but you have to get through your gang before you can get to me!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

**(It would be hard to run though your own gang with a chainsaw...I know it the game they won't let you, but with new updates...IT CAN HAPPEN NOW!)**

The Boss ran through the crowd as everyone shot at him…

He kept dodging the bullets…

He ran through the crowed…

He ran up to Pierce and accidentally sliced Pierce in half…

**(Mission Failed…Pierce didn't make it…Would you like to continued?…WELL OF COURSE!) **

The Boss ran through the crowd as everyone shot at him…

He kept dodging the bullets…

He kick back member after member…

and even jump on a few heads…

**(LOL Mario moment…)**

He reach to the hand…

He jump off a tombstone and jump on the hand and chainsaw in the middle of the palm…

The Demon Hand struggle as the Boss kept going…

"No!…Shoot him!…Shoot him now!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

As the group did…

Not only were they shooting the Boss…

but landed a few blows to the Demon Hand as well…

"What are you doing!…Stop!…Don't shoot the hand!…Shoot the leader!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

As the Boss kept going…

The Demon Hand gushed out large amount of demon blood…

The Boss jumped off as the Demon Hand fell…

The Demon hand fell back to the ground and disappeared…

"NO!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

The Saints became normal again…

and wonder how they got to the cemetary...

"What's going on?…" said a Saint member…

"Where am I?…" said Pierce…

Lin was on the ground…

"Why the fuck am I here?…" said Lin…

Mr. Sunshine look at the Boss…

"This fight is far from over!" yelled Mr. Sunshine as he pointed his Voodoo Staff at him trying to kill him with a Voodoo blast…

The Saints look and shot at Mr. Sunshine with their pistols and rifles…

but still the bullets didn't effect him…

Mr. Sunshine laugh…

"Do you think that will stop me!" yelled Mr. Sunshine…

Lin grab the chainsaw and motor it up again…

Mr. Sunshine look at horror as Lin ran up to him…

"For fuck sake!…Die already!" yelled Lin as she threw the chainsaw…

She threw it to Mr. Sunshine as it sliced off his head…

Mr. Sunshine body fell to the ground…

as the head fell into the hole…

Lin looked inside the hole…

"Well…look at this bitch…" said Gat…

"Fuck off Gat!…" yelled Lin…

Lin came over to the Boss and help him off…

She grab his head and pulled him in for a kiss…

"You owe me a lot of sex tonight!" yelled Lin…

"Boss…are you alright?…" said Kinzie as she ran over to him…

"I'm okay Kinzie…but happy to know you guys have your heads back to normal…" said The Boss…

"I wonder if Shaundi was here…" said Pierce…

"If she was here…I would kick that whore's ass for breaking my man's heart!" yelled Lin…

"Well…I don't know about you…but I need a drink…" said Carlos…

"I'm with Carlos...I can use a .40...Seeing fucking demon hands and spells...that's enough for one day..." said Gat...

"Drinks are on me guys…my treat...after all...If I didn't kill the demon hand with chainsaw...I would have just killed you..." said The Boss…

The Saints look at the Boss with a wierd look...

"And sex tonight is on me…" as Lin whisper in the Boss ear…

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Sunshine is now dead…(Talk about Déjà vu…)<strong>

** Now the General has to take drastic measures at taking out the Saints…**

**will he succeed?…**

**or will he be taken out just like Mr. Sunshine?…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST THRILLEREST EPIC STORY TOLD!…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sons Of Samedi Saga:**

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

"**Why aren't you dying!" yelled Matt Miller…"He's scared…Got to the ? And finish him off…" said Kinzie…The Boss ran up through sections of tubes that goes to a platform…"You mean where those giant tubes are feeding it too?…Aw that can't be a trap or anything…" said the Boss…"That's the direct feed into the world…As well as information pro?…Yea, that's definitely a trap…" said Kinzie…"Again with the comforting skills…" said the Boss…**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off with the Boss at the docks…<p>

Kinzie was fishing…

"Why the fuck did you call me Kinzie?…I have no time to fish…" said the Boss…

Kinzie's had a bite…

She pull the fishing rod in,

she let the rod loose a bit and yanked as hard as she did…

The fish came out of the water and detached itself from the rod and fell back into the river…

"Awww…I'm never gonna catch anything!…Why am I a bad fisher!…" said Kinzie…

"Well first of Kinzie…You're a nerd…and you don't look like the type that fish…" said The Boss…

Kinzie through her rod to the ground…

"You know…I'm kinda tired of everyone calling me that!…" yelled Kinzie…

"Don't need to fight it Kinzie…I'm a badass and a jackass…admit to your own self esteem…" said the Boss…

"Well!..."

Kinzie stop for the moment...

Kinzie stood eye to eye with the Boss…

She blushed and smiled…

"You know if you wanna fight…maybe we should…go back at your place….and you can fight getting my clothes off…" said Kinzie…

The Boss look the other way…

"I'm going to say I didn't just hear that…anyways what do you have for me?…" said the Boss…

"Well…Bossy…It seems like the Dire Mafia teamed up with the Sons Of Samedi…They're meeting on a private island just Northwest of the Prison island…Both Adriano and The General…This is our chance to strike!…" said Kinzie…

"Okay…but do you have a boat stash somewhere?…" said the Boss…

Kinzie pointed to a boat mopad she owns…

A speed mopad with the name the Kinzie Shark…

"Now I know you're a nerd….So who's driving?…" said the Boss…

Kinzie got on…

"I'll drive…you gonna have to shoot guards that get in our way while we get there…"said Kinzie…

Kinzie pull out a satchel charges and threw them to the Boss…

"Use the charges to place them weak points of the island…once you done that, meet up with me so we will drive out of there...the island will crumble once you press the button…Simple right…" said Kinzie…

The Boss got on…

"And how do you know, if we don't get caught…" said the Boss…

"We don't…" said Kinzie…

"Great Kinzie…What a brillant plan…" said the Boss…

They drove to the island…

**(Finally…someone else drives you…)**

The Boss and Kinzie drove to the island**…**

**(I love the song "Everybody Wants to rule the world…lol even when someone is singing)**…

"So…did you ever get a chance to talk to Shaundi?…" said Kinzie…

"I never got a chance too…She chose to be with someone else…I just got to let it go…" said the Boss…

"Well…what about me?…I would make a great girlfriend for you…" said Kinzie…

"Yea...I don't see it happening…" said the Boss…

"Oh come on…give me a chance…You know you and I have a connection…" said Kinzie…

"The only connection between you and I is you not leaving me the fuck alone…and stop poking holes through the goddamn bathroom when I'm taking a shower!…Aisha's house is already lookin like it might crumble on us…" said the Boss…

"I can't help myself…You just know how you turn me on…" said Kinzie…

"Uh Kinzie…helicopters…" said the Boss…

"Huh?…Is that something new for sex?…Do you want to try it on me?…" said Kinzie…

"No Kinzie!…I see a helicopter!…" yelled the Boss….

"Are you calling me fat!…" yelled Kinzie…

"Do you and Pierce share brains?…I see fucking helicopters flying to us!" yelled the Boss…

"Uh oh!…" yelled Kinzie…

Kinzie activated her nitro on the mopad boat…

They speeded as the Boss was shooting down helicopters…

The Boss shot down helicopters with his heat seeker RPG…

More and more kept showing up…

"How far we are from the island…" said the Boss…

"We're close…not too far…" said Kinzie…

"Keep the boat going while I shoot these muthafukers down!" yelled the Boss…

As he did...

Kinzie was blushing for a unknown reason…

"Oh Boss…I didn't know your this excited…" said Kinzie…

"What the fuck are you talking about?…Am I supposed to be happy when helicopters are shooting at us?" said the Boss…

He figured that he got hard behind Kinzie while she was driving her mo pad boat…

"The fuck!…Kinzie!…Stop doing fucking stunts!" yelled The Boss…

"Oh right there Boss!…Oh yes!…My ass loves this…keep going!" yelled Kinzie…

"I swear Kinzie…when I'm through with this we don't talk for the next three days!" yelled the Boss…

"Concentrate of the fucking path!...Not my dick!" yelled the Boss...

Kinzie moaned as she drove the mo pad...

The Boss kept shooting down more and more helicopters...

One more helicopter appoarched...

He shot down the last helicopter…

Alright Kinzie…I think there's no more…Are we almost there?…" said the Boss….

Kinzie kept moaning…

"Kinzie!…Get off my dick! Or I'll get you off this thing!" yelled the Boss…

Kinzie kept moaning as her ass was felt on by the Boss…

"This is the only time your gonna be pulling this shit!" yelled the Boss…

He didn't mind this throughout the whole trip…

because Kinzie was stuck into her sexual world…

**(If this was happening in the game…You would want Kinzie to keep driving you around…)**

Kinzie and the Boss made it to the Island…

The Boss got off the mo pad as Kinzie lay her head down tired on the steering wheel…

"You have got to be kidding me?…That wasn't even sex…" said The Boss as ran under the island through a secret passage…

He ran and place the charges in spots Kinzie said to place them…

He shot down some Sons of Samedi that were in the way…

As he place the last of the charges, his phone went off…

He look at the caller I.D. and saw it was Kinzie…

**(Press Y or Triangle to answer...lol)**

"What the fuck is it Kinzie?…" said the Boss…

"The General and Adriano are in a meeting room…they don't know that your there…" said Kinzie…

"So now all I need to do is end those bitches now!" yelled the Boss…

"Yea…but be careful…They are very heavily guarded…" said Kinzie…

"So when did that ever stop me…" said the Boss…

"Alright…but when you get back here…I'll make sure you enjoy the ride home…" said Kinzie…

The Boss hung up the phone…

"I wonder if Kinzie will slip something in my drink and rape me?…" said the Boss…

He walk up to a building that was guarded by a army of Samedi guards and Mafia guards…

The Boss shot through them with his pimp shotgun…

As he shot through the guards...

a cutscene plays of Adriano and The General in the meeting room,

while Lil Joker guarded the door preparing for a flight off the island…

"When is your helicopter getting here Adriano?…The more we stay here, the more time we have left to live..." said The General…

"It'll be here as soon as possible amico…" said Adriano…

"You must hurry!…I don't get how that no good leader of the Saints found out where we were!" yelled The General…

"I don't know either…but I need you for the drug industry and I can't let you die on my yet General!" yelled Adriano…

"Don't worry…I won't…the safety of our partnership must be kept alive…unless you prepare my safety trip out of here…" said The General…

"I have…Let me get my men to prop a helicopter at the landing point...now you stay here with Lil Joker while he guards you…I need to get a signal on my phone…and trust me he won't let nothing happen…" said Adriano as he left the meeting room…

Lil Joker stood in front of the door while The General smoke a cigar…

The Boss was still shooting guard after guard trying to get through the place…

The Boss sent a message on the phone to Kinzie…

"Kinzie!…Send me directions…I'm on a path that looks like a maze…" said the Boss…

Kinzie sent GPS directions to the Boss…

The Boss follow the path Kinzie gave him…

**(Normally it would be blue dots leading to the destination)**

As the Boss shot through Samedi guards and Mafia guards he accidently trip a button that blew up half the island...

The Boss kept his balance as the island shook...

"What was that..." said Kinzie on the phone...

"What the fuck?...I didn't even answer the phone yet!..." yelled the Boss...

"I forgot to mention that I hack your phone...so I can listen and pop in a conversation whenever I want too..." said Kinzie...

"The fuck Kinzie!...Can I ever get privacy away from you!" yelled the Boss...

"Don't worry...and that last comment you said...that only happened once when I put you to sleep and rape you...but it was fun video taping it..." said Kinzie

"We seriously need to have a talk Kinzie!" yelled the Boss

"Forget about that...you need to hurry...Those charges are acting up...I get a feeling they'll exploded soon!" yelled Kinzie...

"This is the last time I'll ever roll with you!...and I don't care if its getting my mind beam into virtual reality!" yelled the Boss...

As the Boss kept shooting and running through half of the island...

The General was getting nervous...

"Forget this maddness...I need to go talk to Adriano now!" yelled the General...

As the General walk up to the door,

but Lil Joker was block him from leaving...

"What are you doing?...I need to get out of here before I'm killed...The safety of the Dire Mafia drug business rest in my hands..." said the General

"You don't need to worry about that...Questa zona è la vostra ultima destinazione in..." **(This area is the last destination your going to be in)...** said Lil Joker...

The General look at Lil Joker with a mean look...

"Look...I don't know what you are saying...but if you don't do what I tell you...then you can kiss your quick drug rich schemes goodbye..." said the General...

Lil Joker pulled out a gun and shot the General in the head...

"No...non potete baciare il vostro asino femmina... addio..."**(No...you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye...bitch...) **said Lil Joker...

Lil Joker put his gun away and headed out the area...

Moments later...

The Boss showed up in the meeting room...

He look on the ground to see the General is dead...

"Did you take out the General..." said Kinzie...

"It already looks like someone beat me to it..." said the Boss...

Back at the landing point...

Adriano helicopter arrived...

Adrinao was excited to leave...but surprised when he saw Lil Joker appoarching the helicopter as well...

"Lil Joker!...What are you doing here!...Where's the General!..." said Adriano...

"I understimated The Leader of the Saints...He killed the General before I had a chance to save him...I escaped just in time..." said Lil Joker...

The Dire Mafia boss pick up a rock and smashed it to the ground...

"Fuck!...Now we can't make no money!...Without that Jungle asshole my whole plan is ruin!...Now how were gonna make money!" yelled Adriano...

"Capo...if you don't get on the helicopter soon...You won't live to see money again..." said Lil Joker...

"What?...What are you talking about Lil Joker?..." said Adriano...

"The leader place charges around the Island...He already activated two charges blowing up half the island...if we don't leave now...we're dead..." said Lil Joker...

Adriano look at Lil Joker with a suprised look...

He then thought and ran to the helicopter...

Lil Joker was behind him...

They both got on and went up...

The Boss came out the meeting room and went outside...

He saw the helicopter was leaving...

"You muthafuckers aren't gonna leave without kissing your asses goodbye!" yelled the Boss

As the Boss target the helicopter with his RPG heat seeker...

Lil Joker also pulled out a more advance RPG heat seeker...

"Adriano says Buenas noches..." said Lil Joker

He shot a huge missle at the Boss before the Boss can aim and shoot...

"Oh shit!..." yelled the Boss

"Boss you need to get out of there!...That missle is powerful enough to set off the charges!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss ran over to the edge of the island and jump right before the missle hit the spot...

blowing up the entire island...

He jumped into the river as the Island crumbled and fell...

He was in the river gasping and breathing for air...

He dog paddled to a open area...

There he saw something purple coming out of the river...

"What the fuck?..." said the Boss

He look and saw a purple giant easter bunny coming out from the river...It smiled and had marshmellows on the side of it...

"Are my eyes playing tricks or am I seeing a giant fucking rabbit coming out from the sea..." said the Boss

He look at it for a few moments...

Kinzie drove her mopad behind him...

"Come on...or you want me to come in there after you..." said Kinzie...

The Boss look at Kinzie and then look back at the purple easter bunny...It was gone in a instant...

"Did you see that giant bunny out of fucking no where!" yelled the Boss

"What are you talking about?..." said Kinzie...

The Boss thought for the moment...

"Nevermind..." said the Boss

He swam over to the mo pad...

Kinzie helped him up, but he pushed Kinzie to the back of him...

"Hey...I said I was driving...This is my ride!" said Kinzie...

"Yea...and if you want it to stay your ride...then I suggested you don't pull any sexual tricks on me!" yelled the Boss

The Boss drove Kinzie home on the mo pad boat...

Kinzie hold on to the Boss and he drove...

"So...after you take me back to my place...how about we do some over time?..." said Kinzie

The Boss chuckled...

"Sorry..." said the Boss as he contiuned to drive...

"Somehow I knew you would say that, but it doesn't hurt to ask you know..." said Kinzie...

"Why the hell does this seem like deju vu?...Its like I remember this scene somewhere before...where this super agent guy was driving some blonde chick home after a island blew up...I been playing too many video games" said the Boss...

He drove the boat faster as the Boss and Kinzie drives into the sun set home...

Back at the helicopter...

Adriano was resting looking out the helicopter...he was disappointed that the Saints screwed him over...

Lil Joker was sitting on the ledge texting on his phone...

There was one message he sent to someone...

_"The General is dead...This is your chance to take the Sons of Samedi to the next level...All you have to do is lure that bitch into some real danger...The Boss will come and that'll be your chance at killing him...but you must work quickly to do this...Can you do this V.C?..._

Lil Joker sent off the message...

A few moments later...

Lil Joker got a message...

_"It'll be a piece of cake...I'll be the one to do this!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The General is dead and now ruined the plan of the Dire Mafia...<strong>

**but who's V.C?...**

**and will the Boss fall into a trap that'll lead to his demised...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST SEXIEST AND EPIC STORY TOLD!...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**The Final Sons of Samedi Chapter:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

"**I'm not gonna lie…For a minute…I didn't think you wouldn't make it in time…" said Shaundi…"Are you kidding me I never let my girl f-"…The Boss look at a plane that was turning around towards them…"Wait!...What is that!..." yelled the Boss…**

* * *

><p>The Mission starts off at Aisha's house again with a bloody body on the porch,<p>

but the cutscene plays at a parking lot with Veteran Child waiting on someone…

"Where the fuck is he?..." said Veteran Child as he paced around in the parking lot…

He look behind him to see Lil Joker appearing from the shadows…

"Good you're here!...Where's Shaundi?..." said Veteran Child…

"Don't worry about her…I already took care of it…" said Lil Joker…

Veteran Child look at his hands to see blood on them…

He look concerned at Lil Joker…

"What did you do?...Where's Shaundi?...You didn't kill her did you!" yelled Veteran Child…

"She isn't dead amico…She's only hurt…badly…" said Lil Joker…

Veteran Child was shocked to hear this…

"Oh shit…Oh shit…How badly were talking here?..." said Veteran Child…

"Lets just say it'll be a couple of days in the surgery room before you see that bitch again…" said Lil Joker…

"What?...I told you to kidnapped her!...Bring her here!...and then the leader will show up!...Now the plan is worst than ruin…it's a fucking nightmare!..." yelled Veteran Child…

"Its gonna be worst than that amico…The leader is on his way here…Its going according to plan…I posted a note with the address to here attached to that bitch's body…so now its your problem and your chance…" said Lil Joker…

Veteran Child was now worry…

"What!...Do you know what the fuck he'll do to me after seeing her body!" yelled Veteran Child…

"This is your chance into the lion's den…If you get yourself killed…then your no longer fit for my world… said Lil Joker…

"What the fuck are you talking about!..." yelled Veteran Child…

"I must go now…be prepared and use the rest of minutes to live…" said Lil Joker…

He walk off…

Veteran Child followed Lil Joker…

"Hey!...Hey!...Don't go!...I don't have no one to protect me!...This muthafucker is going to murder me!" yelled Veteran Child…

"Stop following me…or I'll kill you myself…and trust me…you don't want to see that…" said Lil Joker as he walk off…

Veteran Child look around the parking lot to see what to do…

The Boss and Kinzie were driving to the parking lot…

Kinzie look as the Boss was angry and didn't feel like talking…

"Boss?...Boss?...are you okay?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss didn't answer…

"Please say something...You haven't said anything after seeing Shaundi like that…"said Kinzie…

"Don't talk Kinzie…" said the Boss…

"But…"

"Don't fucking talk to me Kinzie!...I'm not in the mood…" said the Boss…

Kinzie stayed silent but was upset on how the Boss was treating her…

**Few moments later…**

The Boss and Kinzie made it to the parking lot…

The Boss look in the back seat for heavy weapons…

"Do…Do you want me to help you?..." said Kinzie…

"You stay in this car Kinzie…" said the Boss…

"I can help you if you just…"

The Boss grab Kinzie arm…

"Fuck Kinzie!...Will you leave me alone for fucking 2 seconds…Damn!...Your worst person to have driving with me!...Stay in the fucking car…and if I see you while I'm hunting down this asshole…I'll fucking kill you in my sight!...Do you get me!" yelled the Boss as he let go of Kinzie's arm…

Kinzie look at the Boss upset and she was shaking in fear…

She then began cry…

"I got no time for your bullshit Kinzie…I got a fucker to kill!" yelled the Boss…

He got out the car as Kinzie remain in the car crying…

The weather changed from cloudy to a severe thunderstorm…

**(The Wraith of God cheat seems perfect for the setting...)**

The Boss came into the parking lot searching for Veteran Child…

He shot down Dire Mafia members on his way up throughout the parking lot...

"Where are you muthafucker!...Your not gonna hide from me!" yelled the Boss…

He contiuned to shoot member after member...

but was suprised when there was no Sons of Samedi members around...

As he shot the last of the Dire Mafia guards...

The Boss then thought about going to the surveillance booth where the security camera's were…

He check and saw that there was no sight of Veteran Child…

but the Boss was knock out when a bat struck his head…

**Moments later…**

The Boss eyes came up blurry and hazy…

He awoke tied to a chair…

"What the fuck?..." said the Boss…

"Well…Well…Well…Seems like I have the upper hand don't I?..." said Veteran Child coming from the shadows…

"Your gonna have my upper hand smashed inside your chest once I get out of this fucking chair!" yelled the Boss…

"Don't be so cocky bitch…This is my chance of killing you!...This is my chance to shine!...So now this is your chance to say goodbye…" said Veteran Child…

"Your fucking lame at this shit kid!...I don't give a fuck what you do to me…but I'm going to fuck you up of what you did to Shaundi!" yelled the Boss…

"Yea…things didn't work out between me and Shaundi…even though she look hot as fuck…she doesn't smoke pot like she used too…or she didn't fuck me when we were dating!" yelled Veteran Child…

"I don't blame her…look at you…you're a washed up lil bitch that only want to prove he's better…but reality your nothing but shit!" yelled the Boss…

"Your calling me shit!...Oh I'll show you who's the bitch that'll be shit in a couple of minutes!..." yelled Veteran Child…

He pulled out Chainsaw that was behind him…

Veteran Child turn the chainsaw on while he put on a hockey mask…

The Boss struggle, trying to escaped as Veteran Child was about to strike the Boss…

"Any final words!..." yelled Veteran Child…

**Suddenly…**

Veteran Child was shot in the shoulder…

"Fuck!" yelled Veteran Child…

He felt on his shoulder and saw blood on his hand…

Veteran Child look behind him to see Kinzie holding a pistol…

"What?...I thought that nerd bitch was dead!...That asshole told me she would die right after I get out of her body!" yelled Veteran Child…

"Put the fucking chainsaw down!...and untie him…Now!" yelled Kinzie…

"Whatever bitch!...You know you can't pull that trigger...your a innocent person…well..." said Veteran Child as he stare up and down at Kinzie..."

"You're a beautiful person…I do have something to say to you…Did that asshole in the chair said some bad stuff to you when you were trying to help…" said Veteran Child…

"That's not the point!...Put the chainsaw down now!" yelled Kinzie…

"I'm not the victim here…you are…He even have the nerve to grab you like you're a hoe…your better than that…" said Veteran Child...

Tears came out of Kinzie's eyes…

"If you really want to prove your better than that…You should shoot that asshole and help me out on taking back the city…" said Veteran Child…

Kinzie then put her gun down for the moment…

but she raised back up and pointed it at the Boss…

"Kinzie?...Kinzie look I know what I did wasn't right…but you know whenever I get mad I-"…

"Shut up!...Don't talk to me!...I liked you for a long time…you never cared about me!" yelled Kinzie…

The Boss thought for a moment…

As Kinzie said those words…

He thought about Shaundi…

He thought about the time Shaundi also said he didn't care about her…He thought about how much of a asshole he been towards his gang…

The Boss stared off in space for the moment…

"What's wrong…Bossy!...Are you now realizing that you treat people like shit because your power hungry!" yelled Kinzie…

"Well what are you waiting for?...Shoot that asshole!..." yelled Veteran Child…

Kinzie pointed her gun…

"Kinzie…I'm sorry…I'm sorry how the way I been acting…I'm sorry how I treat you and Shaundi…and Lin…Gat…Pierce…Carlos…I'm sorry for letting my ego get the best of me…but right now isn't the time to take revenge…" said The Boss…

"Shoot him!...Shoot him…or let me cut this bitch up now!" yelled Veteran Child…

He activated his chainsaw and went over to the Boss….

**(This is where the choices the reviewers made…The Choice…Should Kinzie shoot Veteran Child and released the Boss…Or should Kinzie shoot the rope that holding the Boss…so then a chase would happen for Veteran Child to escaped to another city to never come back to the gang business again…the fans have pick and now read on for what happen..) **

Kinzie pointed her gun and Veteran Child and shot him in the head…

The Chainsaw fell on Veteran Child...

Slowly cutting him in half...as large amount of blood gushed out of him...

Kinzie stood in a pose for the moment…

The Boss was surprised at Kinzie...

"Wow Kinzie…didn't know you had it in you…" said the Boss….

The Boss look at Veteran Child body laying on the ground…

Kinzie came over to untie the Boss…

"Kinzie…I want to say something…" said the Boss…

Kinzie walk away…

"Kinzie!...Kinzie wait!..." yelled the Boss…

"What?...I have to leave before you shoot me!...You have the nerve to treat your friends and the rest of the Saints like were toy soldiers to you!...I'm not your lacky!" yelled Kinzie…

Kinzie stop and look at the ground…

The Boss came behind her and hold her…

"Kinzie…your not a useless thing to me…You are someone I need whenever I feel like a idiot…" said the Boss….

Kinzie felt the Boss was getting hard on her…

She blushed…

"Well…you were…really mean to me…" said Kinzie…

"How about we go back to my place…and maybe I can show you how mean I can be when I get those clothes off…" said the Boss…

Kinzie smiled...

She jumped on the Boss…

"Take me now!" yelled Kinzie…

The Boss and Kinzie left as Veteran Child body laid on the ground…

Lil Joker appeared out the shadows…

He look at Veteran Child body…

"All according to plan…sorry amico…The Saints are mine to deal with…I'll make sure of it…" said Lil Joker…

He put beer on Veteran Child's body…

He lit a match and lit Veteran Child's body on fire…

"In my world…Everything burns…" said Lil Joker as he walk off…

* * *

><p><strong>The Sons of Samedi are dead and gone…<strong>

**Kinzie and the Boss patch things up…**

**and will Shaundi and the Boss will be able to patch up their relationship again?...**

**Find out next time…**

**when the Saints take on the Carnales…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

_**Los Carnales**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Choices<em> from the Third:**

**UNMASKED ****KILLBANE  ****SPARE KILLBANE**

** _Reward: Killbane's Mask _ _ Reward: Apoca-Fist Weapon_**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at the Carnales old mansion…<p>

Angel and the Boss was looking through the place and was surprised it was already falling to pieces…

The Boss look up at the mansion…

"What the fuck happen here?..." said the Boss…

"Seems like we weren't the only ones who wanted a piece of these guys…" said Angel…

Angel walk over to the front door and saw it was already busted down…

The Boss and Angel walk through the mansion…

they saw guards and dealers were all shot dead all over the floor…

Some of them even hung from chandeliers hung or stab at the tip…

"Okay…Angel keep checking around the place…The Lopez brother has to be somewhere around here…" said the Boss…

The Boss headed upstairs slowly with his pistol out…

Angel headed around the pool area…

The Boss came room to room searching for anyone alive…

Angel was checking the pool area seeing more bodies floating in the pool…

"What the hell…who could have done all this?..." said Angel…

He check and search more into the pool…

"What?..." said Angel…

He look deeper into the pool and found Hector's body way down under…

His body was ripped to shreads…

and his leg was chain to a stone brick…

Angel couldn't believe his eyes…

He trip over and fell...

"What…the hell?..." Angel whisper to himself…

Angel slowly got himself up...

He look over and saw another body that resembles Victor…

He ran over to it…

It was turn over to his front side…

Angel turn him over and saw his mouth been ripped off him…

and his eyes torn out…

"Oh my god!...I think I'm about to be sick!" yelled Angel…

He ran over to the pool and threw up in it…

Upstairs…

The Boss was still searching room to room…

He spotted one door half closed…

He slowly peak up to the door and open it…

He ran in with his gun pointed out…

"Well well…Nice to be back home from where I came…" said Lil Joker as he sat on a bed…

"You!...Alright muthafucker!...You have 10 seconds to explain what happen or I'll load this clip into your fucking head!" yelled the Boss…

Lil Joker chuckled a bit…

"I had a fucking bullet shot into my head…if you want to load more into it…be my guest…" said Lil Joker...

"Listen you sick fuck!...I don't give a fuck about you or your damn problems!...but all I want is to know where the Lopez brothers are!…" yelled the Boss…

"Well…one of them is taking a dip into the pool…and the other one is behind you in the closet…make sure you have your gun ready…because he has no nuts to go crazy with…" said Lil Joker…

The Boss came over to the closet…

He opened it and found Angelo falling out with his eyes poked out…

and his genitals cut off…

"The fuck!..." yelled the Boss…

"You see…I used to run with this gang…back when both me and you got started in the gang business…don't you remember…That day where you first saved by your own leader Julius…" said Lil Joker…

The Boss was concerned at what Lil Joker was trying to do…

"What the fuck are you talking about?..." said the Boss…

"Don't you remember that red car that was driving by…" said Lil Joker…

The Boss flashback on that day…

He remember some of the Vice King members fighting with Westside Rollerz over tags…

He remember the red Carnales car that came out of no where and shot the other gang members…

"Wait!...Aren't you…" the Boss thought…

"Hector says Buenas noches…" said Lil Joker…

"Your that fucker who was shot at by that Vice King fucker…" said the Boss…

"Surprised Amico…" said Lil Joker…

"You should be dead!...The muthafucker shot you in the head…cold blooded!...and the fucking car crashed and exploded!" yelled the Boss…

"Yes…I know…I shouldn't even be here talking to you…or killing off my own gang…but somehow…I manage to escaped out the car…I used up all my strength I had to crawl my way into a alley…where I stayed there and waited for the bullet wound to kill me…Luckily…I passed out and found my self into a nearby hospital…" said Lil Joker…

"So what with all this shit!...Why your own gang is dead!..."said the Boss…

"Please…Let me continued Amico **(friend)…**After the bullet was out of my head…it left mental damaged to my brain…where I can't think clearly…so when I found out I was going to live…I stayed in side the hospital…but heard rumors about you day by day…how you fuck up the Rollerz, the Vice Kings, and the Carnales…I stay in the hospital bed for years due to my condition never exacting my revenge on those who did this to me!…and then they transferred me to a prison hospital!...and I found out you were there!..." yelled Lil Joker…

"I wonder why you didn't pull the plug?..." said the Boss…

"Remember…I couldn't think straight…I couldn't tell what a plug was…so I was upset that I couldn't know how to kill you…for years now…you lead yourself to be the Boss of a gang…a big icon to many…and a ladies man to women…" said Lil Joker as he laugh…

"So tell me…why the Carnales…why your own gang!" yelled the Boss…

"Because…The Carnales fuck me over…they knew I was in the hospital!...but didn't have the chance to even help me!...but now who help them?...who save them?...who knew I would rip their life out of them!...No one!..." yelled Lil Joker as he laugh…

"Your fucking sick!...What the fuck did the Dire Mafia ever saw in you!" yelled the Boss…

"That's another thing Amico…I'm fucking my own Boss over so I can get what I deserved!...Do you really think I want to be a fucking lackey all the time!...He cut off two of my fingers!...He doesn't even know my plans…My own ruling…My vision of this city…It will be coming soon!..." said Lil Joker…

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled the Boss as he pointed his gun at Lil Joker…

That when the Boss found that Lil Joker had a string in his hand…

"What the fuck is that?..." said the Boss…

Lil Joker pull the string…

opening the door to the bathroom…

Lil Joker stood up slowly...

"Don't you fucking move you twisted fuck!" yelled the Boss…

The Boss can hear crying coming from the Bathroom in the room…

"Who's in there!..." yelled the Boss…

"Someone who fuck me over, someone who fuck another dick over mines while I was away…and someone who's life rest in your hands…" said Lil Joker…

The Boss went to the bathroom…

but Lil Joker ran and jumped out the window next by him…

and jump into his car…

Angel got down throwing up and saw this…

"Don't worry Boss!...I'll get him!..." said Angel as he ran to the Boss car and drove after Lil Joker…

The Boss look into the bathroom and saw Luz Avalos…

She was tied to a chair with a bomb strap to her…

Her mouth was cover with tape unabling her to talk…

There was a tiny tape player on her lap…

The Boss grab it and play the tape player…

_"If you're really a leader…then you should let this bitch die already…She's no good…she fuck many just for her needs...save yourself and your gang the trouble...or you can let her live and let her become a enemy in your way…destroying things you both need most…make up your mind Amico…"_

The Boss threw the tape player and untaped Luz…

"Please!...Please please!...Help me!...Oh god!...I don't wanna die!...I don't wanna die!" yelled Luz…

"Chill out!...I got to see how this bomb ticks!" yelld the Boss…

He look and saw he only got 40 seconds left…

He click buttons but they didn't do much…

"I'm sorry for all that I done!...I only sell shoes now!...You know this chico! **(man)**…" yelled Luz…

The Boss kept pressing buttons…

but accidently speeded to 20 seconds…

"Fuck!" yelled the Boss…

Luz cried out her eyes as the Boss panic not willing to get the bomb off her…

"Oh shit!..." yelled the Boss…

10 seconds was remaining…

the Boss tried to do what he can…

but no used…

Luz cried out her eyes…knowing her fate was sealed…

when 5 seconds hit…

the Boss ran out the room and jump downstairs…

He cluthed to the floor…

As 5 seconds went by…

He look up and saw no explosion…

"what the fuck?..." said the Boss…

He got up and went to the room…

He saw Luz was still crying with the bomb tied to her…

The Bomb then released it self as Luz came out the bathroom crying on the Boss's shoulder…

The Boss look at Luz…

"Luz!...Where did that bitch go!...Where did he ran off too!..." yelled the Boss…

Luz wiped her eyes…

"I don't know!...All I know is I was working and all of a sudden a old man grab me…He slip me something that put me to sleep!...Oh god!...I'm so scared!" yelled Luz…

The Boss thought for the moment…

"Come on…I have to go find Angel…" said the Boss…

He grab Luz and the both of them headed to a left over car in the garage…

They drove off to go find Angel...

Luz kept crying…

"Would you shut the fuck up!...I can't concentrate with the water works going!" yelled the Boss…

"I'm sorry…but…I could have been dead…My life would have ended right there…" said Luz…

"Be happy it didn't…Where is your shop…I can drop you off and search for Angel myself…" said the Boss...

Luz handed a flyer with Luz's shoe shop address on it…

"Here you go…just please hurry…I want to get all the money out of my safe…so I can leave this place and never come back!" yelled Luz…

The Boss drove to Luz place…

but found it was up in flames…

"Oh no!..." yelled Luz…

She began crying again…

"What the fuck!...That muthafucker is screwing with me!" yelled the Boss…

The Boss phone rang…

He answered…

"Boss…" said a weak Angel…

"Angel!...Angel where are you!..." said The Boss…

"The car…exploded…it exploded…I can't…breathe….smoke….around…me" said Angel as he was cut off…

"Shit!...I'm not going to let you die Angel!" yelled the Boss…

The Boss turn his car around and headed towards the highway Angel headed on…

As the Boss contiuned…

he saw Angel stuck in the car as it was let up in flames…

The Boss got out and plow the door open with a crow bar that fell out the busted truck…

He pick up Angel and toss him to the back seat…

The Boss got in the car and headed to Aisha's house…

As the Boss drove…

Luz was upset and depressed…knowing now that her shoe is destroyed…

She know Lil Joker had to destroy her home as well…

"What am I going to do now…I have no place to go…I know he had to destroy my home...That murderer wants my head!...said Luz…

"Well I got nothin to tell ya…" said the Boss…

"I guess this is the part where you don't care…you just want me to die out there with that insane madman running loose!..." yelled Luz…

"What?...Okay look…you can stay with the Saints for a while…but don't think we are letting you join…Angel we need to take you to a hospital!" said the Boss…

Angel struggle a bit to say something…

"No!...A…lucha…dor…must be…strong…not…weak!" yelled Angel…

"Fine then…if you want to be hurt…be my guest…" said the Boss…

Luz wipe her eyes again…

"Okay…you know…even though people say you're a asshole…I think your really cool in my book…" said Luz…

"Thanks…" said the Boss…

"And your….kinda cute…." Said Luz….

"Alright enough!...Lets just get home!" yelled the Boss…

They drove to Aisha's house…

**Moments later…**

At Aisha's house…

The Boss got out the car and knock at the door…

Gat answered…

"Yo…" said Gat…

"Call up some Saints to help me get Angel some help out the car!..." said the Boss…

Gat whislte for some Saints…

Three members came outside and help Angel into the house…

"So I see the Carnales must of fuck you and Angel up bad…" said Gat…

He look over and saw Luz getting out of the car…

"What the fuck?...Why is that bitch here?..." said Gat…

"Look Johnny…That insane scarf wearing fuck came and fuck over the Carnales…" said the Boss…

"The fuck?...In one chapter?..." said Gat…

"What the fuck are you talking about Gat?..." said the Boss…

"Nothin…but if your gonna let that bitch stay here…then I'm going to need some new kicks made…" said Gat…

Luz look at Gat…

"Hey!...I'm no slave to you!" yelled Luz as she came up to Gat…

"Make me some new kicks or you can make sure you don't get your ass kick once that idiot find you…and I'm pretty sure that he's looking for you right now…" said Gat…

Luz thought for the moment…

"Okay fine!...but for now…I need to rest…" said Luz as she went in the house…

"I better go help her…" said the Boss…

Gat put his arm in front of the Boss…

"You not gonna fuck her are you?...After all…you already have enough women problems…I don't need my house crashing down on me cause you want to get your freak on…" said Gat…

"Don't worry Gat…All I'm worry about is finding that basterd and getting rid of his ass…" said the Boss…

The Boss walk in as Gat look with a smirk on his face…

* * *

><p><strong>Just like that…<strong>

**Lil Joker wiped out his own gang...**

**He's a crazed psycho bent on destruction!...**

**Will the Boss find him in the next saga…**

**and Will Angel recover…**

**and will a next new story trailer for Saints Row the Third will be made soon?..****.**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST EPIC STORY TOLD!**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**__** Saga next...**_

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From The Third:<strong>

"**Don't you get it!...I'm god here!" yelled Matt Miller…"That's just find…In the real world your just a bitch with a keyboard…" said the Boss...**

* * *

><p>The mission starts at a Chinese restaurant…<p>

but the cutscene plays at Donnie's carshop garage…

Donnie was on the couch inside his garage…

smoking a blunt…

There was a knock on his garage door…

"We're closed…Come back tomorrow!..."yelled Donnie…

He went back to smoking his blunt…

There was another knock…

"Do you have ears!...I said we're closed!..." yelled Donnie…

The knock kept going…

Donnie got frustrated with the knocking…

"Alright already!..." yelled Donnie…

He put his blunt down and got up to open his garage door…

The garage door started to lift…

Donnie was waiting to yell at the person that was disturbing him…

"Look asshole!...I said we're-"…

Donnie stop for the moment and was shocked to see someone…

"Donnie!...How's my favorite Roller!" yelled Joseph…

Donnie was frozed…

"Donnie!...How many times have I told to not smoke that shit!..." yelled Joseph...

"Did…Did…Did I smoke too much!...This can't be!...You…Your….Your…dead!" yelled Donnie…

"I was…but now I'm back Donnie…" said Joseph…

Donnie was slowly walking back…

He turned around and was even more froze than before...

he bumped into Maero, Matt, and Jessica…

"Hey Donnie…" said Jessica…

"What….the…fuck…..Maero!..." yelled Donnie…

"Good to see you too…Donnie…" said Maero…

Donnie stared at his used to be fallin friends…

"No way!...This can't be happening!...This is fucking impossible!...I'm fucking trippin!...My weed man told me that shit was average!..." yelled Donnie…

"Donnie…I know this may seem crazy but….pull yourself together man…We're back…" said Joseph…

"I'm going fucking crazy right now!...And you guys expect me to be calm!...I think…I think I'm trippin out right now…" said Donnie…

"Dude…your not tripping out…What you see is real…We aren't dead no more…" said Matt…

Donnie laid on his couch for the moment…

Jospeh sat next to him…

"Look Donnie…I know this is a lot to sulk in…and I know this has got to be some insane shit...but you got your old buddies back…and I have some good news too…" said Joseph…

"What could that be…am I gonna finally win car of the year?..." said Donnie…

"No…Lin is alive as well…" said Joseph…

Donnie look at Joseph with a surprised look…

"What?...Are you serious!...Lin!..." said Donnie…

"Huh?...Who's Lin?..." said Maero...

"Yea…and you know what…We are gonna bring her to you…" said Joseph…

"Wait!...What?..." said Maero…

"What?...You would really do that for me?...but that can't be...your uncle killed Lin...and..."

"You heard me man…Donnie has been with us for the longest…He set up the rides, fix our rides...hell...he even save our asses with his ride!...Both you and me…He has been a friend…and a ally…Time we give this guy what he wanted…so if Lin is what you want then...Lin is going to be yours..."said Joseph…

"Alright…Matt…want to help find this chick?..." said Maero…

"Anything to help…" said Matt…

"Wait here with Jessica, Donnie...Me and this big muthafucker is going to get your prize…We will be back in a few..." said Joseph…

Joseph, Maero, and Matt left to go retrieve Lin...While Donnie sat on the couch with Jessica helping him get his head straight...

Back at the Chinese restaurant...Lin was on the Boss's lap smoking a cigarette...He was eating a special on the menu...

"Say Lin...How is it that Donnie call you his girl?..." said the Boss

"Huh?...After many of years of being dead...you now what to pull that shit up..." said Lin

"Well...yea...We dated secretly so no one knew about us...I didn't want you fuck around with other dudes..." said the Boss

"Well you cut it out...Your turning off the mood...but look...I didn't fuck anyone while we were seeing each other okay..." said Lin...

"Then why did he call you his girl then?..." said the Boss

Lin got off the Boss's lap...

"You know what...if you wanna keep this jealousy shit going...then you can go fuck off..." said Lin...

She walk off leaving the Boss to eat his meal...

The Boss didn't care much...He contiuned eating his meal...

While Lin was taking a walk...A red and blue muscle car came out of no where...

Matt came out the window and tried to smack Lin in the head with his bat...

Lin look back and dodge while Matt hit a elderly man...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Lin...

The old man look back and thought Lin hit him...

"What's the matter with you, you crazy bitch!" yelled the Old Man...

The Old man staggered in pain...

Lin look up and saw the car was coming at her again...

The Boss finished his meal, but look up and saw a muscle red and blue car was chasing after Lin...

"Lin!..." yelled the Boss...

Lin look at the Boss...but Matt took the chance and smash the Bat into Lin's head...

"Lin!..." yelled the Boss...

He ran over to Lin while she laid on the ground...knock out...

He ran over to Lin with his pistol, but Maero got out the car and ran up to the Boss...

He punch the gun out the Boss's hand and grab the Boss by the neck...

"Well!...If it isn't the little bitch that killed me...As I recalled...You smashed up my monster truck and shot me in the fucking head!...now I think I wanna return the favor..." said Maero...

"Maero!...We have to leave...The Saints are coming!..." yelled Matt...

Joseph loaded Lin in the back of the trunk...

There were purple cars showing up...

Maero look back at the Boss...

"Next time...You won't be so lucky!..." yelled Maero...

He threw the Boss into the window of the restaurant...

Maero got into the car and took off with Matt and Joseph...

The Boss slowly got up...

The other Saints showed up to help the Boss out...

"Boss!...What happen!..." yelled a saint member...

"What the fuck are you doing!...Chase after them!...They got Lin!..." yelled the Boss

The Saints and the Boss got into their cars and chase Maero, Matt, and Joseph...

The Boss cellphone each Saint member...

"Don't blow the car up!...Lin is in the truck...if anyone dare shoot at it!...I'll fuck them up til next year!..." yelled the Boss

The Saints drove their cars by it...but obey the command not to shoot...

The Boss came over to the side of the car...trying to get a shot at Joseph who was driving...

Until...out of no where...

Dire Mafia members came and shot the Saint cars...

The lead Dire Mafia car is Lil Joker...

They shot at the Saints...unabling them to help the Boss retrieve Lin...

The Saints shot at the Dire Mafia cars...while the Boss tried to get a aim at Joseph...

The Boss cellphone rang...

Lil Joker was calling...

The Boss answered the phone...

"How the hell you got this number!..." yelled the Boss

"You know...I have to thank my good friend Matt Miller...the cars he gave the Dire Mafia are powerful than ever...The neon lights are very...bright..." said Lil Joker...

"Matt?...Who the fuck is Matt Miller!..." yelled the Boss...

"Time is running out...Try to get this message...If you worry too much about the chick in the dark, you'll lose the love of your heart..." said Lil Joker...

"Fuck you, you twisted fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

"You failed to answer...Now face what you choice has brung you!..." said Lil Joker

Lil Joker activated a button...It turn all the Dire Mafia cars bright blue and with a electrical field around them...

Lil Joker and the Dire Mafia cars were a new age of bulletproof cars...

They ram the Saint cars clear off the path...

Lil Joker's car caught up to the Boss...

The Boss look back...

Not only will he have to worry about getting a shot at Joseph...but also getting Lil Joker off his tail...

The Boss look behind him...

Lil Joker winked at the Boss and went into a alley, while the Dire Mafia cars follow...

The Boss was concerned...

"Why the fuck did he went into the alley?..." said the Boss

He look and saw neon people on rollerblades, moving in incredible speed coming out of the same alley...

"What the fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

He speeded his car...still trying to shoot Joseph...

One of them caught up to the Boss car...

That one pulled out a giant sword hammer and smashed the Boss car...

His car recieve incredible damaged!...

"What the fuck!...Who are these freaks!..." yelled the Boss...

Another one pulled to the side of the Boss car and sliced his tires with a neon sword...

The Boss tried to shoot the neon blue gang...but they dodge his bullets moving faster than ever...

The Boss car was smoking black...then the last blue neon member...Threw a razor sharp blade at the car...

He was a time bomb...

THe Boss look as it tick...

"Oh fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

He jumped out the car as exploded...

He laid on the sidewalk...

He look and saw Joseph, Matt, and Maero getting away...

He look and saw the neon blue gang scattering all around the area escaping...

"What the fuck...Lin..." said the Boss...

He took one final look as Lin was taken from him...

Moments later...

Joseph, Matt, and Maero made it back to Donnie's carshop garage...

Matt got out the car and was complaining...

"Maero!...Who were those fucking blue freaks!...Did you even see how fast they were going!..." yelled Matt...

"Matt!...I don't give a fuck!...I had that fucking scumbag in my hand!...I could have crushed him!..." yelled Maero...

As they all got out the car...

Joseph stop them from entering the garage...

"Okay look guys...Whatever you do...don't let Donnie know we kidnapped Lin...He gets upset when Lin is in danger or if we caused any sorta shit to his and Lin relationship...so whatever you do...just say we pick Lin while she was sleeping on the street or something...just make it sound like we rescue Lin..." said Joseph...

"Don't worry dude...we got this..." said Matt as he went in...

Joseph went over to the truck...He pulled out a gun...

"What are you doing Joseph?...and Donnie never told me he had a relationship..." said Maero...

"Okay look...there are some things that are just not knowing...Just try to go with this...Donnie is our friends...we can't let him down...so please dude..." said Joseph...

Maero came over and gave Joseph a fist bump...

"I just wanna make sure that Donnie is happy...and make sure that I get my hand on the bitch again..." said Maero...

"You will...but if you don't mind I want to talk to Lin..." said Joseph...

Maero went into the garage as Joseph opens the truck...

Joseph pointed the gun to Lin as she was frighten thinking the same day would repeat...

Lin closed her eyes thinking she was going die...

"What do you want with me?..." said Lin...

"Now you listen to me...and you listen carefully...When Donnie sees you...your not going to give him shit...your going to be happy with him...your going to stay here and become one of us...and not going back to the 3rd Street Saints ever again..." said Joseph...

"Why don't you take that gun...and go fuck yourself!" yelled Lin...

Joseph hit Lin in the head, leaving a mark...

A tear came out of Lin's eye...

"Don't try anything bitch!...Now I'm going to tell Donnie that I sent you undercover of being a Saint...I'm going to tell him that you were doing your job and my uncle didn't understand...and if you denied or tell him to go fuck himself...I'll make sure to do more than shot you and float your body down the river...Your never going back to being a Saint!...EVER AGAIN!...YOU GOT THAT!..."yelled Joseph...

Lin look away with tears coming out of her eyes...

Joseph put his gun away and help Lin out the car as Jessica and Maero and Matt came out with Donnie...

Matt had his hands cover Donnie's eyes...

"Okay...were almost there..." said Matt...

"Will you move your hands!...and I'm glad its not crippled...because I didnt want to shake hands with you again!..." yelled Donnie...

Matt removed his hands...

Donnie look and saw Lin in front of him...

"Lin!...Lin!...is that really you!..." yelled Donnie...

Lin look at Donnie...She put a fake smile on her face...

Donnie raced over to her and hug her...

Lin had tears coming out her eyes...

"I know Lin...Its going to be alright...and I promise to never let anything happen to you...ever again..." said Donnie as tears was coming out his eyes...

He wipe tears from Lin's face...

Maero wrap his arm around Jessica, as the whole group was happy to see Donnie happy...

"That's so beautiful...Don't you think hun?..." said Jessica...

"I know...but now...we got that out of the way...I need a good bath...care to join me?..." said Maero as he kiss Jessica...

"Get a room you two!..." yelled Matt...

"There's so much I gotta show you babe!...You have to see the type of shit I put on my new car!..." said Donnie...

He took Lin in the garage...

The garage door shut as it sealed Lin's freedom...

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie and Lin are back together...<strong>

**but against her own will!...**

**The Boss just encounter a sample of what soon to come to him...**

**and Will the Boss ever get Lin back?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST DRIVIN STORY EVA!...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans... **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**_

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at a local bar…<p>

The Boss sits with his head down while talking to Carlos…

"Look…Your gonna have to stop blaming yourself for Lin's kidnapped…These things happen…" said Carlos…

"I know Carlos…but I'm the one who's was being jealous…if I didn't ask that stupid question she wouldn't have left my side and got hit by the brotherhood…" said the Boss…

"Yea…but don't worry about it…We'll get her back…if we try hard enough…" said Carlos…

The Boss look at Carlos…

"Yea…and how in the hell are we going to do that…" said The Boss…

"Lucky for you...I got intel for you..." said Carlos...

"What?...You have information?..." said the Boss

"Yes...I heard that the brotherhood and Joseph Price are settling down at Donnie's garage...if were good enough...we can strike without them knowing..." said Carlos...

The Boss got up and started to walk away...

"Hey!...Where are you going?..." said Carlos...

"I'm going to save Lin...Are you coming or what?..." said Carlos...

Carlos got up and came along...

As they Boss and Carlos got into the car...They drove off to Donnie's garage...

"Man...You don't kid when someone like that is kidnapped..." said Carlos...

"When it comes to everyone else...no...but when it comes to someone I care about...then its time for someone to pay..." said the Boss...

"Well...What about Shaundi?...How she been?..." said Carlos

"She's fine...I have to worry about Lin..." said the Boss...

As they travel to Donnie's garage...

They are ambused by Brotherhood cars...

"What the fuck!...How in the hell did they find out that I was coming..." said the Boss

"They didn't!...They were after you to begin with!..." said Carlos...

The Brotherhood kept shooting while the Boss and Carlos, defended themselves...

Carlos pulled out his pistol and begain to shoot...While the Boss shot on the side view with his Kobra Pistols...

They shot down every Brotherhood car...but they saw a Monster truck dead ahead...

"Oh shit!...Its Maero!..." yelled Carlos...

When the Monster Truck came closer...It was someone else riding it...

"No!...Its Price!..." yelled the Boss...

The Boss and Carlos drove out the way before the Monster Truck smashed them...

They drove behind the Monster truck and shot their pistols at it...

Joseph back up the truck while the Boss and Carlos move out the way...

They still shot at the Joseph while he try all he could to run over...

"We need to do something!...Before we become fucking smashed insects!..." said Carlos...

The Boss then try a different tactic...He drove the car as Joseph followed...

"What are you doing!..." yelled Carlos...

"If this muthafucker wants to play cat and mouse...Fine!...We'll be the mouse and he'll be the fucking cat!..." yelled the Boss...

He drove as Joseph chased after them...

They ran around Freckle Bitches...Forgive and Forget...and around the Ultor building...

"What the fuck is the plan...All were doing is running from him!..." yelled Carlos...

"You see that his Monster truck is bigger than our car..." said the Boss...

"Yea..." said Carlos...

"They say good things come in small packages..." said the Boss...

"What the fuck are you talking about?...Is your head screwed on right?..." said Carlos...

"Well...We are good thing...and Joseph is the bad thing..." said the Boss...

They travel into a highway route going under something that's tall for them, but not tall for the Monster Truck...

They went under as Joseph smash the top of the Monster truck...He fell out hitting the ground hard...

The Boss kept driving on...

"Hey!...Your missing the chance at making Joseph dead..." said Carlos...

"I can take care of the bitch later!...I have to find Lin!..." yelled the Boss...

They drove to Donnie's garage...As they stop the car in the Parking Lot...

The Boss got out with the car with a pistol...

He ran right inside Donnie's place...but found it was empty...

He look over to find something is ticking underneath a car hood...

He lifted up the car hood and found a bomb that's ticking down from 5 seconds...

"Oh Shit!..." yelled the Boss...

He ran out the garage as the bomb set off releasing a huge explosion...

Carlos was by the car and duck for cover...

As the explosion went off...The Boss spotted Donnie's car with Lin in the passenger seat driving right by...

"Lin!..." yelled the Boss...

The Boss look at his car and discovered a piece of Donnie's garage smashed into it unabling them to chase after them...

"Fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

Carlos stood by the Boss...

"Well we can say...they fuck us over good..." said Carlos...

"They were expected me...They knew I would come after Lin..." said teh Boss...

Carlos look at the Boss...

"So now what we do..." said Carlos...

"We find out where these basterds are...he kick their asses...and get back Lin..." said the Boss...

Carlos agreed as he nodded...

The Boss pick up his phone...to call for a ride...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss just got screwed over when the Brotherhood knew the Boss first move...<strong>

**Will he rescue Lin next...**

**Will Carlos find out more about the Brotherhood...**

**Or will Lin and Carlos meet their fate one more time?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST ACTION STORY EVA TOLD!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans... **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from a Saints Row The Third Trailer:<strong>

"_**I ain't lettin no body push me around no more…Bout time we had some action…Hehehe hehe…That's right bitches I'm back!"**_

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at Aisha's house…<p>

Carlos was sitting watching T.V….

The Boss came in upset…

"You fucking brought me here to talk about how we're gonna get Lin back!…I got no time to sit around and keep waiting!..." yelled the Boss…

Carlos turn off the T.V…

"You really need to chill the fuck out…This whole Lin shit is getting to you…You put me in charge of the Brotherhood for a reason, and that's why I got a plan for you…" said Carlos…

The Boss sat on the couch…

"Since when you did planning?...You would normally fuck up on getting a plan started…" said the Boss…

"Well…here's the thing…the Brotherhood only has one true purpose…Kill…Crush…and Destroy…" said Carlos…

"Carlos...that's three...and…Carlos…we are the Saints…we do that shit and even 10x better than any other muthafucker in Stilwater…" said the Boss…

"Yea…but we have other shit going…they don't…all we know is whenever we need to recover Lin or go outside for a walk…Those fucking assholes find out and try to attack us head on…" said Carlos…

"So…what are you getting at here?..." said the Boss…

"Did you hear me?...The Brotherhood don't care about drug trades, corporations, or business agreements…They only do what they do best…use their brute force to get what they want…and what is the a weakness of a brute force?..." said Carlos…

The Boss look at Carlos with a weary look…

"What the hell you want me to say…" said the Boss…

Carlos sat back with his head to the ceiling sighing…

"Why is this so complicated for you!…Being quick and sneaky…that's a weakness to a brute force!...We sneak attack the Brotherhood…" said Carlos…

"And how in the hell are we gonna do that…if we don't even know where they are now…" said the Boss…

Carlos cut back on the T.V. to show a Monster Truck Derby…

The Boss recognized one of the Monster Truck is Maero…

It was upgraded…

It had sharp spikes on the wheels and heavy armor…making it nearly invincible and extremely dangerous…

"Maero is at a Monster Truck Derby for a friend of his…you go in and think of a way to get back at Maero…" said Carlos…

"Wait…you want me to think of a sneak attack once I'm there…" said the Boss…

"Well…what the hell you been doing all these years to the Brotherhood in the first place…" said Carlos…

"Alright…we go there…and I find something that'll make the Brotherhood regret fucking with me…" said the Boss…

Him and Carlos took off to the Derby…

**(Conversations in the car again…)**

The Boss drove to the Derby with Carlos by his side…

"So are you sure that the Brotherhood aren't expecting us?..."said the Boss…

"No…They are expecting you to ruin's Donnie's date with Lin…" said Carlos…

"I would beat the shit out of Donnie if that's a way of ruining it…" said the Boss…

"The Brotherhood are surrounded by Donnie, but its better off if you make a message out of Maero first…" said Carlos…

"What about Price!...If he's there at the Derby…we can fuck him up and leave a message to the Brotherhood…" said the Boss…

"I think Joseph is with Donnie…so your best chance is doing something to Maero…that's all you can do for now…" said Carlos…

"Can you plan something next time that doesn't involve me holding my strength back?…" said the Boss…

"Give me a break…this is like my first actually plan with you…" said Carlos…

**Moments later after driving…**

The Boss and Carlos made it to the derby...

They drove around the back way where a security guard was at…

"Hey you can't be back here!...Contestants only!" yelled the Security guard…

The Boss and Carlos shot security as the head inside and around the stadium…

"I'm going to check upstairs at Casino spots…you check in the locker rooms to see if he has something value that's worth taking…" said Carlos…

"Wow…A locker room…maybe I should take his jock strap…His most prize possession…thanks a lot Carlos…" said the Boss…

As the Boss and Carlos seprated…

Carlos went upstairs, but snuck around business men and dealers…

The Boss look in the locker room, locker to locker and inside the showers…

"What the fuck Carlos!...I'm in a fucking locker room…what the hell can I steal out of here!..." yelled the Boss as he bang on a locker door…

As the Boss was upset…He heard some people were coming…

He hide someone in the shadows to see who it was, he hide behind boxes…

Jessica and a green mask fellow came in the locker room…

"I'm sorry if I can't stay long…My Boss needs me back in Steelport…I know Maero will understand my occupations…" said the green mask person…

"Don't worry about it Killbane…Maero is almost done with his ride around main event…When we get through…he promise to take me somewhere nice on a date…I need a shower though…I can't go on a date without washing my hair…" said Jessica…

"Maero has been a great friend for years, he said that you would make a good wife one day…but I'm still confused on the part you guys are still alive…I heard rumors that the Brotherhood along with the Westside Rollerz were killed years ago by the Saints…" said Killbane…

"Well…those were just rumors…Maero is still the top dogg in Stilwater honey…along side with his new business partner Joseph Price…" said Jessica…

"I believe you…and I must go and take my leave…give my greets and thank you to Maero for me…" said Killbane…"Alright…good luck in Steelport…" said Jessica…

Killbane left as Jessica prepared to take a shower…She strip her clothes as the Boss watch…Jessica went into the showers…

"This is my chance…If the Brotherhood can steal my girl…then I don't think Maero won't mind if I take his…" the boss said to himself…

He slowly snuck over to the Showers…

Jessica had her eyes clothes washing her hair…

As the Boss came closers he made sudden noises…

Jessica opened her eyes to look to see if someone was watching her…

"Maero?...Maero baby?...Is that you?..." said Jessica…

She went back to taking a shower…

The Boss pull out one of his Kobra pistols…

"Oh Jessssica…" echo the Boss…

Jessica stop for the moment and turn off the water…

She grab a towel and wrap it around herself...She pulled out a pistol out of her clothes…

She look around the locker room dripping wet…

"Who's there…and I have a boyfriend who'll rip out anyone's eyes if they are trying to peak at me!..." yelled Jessica…

"Aw…We don't want that now would we…All I want is the same thing Maero wants…" echo the Boss…

"And what's that…Don't think the Brotherhood is all about business…We can fuck you up if you fuck with us!...Especially me!..." yelled Jessica…

All of a sudden the Boss came out of no where and knock the gun out of her hand…and push Jessica to the ground…

She look up to know the Saint leader…

"Hello Jessica…" said the Boss…

Jessica was frighten and screamed from help…

"SOMEONE HELP ME!...A INSANE PERVERT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Jessica…

The Boss grab her as guards were coming…

"Just like old times…don't you think Jessica…" said the Boss as he held her hostage shooting guards…

"Maero will fuck you up!...Especially catching me only in a towel…" yelled Jessica…

"Well now…I wonder how he'll feel if he finds out you dead in a towel if you don't shut the fuck up!" yelled the Boss…

He phone Carlos…

"Carlos…meet me outside in the parking lot quick!...I found something that'll fuck with the Brotherhood good…and trust me…Maero will get the message…" said the Boss…

As he headed towards the parking lot…

More guards came out as the Boss shot them dead…

The Boss made it with Carlos waiting in the car…

"Pop the trunk Carlos…" said the Boss…

Carlos pop the trunk…As the Boss went behind the car with Jessica…

"Wait!...Not again!" yelled Jessica…

"Your boyfriend stuff my girlfriend into a trunk…The same thing is going to happen to you again…" said the Boss…

"Please!...Can we work something out!...I even had to go to therapy after what you did to me!" yelled Jessica…

"Sorry…Its either the trunk or my Kobra...now go!" yelled the Boss…

"No!...I won't go again!..." yelled Jessica as she struggle and cries to get away…

The Boss shove Jessica in the truck as she cries out for help…

"Please someone help me!...Please!" yelled Jessica as she cries out her eyes…

The Boss got into the car and drove off…

**Moments later...**

Maero came running down the hall towards the locker room…slamming anyone out of his way after hearing about Jessica…

He made it to the locker room slamming and tossing over lockers as Securtiy guards laid dead on the ground...

One security guard was on the ground hurt after a bullet wound…

Maero grab the Security guard by the neck and held him up…

"Where's Jessica!" yelled Maero…

"The….the….the…Saints….took…her…" struggle the Security guard…

Maero chokeslam the guard to the ground killing him…As he went to the floor slamming his fists…

A expensive restaurant...

Joseph was by Donnie as a waiter…

As Donnie and Lin was at a dinner table at a fancy restaurant…

**(Lin's new look for the next generation would be resemblance to Chun Li's look, but the alternative one with her wearing tights…) **

Donnie took a sip of wine…but notice Lin wasn't satisfied with the date…

"So Lin…I heard that you…umm…like neon lights flashing inside of your car…I say…it's a pretty awesome party…" said Donnie…

Lin sat with her head down and her hands in her lap…She wasn't talking much and wasn't interested in the date…

Lin look up and saw Joseph doing a hand motion of him sliding his thump, faking to cut his throat…

Lin got the message and play along…

"Umm…yea…I like neon lights…they make my car look more flashy…" said Lin…

Joseph phone rang with a ringtone of _Papa Roach Last Resort_…He look at the caller I.D. and saw it was Maero calling…

"Hold up Donnie I gotta take this…" said Joseph as he left to the bathroom…

Joseph went into the bathroom to answer to phone…

"Maero…you son of bitch…how the whole Derby go…you won again right?..." said Joseph…

He heard Maero on the other line yelling and throwing things…explaining about what the Saints did…

"What!...They did what!...When!...Maero when will find these muthafuckers, We'll fuck up them up badly!...and bring Jessica back!...I'll personally fuck up their leader!..." yelled Jospeh as he hung up the phone…

He went back to the dinner table…

"Donnie!...How's the date…isn't Lin a keeper…oh…I need you for the moment bro…" said Joseph…

Donnie look at Lin…

"I'll be back Lin…You don't have to eat the fish if you don't want to…" said Donnie…

As Donnie and Joseph took off…

Joseph look back and mouth the words…

_"Don't you leave…" _to Lin…

Lin played along…

but was texting on her phone the whole time to the Boss…

Donnie and Joseph went into the bathroom…

"Joseph…I think I'm not doing a good job…Lin doesn't look like she's happy…What am I doing wrong?..." said Donnie…

"Donnie we have bigger problems…The Saints came and took Jessie!" yelled Joseph…

"What?...We have to get her back!...Maero is a fucking manic if something happens to Jessica again…" yelled Donnie…

"We will get her back…in the mean time…enjoy you're your time with Lin…You leave everything to me and Maero…and plus I think your doing a great job...Lin is just being upset because...she hasn't race no one in years" said Joseph…

"Okay dude…I'll set up a romantic race day for just me and Lin...and thanks for everything man…" said Donnie…

"No problem Donnie…and a good idea too..." said Joseph…

Back at Aisha's house the Boss drove up to the drive way…

"Carlos…go inside and get some Saints to patrol Aisha's house far and away…We don't want any of those basterds coming to our spot…" said the Boss…

Carlos went inside…

As the Boss pop the truck and went to go get Jessica out of the truck…

When the Boss saw Jessica…she was in a fetal position mumbling words…

"Its only the dark…Its only the dark…its only the dark…its only the dark…" said Jessica repeatly…

The Boss pick her up and carried her inside…

Gat came out to see what the Boss was doing…

"Aw hell!...How many bitches are you gonna keep bring up in here...Your becoming like Shaundi!" yelled Gat…

"This is not the time Gat…Me and Carlos got planning to do…" said the Boss…

"If your thinking about having a threesome…two words…Fucking sick!..." yelled Gat…

The Boss carried Jessica to his room…

He sat Jessica on his bed as she was stuck in a fetal position…

His phone vibrated noticing it's Lin…

She left a text message…

The Boss and Lin kept in contact by text messages…

she deletes everyone of them once she read em…Lin's message says…

_"Please!...Save me quickly!...I'm sorry for being a bitch…I miss you a lot…Please don't let me down…I cry every night whenever your not here with me…"_

The Boss reply…

_"Lin I will save you…and fuck up the Westside Brotherhood…because…I got something Maero wants back…and believe me…If anything happens to you…the worst will come to Jessica…"_ reply the Boss…

* * *

><p><strong>Pay back is a bitch…but the bitch is Jessica…<strong>

**Will the Boss get back Lin or will Maero get back Jessica?...**

**Will Donnie ever figure out Lin's not into him…**

**and what Carlos next plan will be?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST SHOCKIN STORY EVA TOLD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Readers decision and spoiler alert to the next chapter: Both Lin and Carlos will replay and suffer on how they die…but only one will suffer the most pain and the other will stay and seek revenge along with the Boss…YOU THE READER MUST CHOOSE…WHO SHOULD REPLAY THEIR SUFFERING? CARLOS OR LIN?<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From the Third:<strong>

"**What?...I don't wanna be some dude's bitch…" said Josh Birk as he runs away from the group…**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at Aisha's house…<p>

The Boss was on the couch with Carlos thinking of a plan…

"If this works out perfectly…we can be able to get back Lin in time and we can be able to stop the Westside Brotherhood in time…" said Carlos…

"Good planning Carlos…but I wonder how your gonna pull this off without anyone to back us…Shaundi's unavailable…Gat's at a business meeting, making a Saint's energy drink…and Pierce is at another production studio working on a commercial…" said the Boss…

"Don't worry…I had that taken care of…" said Carlos…

Carlos whistle as a familiar person came out the kitchen…

The Boss look behind him and didn't exactly know who that was...

"Chico…Pleasure meeting you again…" said the familiar person…

"Carlos…who the fuck is this?..." said the Boss…

"Don't you remember my brother Antonio…he use to roll with the Saints…He remember so many times you lead the Saints when Julius was in charge…even times caught you at times when you and Lin were making out in her car…" said Carlos…

"What the fuck Carlos…and why do we need him?..." said the Boss…

Antonio came over and sat down…

"Well Chico…It wasn't right for me to have left the Saints when those bitches came in, but you know how it is when you had no one leading…you had to survive without the help you need…that's why I want to do what I can amigo…" said Antionio…

"Thanks man…" said the Boss…

"Even saving a hot chick like Lin...I think it worth saving her...I would love to lowrider her any day..." said Antonio...

"Yea...you keep dreaming about that day...I'll keep living that dream each day..." said the Boss...

"Back to the subjects people...The Westside Brotherhood wants Jessica back...I made a call to Maero and told him to meet us up at the old meat packing plant...with Lin...or no show..." said Carlos...

"How do you know if that muthafucker is actually coming?..." said the Boss...

"Because I track and hack his phone...He appears to be on the move..." said Kinzie right behind them...

"Kinzie?...Carlos what the fuck is Kinzie doing here?..." said the Boss...

"Kinzie was the back up help I can find...and plus she said something about giving you a BJ?...said Carlos...

"Huh?..." said the Boss...

"Enough already Carlos!...I'm here and I want to help Boss...and Troy Bradshaw told me to tell you that your doing a good job staying out of trouble..." said Kinzie...

"Staying out of trouble?...If this is Troy way of getting on my good side...he's not doing a good job at it..." said the Boss...

Antiono came close to Kinzie...

"Mama mia...you have the curves and the eyes of a sexy model...how you say we get out of here and go somewhere on a date...you can share how I can you got those tits and ass from ya mama..." said Antiono...

"Ewwww!...No!...If I want to share something like that...It'll be to the Boss..." said Kinzie...

The Boss got up from the couch...

"Can we just go and meet up with this muthafucker before I start shooting people..." said the Boss...

"Yea...but me and my brother are going to one spot to keep a eye out...We will spy on you from a distance...while you, Kinize, and Jessica go to the meeting...You exchange Lin for Jessica..." said Carlos...

Lets get this shit over with..." said the Boss...

The Boss left out the door with Kinzie...Jessica was tied up already in the back seat...

He look and saw Antiono's car is hook onto a tow truck in the drive way...

"Instead of stealing his car back...he stole the truck carrying his car...how do I keep finding gang members like this?..." said the Boss...

He got into his car and drove off with Kinzie and Jessica...

"So...we are getting Lin back right?..." said Kinzie...

"Yea...that's the whole plan...she got kidnapped because I was being fucking stupid..." said the Boss...

"Your never stupid in my book...in fact...I think your really really awesome...and fucking sexy..." said Kinzie...

"Kinzie...have you ever thought about online dating?..." said the Boss...

"Yea...how you else you think I found you on ..." said Kinzie...

"If you promise to stay quiet...I promise...I'll get you some Ice Cream later on..." said the Boss...

"MMmmmm...I want to taste your banana split..." said Kinzie...

the Boss sigh...

**Moments later...**

The Boss made it to the meat packing plant...he was in the parking lot waiting on Maero...

"Do you think he'll show?..." said Kinzie...

"I don't know?...What does your super GPS says?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie look at her GPS and found that Maero is moving fast to the destination...

"He's moving in incredible speed...Why is he in such a hurry?..." said the Boss...

Joseph Price shown up all of a sudden...

Joseph got out of the car holding Lin's arm...He pointed his pistol at the Boss...

"Okay muthafucker!...Hand over Jessica...and we go home with no broken bones..." said Joseph...

The Boss got out with Jessica tied up...

"Hand over Lin bitch!...Or I'll shoot you and her myself!" yelled the Boss...

"Stop fucking around and hand her over!" yelled Joseph...

"At the same time...Push Lin to me and I'll push Jessica to you...ready?..." said the Boss as he aim to push Jessica to Joseph...

"Ready..." said Joseph with a sinster smile...

As the boss push Jessica towards Joseph...Joseph push Lin but got out his pistol and shot her on her side as she made her way to the Boss...

"Lin!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss grab Lin and lay her on the ground...

Joseph grab Jessica and hurried to his car...He quickly put her in the car and drove off...

The Boss grab Lin and put her in the back seat...

"We have to go to the hospital!...Lin won't die like this again!" yelled the Boss...

"We have a problem!...Maero truck is going straight towards Carlo's and Antiono's position!" yelled Kinzie...

"What!..." yelled the Boss...

"Not only that!...The truck he's riding is his Monster truck!" yelled Kinzie...

"Fuck!...I can't help Carlos!...Lin is going to bleed out!...I won't let that shit happen again!" yelled the Boss...

"You have a choice!...Help Lin or Carlos!" yelled Kinzie...

**(This is wear your choice came in...)**

**"**We have to help Lin!...She's already been through enough...Take me to the nearest hospital...We will drop her off there and I'll race to find Carlos!" yelled the Boss...

At the spot where Carlos and Antiono was...Carlos was in the tow truck with his brother...They just witness Lin sudden attack...

"What the fuck chico!...Where's that big muthafucker at!...He was supposed to be down there getting his ass blown off!" yelled Antiono...

Carlos look on the side and saw Maero's Monster Truck speeding on the side of them...

"Antiono!...Drive!" yelled Carlos...

Antiono also look...His eyes widen as he turn on the ignition and drove off...

They drove letting Maero's Monster truck hit Antiono's car off the tow truck with the hook dangling in the back...

They drove as Maero was on their tail...

The Boss and Kinzie drove to a hospital with doctors and nurse coming to Lin's aid...

The Boss got off as doctors and nurses put Lin on a rolling bed...

They roll Lin into the hospital as the Boss took one last look thinking she won't make it...

"Come on Lin!...You have to pull through!" yelled the Boss...

"Boss!...Get back in the car!..." yelled Kinzie...

The Boss look behind him...and ran back to the car...

"Boss!...Carlos and Antiono are being chase by Maero..." yelled Kinzie...

"Fuck!...Where are they now?..." said the Boss...

"They stop at a near by subway...They seem to lost Maero...We can catch up to them...but we must hurry!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss drove the car to the near by subway...

Carlos and Antiono were out on the sidewalk next by the tow truck...

They were pacing and looking both ways to see if they lost Maero...

"Carlos...I think we lost that motherfucker!" yelled Antiono...

"I don't know...Maero likes to attack head on...especially with that fucking Monster he calls a truck!" yelled Carlos...

As Carlos was looking...He accidently caught his pant leg unto the hook that was dangling in the back...

Antiono look the other way and saw Maero's truck speeding their way...

"Oh shit!...Oh shit!..." yelled Antiono...

Antiono got into the pick up truck...

"Fuck!...Where's Carlos!..." yelled Antion as he look in his mirrors and saw nothing...

Carlos was out of the mirror's sight, due to him couching down, trying to get the hook off his pant's leg...

As Maero truck was appoarching...

The Boss and Kinzie spotted Antiono and Carlos...

"There they are!" yelled Kinzie...

As the Boss look, he was wondering about something...

"Wait!...Antiono's in the car...and Carlos is in the back of the truck...What the fuck is he...Oh no!"

The Boss noticed that the tow truck hook is stuck on Carlos pant's leg...

Maero car came closer...As Antiono took off with Carlos being drag once again...

but the strange thing is...Maero turn to another street right before he speeded towards them...

"Fuck!...This shit isn't going to happen again!" yelled the Boss...

He drove, trying to catch up with Antiono...

Carlos was screaming in pain as he was suffering through the pain that cause his death...

The Boss caught up to Antiono...

The Boss honk his horn trying to get Antiono to stop...

Antiono look behind him and spotted Maero again from a far distance...

Antiono look and speeded even faster...

"What the fuck!...Why is he going faster!" yelled the Boss...

Kinzie look and saw Maero was right behind them...catching up...

"Boss!...Maero's is right behind us!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss look as Maero was coming towards them...

The Boss speeded and had to think of something before Carlos would end up dead...

"Kinzie!...Grab the wheel...Catch up with Antiono's car, but not too much...I'm going to grab Carlos!" yelled the Boss..

Kinzie grab the wheel as the Boss was headed out his window...He went slowly on his hood and spot Carlos screaming in pain...The Boss laid on his car hood and try to grab Carlos...

He reach and grab his arms...The Boss lifted Carlos up as his pants leg was still caught into the chain...

Kinzie look and saw the Monster truck was about to crush them with it's spikey wheels...

Kinzie took the chance and turn the car towards the sidewalk...As she did...While the Boss was holding Carlos...Kinzie made the turn and the hook chip off Carlos pants leg ...The Boss and Carlos jump off the car and landed into a fountain as Antiono was still being chase by Maero...

The Boss got up slowly got up and look at Carlos wounds...Carlos was in the fountain lying in it...but was able to get up...

Carlos...Carlos are you alright?..." said the Boss...

Carlos look around as his body was badly injuried...

"Wheres...Wheres...Ant...Antion...Antiono?..." said Carlos...

A crash sound was heard down the street...

Kinzie look and saw Maero's Monster truck has ran over the tow truck Antiono was driving...

Maero's monster truck back up and drove away...

Carlos heard the crash and try running towards the scene...but kept falling...

"Carlos...Carlos!...Wait!...Stop!...Your hurt...and if you keep this up...Your going to bleed to death!" yelled the Boss...

Carlos push Kinzie out of the car and drove to the spot of the crash...

"Come on Kinzie!..." yelled the Boss...

"We are running?..." said Kinzie...

"This is no time to complain!...now come on!" yelled the Boss...

As Kinzie and the Boss made it to the scene...

Carlos look as his brother Antiono laid crush inside the tow truck...

Carlos fell to his knees...and began sobbing...

The Boss went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder...

Carlos push the Boss hand off his shoulder as he sob the loss of his brother...

Everyone in the area surrounded the scene as cops were coming...

"Carlos!...We have to go!...We can't stay here!...Kinzie get the car ready!..." yelled the Boss

Kinzie ran to the car...as the Boss kept trying to pick Carlos up...He bled as he fought the Boss to get off of him...

The Boss put Carlos in the back seat punch him in the face to calm him down...

Kinzie and the Boss drove off as police arrive...

* * *

><p><strong>What a sad way to go...<strong>

**Carlos suffered the same pain...**

**but it seem to have gotten worst due to him losing someone close...**

**Will the Saints get back at the Westside Brotherhood for what they done?...**

**Or Will suffer more pain at the hands of them...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST DRAMATIC STORY TOLD!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

_**The Westside Brotherhood**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

**"Get in line bitch..." said Josh Birk as he held a gun to a bank worker..."Hey!...Don't be a dick!" yelled Shaundi..."You call yourself gang bangers...your a bunch of pussies...we should be all up in their shit like...FUCK!" yelled Josh Birk as the bank worker pull out a pistol and shot at him...**

* * *

><p>The mission starts off at the hospital...The Boss was in a room where Lin and Carlos was...The Boss was by Lin bedside...<p>

"I'm glad your okay...and Lin...I'm sorry for..."

"Look...we both were dumbasses...lets just leave it at that okay?..." said Lin...

The Boss and Lin reach in for a kiss...

As they stop for the moment the Boss took out some new experimental pills that Angel had...

"What are these?..." said LIn...

"These are pills...they supposed to heal you up quicker than you think...but I only got two due to accidents I been it..." said the Boss...

**(You would kill or hurt yourself like crazy in any Saints row Game...but you always find a cheat that'll heal you back again...I call the pills CHEAT: FULL HEALTH lol...)**

The Boss look over to Carlos bed side...he was looking out the window not saying a word and lifeless...he body was healing, but slowly...

The Boss went over to Carlos...

"Carlos...I'm sorry for what happened to Antiono...Things got out of hand...That muthafucker Maero will pay for what he did!...I'll make sure of it..." said the Boss...

Carlos move over closer to the window...

"You know something...before I even started into the whole Saints thing...Antiono kept telling me, I should do something else with my life...instead of following in his footsteps...He said all he wanted to do was stop the Rollerz...because one of the driver killed our mother...but now...I see why he wanted me out of the gang shit..." said Carlos...

The Boss look down...but his phone rang...

He check the caller I.D. and found it was Kinzie...

He answered...

"What is it Kinzie?..." said the Boss...

"Can you ever say Hello once in a while?...Anyways...I found that Matt is doing a revival freedog concert tonight..." said Kinzie...

"Okay...and what can I get out of that?..." said the Boss...

"Did I forget to mention that Maero and Joseph will be there?..." said Kinzie...

The Boss thought about it...

"I'll be right there..." said the Boss...

Carlos look at him...

"Don't worry Carlos...They will pay!" yelled The Boss...

The Boss walk over to Lin and gave her a kiss...and left the pills by Lin and Carlos bed side...and then left the hospital...

He drove to the concert as his phone rang again...

He look at the caller I.D. and found it was Lin calling...

"What is it?..." said the Boss...

"Are headed to kill Maero and Joseph?..." said the Boss...

"I could have killed Joseph a long time ago...but I had to save you...now since your in the hospital...nothin will stop me from getting my hands on them..." said the Boss...

"Just be careful...Carlos too it hard after his brother died...and I won't if they kill you..." said Lin...

"Don't worry Lin...and I think its time I give Maero a taste of his own medicine..." said the Boss...

The Boss hung up on Lin and called Kinzie...

"Kinzie?...Did you do the thing I told you before I went to the hospital?..." said the Boss...

"Yea...The **SAINTDESTROYER** should be in the parking lot of the concert...The keys are in the ignition...but I must warn you...that "thing" you told me to fix up...it wasn't that easy...but it was upgrade and its extremely dangerous inside and out...I'll tell you more once you get inside of it..." said Kinzie...

The Boss hung up and drove to the concert...

**_MOMENTS LATA!..._**

The Boss came to the parking lot where other Saints were...

One of the Saints members ran up to him...

"Yo Boss!...Is that big muthafucker you call the **SAINTDESTROYER** is your ride!" yelled the Saint member...

"Yea...I heard that Kinzie fix it up quite well..." said the Boss...

"Quite well!...She turn a fucking monster truck into a ginder on wheels!" yelled the saint member...

"She even gave it heat seeking missiles and a laser gun attached to it!...Where in the hell did she get this shit!" yelled a Saint asian member...

"Trust me...If I give Kinzie my bone, she'll listen to her master and keep beggin for more..." said the Boss...

"Uhh...Okay?...So what you want us to do?..." said the Boss...

"I want all of you to stay outside!...Make sure that no brotherhood or Roller is left alive...got it" said the Boss...

The Saints nodded their heads...

The Boss hop into the **SAINTDESTROYER**...He started up the truck and it began to motor louder than any other Monster truck would...

The Saints step back away as the Boss drove the **SAINTDESTROYER** into the stadium walls...

Securities guards were in their security booth reading _Stilwaters sexiest _magizines...

"Hey Jerry...Check out this bitch Shaundi...Do you think she fuckable?..." said the Security guard...

"Oh yea!...I can wank off at that bitch anyday..." said the other security guard...

As everything was alright...

One of the security guards heard a strange motor noise...

"Hey Bill?...Do you hear something?..." said the security guard...

"Yea...it sounds like a chainsaw moving up against a metal wall...What the hell is making that racket!" yelled the other security guard...

They both look up and saw the Boss driving the **SAINTDESTROYER** and was headed and was going to ram through the stadium...

"WHAT THE FUCK!..." yelled the security guard...

The Boss lock his laser upon the two guards...

"See ya bitches!" yelled the Boss...

The laser shot out a huge beam...Exploding the security guards in one shot...with their blood and guts flying everywhere...

**(Something similar to the apoca-Fists)**

The Boss overdrive the ride into the stadium...

Matt and the feedogs were on stage, playing their music loud and people were rock heads jamming to it...

As Matt kept going...He stop for the moment due to a sound louder than theirs...

"What the fuck?..." said Matt...

The feed dogs stop for the moment...The sound kept growing louder and louder...but suddenly stop...with a cloud of smoke cover something large...

Matt look from a distance trying to find out what was it...

As he look...A large laser beam shot out and exploded Matt in one hit...

The crowd look behind as the Boss rode the **SAINTDESTROYER** into the concert...

Maero came up on the side and saw Matt's head off his body...

"What the fuck!...Jessica!...Jessica where are you!..." yelled Maero as he was looking for Jessica...

Joseph Price was at the food stand talking to Donnie on his phone...

"Donnie look...I'm sorry about what happened to Lin...but she got in the way when I was firing at that muthafucker!...Yea...Yea I know...Donnie please...Me and Maero about to go into something big...please don't think about moving to a different city now...How many times Do I have to tell you!...Lin got in my way...She save me and wanted to save you...I even bet she somewhere else...oh come on Donnie...Donnie come on...She isn't dead she could be-"

Joseph felt the whole stadium was falling apart...

"Donnie!...Donnie I gotta go!...Some shit is happening!" yelled Joseph as he hung up his phone...

Joseph ran to the concert as it was getting destroyed by the Boss...

Maero was looking everywhere for Jessica but couldn't find her...

Jessica was running down the hall...

"Maero!...Maero where are you!...Maero please come out!" yelled Jessica...

At that moment Jessica ran out to the parking lot...

but she spotted Saints out there aiming their pistols at her...

"What the fuck!...No!...You won't take me!" yelled Jessica as she shot off her pistol...

She miss every shot towards the Saints...but with their machine guns and rifles they shot Jessica dead in defends...

Back at the concert...

Maero was searching around for Jessica...

Maero spotted Joseph and ran over to him...

"Joseph!...Joseph!...Have you seen Jessica!..." yelled Maero...

"No!...but..."

The Boss came through walls and crush both Maero and Joseph...

They were still alive but barely...

Maero and Joseph look...The **SAINTDESTROYER** was on Maero's legs while a entired wheel was on Joseph crushing him...

The Boss got out of the **SAINTDESTROYER** and walk over towards them...

He enjoy hearing their screams of pain...

"Well now...didn't I catch you two like this before?..." said the Boss...

"You little bitch!...Once I get out of here!...I'll make sure I cut off your head and slam it through your fist..." said Maero...

"Woah...Nice comeback...but anyways...I'm here to do what I came here to do...like they always say...pay back is a bitch...but for you two...pay back hurts like spikes!" yelled the Boss...

"You fucking psycho!" yelled Joseph as he was bleeding to death under the wheel with purple neon spikes coming out of it...

The Boss look at both Maero and Joseph and thought of something...

He went over to Joseph and pointed his gun at him...

"Any last words?..." said the Boss...

"GO...TO...HELL!" yelled Joseph as the Boss shot Joseph in the head...

"What the fuck!...That's the same thing you did to me!" yelled Maero...

"Yea...and your about to recieve the same shit that happened to Joseph before, but without me being almost ran over by a muthafucking truck..." said the Boss...

The Boss took out a tiny remote control and push the button...

He walk away as Maero try removing his legs from underneath the **SAINTDESTROYER**...

The Boss walk into the parking lot and found Jessica's body...

"What the fuck happened to this bitch?..." said the Boss...

"She tried to kill us...We had no choice but to defend ourselves!" yelled the Saint member...

"Yea...but 119 bullets in a person isn't defensive...its being fucking trigger happy...have Gat being teaching you all how to shoot again?..." said the Boss...

Everyone look at each other...and nodded...

"Oh brother...lets go..." said the Boss...

As the boss and the Saints walk away the whole stadium exploded...

The Saints look back and saw it up in flames destroyed...

"Woah!...What the fuck happened!" yelled the Asian Saint member...

"I killed Maero with my own Monster..." said the Boss...

"You destroyed that fucking thing...You know how much money we put in it!...Especially Kinzie..." yelled the Saint member...

"Don't worry...because we're buying this Stadium and whatever money is made out of it...is all yours for now on...and for Kinzie...just give me two or three hours with her..." said the Boss...

The Saints cheer on as they walk away...

The Boss walk with a sinster smiled noticing he won't be bothered by the Brotherhood or Rollerz again...

* * *

><p><strong>THE WESTSIDE BROTHERHOOD ARE WESTSIDE GONE!...<strong>

**AND YOU NOW UNLOCK THE SAINTDESTROYER AND A NEW STADIUM! lol **

**That would be so cool to have that in the game!**

**with the WESTSIDE BROTHERHOOD GONE...what will happen next...**

**and will we get to see Donnie in Saints Row the Third...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST ACTION PACK STORY TOLD!...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Final Saga Part 1:**

_**Lil Joker's Rampage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

"**SUPER EXCELLENCE!..." yelled Pierce…**

* * *

><p><strong>(As you know…Saints Row the Third will be releasing real soon…we seen the type of fun, craziness, the epic story, and the Initiation Station all released on youtube or other places where they play videos…but anyways…I have to wrap this story up before the game is released…but I'll write another Saints Row story…after seeing and playing Saints Row the Third…)<strong>

* * *

><p>A cutscene plays<p>

Gat looks at his phone with a text message reading…

_"Come to the Police Station and come alone…"_

Gat put his phone back in his pocket and headed inside…

Troy Bradshaw was by the front desk…

"Good...You made it…come with me…there's something I need to show you…" said Troy…

"I think you better explain to me what the fuck is all this for?...If you think for a sec that I'm betraying the Saints for your ass…you have another thing coming…" said Gat…

Troy turn around…

"After this Johnny…You'll be flipping for tricks by the time this is over…" said Troy…

Gat had a strange look upon his face...

As Troy left to his office Gat followed him, but kept his guard up…Other police men and women were watching Gat with Troy...they all stared with concern looks and even had their pistols ready incase Gat goes nuts...

**Moments passed…**

Troy came into his office with his main seat face the other direction...Gat came in wondering why Troy isn't sitting in his office seat, but instead sitting in the one next to a chair...

The office chair turned...

"Sup playa..." said Julius...

Gat couldn't believe his eyes...

"Julius?...What the fuck!..." yelled Gat...

"Suprised..." said Julius...

"Not really...It was already fuck up seeing Lin and Carlos...but its a greater problem...seeing you again..." said Gat...

"Julius came by my office...At first I thought this was a dream...I even had my weed man arrested thinkin he sold me some acid type shit...but Juilus...was real...He offered to help shut down the Dire Mafia, and finish off any other gang out there..." said Troy...

"Well isn't that fucking great...you can do whatever but the Saints aren't going no where!..." said Gat...

"Well...thats where we have gonna have to stop that joyride from ridin Gat..." said a familar voice behind Gat...

"What the fuck!...Dex!..." yelled Gat...

"In the flesh...and not dead..." said Dex...

Gat pulled out a pistol on Dex...

"Well...isn't the fucking great...I got three fucking back stabbers in a police station...maybe I can earn the highest record of the year by killing muthafuckers who fucked with me!" yelled Gat...

"Put the fucking gun down Johnny!...I have something we need you to do for us..." said Julius...

"You can forget it!...You, Troy, and Dex left me and the Boss to die...We don't take kindly to bitches that bitch out like that..." said Gat...

Juilus was reaching down for something...Gat look at Julius as Julius pulled out Mr. Sunshine's Green Voodoo book...

"What the fuck is that!..." yelled Gat...

"How the fuck you think I got here...This my friend is why the Dire Mafia hasn't been gettin any stronger..." yelled Juilus...

"Doesn't matter to me...You can keep coming back I and the Boss can keep makin sure you bitches stay dead..." said Gat as he pointed his gun at Juilius...

"Pity how you won't be reunited with Aisha then..." said Julius...

Gat froze for the moment...

"What the fuck you mean?...Aisha's dead!...There's nothin left to say about that..." said Gat...

"What if I say that I can bring Aisha back?...Wouldn't that be nice to be happy with her again Johnny?..." said Julius...

Gat thought for the moment and lower his pistol...

"Listen all you have to do is what we say and Aisha is back wrap around in your arms again..." said Julius...

"What do you want me to do?..." said Gat...

Dex came in and sat next to Troy...

"Well Johnny...All we need for you to do is follow our instructions carefully and Aisha will be alive again...first order of business is for you and the Boss to go down to the Ronin's hideout and kill off any of those bitches...just like old times remember?..." said Dex...

"After that I follow everything...you promise to bring Aisha back?..." said Gat...

"First thing first Johnny...You and our old friend take out the Ronin...but you have to keep quiet about all of this...if you let out that your helping us...that asshole is going to be on our case like crazy..." said Troy...

"Whatever...but remember...if you fuck around with me...all your asses are going to end up in a grave buried alive..." said Gat as he left...

The Boss was back at Aisha's house...

With Kinzie, Shaundi, Lin, Carlos, Pierce, and Angel all standing and sitting by or on the couch...

"Is anyone gonna move that fucking bed!...Its bed in the way ever since the Boss and Lin fucked..." said Pierce...

"Don't...its a nice memory of how me and my boo went at it..." said Lin...

Shaundi looked at Lin with a evil look...

Lin look at Shaundi while she was looking at her...

"I don't know what your problem is...but I suggest you look the other way before I smash my cigarette in your fucking face!..."yelled Lin...

"Gee...that sounds like fun...or better yet...maybe I could take that cigarette and shove it down your throat!...then at that rate the Boss will burn his dick each time you give him a blow job!" yelled Shaundi...

"Maybe I should put you back in the hospital where you belong...It was better off without you slut!" yelled Lin...

"Who's the slut!...I'm looking at a fucking street fighter wanna be...maybe you need to back the fuck off whore!" yelled Shaundi...

Both Lin and Shaundi got up with Pierce and Angel holding each one back...

Kinzie was on her supercomputer...but look at Carlos while his head was down...

"Carlos?...Are you okay?..." said Kinzie...

Carlos look back up at Kinzie...

"I don't know any more...I don't know if I can keep this up...Antiono was all I had left of my family...and he's gone..." said Carlos as he put his head down...

Kinzie didn't know what to do at this point but to feel sorry for Carlos...

The Boss came downstairs...but was suprised Lin and Shaundi were at it again...

He came between the two...

"Will both of you knock this shit off!...You two are like fucking old ladies at Bingo!...Just for one second can you chill the fuck out...I need all of you for what I got in stored!..." yelled the Boss...

All of them including The Saint members that were in the kitchens look at the Boss...

"Gat just told me that the Ronin are in a hideout, somewhere around the east coast, he has directions and location spots to hit up, we can take this muthafuckers out quicker!...so Pierce...You, Angel, and Gat will take on Jyunchi...I want you to find that fucker and nail his ass...Shaundi...I need you Lin, and Carlos to plan where Sharp and Vogel might be...while me and Kinzie go after Mr. Akuji..." said the Boss...

"Now hold up...What about me and you go after Mr. Akuji?..." said Pierce...

"Well the last time Pierce you lead me to a fucking airport being attack by Ronin..." said the Boss...

"Yea...but it wasn't my fault...Mr. Akuji must have been tip off..." said Pierce...

"And you keep changing my goddamn radio!...I listen to my music...not that Ne-yo or Classical music shit either..." said the Boss...

"Hey its not my fault your music sucks..." said Pierce...

"Stick to the plan Pierce...meet up with Gat...while me and Kinzie go after Mr. Akuji..." said the Boss...

"Wait!...You wanna go with that ex FBI nerd over me..." said Lin...

"Lin...you know about Sharp more than I do...and with Carlos and Shaundi you can be able to see where they stay and plan the hit...I'm sick of these basterds trying to get back what is ours..." said the Boss...

"Fine...I'll do it...but if you see a member missing...It wasn't my fault..." said Lin...

"The only thing is be missing is your fucking teeth down your throat!..." yelled Shaundi...

"You two need to knock this shit off!...Its our day of reckoning!...And I won't let that shit happen because you two want to run off at the mouth and act like fucking twlight fans..." said the Boss...

"Where should we go?..." said Carlos...

"I need you, Lin, and Shaundi to spot where is Dane Vogel and that bitch Sharp at...We find them and cap those fuckers...once after that...We fuck up those Mafia bitches!...and then...Enjoy Third Street City..." said the Boss...

"Well...what are we waiting for!...Lets get this shit over with!...I had enough of waiting around!" yelled Angel...

"Lets do this bitches!" yelled a Saint member...

The Saints got into their cars and went according to plan...

The Boss went upstairs and and loaded up his guns...Kinzie was downstairs on her computer plotting Mr. Akuji's location...

"Got it!...Mr. Akuji is at a local business meeting...We can meet up with him and catch him by suprised..." said Kinzie...

The Boss came downstairs with a bulletproof vest on...

"Lets put these fuckers back into the graves where they belong!" yelled the Boss...

Kinzie shut her computer and left out the door as the Boss followed...

As Kinzie was leaving out the door...The Boss was look at Kinzie from behind as she walk to the car...

He stared at Kinzie's ass...**(LOL)**

Kinzie bend down and put her computer in her truck while the Boss kept staring...

He then came up behind her and felt on her...

Kinzie was suprised out of no where and blushed like crazy...

"When this is over Kinzie...I want to spend another night with you...After being with you...it made me think...I never knew nerds have fat asses and big tits..." said the Boss as he squeezed Kinzie boobs...

At this point Kinzie was speechless and didn't know what to say...she was frozed to even know the Boss was actually into her...

"Come on Kinzie...get in the car...the more time we waste...the more I have to do damaged to that sweet ass of yours..." said the Boss as he laugh...

The Boss got into the car and start up the car...He look back to see Kinzie was still frozed and not moving from where she was...

"Snap out of it Kinzie!...We're wasting time!..." yelled the Boss...

Kinzie got out of her trance...

"Umm...yea...sure...anything you say Boss..." said Kinzie...

She got into the car and was still blushing, not talking at all...

"Will you be okay Kinzie?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie was stuck in a blushed moment...

The Boss ignored this and drove out the driveway and drove off...

* * *

><p><strong>This was the intro what was soon to come!...<strong>

**Everyone is out to get someone...**

**and Lil Joker is out to make his moment...**

**Will the Boss and Kinzie take out Mr. Akuji?...**

**Will Gat, Pierce, and Angel be able to take out Jyunchi?**

** and will Shaundi and Lin become friends?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST STRANGEST STORY TOLD!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans... **


	33. Chapter 33

**The Final Saga: Part 1**

_**Lil Joker's Rampage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

"**Every where I go, people always wanna kill me…" said the Boss…**

* * *

><p>As everyone came to their destination, they all set up to destroy anyone in the Saints way...<p>

Pierce, Gat, and Angel were in alleyway but saw a large river boat in a local river...where they spotted Ronin members all around the area...They knew that Jyunchi had to be somewhere inside the river boat...

"So...since we're waiting...I got this plan where-"

Gat pulled out a AK-47 and move towards the location...Pierce stop Gat from going any closer...

"What the hell are you doing Gat!...We have to plan a sneak attack..." said Pierce...

"Fuck that!...Its time I dealt with this shit myself...that muthafucker is gonna pay back for killing my girl..." said Gat...

Gat was on the move...Pierce sigh, but told Angel to follow up on Gat's plan...Break in and kill any Ronin in their way...

but on the way...All their cellphones were acting up...They stop to go look, but Gat kept going...Gat click his Ak-47 and shot the Ronin members that were in the way...

At the Ultor building...Shaundi, Lin, and Carlos went inside with pistols in their hands...Lin went up to the front desk...

"Umm...can I help you?..." said the front desk lady...

"Yea...You can sit there while we speak to Dane Vogel and Sharp..." said Lin as she held her gun towards the front desk lady...

"But...Mr. Vogel is..."

"I know dead...but if you don't sit their and shut your mouth...I'll have to put a bullet into that pretty mouth of yours..." said Lin...

"No you don't understand...Mr. Vogel is..."

"Shut it!...and gain us access to the elevator!" yelled Lin...

The front desk lady gulp...but gave them access to Dane Vogel...

Carlos look around the place figuring out why the securtiy guards haven't tried and stop them...

"That's wierd...You would see the military all over this place...why is there no guard?..." said Carlos...

All of a sudden...the screens at the Ultor lobby were acting up as well as their cellphones too...

They didn't care much...but they got into the elevator and headed up to the main chairman office of the building...

On the freeway...The Boss and Kinzie drove down to go find Mr. Akuji...They spot his location at a strip club...

While driving...The Boss kept looking over at Kinzie...figuring while she hasn't said a word or even look at him...

"Kinzie?...Are you feeling alright?..." said the Boss...

"Umm...yea...sure...why would you say that?..." said Kinzie...

"Well...for starters...you haven't said one word to me after I made a move...and second...your face is blushing redder than ever...Was it something I done?..." said the Boss...

"Umm...uhh...uhh...umm...uhhh...mmm..." said Kinzie...

"Kinzie...you have to concentrate...I need for you to air missile that bitch Akuji...Like I said...after this me and you can hang out for a while..." said the Boss...

Kinzie started to sweat at that moment the Boss said that...He even look at her figuring why is she acting like this...

**Moments later...**

The Boss made it to the destination...He look outside his window to find Ronin around the strip club...

He look over to Kinzie...

"Alright Kinzie...I need for you to take out any Ronin that comes out of that place...Any yellow dragon wearing muthafucker!...Can you do this for me?...I got all the rest of the Saints in postition when I need them..." said the Boss...

Kinzie try look at the Boss...but lock into his eyes...

"Kinzie?...Kinzie are you even hearing what the fuck I'm saying..." said the Boss...

Kinzie kept looking...the Boss place his hands on her face...As soon as he did that she then got out the car fast and went to get her computer out the truck...

She sat back in her seat and access her missile laucher from satellite...**(That weapon is the one seen a lot in the trailers...The one that shoots missiles from the air...)**

The Boss just rolled his eyes..."Oh brother...just stay in the car..." said the Boss...

He got out the car and pull out his Kobra pistols...

The Ronin spotted the Boss from a distance...They shot off their machine guns while the Boss shot off his Kobra's...

He shot each other and dodging all their bullets...As he shot off the last of the members guarding the place he went in and killed off any Ronin that was in his way...

Back at the river boat...Gat mostly killed off all the Ronin that was around the area...Pierce and Angel only watch seeing that Gat means business...Pierce caught up to him and stop him for the moment...

"What the hell gottin into to you?...Your usually trigger happy, shootin up muthafuckers and leaving like 148 bullets in them...but now you shot, kill, and keep moving?...Your now boring..." said Pierce...

"Are you about done?...I got to no more time to waste...quit stallin and get this over with...I got other shit to do..." said Gat as he pushed Pierce out the way...

Gat kept moving and shooting while Pierce and Angel were looking at Gat figuring why is he acting steady instead of being a trigger happy psychopath...

As they made it to the main room of the boat...Pierce, Angel, and Gat reloaded their guns while Angel put on his luchador mask...they opened the door and aim their guns...but revealed something else...

Back at the Ultor building...Shaundi, Lin, and Carlos were in the elevator waiting for it to hit the top floor...Shaundi and Lin look at each other...with the stare of rivals...

"You know...you two shouldn't even be fighting...You guys are kinda a like..." said Carlos...

"What the fuck are you talking about?...Me and this used to be hippy aren't alike..." said Lin...

"You guys kinda are...Your rough chicks, drug addicts, and you both have a thing for the Boss..." said Carlos...

"I had a thing for him...until you came along...Now all he does he fuck you more and fuck me less..." said Shaundi...

"Well that isn't my fault...We go way back...He was my first love...ever since we met at the church...sparks just happened...I even remember the time he shot up my ride when I faked to saved Donnie...he repay me back the repair and hot sex in the back seat at one night...it was a fun night...but we had to make sure no one knew we were dating...because he didn't want anything happening to me if people found out...but I ended up dying anyways...by the hands of some old pervert!...but...what about you?...How did you and the Boss knew it would be?..." said Lin...

"Well...back when I was sorta a hippy...after he cut off the head of that strange muthafucker Mr. Sunshine...he came back to the hideout...I yelled at him for not taking me to fight...but he said he cared too much about my safety and didn't want me to end up dying...after wards...I grab his hand when he was leaving, telling him I could have done something...but we both stared at each other...no talking...just lock on eyes...but we both slowly came closer to each other and kissed for a while...but he stop and told me to not tell no one we kiss...He had no time for romance..." said Shaundi...

Both of Lin and Shaundi look at each other...they smiled and laugh for the first time...

"Well I see we do have something in common...we both have someone that cares about us...but wants to hide it so we don't die...Can you believe this..." said Lin as she laughed...

"Yea...but I guess we both thought we wanted him all to ourselves...when we both could have shared him..." said Shaundi...

"Why am I trap with women who are sharing a guy...in fact!...Why am I even listening to this!" yelled Carlos...

"Shut up Carlos!..." said both Lin and Shaundi...

"There's one thing I need for you to do Shaundi..." said Lin...

"What's that?..." said Shaundi...

"When this is all over and done with...I have to leave him..." said Lin...

"Wait...You want to Lin your first love?..." said Shaundi...

"Its not like I don't want too...but its just...I have other shit going on that I need to take care of...I need to do a few things since I'm back alive...so what I need for you to do is to take care of him for me...please" said Lin...

"Lin...we can work something out...we don't have to fight anymore..." said Shaundi...

"I know...but I just have other shit...and I'm forced to give up someone I would take a bullet for...anyday and any time..." said Lin as a tear went down her eye...

Shaundi felt her emotion and gave Lin a hug...they both teared up for the moment...

"I promised Lin...I won't let anything happened to him...and maybe when you come back...we can both go shopping...I love your embroidered vest and your double bun pigtails...You remind me of a game I used to play..." said Shaundi...

They both laugh as they teared...

"Hey...I'm sorry to break this moment, but we're about to shoot and fuck up some assholes...so unless you want this chick flick to keep going and die...I say get your pistols ready and fight!..." yelled Carlos...

As Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi aim their pistols out...the elevator doors revealed something else...

Back at the strip club...The Boss fought his way through Ronin after Ronin, but made it to the main room of the strip club...He opened the door to reveal something else as well...

Gat, Pierce and Angel found Dane Vogel, Mr. Akuji, and Adriano and the remaining of the Dire Mafia...

Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi found Mr. Sharp and Shogo...

The Boss found Jyunchi and Lil Joker...

The Boss saw that Lil Joker had a sword up to Jyunchi's throat...with duct tape covering his mouth...

"Well well well...if it isn't the hero coming to the rescue?...Or is it the villian that wants to kill another one...I wonder which is it?..." said Lil Joker...

"Alright you twisted fuck!...Where's Mr. Akuji!..." yelled the Boss...

"Mr. Akuji...I wonder I wonder where he might be...I wonder I wonder if it'll cost you a fee..." said Lil Joker...

"I got no time for your shit you insane psycho...Where is he so I can finish this..." said the Boss...

"Finish what?...What I know is...the games have just begun my friend..." said Lil Joker...

"I got no time for your fucking sick tricks!...Where is he you twisted fuck!" yelled the Boss...

Lil Joker laugh sinsterly...

"Do you realized the whole world is watching you?..." said Lil Joker...

"What?...What the fuck are you talking about?..." said the Boss...

"Check your phone..." said Lil Joker...

The Boss reach into his pocket, but still had his gun aimed at Lil Joker...He look and saw that he was on his phone...noticing Lil Joker rigged all the electronic devices that show off any signal...

"What the fuck did you do?..." said the Boss...

"I rigged everything that down to a Flat screen T.V. to a small radio to hear and watch you Saints...coming to a end...Your bigger role in my script my friend because your needed in the climax..." said Lil Joker...

"I don't give a shit...Tell me where Mr. Akuji is or I'll load all my bullets into your head!..." yelled the Boss...

"Watch what you say...you don't want the public television to sue you for your language..." said Lil Joker...

Lil Joker laugh sinsterly...

"Especially...when you do something like this!..." yelled Lil Joker as he slit Jyunchi's throat...

The Boss shot bullets at Lil Joker...but somehow the bullets weren't effecting him...

"What the fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

Lil Joker reveal he also is wearing a bulletproof vest...He then threw a Professor Genki stuff toy at him with a red scarf on it like how Lil Joker is wearing his...

The Boss toss the stuff toy on the ground...

"Is that the best you got...Your now down to throwing fucking teddy bears at me..." said the Boss...

"Look down my friend..." said Lil Joker...

The Boss look down and saw the Professor Genki stuff toy was turning its head at a 180 degree angle looking at the Boss...The eyes turn red and It let out a sinster laugh and blew up letting out sleeping gas...

The Boss cough and struggle to shoot Lil Joker...but couldn't aim...He try moving, but he was losing focus and balanced...He fell to the floor unabling him to do no more...Lil Joker laugh as he look at a camera wanting to address the world...

"You Saints are coming to a end...The era of the Saints will die!...A long with the rest of the world...It'll be beautiful...it'll be everyone's moment to be released from this cruel world!...And the first thing to do...is within 10 mintues...to laser beam down from a satellite...the Ultor building...or that river boat with my soon to be dead boss on it...lets play a game!...Whoever can kill Adriano and my mafia buddies...Will not die so soon...so Johnny Gat!...Take the time and do what you must for your beloved flower!...MUHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Lil Joker...

Gat, Pierce, and Angel look at the video on their phone before it click off...Adriano was sitting down with Mr. Akuji and Dane Vogel and the rest of the Dire Mafia...

"I can't belive it...Jyunchi dying at the hands of someone like that..." said Mr. Akuji...

"I can't belive that Lil Joker is betraying me!...I should have known he would do something like this!" yelled Adriano...

"Sit the fuck down you old basterd!...You let your fucking ego get the better of you and now its time to pay up..." said Gat...

Suddenly a Yoyo came out of no where and knock Gat's gun out of his hand...

And another one quickly wrap around Gat, unabling him to move...

"I don't think you won't be killing anyone Mr. Gat...isn't that right Bo Bo?..." said Cho Cho...

"I do agree Cho Cho...I think its about time we finish this conversation..." said Bo Bo...

Pierce try to help Gat, but is knock out by Rya Jewels pimp cane...

"Permette di vedere se potete voi stessi del rap che playboy..." **(Lets see if you can rap yourself out of that...playboy) **said Rya...

Angel ran towards Dane Vogel, but is quickly uppercut by Mr. Akuji...Angel landed on the floor looking at Mr. Akuji...

"Don't think your brute size, can help you out...I was a train swordsman and I'm a trained fisted warrior as well!" yelled Mr. Akuji...

Back at the Ultor building...Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi are watching Gat, Pierce, Angel, and the Boss be handled by Dire Mafia and the remaining Ronin...

"Sad how children think they got what it takes to run a business..." said Mr. Sharp...

"Shut the fuck up...We got guns while you have a pity kid by you..." said Lin...

"I'm not a kid...and I hope you know were not a lone..." said Shogo...

Ultor military men with guns came out of the shadows and aim their rifles at Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi...

"We can take them!" yelled Shaundi...

One of the Ultor guards shocked Shaundi as she fell unconscious...

"Shaundi!" yelled Lin...

One of them came up to try and punch Lin...They knock her gun out her hand, but she counter and kick the living day lights out of em...She ran over to Shaundi...but more came up to her...

She fought off more than she can chew, she even try a parody of Chun Li's spinning bird kick but ended up defeated as more guards kept coming...

Carlos...try shooting the guards...but they also shocked him...leaving him unconscious for the moment...

They held up Carlos and Lin on their knees...

"Bring Shaundi to me!..." yelled Shogo...

The guards brung Shaundi to a chair and sat her in front of Shogo...Lin tried struggle to break free, but it was no good...

"How the fuck did you get here!..." yelled Lin...

"Oh how did we get here Mr. Sharp..." said Shogo...

"Gee...the question to that answer lies to the main one who owns Ultor...ladies and gentlemen Eric Gryphon..." said Mr. Sharp as he pointed to Eric tied up unconscious as well...

"Your probably thinking why the head of Ultor is tied up and not defending his castle...but who would ever known that he wasn't paying his men good enough...so me and Mr. Sharp agreed on something...If he promised to kill my father...I would become a loyal servant to Vogel and Sharp...but the problem now...that twisted mad man changed to whole plan up...instead...I now have to rely on Gat to kill my father for me...I didn't think I would ever count on Saint to do the dirty work for me..." said Shogo...

"Well isn't that nice...daddy's little boy wants to show he's big enough, but can't take on his own father..." said Lin...

Shogo came over and slap Lin in the face...

"Shut your mouth you Street Fighter wanna be!" yelled Shogo...

"When my man gets here!...He'll make sure that you don't have a dick to play with no more!" yelled Lin...

"From what we watch...I don't think he'll be coming to the rescued sweetie...In fact...I think he'll be dead thanks to that psychopath..." said Mr. Sharp...

"But since I'll be watching Gat kill my father...I'll be playing with Shaundi's gumdrops..." said Shogo...

Shaundi started to awake to see she was tied to a chair and that Shogo was looking at her with a sinster smiled...

"Do what I do best Shogo...show the ladies what a real business man can do..." said Mr. Sharp...

"You fuckers can do what you want...but it won't matter soon!" yelled Shaundi...

Shogo grab some duct tape and taped up Shaundi's mouth...

"Shut up...your killing the mood..." said Shogo...

Shogo started to pull on Shaundi's pink tiny shirt...trying to rip it off her...

"I see you can't get a real woman so you fuck with tits of a real woman...and don't fuck them at all...I guess that's the life of a real business man..." said Lin...

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Shogo...

"Make me...better yet...maybe show off your small wee wee to see if you are man enough...I'm sure the ladies will get a kick out of that one..." said Lin...

Shogo stop for the moment...

"I'm going outside for a smoke and when I get back...Shaundi's boobs will be mine!...Once I cut them off of her!" yelled Shogo as the elevator doors close on him...

* * *

><p><strong>Lil Joker is making the Saints famous...<strong>

**by endangering their lives on his reality show!...**

**and also the dream of destroying the Saints Row World!...**

**Will Gat, Pierce, and Angel be able to get out of their situation...**

**Will the Boss wake up to find Lil Joker...**

**and Will Lin and Carlos can be able to help Shaundi before her boobs are cut off her by Shogo...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST ACTION EPIC STORY TOLD!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Final Saga: Part 1**

_**Lil Joker's Rampage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

**"I would shake yo hands, but those floors were a little sticky if you know what I'm sayin..." said Zimos with his electronic voice...The Boss phone rang..."I'm good...Find moist towel there or something..." said the Boss as he answered his phone...**

* * *

><p>The story picks up as everyone across the globe caught the attention on their phones, , radios, electronic billboards, and computers watching the Saints caught up in Lil Joker's mad schemes...<p>

The Boss woke up on the floor...He felt his head as look over at the Professor Genki teddy bear rip apart with stuffing every where...

The Boss got up slowly and look on his phone...He saw that Gat, Angel, and Pierce fighting off the Dire Mafia...The screen changes to Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi tied up as Mr. Sharp laugh and talk crap on the Saints...

Suddenly the screen changes to Lil Joker puppet...It slowly turn its head towards the screen...looking at the one who's watching...

"Hello...Its time for you to enter my reality show...called GAMEOVER...he are the rules...you help save your Saints before they die by the hands of others or the hands of me...You have 10 minutes to pick to save a Saint...if your lucky and do it in 5 minutes you'll have half the time to rescue the others...but if you waste time...I'll shoot a deadly laser beam into the area where they are...and they can't escape that area...other wise...I'll shoot it myself...after you did everything you can...I have a present for you..." said the Lil Joker puppet...

The Lil Joker puppet turn its head as the screen turn to someone tied to a chair with clothed on top of that person's head hiding their identity...screaming and crying...

The Boss had a concern look...figuring the clothes on the person look familar...

The clothe remove...Revealing its Kinzie...

"What the fuck!..." yelled the Boss...

"That's right...I have one of your own...you should remember...you should never leave a man behind...especially a woman who's a helpless nerd inside of a car...but I did pick up a nice computer...Who would a knew if this so called S.T.A.G made such a powerful missile launcher...that bitch stole by the way...I'm thinking about hitting all the nuclear reactors...or important Ultor buildings...or maybe a large bomb...Right now...I'm targeting that building your in!...Now its your chance to prove your stardom...Are you the superstar who'll stop me...or are you the psycho that let everyone down and let everyone die...Make the move and the choice and remember...If you fail...GAME...OVER" said the Lil Joker puppet as the screen cut to the Boss...

"Oh shit..." said the Boss...

The Boss heard a wierd sound from outside...He look around a nearby window and saw a missile coming towards the building fast...

"Oh shit!" yelled the Boss...

He ran towards the exit with 10 seconds left...He ran and hurried...jumping, leaping, and shooting through and over stuff...He jump out the building and cover himself on the ground as the missile hit making a large explosion...

He look up and saw people looking at him...

"Look mommy!...Look!...Look!...Its the Saints leader!..." yelled a nearby kid...

"What are you waiting for you jackass!...Get off the ground and stop that crazy manic before he kill us all!" yelled a nearby person...

The Boss quickly got off the ground and found his car was gone...He look at everyone and spotted a random ice cream truck behind them...The Boss look and ran towards the front...He jump and busted the windshield into the car...**(I'm so happy you can get in the car a different way now...lol)** and drove off towards Shaundi, Lin, and Carlos...

Mr. Sharp saw on his phone the Boss was headed towards their direction...

"Well...I see he made the choice to save a bitch instead of his right hand men...what a foolish mistake..." said Mr. Sharp...

"Once he gets here...Your going to be sorry asshole!" yelled Lin...

"No...He's the one that's going to be sorry...because I'm going to kill his christmas present..." said Mr. Sharp as he pulls out a gun and aim it towards Lin...

"Say hi to my nephew for me..." said Mr. Sharp...

Before Mr. Sharp can pull the trigger...Lil Joker popped up on his phone...

"I wouldn't do that if I was you...This is the leader's game...not yours...unless you care about your life...you put the gun towards the Boss when he gets there...not towards the ones who's not playing..." said Lil Joker...

Mr. Sharp had a angry look upon his face...

"What!...I can't believe that fucking manic thinks he can order me around...This isn't a fucking game!...No one tells me what to do!" yelled Mr. Sharp as he aimed his gun at Lin...

As Mr. Sharp was about to pull the trigger...A laser beam came out the sky and shot through the ultor buid a large hole through Mr. Sharp...

His body fell to the floor as he cellphone slide towards to Lin...She pick it up and saw herself on it...

The Guards drop both Lin and Carlos...

"What?...Wait...Why are you letting us go?..." said Lin...

One of the Ultor guards look at her...

"He was the one that was paying...but since he's dead...We're not about to be part of this freak show any longer..." said the guard...

Carlos started to awake from his slumber...

"What happened?..." said Carlos...

The Guards stood by waiting around...They knew couldn't leave the building as well...or they would be killed on the spot by Lil Joker...

"I know this is great moment and all and happy that old asshole is dead...but...Get me out of this fucking chair!..." yelled Shaundi...

Lin came over to Shaundi and help untied her...

Carlos went over to Eric Gryphon and tried to wake him...

"Hey...Hey buddy...Hey...are you okay?..." said Carlos...

Eric Gryphon awoke slowly, but was concern a little...

"Where am I?...Am I dead?..." said Eric...

"No...but your held hostage by a fucking psycho with a laser in the sky..." said Carlos...

"What?...Huh?...Wait...Dane...Dane Vogel...He was here...He was here in my office...I...I thought he was dead...your Boss took care of him years ago...how is he alive!..." said Eric...

"How in the hell did you get all tied up?..." said Carlos...

"Dane Vogel...and some other guy...paid my ultor guards to turn against me...Everyone was wondering why he was alive...I thought it was a trick...but it wasn't...He said he was taking back Ultor...with the Ronin's help...How is this possible!...What's going on?..." said Eric...

"Its too much to explain...but right now...I suggest you wait for the Boss to get here..." said Carlos...

Lin and Shaundi look at their cellphone...They saw the Boss was driving along his way there talking to Troy Bradshaw...

"Like I said...This guy is using military hardware!...My team and I are already trying to counter hack his hacking, but its too strong...Make this easier...stop the truck and let us do our job...Don't try and deal with this shit yourself!" yelled Troy...

"Like I said...I don't give a fuck!...This twisted fuck was my problem to begin with...Its time that muthafucker pay!" yelled the Boss...

"What the fuck is wrong with you!...Your putting millions of lives at risk...he has space age shit and will kill anyone with that fucking high power laser in fucking space, not only that, but he can target main reactors, nuclear bombs, you name it...We're not talking about a fucking gang banger...We're dealing with a fucking terrorist!...So unless you want a S.W.A.T team after you and die...Stop that fucking ice cream truck and let me handle it!" yelled Troy...

The Boss hung up on him...

"I'm sorry Troy...but he has Kinzie...I won't let no more of my friends die because I was too late to save them!" yelled the Boss as he speeded the truck...

Moments later...

The Boss came in the Ultor building, with Shogo back turn to him smoking a cigarette...

"I thought you might show...so you came here for those two bitches and that little shit..." said Shogo...

"Stay out of my way Shogo or I'll put a bullet in your head..." said the Boss...

The Ultor lobby screens pop on...with Lil Joker's puppet showing again...

"New rules...When facing a old enemy...You must kill any ties that bind...or you will die...You have 7 minutes left...make the best of what is left..." said the Lil Joker puppet as the screen turns back on the Boss...

"Well...it looks like one of us going to have to die to get through those doors..." said Shogo...

"Make this easier Shogo...shoot yourself or I'll gladly fuck you up myself...and trust me I'm not in the fucking mood to be dealt with!" said the Boss...

"Perfect..." said Shogo as he pull out a machine gun while Ronin came of the shadows of the lobby...holding swords, pistols, and machine guns...

The Boss took out his Kobra's...

"My father's authority is no longer a option for the Ronin...This makes killing you amusing..." said Shogo...

A huge gunfight broke out...with Ronin against the Boss...

Lin, Carlos, and Shaundi watch on their phones as the Boss dodge bullets and shot the Ronin...but they seem to have the upper hand due to too many Ronin...

Carlos ran to the elevator...clicking his pistol...

"Carlos!...What are you doing!..." yelled Lin...

"We gotta go help the Boss or kiss our sorry asses goodbye!" yelled Carlos...

Lin and Shaundi look at each other, the Ultor guards look at one another also...they all agreed and took another way down...The Stairs...Carlos followed as they all headed down stairs with their guns ready...

The Boss hid behind pillars...As the Ronin contiuned to shoot...The Ronin then tried a sneak attack around the Pillar...The Boss found himself corner...Trying to waste as many Ronin as he can...

Shogo laugh as he aim the perfect shot to kill the Boss...Before he could...Shaundi, Lin, Carlos, and Ultor guards came down and shot some of the Ronin while they had their attention on the Boss...

Shaundi had a tombstone while Lin had a AR-50 with a grenade launcher...They shot and killed off half the Ronin...The rest of the Ronin started to notice they were losing the battle...

"We can't keep this up!...And I won't die by the enemy!" yelled a Ronin member...

He ran out the doors of the building while a missile came out of the air, shot down, and killed him...

The rest of the Ronin got the idea, the rest of them remaining, all ran outside and missile's shot down and killed themselves...

"Wait!...What are you doing!...Stop!" yelled Shogo...

The Ronin didn't listen and with the last Ronin member dead...Shogo was the last one left...

He turned around to face the Boss, Lin, Shaundi, Carlos, and the Ultor Guards...

"Oh no..." said Shogo...

"Looks like your the bitch on the edge on the corner..." said Carlos...

The Boss look at Carlos...

"What?...Carlos leave the insults to me..." said the Boss...

Carlos had a wierd look upon his face...

Shogo took his gun and held it up to his chin...

"I won't die by the hands of you Saints no more!..." yelled Shogo...

As he pulled the trigger...

The gun was out of bullets...He kept pulling the trigger over and over...

"No!...No!...No No NO NO!" yelled Shogo as he threw the gun...

Shogo look at the doors...Before he could run and be shot by Lil Joker...Lin ran up behind him and held him by his back collar...

"Let me go!...Let me go this instance!" yelled Shogo...

She pulled out a tiny Purple needle with a black tip from her hair...She stab Shogo in the back of his neck...

Shogo then stood still without any body movements...He try moving his arms and legs and even tried talking...but he was stuck still...

"The needle I stuck in the back of your neck...is the Deadly Poison Aura...Its a little something from my heritage..." said Lin...

She came up closer to his ear with the only movement he can make is his eyes looking behind him at her...

"This will rush all the blood from your body...to that perverted head of yours...bleeding out every single drop of blood...So lesson and learn...don't fuck with my friends..." said Lin...

As Shogo try moving...but he started to feel the blood in his body rushing towards his head...He began to shake uncontrollable...Blood started to rush out his eyes as he began to cough up blood from his mouth...Soon his head was turning red...Now with blood coming out of his ears...He shook more uncontrollable...and eventually falling to the floor dying with large amount of blood rushing out his head...

"Damn Lin...Remind me next time to never touch your hair..." said Carlos...

The Boss came over to Lin and Shaundi...

"Did I miss the part where you two suddenly became friends..." said the Boss...

Both Lin and Shaundi grab the Boss by the head and reach in for a make out kiss...**(Making out with two sexy women at the same time...Is a dudes dream...The Boss is livin the dream...lol)**

The Ultor guards clap for the Boss, Lin, and Shaundi...

Lil Joker puppet pop on the Ultor Lobby screens...The Boss departed from his make out with Lin and Shaundi...They all look up and the screen...

"What a touching moment...Reminds me of the time when I had those moments...but that was before what happened to my mouth...but enough about me...Your free to exit to the next level...but the sad part of it is...You wasted too much time...You have 3 mintues left...So hurry...before you can kiss Kinzie, Gat, Pierce, and Angel goodbye or...GAME OVER!" yelled the Lil Joker puppet cutting the screen over to the Gat, Pierce, and Angel fighting off the Dire Mafia, and Mr. Akuji...Dane Vogel was in a corner staying out of the fight...

"Come on!...We gotta go help Gat, Pierce, and Angel!" yelled the Boss...

They both headed out the door towards the Ice Cream Truck...The Ultor guards tried to followed...

"Hold the fuck up!" yelled Eric Gryphon...

Everyone look back...

"You Saints can leave...but you fuckers stay!..." yelled Eric...

The Saints left as the Ultor guards stay behind wondering what will happened to them...Eric came up to them...

"I have tough job my guards need to do...Its call fixing my building...cleaning up the bodies!...and charging each of you $1,000 fine for working against me!...and IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!...YOU CAN GO TO JAIL AND YOUR FIRED!" yelled Eric as a piece of ceiling fell on him knocking him unconscious again...

The Ultor guards left quietly leaving Eric Gryphon was left there while the Police arrive...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss is headed towards his other Saints...<strong>

**but will he make it in time!...**

**and Will the Boss be able to get Kinzie back...**

**and What will happen once the Boss find Lil Joker...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST SAINT ROWY STORY TOLD lol...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Final Saga: Part 1**

_**Lil Joker's Rampage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

**"So what's next?..." said Shaundi..."What's next is you go back to Stilwater..." said the Boss..."What?...No...This is my fight too..." said Shaundi as she reach for a upgraded Kobra..."Girl you don't get messy...Let us take care of business..." said Pierce..."Fuck you...I'm doing this for Johnny..." said Shaundi...The Boss and Pierce agreed..."Alright, Well...if we're bring in the boys, we're gonna need a new place..." said the Boss..."You're worried about real-estate?...We have guns, let's use 'em..." said Shaundi as she came close to the Boss..."Relax Shaundi...We got it all covered..." said the Boss...**

* * *

><p>The Boss, Shaundi, Lin, and Carlos rushed towards Gat's location...They look at their phone of Gat, Pierce, and Angel handling the Dire Mafia and Mr. Akuji...<p>

"Can this thing go any faster!..." yelled Lin...

"Its a fucking Ice Cream truck...not a race car!" yelled the Boss...

At the riverboat...Gat was handling the Yo Yo brothers and their deadly Yoyos...Pierce was taking on Rya Jewels...and Angel was taking on Mr. Akuji...

The YoYo Brothers kept hitting Gat in the head with their Yoyos as they dodge his bullets...

"Will you stop with the fucking toys already!...Is that all you bitches can do!..." yelled Gat...

Both Yo Yo brothers pulled back their Yo Yos...

"Seems Mr. Gat thinks our Yo Yos are nothing, but toys Cho Cho..." said Bo Bo...

"I see...Why don't we show him what our Yo Yos can do Bo Bo..." said Cho Cho...

They threw their Yo Yos in the air as they release razor blades from them...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Gat...

They pulled them back and was ready to attack again...

"I think its about time we end this Bo Bo..." said Cho Cho...

"I do agree Cho Cho...Time to cut Mr. Gat into pieces..." said Bo Bo...

They launch their Yo Yos as Gat dodge but kept getting cut by the Yo Yos as they kept coming at him...Pierce was still handling Rya Jewels...Rya Jewels dodge Pierce bullets and punches with his Italian Pimp Cane...

"Is that all you got Playboy?...Here why don't I make this easier..." said Rya as he remove the tip of the cane to pull out a black diamond sword...

"Oh Shit!...Well...two can play at that shit!" yelled Gat as he reach into a Coat Rack right by him and pulled out a Umbrella...

Rya laugh at Pierce as he pointed the Umbrella at him...

"What the fuck are you going to do with that?...Make sure I don't get rain on bitch?...Well playboy...I guess killing you will be more enjoyable than I thought!..." said Rya as he reach in to attack Pierce...

They both fought with their weapons...dodging and hitting sword with Umbrella...Angel and Mr. Akuji was still fighting...even though Angel had the upper hand...but Mr. Akuji was quicker...He try grabbing him, but also kept dodging bullets coming from Adriano...

"Your luchador skills are to be admired...but you lack speed..." said Mr. Akuji...

"Your speed is good...but you lack strength and brains to combat your opponent...I'm dodging your moves at the same time of dodging bullets from that scared asshole!" said Angel...

Adriano laugh as he shot bullets at Angel...

"Dance luchador...Dance!" yelled Adriano as he contiuned to laugh...

Dane Vogel was in the corner with a pistol...he kept his guard so that no one wouldn't touch him...

The Boss and the others were racing down and were almost there...Until the S.W.A.T team in a black hummer came over on the side of them while they were driving...One of them got on speaker phone...

"The one that's driving the Ice Cream truck...Stop in the name of the law...pull over or we will be force to take you in to custody..." said the S.W.A.T member in the black hummer...

The Boss kept driving...Lin look on the side of the window and flick them off...

"The one that just gave me the bird...I have you know that I am married...I don't wanna fuck you...I just want you to stop the Ice Cream Truck..." said the S.W.A.T member...

Shaundi pulled out and pistol and shot the S.W.A.T hummer and blew out the tire...

"Well we won't be hearing from them no more..." said Shaundi...

Until a helicopter came out of no where and came above them shining a spotlight on them...

"The one that just shot the S.W.A.T car...The one that is Shaundi...I'm competing to sleep with you on your new reality show..."I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi..." Please pull over the Ice Cream truck and turn yourself in...so I have a chance to lose my virginity..." said the S.W.A.T member...

"Man these S.W.A.T members are wierd as fuck..." said Carlos...

The S.W.A.T helicopter shot down and blew out the Tire on the Ice Cream Truck...

"Fuck!...No!" yelled the Boss as the Ice Cream truck started to shake...

The whole entire wheel just fell over as the whole Ice Cream Truck landed on its side and slided down the street...As it stop the Police Cars, S.W.A.T cars, and the S.W.A.T Helicopter landed by it, surrounding it...

Troy Bradshaw came in his car at the scene...He got out his car and lit a cigarette...He walk over to the back of the truck as the S.W.A.T saluted him...

"Good job boys...now make sure your guns are ready...and aimed...I want this fucking Game to be Over..." said Troy...

As the S.W.A.T opened the back of the Ice Cream Truck...The Boss and the others were gone...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Troy...

He look and saw they burnt a hole through the truck and escaped while it was sliding...He look around the area and spotted them in a speedboat traveling fast...

He flick his cigarette to the ground and stomp on it...

"I hate fucking goose chases!" yelled Troy...

The S.W.A.T loaded up as the chase contiuned...

Back on the riverboat...Gat, Pierce, and Angel weren't getting no where with the fight...and was running out of time...Gat had to think of something or they'll be killed within a minute...As Gat kept dodging...he figured out everyone was fighting their own fight...Adriano kept shooting at Angel and Dane Vogel was only watching...Gat smiled and thought of a plan...

"Hey kiddies...Your Yo Yos can't hurt me Hoe Hoe...put down the toys and do some real damage!..." yelled Gat...

"Mr. Gat is getting on my nerves Cho Cho..." said Bo Bo...

"I agree Bo Bo...Lets both launch our Yo Yo's at him to shut his mouth!" yelled Cho Cho...

Gat had a plan ready...Rya Jewels and Pierce were still going at it...until Rya sliced the Umbrella Pierce had in half...

"Oh Shit!..." yelled Pierce...

Rya kick Pierce down as he's about to finish Pierce off with the final blow...

"Time to die playboy..." said Rya...

Pierce covered himself as Gat rush over by Rya as the Yo Yo Brothers launched their Yo Yos...Gat dodged as the Yo Yos went through Rya...The Yo Yo Brothers were shocked to see that their Yo Yos went into Rya...Rya fell to the floor as he was coughing up blood...Pierce look and saw that Rya is dead...

"What happened?..." said Pierce...

As Adriano look at Rya on the ground shocked, still contiuning to shoot without looking...Mr. Akuji screamed in pain as Adriano accidently shot Mr. Akuji in the chest...Angel then grab Mr. Akuji by the neck and chokeslammed him on Rya's body on top of the Razor Blades Yo Yos...

"No!" yelled Adriano...

Cho Cho and Bo Bo try pulling on their Yo Yos to whine them back up...but they are stuck inside Mr. Akuji and Rya...

Gat grab Rya Jewels sword and snap the string in half cutting off their Yo Yos...

"Uh oh..." said Bo Bo and Cho Cho as they look at each other...

"That's right...Did you mother ever taught you your a little to big for toys?..." said Pierce...

"This isn't good Bo Bo!..." yelled Cho Cho...

"No this isn't Cho Cho..." said Bo Bo...

"No it isn't...but Mr. Angel...show them the double chokeslammed of hell...if you please" said Gat...

"No problem Mr. Gat..." said Angel...

He came over to them...they both try running and but Gat held double pistols up to Bo Bo and Cho Cho...Adriano aimed his gun at Gat, but Pierce aim his gun at Adriano...

"Sorry...looks like this isn't your day man..." said Pierce...

Angel grab both Bo Bo and Cho Cho and held them up by their necks...They struggle, as Angel tight grip holds them...He charge to the window and broke through it...and chokeslammed both of them outside while a laser beam shot out of the sky and killed both the Yo Yo brothers...

Adriano look as he was the last remaining Dire Mafia left...They all came up close by him...

"What should we do with him?..." said Angel...

Their phones started to act up as Lil Joker popped on their screens...

"Cut off his two fingers...and then...Tie him up...and leave him..." said Lil Joker as he cuts off...

They all look at each other...

"Please...Please...I have tons of money...I...I I I...I'll do whatever you ask...just please...don't kill me...I have a wife and two kids...well maybe not two...but please I admire you Saints and even you Mr. Gat..." said Adriano...

"Well you heard the man..." said Gat...

Gat grab Adriano and put him on the meeting table...and held a gun up to his head...

"Don't move..." said Gat...

Angel use the rope from the Yo Yos and tied Adriano up...Pierce grab Mr. Akuji's foot and took off his shoe and grab his sock...

"Damn!...He foot stank as hell!" yelled Pierce...

"Wait!...What are you doing!" yelled Adriano...

"I said...Don't move!...and don't even talk..." said Gat...

They tied up Adriano to the table...and Gat pulled out a knife...

"Wait!...You don't need to do this!...Please no!...Have mercy on me!" yelled Adriano...

"Pierce...put the fucking sock in his mouth...His whining is starting to piss me off..." said Gat...

Pierce put the dirty sock into Adriano's mouth...

"Don't scream..." said Gat as he slowly began cutting Adriano's fingers...

Adriano scream and cried out in pain as his fingers are slowly being cut off...Pierce look away as Angel look for Dane Vogel...Blood was squirting on Gat's jacket...Adriano kept screaming and crying as two of his fingers are now cut off...Adriano look at his hand and see that blood is squirting from his missing fingers...

"Lets get the fuck out of here..." said Gat...

Angel and Pierce walk away and left Adriano on the table bleeding to death screaming in pain...They both and went outside as Angel look for Dane Vogel...

As they went outside Angel followed behind...

"Hey I can't find that bitch!...I thought that insane fuck would have killed him by now!" yelled Angel...

"Fuck him...He's no threat...He's nothing but a bitch..." said Gat...

They look at their phones and saw The Boss was on his way...Dane Vogel apparently snuck away...He went into the river under the boat when he had the chance, thinking Lil Joker couldn't spot him...He went above the water far away from the river boat...He look back and saw that Lil Joker didn't spot him...

"Ha!...I'm still alive!...I'm still alive!...You assholes still can't kill me that quickly!..." yelled Dane Vogel...

but once he turn around...A boat struck him smashing his skull killing him...

"What was that?..." said Lin...

"It was probably a log or something..." said Carlos...

The Boss came up to the river boat and saw Gat, Pierce, and Angel...They all spotted each other...Gat, Pierce, and Angel loaded up on a yacht right by the river boat...The Boss pulled over the speed boat and went by the yacht...The Boss and the others loaded up on the yacht thinking it was a good way for Troy not to spot them...Angel drove the boat away from the river boat...On the river boat...

Adriano was in pain screaming...until his cellphone act up...He had a old cellphone that was bigger and larger **(Those 80's cellphones..)** ...He struggle to answer the phone, but manage to do so...he press the talk button and put it on speaker and then threw the phone on top of his chest...

"Who is this..." said Adriano as he struggle to talk...

"Hello Capo..." said Lil Joker...

"You stupid son of a bitch!...I should have burn you a long time ago!" yelled Adriano...

"And I should have killed you a long time ago...You were so blind thinking that I would keep running with you my whole life..." said Lil Joker...

"When I get out of this...and when I find and kill you...I'll go to your grave and piss on it...hell...even shit on it if I feel like it..." said Adriano...

"Too bad that won't never happened...I got to go because the big finale is about to come...goodbye Capo...It was nice knowing you...Enjoy shitting yourself..." said Lil Joker as he hung up...

Adriano look to the ceiling as a large missile shot down and exploded the river boat...

Everyone on the yacht look back and saw the explosion...Carlos look on his phone instead...Everyone sat around each other look at the explosion...

"The quality of this is great...but I still don't understand how he can hack traffic, security, and hidden cameras..." said Carlos...

"I don't give a fuck Carlos...Even though we kill off the bitches that were in our way...we still got one more insane bitch to kill..." said the Boss...

Everyone cellphone was acting up as Lil Joker was ready to deliver his final message...Everyone look at the Plasma screen T.V. on the wall of the Yacht and saw the Lil Joker puppet again...

"Well done...you made your choice wisely...I would have killed Gat, Pierce, and that luchador for not coming in time...but its good to know that its always best to save Women and children first..." said The Lil Joker puppet...

"I'm not a fucking kid!" yelled Carlos...

"Hush Carlos..." said the Boss...

"Now your final T.V. moment...come to the Stilwater Carnival...You and me will face off one more time...come or you can tell Kinzie GAMEOVER!..." said the Lil Joker Puppet as the Boss turns off the T.V...

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Fight between the Boss and Lil Joker...<strong>

**Will he be able to get Kinzie back?...**

**Will the Boss be able to take Lil Joker or will die at his hands?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CRAZY STORY!**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans... **


	36. Chapter 36

**The Final Saga: Part 1**

_**Lil Joker's Rampage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the Third:<strong>

**"Hello Steelport!...And Welcome to Professor Genkie's Super ETHICAL Reality Climax!" said the reality announcer...**

* * *

><p>The scene is Lil Joker at a local abandon building shutting off the laptop after he sent his message to the Boss...Kinzie was in a chair tied up struggling to be released...Lil Joker went over to her and remove her the tape that was covering her mouth...<p>

"You sick twisted fuck!...Let me go!" yelled Kinzie...

"I'll let you go...once I find your leader...and after tonight...My legacy will be known..." said Lil Joker...

"Why?...Just why?...Why are you doing this!..." yelled Kinzie...

"Because...I want too..." said Lil Joker as he disconnected the hacking from all his electronic devices...

"But when you made the message...Won't people know what your doing?..." said Kinzie...

"No...because the last message I sent your Boss...was only to him...so now...their won't be no one in my way other than those lousy Saints...but they won't be a bothersome once I get him alone..." said Lil Joker

"Your insane!...Why are you going through so much trouble into this!..." said Kinzie...

"Because...Because...Because I want to get back at the world that's why!...Everything I face in life was a fucking mess because the world was too fuck up to begin with!...I was made a freak and I got fucking brain damaged because of it!" yelled Lil Joker...

"That doesn't mean you have to go to the trouble and play this whole stupid game!...The Boss face stuff too, but he-"

"He was saved by a gang leader and what he does in return...He shoot his old mentor and run a gang himself...No remorse...No second thoughts...Your boss is nothing more than a fucking power hungry psycho!...I heard his story before...His old friend Julius wanted peace for everything and wanted to stop the violence and the drugs...but your Boss thought of a different point of view!...Instead of fixing shit! he care too much into the money, the power, and the women...and people see me as the psycho!...Why should he be look up to as a hero!...When he's the one who's doing all choas!" yelled Lil Joker...

Kinzie took a moment and look down at the ground and thought...

"I see you don't have nothing to say...I didn't think so...That's why its time for your Boss to pay for his mistakes..." said Lil Joker...

"What do you mean?..." said Kinzie...

"Your Boss and I are alike Kinzie...We both want power and respect...but Your Boss has done too much and doesn't even regret for his mistakes...he just let them happened...Its time someone put him in his place...Who would be the one who's just like him...me...and after him...The whole world...This will be only the beginning of Lil Joker's rampage...This will be the finale of the Saints and the new era of Lil Joker!" said Lil Joker...

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." said Kinzie...

Lil Joker came up to her and grab her mouth and made her face him...

"What your hearing is the truth...and before the grand finale...I think it'll be best that you won't be hearing anything about what happened to your precious Boss...You'll be too busy feeding fishings..." said Lil Joker as he began to laugh sinsterly...

Kinzie had tears coming out her eyes...

"Don't cry...it'll be all over soon..." said Lil Joker as he wipe Kinzie tears...

Back at the Yacht...Everyone loaded up their guns and pistols...The Boss took off his bulletproof vest and pace around...Shaundi came behind him...

"Don't worry yourself...Will get Kinze and bring her back...and then cap the bitch that took her..." said Shaundi...

"I know...its just I don't want anything happening to her Shaundi...and all I care about is killing that twisted fuck!...Kinzie was always been wanting to help...sometimes I didn't wish she would be part of the Saints...but now look what happpened..." said the Boss...

"Well all I can say is the Saints got this one..." said Pierce coming behind them...

"Why are you so confident Pierce?...If this manic can pull one on me then why you think he won't do the same for you?..." said the Boss...

"Because...I have Saints patrolling the Carnival...they are in disguised...each of them will keep a eye out and say anything to us if they see anything..." said Pierce...

"Its not that simple Pierce...This twisted fuck can easily fool me then he can fool other Saints as well...and don't you remember what happened last time...you dealt with this guy before..." said the Boss...

Pierce remember the Photoshoot and remember the scarf man who shot the producer's girlfriend...

"Oh...right...but no matter what we got your back..." said Pierce...

"I get a feeling I'm going to get stab..." said the Boss...

They all rested for the moment...Getting ready...

_**Moments later... **_

the yacht drove to a dock that was close to the Stilwater Carnival...Everyone got off the yacht as a delivery Van was appoarching...

"Who called up a Van?...Someone could of aleast order a limo..." said Pierce...

"Pierce...If you wanna go complain...you can go work on a corner for the money you owe me and Shaundi in BlackJack..." said Gat as both him and Shaundi started to laugh...

"What the fuck ever..." said Pierce...

The Van came up beside the Saint...

"Hey dudes and chicks...The Saints are in place and ready to fire when ready bro..." said the Saint driver...

The Boss, Shaundi, Lin, Carlos, Gat, Pierce, and Angel loaded up in the Van...**(Seems kinda crappy that the group is cramp up together...lol)**

They all drove to the Carnival...while Lil Joker and Kinzie came in disguised as well...They both had purple raincoats...Kinzie had to wear sunglasses so no one wouldn't recognize her and Lil Joker had a wool scarf covering his mouth and nose...but he kept Kinzie close and held a gun to her back not to say anything...

"Don't say anything or I'll make it worst for you...you got that bitch?..." muffled Lil Joker...

Kinzie agreed as he kept pushing and shoving her...

Everyone was having fun at the Carnival and was wearing purple also...for being Third Street Saints fans or Saints in disguised...either way...It would be hard to notice Lil Joker there...

The Van came to the Carnival Entrance...Everyone got out the Van gasping for air...

"Oh my gosh!...Never be in a Van with a wrestler who sweats like crazy!" yelled Shaundi as she got out...

"One word man...Saintaodorant!" yelled Pierce as he got out...

"You armpit stinks like my mama's feet!" yelled Carlos as he got out...

"For one moment I thought I would die!" yelled Gat as he got out...

"Shut up Johnny...You were hogging the fucking window!" yelled Lin as she got out...

"Come on guys!...I'm a wreslter!...Not a house mom...The stinch of a luchador is to be amired..." said Angel...

The Boss got out as he was silent...He got out his pistol and was ready to go...**(You would have to be brave as the Boss to no bother to spend 20 minutes in a Van with a bunch of Saints and a smelly wrestler...lol)**

As the Saints went into the Carnival...A police in his police car spotted them...The cop got on his speakerphone...

"I got a 10-40 at the Stilwater Carnival...The leader is on the move...I repeat the leader is on the move...I need back up, a S.W.A.T team, and another donut right away!" yelled the cop...

As everyone departed they look around areas trying to spot out Kinzie and Lil Joker...but they also worn disguise so they won't attract fans to slow them down or let Lil Joker know they are there...all except for Pierce who kept signing autographs and taking pictures...

Everyone was looking all over the Carnival...Lil Joker and Kinzie were in line for the Tunnel of Love...As they were in line...They seen Saints before them...The Saints look behind him...

"Hey are you going into this for your Saint girlfriend too?..." said the Saint member...

"Ummm...yea...We figure to have one last moment before anything happens...Isn't that right honey?..." muffled Lil Joker...

Lil Joker push Kinzie with his hidden gun behind her and nodded...

"Not much of a talker huh?...Yea...My girlfriend drag me into this...She can be more dangerous than you think if you don't do what she said..." said the Saint member...

"I already told you Danny...I want to have fun...The guy were looking for isn't probably here...Can we aleast have some fun while we're here?...If you don't I'll shove a grenade up your ass!" said the Girl member...

"Fine Lara...Just The tunnel of love...but after this we have to keep looking for this manic...otherwise the Boss won't pay for our 3 week anniversary..." said Danny...

As the line kept going...Shaundi was holding the Boss hand dragging him to the tunnel of love...

"Shaundi!...I don't have time for this romantic shit!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea...but we need some catching up to do..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi...Please I need to find this twisted fuck!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea...but come on...we can act like teenagers and make out for the entire ride...Please just do this one time...for me...for your Shaundi..." said Shaundi...

The Boss sigh...

"Fine Shaundi...but after this I have to keep looking out for Kinzie..." said The Boss as they waited in line...

As the Line move...Lil Joker and Kinzie were the first love boat...Danny and Lara were the second love boat...the Boss and Shaundi were in the third love boat...As the Boats started to travel...Lil Joker kept his gun on Kinzie as she kept quiet looking down upset...

"We're almost to your final destination...and just to make sure you don't scream during your final moment I brought you a little present from me to you..." Lil Joker grab his usual scarf and tied it around Kinzie's mouth unabling her to speak...

Danny and Lara were holding themselves close...Shaundi and the Boss were making out...

"So Danny...what do you like about my eyes?..." said Lara...

"Well...They remind me of a dog..." said Danny...

"What type of compliment is that!..." said Lara...

"I told you Lara I suck at this romantic stuff!" yelled Danny...

"My mother was right...I should have made out with the Boss when I had the chance..." said Lara...

"Don't bring her into this..." said Danny...

"What...are you going to say she a dog too?..." said Lara...

"Her eyes remind me of a ape..." said Danny...

"OH!" yelled Lara as she slap Danny...Danny felt on his face as they remain silent on the whole trip...

The Boss and Shaundi were making out in the back of them...Shaundi climb on top of him making out...

Lil Joker look at his watch...

"Its time for the finale to begin..." muffled Lil Joker...

He stop the boat he was in...and stopping the other boats behind him...As they both stops everyone was confused...Shaundi and the Boss stop kissing...but thought it was part of the ride...So everyone went back to enjoy the ride...except Danny and Lara...

Lil Joker went up to Kinzie's ear...

"I'm sorry I have to do this...but the Boss somehow cares about you more for some reason...I'll make this easy...once your dead I'm going to plant bombs in you and set them off when the Boss sees you here...My watch says that he's here...but I can't tell where...It doesn't matter...goodbye Kinzie Kensington" said Lil Joker...

He put down his gun and began to squeeze Kinze's neck...She struggle to scream but couldn't yell due to Lil Joker' s scarf in her mouth...She struggle as much as she can as Lil Joker strangle her neck harder and harder...

Danny and Lara found that the boat in front of them was moving around too much...

"Hey!...Get a room you two!..." yelled Lara...

"Yea...and I see we're never going to be like those two..." said Danny...

"Its because you never turn me on whenever we try having sex Danny..." said Lara...

"Because you turn me off on about how sexy the Boss is...You know he doesn't want a wanna be gangster like you..." said Danny...

"Danny!...Your this close from me popping you in the head!" yelled Lara...

"Do it Lara!...Then I have a reason why I ran away from the scene of the crime!..." yelled Danny...

"You ungrateful bitch!" yelled Lara as she began strangling Danny and Danny strangling Lara...

The Boss noticed this as he stop kissing Shaundi for the moment...

"What the fuck is going on with the Boats?..." said the Boss...

"I don't know...ignore them...they probably getting their freak on..which were gonna do right now..." said Shaundi as she unzip the Boss pants...

He stop her for the moment...

"Wait Shaundi!...Something isn't right..." said the Boss...

He zip back up his pants and jump into the waters to see what's happening...He saw the couple trying to strangle one another...He broke it up...

"Hey Hey Hey!...What the fuck is wrong with you two?..." said the Boss...

"He started it calling my mom a ape!" yelled Lara...

"She threated me!" yelled Danny...

"Wait?...Are you the one who ask for a raise for a Anniversary?..." said the Boss...

As Kinzie was still getting strangle...She kept moving around...She move up closer to the edge of the boat...where she the Boss and other Saints but didn't know if that was them...

"Hel...hel...he...he...Help...HELP!" yelled Kinzie as she struggled...

The Boss look over and saw someone else getting strangled...but Kinzie's sunglasses fell out into the river revealing herself...

"Kinzie!..." yelled the Boss as he took off his disguise...

"Boss!" yelled Danny and Lara...

As Kinzie struggled she kick Lil Joker's scarf off of him revealing his face...showing his mouth and nose has been torn off...showing only his teeth and the inside of this nostril...

The Boss rushed over as Lil Joker found that his watch blinking seeing that the Boss was too close to him...Lil Joker look around and the Boss found each other face to face...but the Boss was shock to see Lil Joker's true identity...

"What the fuck!...What the fuck are you!" yelled the Boss...

Lil Joker stop strangling Kinzie and quickly got out of the boat and ran through the water...The Boss chased after Lil Joker trying to shoot him...He shot again and shot a bullet into Lil Joker's leg...Lil Joker let out a small scream but kept running...Shaundi help Kinzie up and try helping through the tunnel...Shaundi, Danny, and Lara pulled out their pistols and followed Shaund and Kinzie out the exit way...

Lil Joker struggle but kept moving...He made it out the exit way and took off his raincoat and ran...The Boss came out the exit way but stop due to fans spotting him wanting a autograph...He pushed the crowd out the way as he look around the carnival for Lil Joker...

Shaundi got on her phone and called Gat...

"Gat hurry!...The Boss found him!...He's on the move!...Round up the other Saints! He's going after him!...Meet me by the rollarcoaster..." yelled Shaundi...

"Right on!...We're on our way!" yelled Gat as Shaundi hung up...

Troy Bradsaw and his team came through the entrance way...

"Okay I want a team on this half of the Carnival and the other half on the other side...the rest of you...Come with me...to the ticket booth we'll see if they check out..." said Troy as his team departed...

Everyone was looking around for Lil Joker and the Boss but they were look for one another...The Boss search through a Mirror maze...He slowly look around as the mirrors had his image...as he look around he spotted Lil Joker image...

"You Muthafucker!" yelled The Boss as he shot a mirror that wasn't Lil Joker...

"Shit!" yelled the Boss...

Lil Joker came out of the maze while the Boss was still searching his way out...Lil Joker found the entrance but it was guarded by cops...

"Shit!" yelled Lil Joker...As the Boss made it out of the maze a cop spotted him...

"Troy I found the target!...I repeat I found the target...He's headed by the Merry Go Round!..." said cop...

The Boss spotted Lil Joker by the Merry Go Round while it began to play _Kanye West - Power_...

"Hey!..." yelled the Boss...

Lil Joker saw the Boss and decided to jump on the Merry Go Round...The Boss followed Lil Joker...Troy found the Boss with cops to back him up...

"Stop!...Hey!" yelled Troy...

The Saints spotted the Boss and ran to the Merry Go Round...

Troy pulled out a pistol and try to shot the Boss but instead shot the controls...The Boss jump on just in time...but now the Merry Go Around started to spin out of control with other people on it were screaming and holding on to the contraptions as tight as possible...Everyone at the Carnival ran over to the Merry Go Round seeing what was going on...

Troy and the Saints tried to get on but the Merry Go Round was spinning way too fast...Lil Joker was moving around on it but held on to a pole on the edge of the Merry Go Round...The Boss spotted Lil Joker he ran up to Lil Joker...

"Sick freak!" yelled the Boss as he struggle with Lil Joker...The Boss try to shoot Lil Joker, but punch the Boss gun out his hand and flew out of the Merry Go Round...and hit a old man in the face...The Stilwater Police kept everyone back as the Merry Go Round kept spinning out of control...Everyone scream in terror as they saw the Boss fighting with Lil Joker...

Gat, Lin, Shaundi, Pierce, Carlos, Angel and the rest of the Saints were watching, but had no clue what to do...

Troy went over to Gat...

"We can't stop it!...The controls are damaged!" yelled Troy...

"How the hell are we going to stop this!" yelled Pierce...

On the Merry Go Round, Lil Joker kept punching The Boss in the face...The Boss kept struggling not to fall...As Lil Joker kept punching the Boss in the face...He grab Lil Joker's arm struggling more with him...

"Someone need to stop this thing!" yelled a lady out of the crowd...

"I can handle it..." said Kinzie coming out of the crowd...

"Kinzie how in the hell are you going to stop this thing!..." yelled Gat...

"I can...There's a emergency hacking program I have on my computer...I can be able to stop it..." said Kinzie...

She pulls out her computer and began trying to hack the Merry Go Round...

"Hey this isn't no time for no computer games!" yelled a cop...

"Shut it!...She knows what she's doing...Do you want to do this yourself!..." said Troy...

Kinzie kept hacking as the Boss and Lil Joker kept fighting...Lil Joker push as the Boss grab onto a pole before stopping him from falling off the spinning Merry Go Round...People kept screaming on holding on to poles and contraptions...The Boss grab a chain that was on one of the contraption and quickly wrap it around Lil Joker's neck and began strangling him...He pulled as hard as he could as Lil Joker try to gasp for air...

"Its not much fun is it bitch!" yelled the Boss as he began to choke Lil Joker...

Lil Joker then headbutts the Boss...The Boss almost fell off but grab the chain he was using as Lil Joker kept punching the Boss in the face...he grab the Boss and kick him to the floor...

As everyone in the crowd was watching...A woman try to get pass the police, but couldn't...

"Please You have to let me through!...My son is on that ride!...Please!" yelled the woman...

The little boy was watching the Boss fight off Lil Joker...The Boss kept punching Lil Joker in the gut while Lil Joker kept punching the Boss in the face...Kinzie was 50% away from stopping the train...

Lil Joker kept punching the Boss in the face...causing the Boss a black eye on him...The little boy who was watching on the contraption...was punching Lil Joker in the back while Lil Joker and the Boss contiuned to fight...

"Big meanie!...Stop hurting the Boss...Stop hurting the Boss you big meanie!" yelled the little Boy...

Lil Joker punch the Boss as he push the little boy off the contraption...The little boy was about to fall off the spinning Merry Go Round while everyone screamed in horror...luckily the Boss caught the Little Boy before he fell off...He pick him up and quickly put him in on a horse...

"Hold on tight!...Don't let go!" yelled the Boss...

As the Boss back was turn Lil Joker grab the Boss by the neck from behind...choking him...Lil Joker choke the Boss into the ground as the Boss struggle with Lil Joker...Lil Joker pulled out a back up knife from pocket...He try to stab the Boss but the Boss used his arm to block the stab as it went through his arm...Lil Joker struggle further as the Boss used all his energy to stop the knife from going any further...

Lil Joker then stop and kept punching the Boss and then grab him by the neck choking him again...The Boss struggle again as he headbutted Lil Joker in the face...The Boss grab Lil Joker head and started to squeeze his eyes...Lil Joker screamed in pain as blood came out...

Lil Joker punch The Boss and grab his head and slowly try pushing him under one of the moving contraption...Lil Joker try moving the Boss head under the moving contraption to crush his skull...The Boss punch Lil Joker off him as Lil Joker remove the knife from the Boss arm as the Boss scream in pain...Lil Joker held the Boss down punching him more and more and held the knife up to his throat...Kinzie was 95% away from stopping the Merry Go Round...

"I only got one question for you superstar...Why so serious bitch!..." said Lil Joker as he was about to slit the Boss throat...

Kinzie hacking was 100%...she pressed the right codes as the Merry Go Round crashed down spinning into the ground. People screamed and back away from the Merry Go Round...Many contraptions were falling apart and people were flying off the Merry Go Round...The Merry Go Round drilled into the ground as it began flinging sparks and exploding...The Merry Go Round came to a complete stop as the destruction of it was all over the place...The Stilwater Police have held people back as they rush and push to try to take a further look at the Fallen Merry Go Round...

The Boss got up from the ground as he held the Kid that he save from the Merry Go Round...He stood the kid up...

"Thank you for saving me!...I knew you would stop the bad guys..." said the kid...

"Yea...thank you..." said the Boss...

The Kid gave the Boss a hug as he ran over to his mother comforting her...The Saints rushed over to the Boss...

"Oh shit! You scared the hell out of me!" yelled Shaundi as he kiss The Boss...

Lin came up and Kiss the Boss as Pierce jump on the Boss...

"WOAH!...That was fucking crazy man!" yelled Pierce as the Boss push him to the ground...

"What the fuck happened to your arm!..." yelled Carlos...

"That bitch try to stab me...I block his knife with my arm...hurts like a bitch!" yelled the Boss...

Gat came up to him...

"Damn!...What the fuck happened to you!..." said Gat...

"I had to deal with a fucking insane manic...what the fuck do you think Gat..." said the Boss...

Gat laugh a bit at the Boss...

Kinzie rushed over and hug the Boss...

"Bossy!...Bossy!...I'm so happy you came I just knew you would!" yelled Kinzie...

"Kinzie...I would always help out my Saints..." said the Boss...

Troy and some other police officers came up to the Boss...

"Good work...and damn crazy..."said Troy...

"Wait...where's is that Insane twist fuck?..." said the Boss...

"He's over there..." said Troy...

The Boss ran over to where Lil Joker was...A piece of the contraption was on him going right through him...Doctors and police men try getting the pieces off him...

"How is he?..." said the Boss...

"His condition doesn't look good, its a serious critical condition...He's alive but barely..." said the doctor...

The Boss pulled out a pistol from Troy's jacket...

"What the fuck!..." yelled Troy...

The Boss pointed the gun at Lil Joker...

"Come on!...He's not going anyway!...So put the fucking gun down now or I'll hold you in custody!..." yelled Troy...

"I don't give a shit!...This bitch should die!" yelled The Boss...

Lil Joker's eyes opened...

"Hey superstar...Looks like the blood is on the other knuckle...Who's this?..." said Lil Joker...

"I'm Troy Bradshaw, Chief of Police from the Stilwater Police Department...You are under arrest..." said Troy as he pulls out a Cigarette and lits it...

"Ohhhhhh...they got you at last huh superstar?..." said Lil Joker...

"I see that your time is up...I can't believe you would go through all of this just to stop me..." said the Boss...

Kinzie went by the Boss to confront Lil Joker...

"You see where this got you..." said Kinzie...

"Yea...it was worth it though...My plan work out pretty well...but you can never understimated small problems...I revive back everyone from your Boss's past...This was all just a game...This was all for people to know who Lil Joker was...so no matter if I die...I'm the criminal mastermind...so go ahead shoot me...It'll make things easier..." said Lil Joker...

The Boss pulled back the trigger and struggle to pull the trigger...but put the gun down and just gave it back to Troy...

"So after all I put you through...you don't want to kill me?..." said Lil Joker...

"No...and trust me I would have blew your brains out...but this the time too..." said the Boss...

Lil Joker laugh a bit...

"I guess I was wrong...not all people are alike..." said Lil Joker as he slowly dies...

The doctors check his pulse...

"He's dead..." said the doctor...

Everyone look upset as what happened...but they all clap for the Third Street Saints cheering the Boss on...

The Boss held Lin and Shaundi as everyone cheer and chanted...**"THIRD STREET...THIRD STREET...THIRD STREET...THIRD STREET!"...**

The Saints cheer as they exit the Carnival...Troy stayed back giving reports and cleaning up Lil Joker's body...

* * *

><p><strong>Lil Joker is dead!...WOOOOOOO!...<strong>

**WHAT A EPIC CHAPTER!...Everyone is now out of the Boss's way...**

**but do you really think that's the end...**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2...**

**AS THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE COMING ON NOV. 14th THE DAY BEFORE THE ULTIMATE SAINTS ROW GAME!**

**SAINTS ROW THE THIRD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SAINTS ROW FANS!...**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Final Saga: Part 2**

_**Julius's Last Wish!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes from the second:<strong>

"**You owe me playa…If it weren't for me….you woulda died on that street corner…" said Julius…"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been in a goddamn coma!..." said the Boss…"Well I guess that makes us even…" said Julius as the Boss shot him in the head…"Not really…" said the Boss…**

* * *

><p>After the events of Lil Joker, Gat went back to the Stilwater Police Department to confront Julius, Dex, and Troy…<p>

Gat came into Troy's office, he sees Troy, Julius and Dex sitting down talking with one another…

he also spotted the VooDoo book on Troy's desk…

"Sup Johnny…I must say…you and the playa did one hella of a job…You would do a better job if you were running the Saints the right way…" said Julius…

"Spare the talk old man…" said Gat…

Gat reach for the VooDoo book, but Julius snatch it before Gat could grab it…

"What the hell Julius!...I did my part…I did what you ask!...Now pay up what you owe or I'll kill you all myself…" said Gat…

"I know you did your fucking part…but its time I did mine…" said Julius…

"Listen…You do whatever the fuck you wanna do…but leave me out of it…all I want is Aisha back…" said Gat…

"You will…I just got one last job for you to do…after this you won't have to do another goddamn thing…but maybe get laid with your woman…" said Julius…

Gat lower his head for a moment…

"What do you want me to do…" said Gat…

Julius smiled as the group have another conversation…

**Moments later…**

The Boss was driving around Stilwater to see how the rest are the Saints doing…

His phone rang, he look at the caller I.D. and found Lin was calling…

The Boss smiled as he answerd…

"Lin…baby…how are you?..." said the Boss…

A gunshot was heard and Carlos screamed in the background…

The call disconnected…

"What the fuck!...Hello!...Hello!...Lin!...Lin!" yelled the Boss…

He put his phone down and went straight to Aisha's house…

He speeded…smashing everything in his way…

**Moments later…**

The Boss came up in the drive way...

The Boss got out of his car and found blood fluid from the front door leading up towards the drive way…

He look in the street and found skid marks speeding out the drive way…

"What the fuck happened here!..." yelled the Boss…

He ran inside Aisha's house and found it's destroyed…

He look around to see Saint bodies all over the place...

He look on the couch and saw Pierce shot 94 times **(No one really won't waste time counting bullet holes in a guy...)**…

He ran in the kitchen and saw Kinzie and Angel stab with knives in their chests dead on the floor…

"No….No!...NO!" yelled the Boss…

He ran upstairs to find Shaundi…

He found wet footprints leading from the bathroom...

He look in the bathroom and found in the bathtub Shaundi's body floating…

He saw a rope around her neck seeing someone drown her…

"Shaundi!...No!...This can't be happening!...Who the fuck did this!" yelled the Boss…

The phone rang downstairs…

The Boss race downstairs to answer it…

"Hello!..." yelled the Boss…

"Meet me at the old church in Stilwater…Bring no weapons…Come alone if you want revenge to the person who killed your friends…" said a disguised voice as he hung up…

The Boss look down at the moment…

A tear came out his eye as he realize his friends are dead…

"Wait!...Gat…maybe he got away with Lin and Carlos…I need to find them…but I'll go deal with this cowardly bitch who fuck with my friends!" yelled the Boss…

He ran out the door and got into his car…

As he drove to the Stilwater church…

he kept calling Lin and Gat…but he got no answer out of no one…

"What the fuck is going on!...Someone please!...Answer me!" yelled the Boss…

**Moments later…_again_…**

The Boss made it to the old church…

He slowly went inside with his pistol aiming in plain sight…

"Fuck not bringing no weapons!...This bitch is going to pay!" yelled the Boss…

As he went inside…Standing in the middle of the church, He saw a mask person with his back turn looking down at the ground…The Boss aim his pistol at him…

"Alright…explain who the fuck are you?..." said the Boss…

The mysterious person didn't say a word, but just turn around to face him…the Boss kept his pistol aimed…

"Well…are you going to say something…or do I need to put a bullet in your fucking mouth to silent you forever…now talk!" yelled the Boss…

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for killing those who are special to the Saints…I'm sorry for hurting them…but I have to do this…there's something that lies in the balance that even you are incapable of handling…So why don't we just make this quick and get it over it…" said the mask man…

"Fine by me you bitch!" yelled the Boss…

The Mask Man pulled out a gun and quickly shot at the Boss…

The Boss dodge as he shot at the Mask man…He dodge as They both hid behind pillars as they shot at one another…

The Boss quickly went over towards a different Pillar while shooting the Mask man...

The Mask Man pulled out a shotgun and blasted a huge whole into the pillar…The Boss then pulled out his Kobra's and shot at the Mask Man pillar leaving holes in the pillar…

"No matter what muthafucker!...We can keep blastin holes into shit…but whatever it takes…I'll make you pay!" yelled the Boss…

The Mask Man pulled out a grenade and threw it over towards the Boss…The Boss notices and ran from the grenade…While the Boss guard was down…

The Mask man ran towards the Boss quickly…The Boss shot, but only to hit the Mask man shoulder…

He was wounded but kept running and uppercut the Boss, knocking him on the floor…

The Mask Man click is gun and stomp upon the Boss chest…

"I said no weapons asshole…" said the Mask Man…

"Yea…but you know me…I don't do fair…" said the Boss…

"I know…that's why I have the upper hand…because I know you better than anyone else…" said the Mask Man…

"Wait!...What you mean you know me better than anyone else!...Who the fuck are you!" said the Boss…

The Mask Man pulled off his mask revealing it to be Johnny Gat…

"Gat!...What the fuck!..." yelled the Boss…

"I'm sorry…trust me I really am…but Aisha is more important to me than anyone I know…including you…Boss..." said Gat…

"So…you turn on the Saints…you kill all your friends…and you even try to kill the one person you trust more…just for Aisha?...What the fuck is wrong with you Gat!...How the fuck are you going to see her again Gat!...Don't you remember…She died a long time ago!..." yelled the Boss…

"She wasn't supposed to die!...If only I was home that day!...If only I was there…she would be alive today!...but don't worry…she'll be here soon enough…once I take care of your ass…" said Gat…

As Gat was about to pull the trigger, a gun came behind Gat's head…

"Don't you even fucking think about it Johnny!" yelled Lin…

"Well…Looky here…You must of escape before I wipe your ass from my girl's place...This time I destroyed her house...now tell me Boss…how it is fair that Lin came back, but not Aisha…you even have Shaundi on the side…Your fucking them and fucking them over…and on the plus side they even agree to share you…How fuck up is that...and how fuck up that I can't get one girl, but you get two bitches!...You know what!…I'm sick of hearing about your fucking love life when I had my love taken from me!" yelled Gat…

"Now Gat…You Remember our deal…Kill that bitch and Aisha is yours…You don't need to worry about Lin…" said Julius as he came into the church with Troy and Dex…

"What the fuck!...Julius!" yelled Lin…

"Yep…and I see your still the playa's pussy…but you're about to be a dead dickless bitch once Johnny takes care of his sorry ass!...If you don't put that fucking gun down!..." yelled Julius…

"Well…If this isn't one big fucking family reunion…The true Saints with the sellouts...I died for the Saints…and you betray us like we were fucking trash in your way…" said Lin…

"We were fucking trash Lin…The Saints got out of control…Julius wanted to clean everything up…but that fucking asshole wanted things all to himself!...Its time we clean up our own shit we created…now answer me this…are you with your boy toy…or are you with us?..." said Dex…

"Think about it Lin!...This doesn't have to end badly...you can still do the right...Put the gun down and let Gat do his thing..." said Troy...

Lin look down for the moment and then look at the Boss…

Outside the church…Donnie and Carlos were in the car…

Carlos was in the back seat wounded in the stomach…Donnie was in the front…he look back to check on Carlos…Carlos was okay, but just barely...

"Dude...I'm sorry about what happened to you..." said Donnie...

"Yea...it wouldn't be the first time I got a stab or a bullet in me..." said Carlos...

Donnie turn back around and look down for the moment...

"I can't believe this...My best friend try to kill my girl...its a good thing Lin is alive...after this...we can start our life together...no more of this gang banger shit...Just the three of us...Me, Lin, and our rides..." said Donnie...

"But doesn't that makes four?..." said Carlos...

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the church...

"Oh no!...Lin!..." yelled Donnie...

He got out of his car and click a pistol...He went up to the church and barge in...he saw Lin over Gat's dead body...Troy, Dex, and Julius had their pistols out aimed at Lin and the Boss...Julius had his gun on Donnie...Julius smiled as Donnie had his gun aimed at him...

"Well now...I thought the playa took care of your ass a long time ago..." said Julius...

"Well...he almost did...but now all I want is to be here for my girl..." said Donnie...

Julius chuckled a bit...

"For your girl?...The last time I recall...that playa been fucking Lin ever since they started in Saints..." said Julius...

"That's not true!...You can't fool with with your lies!...Me and Lin had a connection...She save my ass from that asshole and on that day...we been close...She's been the only one who watched my back and stood up for me when I needed it..." said Donnie...

"Save your ass?...Stood up for you?...Muthafucker...Lin was the one who plan that shit from the start...All she wanted to do was get closer to the Rollerz...Your just a goddamn fool for actually believing she love you..." said Julius...

"Enough Julius!...Put your fucking gun down now!" yelled Lin...

Donnie stood confused and look at Lin...

"Lin...is that true...did you really plan to use me...so you would get closer to the Rollerz?..." said Donnie...

"Not now Donnie..." said Lin...

"Of course its true...She said that your the easiest muthafucker to fool with than fucking with her man..." said Dex...

"Donnie...look...I..."

Lin stop for the moment and look down...She look at Donnie as he put his gun down for the moment...

"Yes Donnie...Yes I said it...I been dating the leader of the Saints since we started...but you and me...We didn't have anything...We didn't connect like you thought..." said Lin...

"But...You kiss me..." said Donnie...

"It was on the cheek Donnie...That was only to wish you luck in the race...I'm...I'm sorry Donnie..." said Lin...

Donnie look down at the ground as he was struck with a broken heart...

"Donnie...Look I..."

"Save it!...Joseph was right...I should have listen to him about you...but I let my emotions control my fucking actions!" yelled Donnie...

"Will you get the fuck out of here!...This is between us and the psycho...so go cry your lonely ass down broken heart streets..." said Dex...

Lin point her gun to Dex...

"Shut the fuck up!...Don't talk to him like that!" yelled Lin...

"Oh...well excuse me miss thang...have you forgotten who has the fucking upper hand..." said Dex...

"I don't give a shit...now...put down your weapons or I will kill you all..." said Lin...

As the Boss was on the ground watching this...He spotted Gat's gun...He look and try to think of a chance to get it...

"You already shot Johnny...You shot the main man who was going to make things right...but since you fuck up...time to pay up..." said Julius as he shot Donnie...

"Donnie!" yelled Lin...

She ran over to him, but Dex shot her in the leg...Lin scream in pain as she fell to the floor...

"Lin!" yelled the Boss...

Troy look and couldn't stand enough of this...

"Julius!...Enough of this shit!...You told me all we're going to do was set things right...but all I see is you killing innocent people!..." yelled Troy...

"Troy!...If you don't shut the fuck up I'll shoot you myself!" yelled Julius...

"No!...Fuck you Julius!...I stand by too long and listen to you long enough!" yelled Troy as he aimed his gun at Julius...

But was shot in the head by Dex standing by him...

"I always wanted to shut his mouth up...He should know better to never let his guard down around unexpecting people..." said Dex...

Til Dex was shot in the back by the Boss...

"And I always wanted to shut his mouth...He should know better to never fuck with me!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss got up off the ground as the Boss and Julius face off with their pistols...

"Well...Don't this bring back memories...but this time...I have a gun...so you won't be killing me..." said Julius...

"You don't know that Julius...Your time is ticking...so enjoy your last breath..." said The Boss as he shot at Juilus...

Julius dodge and a gun fight broke out...Julius kept hiding behind pillars while the Boss kept shooting...

"You know!...This whole shit you and your Saints got into was all because of me!" yelled Julius as he was being fired at...

The Boss kept shooting not caring...

"I wrote a note to that mentally ill bitch while he was in a prison hospital...I told him exactly what to do...He made one hella of a team player...but you know how it is...Good things aren't supposed to last!" yelled Julius...

"You muthafucker!...I don't give a shit who plan who...I'll kill all the bitches that set me up, stood against me, or betray me!" yelled the Boss as he kept shooting...

"Your still a insane asshole...you still don't get it!...No matter what is thrown at you...you always fight to win...even if its killing innocent people...but you know what...Its always good to teach a old dog some new tricks..." said Julius...

He pulled out Mr. Sunshine's VooDoo book and pulled out a VooDoo Doll...**(Thats the same Doll Mr. Sunshine used when you were fighting him...)**

Julius kept running to pillar to pillar as the Boss kept shooting...Julius made it behind a marble pillar, taking the Boss a while to get through it...The Boss didn't notice Julius summon the same spell Mr. Sunshine used on him...

Julius grab a needle and slowly aim for the head of the VooDoo Doll...

As the Boss had Julius and was about to strike the final blow...Julius stab the head of the VooDoo Doll sending the Boss flying across the room, slamming into the wall hard...**(They say that attack actually takes a lot of damaged...)**

The Boss laid on the ground...Julius stood up and laugh as he walk towards the Boss...hetoss the VooDoo Doll to the ground...He pick up the pistol the Boss had...

Lin crawl over to Julius leg and grab it...As she struggle with him...He kick her in the face, she laid on the ground hurt...

"Fucking bitch..." said Julius...

Julius walk over towards the Boss aiming his pistol at him...

"So playa...The tables finally turned...That twisted fuck actually help me out a lot...too bad he couldn't get the job done..." said Julius...

"I...I don't care...I don't...give a shit...You can...go fuck...yourself..." said the Boss as he struggle to off the ground...

"Say hi to Gat for me..." said Julius...

As he was about to pull the trigger...A gunshot blasted in the back of Julius head...The Boss look at Julius body falling to the ground...He look up and saw Carlos was the one...

"Carlos!..." yelled the Boss...

"I knew you would need me...What did I miss?..." said Carlos...

"Well...for starters...Things are completely fuck up!...The Saints are dead...Gat turn on me and died, I might have the fucking country after me after Troy was shot, and I think I got a concussion..." said the Boss...

"What are we going to do?...You put your foot in your mouth, but this...you put a fucking gun aiming at your head..." said Carlos...

As everything was going bad, things got worst...The Boss and Carlos heard sirens and helicopters surrounding the place...

The Boss went over to the church window and saw S.W.A.T teams, Cop cars, Tanks, Helicopters flying in the air, and even a jet place aimed at the building...

"This is the Stilwater Police...Come out with your hands up or we will open fire..." said the commander...

The Boss quickly though and limped over to seal the church doors with steel poles that fell off one of the pillars...

"What are we going do!...We can escape from this!...They won't take us!...They'll fucking kill us!" yelled Carlos...

The Boss pick up a pistol and saw it was out of bullets...

"Shit!..." yelled the Boss...

The Boss went around the church checking out the pistols that everyone had...Dex only had 1 clip, Troy had a jammed pistol, **(Talk about being a cop) **Julius had half a clip and Lin had only 1 clip...

"This isn't enough!..." yelled the Boss...

"What the fuck are you trying to do...Shooting maybe two cops out there against the whole fucking police department isn't a good plan..." said Carlos...

"No...but I'm not going back to Jail...I'll die before I turn myself in to the cops..." said the Boss...

"Or...there's another way..." said Lin as she limps over with the VooDoo book...

"What are you talking about...and don't even think that fucking magic book will him me...I'll die a Saint before I become a fucking magician..." said the Boss...

"No dickhead...While you were having a moment I read a spell that'll actually that may turn things around..." said Lin...

"So..." said the Boss...

"So it means...Your going to be my bitch...even though it doesn't change you were my bitch from the beginning..." said Lin...

The S.W.A.T started to charge the door with a huge steel pole...The Boss knew they don't have much time before they came to kill them...

"Alright!...This may be the last time...So I guess one final trick won't hurt..." said the Boss...

"Alright...I need you to lay on the floor..." said Lin...

"What?..." said the Boss...

"I said lay on the fucking floor...hurry!" yelled Lin...

The Boss laid on the floor...

"Carlos...used this chalk and draw a circle around him..." said Lin as she handed Carlos some chalk...

Carlos drew the circle without question...

"Okay...what are you doing Lin?..." said the Boss...

"Just shut up and work with me..." said Lin...

"What do we do?..." said Carlos...

"We stand still...and say our final goodbyes to the Boss"...said Lin...

Carlos look at the Boss...

"Wait!...What the fuck are you talking about Lin?..." said the Boss...

Lin started to chant a spell from the book...

The church doors started to break and give away...

As Lin kept chanting the spell...The Cirle the Boss was in started to glow white...

"Lin!...Lin what's going on!..." said the Boss...

Lin kept chanting...Carlos look as the circle was glowing whiter and whiter...

"What's happening!..." yelled Carlos...

The Boss started to notice everything around him was to blurry to see...Everything was glowing white...

The church doors were about to break as the police load their guns and prepare themselves...

Lin kept chanting as the Boss kept looking around him...

"What the fuck is happening!...Lin!...What do you mean your final goodbyes!...What are you talking about!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss vision kept getting blurry...He could barly see Carlos and Lin...

"Lin I can barely see anything...This fucking glow is too much!" yelled the Boss...

As the glow kept getting brighter and brighter...the door knocks down and the Stilwater Police came in...

"Freeze! Stop what your doing or we will shoot!" yelled a cop...

"Lin!..." yelled the Boss...

His hearing was starting to go out...All he heard was Lin chanting and Carlos shooting with the remaining loaded gun...

Suddenly the Boss couldn't see at all...He heard a echo sound of gunshots and couldn't tell what happened to Lin and Carlos...

"Lin!...Lin!...Are you okay!...Carlos!...Carlos!...Carlos what's going on!...Lin speak to me!" yelled the Boss...

His vision completely white...He noticing he couldn't really hear anything either...all except a voice...

"Lin...Lin are you there?...Lin talk to me!" yelled the Boss...

The Boss heard a echo...

"Boss..." said the echo...

"Lin!...Lin is that you...Carlos say something!...Carlos!...Lin...Lin...Lin..." said the Boss...

The echo contiuned to say Boss...

* * *

><p><strong>THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT!...STAY TUNE SAINTS ROW FANS...<strong>

**Please Review... **


	38. The Finale

**The Final Chapter:**

**The Beginning of a New Generation…**

* * *

><p>"Boss...Boss...Boss...Do you think he's dead?..." said the echo...<p>

"I don't know...He's been like this for a while now…maybe we shouldn't disturb him now..." said another echo...

"Huh?..." said the Boss...

"He's wakin…up!…Boss...Boss...Boss...wake your ass up!..." yelled the echo...

The Boss vision and hearing started to slowly come back...He started to see people in front of him...

"Lin...Lin is that you?..." said the Boss...

"Lin?...Who the fuck is Lin?..." said the echo...

He heard a voice that was sorta deep and sounded kinda cocky...

"Huh?...Carlos?...Carlos is that you?..." said the Boss...

"Carlos?...He must be seeing things...Its me Boss...eirce" said the echo...

"Ear?...Who's ear?...My ear?..." said the Boss...

"No...Peer..." said the echo...

"Peer?...You mean beer?..." said the Boss...

"No dumbass...Pierce..." said Pierce...

The Boss vision cleared up as he saw Shaundi, Pierce, and Gat...

The Boss opened his eyes wider...but was shock to see all of them alive...

"Man...Your sickness is fuckin with your head..." said Pierce...

"What?...Sickness?...Wait?...What's going on?..." said the Boss...

"You're at a hospital…Shaundi brought you here after you passed out in your hot tub back at the crib a while back…You didn't wake, so she brought you here…" said Pierce...

"It was probably the hot tub that was making you look like you had a fever…but I don't know…"said Shaundi…

"Wait!...Where's Lin?...Where's Carlos?..." said the Boss...

"Damn…what type of shit was going on in your head?..." said Gat...

"Gat...Gat!...you betrayed me...how are you still alive?..." said the Boss...

"What the fuck are you talking about...I hope I don't have to knock some sense back into you…" said Gat...

"Seriously!...Where the fuck is Lin and Carlos!" yelled the Boss...

"Lin and Carlos have been dead for years now...Lin died in the back of the trunk and Carlos was shot in the head…don't you remember?" said Gat...

"What about Julius?...and Dex…What about the other Saints?..." said the Boss…

"You killed Julius years ago…Dex still on the run and I been runnin the Saints while you were here…but Pierce took care of the shit he promised…" said Gat…

"I told you I got it all covered…The Saints are everywhere now…Shoes, Mascot outfits, Music Videos, Energy drinks, Stores, Clothes, Merchandize, you name it!...The Saints are fuckin legends in Stilwater now…I even got done filming a Japanese commercial…" said Pierce..

"What?...Okay?...so…How long was I here for?..." yelled the Boss…

"A couple weeks or month or two…Shit I lost track…but don't worry…I been keepin the Saints on track, blowin shit up here…killin a few bitches there…the works…even teachin Shaundi a trick or two…Now she's kickin more asses than Pierce…" said Gat…

"I'm too busy signin autographs for my fans…Don't hate…" said Pierce…

"Gat's been doin a good job while you were gone Boss…but we were hoping you would come back because we got shit to do…and we miss our leader… said Shaundi…

"So…it was all a dream?...All the shit I been through was in my head?..." said the Boss…

"Well it looks like it…anways you probably should lay off the junk food before hittin the sack…Because its makin you trip like you're on acid or some shit…" said Gat…

"Yea…even takin on those mafia bitches seems easy than the stuff you been through…" said Pierce…

"What!...The Dire Mafia?...You already fought all 8 of them?...The shit they put me through was a fucking nightmare!..." said the Boss…

"Yea…It was a nightmare for you...but It wasn't hard…All we did was went into their place and shot their asses…but they shouldn't have try bombin our hideout in the first place…what scared pussies…" said Pierce…

"I can't believe it…It was all just a dream…or did that spell Lin did to me actually did something?..." said the Boss…

As the Boss was trying to recollect himself…A Camera crew came in and set up Cameras and a makeup crew came in putting make up on the Boss…

"What the fuck?...What the fuck is this shit!..." yelled the Boss…

"Oh yea…I forgot to mention…a Saint movie is already in production…just gotta add a few touches…" said Pierce…

As everyone was preparing…A actor came in the room with sunglasses, reading over a script…He look up at the Boss…

"Is this the guy?..." said the actor…

"Yep…" said Pierce…

"Funny…I thought he would be dead by now…but whatever… It's showtime…" said the actor as he laid his script down…

"Alright people…quiet on the set!" yelled the director…

Everyone set in place...

"Act 5, take 1" said the director assistance as he clamp the directing board...

"And ACTION!" yelled the director…

"Boss!...Oh my god!...Your awake!...In my stars in heaven I never thought this day would come!" yelled the actor...

He ran over to the Boss, he took his sunglasses off and clutch the Boss hand…

"Your like a father to me…I knew you would survive!...I just knew you wouldn't die on me…those basterds didn't have a chance against the Saints!...Thank you for taking the bullet for me…" yelled the Actor…

"Who the fuck is this?..." said the Boss…

"Don't worry…Your memory will return soon…Just hang in there and know that I'm always here for you!...I ran the Saints like you told me to do…I even help Shaundi out when she needed a friend…" said the Actor…

"Oh brother…" said Shaundi…

"I was able to even let our names be know…I'll do whatever it takes to follow in the footsteps of a legend…" said the Actor…

"Okay…who are you?…what the fuck is going on and why there's a fucking clown in the room?..." said the Boss…

A clown honk his nose in the corner…

"That's the clown you used to cheer me up when I was down…that's why I'm doing to do the same for you…because Boss…You are my hero…" said the actor as he hug the Boss and a tear came out his eyes…

"Serious?...Who the fuck is this guy?..." said the Boss…

"Cut!...Excellent take Josh!" yelled the Director…

Josh departed from the Boss and smiled as everyone clap and cried on the set…

"Thank you…Thank you…Thank you…Thank you all…but there's plenty more of Josh Birk to go around…" said Josh…

"Alright Josh…the next scene will be taken outside in the parking lot…Where you just found out a Werewolf tried to take your ex girlfriend…that role will be played by Shaundi…" said the director…

"What the fuck!...Pierce!" yelled Shaundi as she looked at Pierce…

"Well…You did say you wanted woman's lead so here's your chance…" said Pierce…

"Don't worry Shaundi…Your rolling with a professional actor…just be sure not to be fan girlish when working with the great Josh Birk…" said Josh Birk as blew Shaundi a kiss…

Josh Birk and The crew took all their stuff and went outside…

"That's Josh Birk…That's the guy that's going to be helping us with Bank Robbery we have plan tomorrow…Don't worry…its all for the Saint movie…" said Pierce...

"He's also the guy I want to break in half if he keeps flirting and acting like a fucking badass…" said Shaundi as she went out the room to do her role…

"Bank Robbery?...We're doing a bank heist?..." said the Boss…

"Yea…I figure it would be a good present for your return back…" said Gat…

"Yea…You, Shaundi, Gat, and Birk can handle the Heist…I'll be at Ultor takin care of getting my record deal…" said Pierce…

"We should probably go…We'll leave you here to recover…because we have other problems to handle…" said Gat…

Gat and Pierce left out the Boss's room…but stop for the moment in the hall…

"The Boss said there were 8 mafia guys…when we only took on 7…" said Pierce…

"Yea…but you know he's going through a lot of shit…he'll be better in the morning…The medicine he might be taken must be the problem…" said Gat…

"Yea…I hope he don't think we're dogs next and playin fetch with us…" said Pierce…

Gat and Pierce left as the Boss sat back in his hospital bed wondering that everything that happened to him was a dream…

A nurse and a doctor came in…

"It's time we check in and see how you are doing…" said the nurse…

"I'm feeling well…but just wondering about some shit…" said the Boss…

"Are you wondering how you got from the church to a hospital bed?..." said the nurse…

"Wait!...How the hell did you know that…" said the Boss…

The nurse and doctor removed their masks from their faces…to reveal it to be Lin and Carlos…

"Carlos!...Lin!" yelled the Boss…

"In the flesh…" said Lin as she went over to the Boss and kiss him…

"What the fuck happened Lin?...Why am I here and why everyone thinks your dead?..." said the Boss…

"The spell I work with was a alterevershal spell…" said Lin…

"What the fuck is a Alterevershal spell?..." said the Boss…

"It's a spell that reverses and alternates the past…So which means…everything you did and done have been alternated…so if you were sleeping…people are going to think you were passed out and couldn't get up…" said Lin…

"The last time I slept peacefully was being in my hot tub back at the Saints hideout…that's probably where this all started…but then again…everything is playing out but in a different way…" said the Boss…

"Like I said…it alternate you're past…and I can't explain it…" said Lin…

"What about Kinzie!...and Angel!...Will I ever see them again?..." said the Boss…

"We don't know…but if you ever meet with them again…its only best to play dumb and act like your meeting them for the first time…" said Carlos…

"Well…where that magic book…maybe it might have answers…" said the Boss…

"There's no need…Once I got here I burnt it…" said Lin…

"What the fuck Lin…I don't know what the fuck is going on…I don't know how you or Carlos is even alive…but I need to know what the hell this spell will do to me…" said the Boss…

"There's no need to…The spell is already complete…and now all you have to do now is enjoy life that way it is…" said Lin…

"Enjoy life the way it is…So what's going to happen now?...Aren't you and Carlos gonna stay with the Saints?..." said the Boss…

"No need…After the shit I been through…it finally gives me a chance to see that I'm not up for this gang banger shit...so I'm dropping my flags and moving on to something else…" said Carlos…

"Yea…and I'm going back to underground street races, its only better off if everyone thinks were dead…but Carlos and I have to change our identity so no one won't think it's us…" said Lin

Lin and Carlos put back on their disguises…

"Will I ever see you guys again?..." said the Boss…

Lin came over to him and sat by him…

"There's a chance where we can pick up where we left off…but for now…lets go our separate ways and do what we do best…" said Lin…

She took off her mask and gave the Boss one final kiss…She put the mask back on as her and Carlos said their final goodbyes and left…

The Boss look out the window and laid back in bed…

"The story of my life…is very fuck up…but I enjoy it anyways…" said the Boss as he went back to sleep…

As tomorrow came…The Boss received a text message from Gat to meet up with them in a elevator of the new bank…

At a local bus stop bench outside a newer bank…

The Boss sat on the bench with a bag next by a person reading a newspaper…Inside the duffle bag It had a Johnny Gat Mascot outfit in it…

"Not bad…Aleast if Johnny die he'll have something to remember himself by…" said the Boss…

He took out the Mascot outfit and begin putting the suit on…

"Your dressing as your friend Gat?..." said the person…

"Yea…the Saints and I are going to rob this bank…I never seen anything like it, but I'm sure it'll gain me some respect and more money on the side…" said the Boss…

"Are you sure about this?...I heard this new bank has a different security union than the ones here in Stilwater…" said the Person…

"Yea…but you never know…The security might be weak or strong…but I'll blow anyone's asses who step in my way…" said the Boss…

"Don't you think you already have enough money?..." said the person…

The Boss pressed the button on his neck disguiser to disguise his voice…

"Trust me…You never know we you have enough money…or enough respect…well anyway… thanks for the talk…I gotta go make money rain…or maybe blood…or both…" said the Boss as he put on the Johnny Gat mask and took off…

The man that was reading the newspaper put down his newspaper revealing it to be Lil Joker…

"You'll learn soon enough superstars…Money is the reason why you're going to get yourself and others killed…" said Lil Joker…

Lil Joker folded up his newspaper and threw it away in a nearby trashcan…As he was walking away…He grab his phone out of his pocket and made a call…

"Hello…is this the Syndicate resource center…I would like state a emergency that your chairman should know about…" said Lil Joker…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The rest of the story picks up in Saints Row The Third) I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING! =D I'm going to do another Saints Row story soon…maybe even a crossover…I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed…Especially "Saint" ...THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE SAINTS ROW EXPERIENCE…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>As everyone was waiting for the Boss preparing themselves…Josh Birk pulled out his Iphone and was watching Pierce's Saint's Flow Commercial to see how well Pierce was doing…<strong>

"**SUPER EXECELLANCE!" yelled Pierce as the commercial ended…**

"**Japanese Commercials…Easiest money you'll ever make…" said Josh Birk…**

"**Grand Larceny right up there…You ready for this…" said Gat as he handed Birk some new age pistols…**

"**No worries…I do my own stunts…" said Josh Birk as he twirls his pistols…**

"**Hey, you're just a ride along man…so don't get all honk honk style in there…" said Shaundi as she presses her button on her neck disguiser to disguise her voice…**

"**I am a method actor…If I'm going to play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth…I gotta make it real…" said Josh Birk…**

**The elevator doors open…Showing the Boss ready to go…**

"**Trust me Birk…It'll be real…" said the Boss as he click his gun…**

"**Your robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?..." said Josh Birk…**

"**Hell ya…Who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat…" said Gat…**

"**Ultra post modernisms…I love it…" said Josh as he puts on his Johnny Gat Mask…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE REST OF THE STORY CONTIUNED IN THE GAME...<strong>_

**Please Review Saint Row Fans...**


End file.
